Changes
by kickcows
Summary: After the battle with the Bounts, Ichigo finds himself spending more and more time with a certain shopkeeper. Yaoi. Rated M for suggestive situations/lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**I got the idea for this fic from an image I found through Google Image search. I hope you enjoy it! Takes place sometime after the Bount arc, but prior to the Espada arc. **

**I own nothing! Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo! **

**

* * *

**

Ichigo stared up at the clock. 2:55 is read. Only five more minutes and he would be out of this place. He continued to watch as the seconds swung around the clock's face, seeming to go slower and slower the closer it approached the 3.

He looked around the class and sighed. There was Rukia, doodling another stupid Chappy drawing on her notebook. He looked to his other side and saw Orihime talking to Tatsuki about their homework assignment. He didn't need to look behind him to know that Sado was there. The giant never needed to utter a word to him, he always felt his reiatsu nearby.

"Ichigo." He looked at Ishida who had turned around to look at him. "What are you up to after school?" The Quincy pushed his glasses back up over the bridge of his nose. He glanced back over at the clock and saw that the minute hand had only moved two minutes.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not certain. I was thinking of going over to Urahara's shop to train some. With it being so quiet lately, I want to make sure that I stay in top form." There were other reasons behind why he wanted to go to Urahara's shop, but none of his friends were aware of this...development. And he wanted to keep it that way.

"Do you want a partner?" Ishida asked. The Quincy seemed to want to stick close to him, even though he claimed he hated the Shinigami still. Ichigo shook his head slowly, not wanting to appear overanxious at the offer.

"I appreciate the offer, but Urahara makes a good sparring partner." Finally, only one minute left. "Maybe later this week you guys can come and spar with me." He glanced backwards at Sado and saw him nod his head and heard an affirmative grunt pass from him lips. The bell rang.

_Finally_! Ichigo gathered his things and put them in his bag. "Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime turned and looked at him. "Will you walk home with me?" She batted her eyelashes at him and he sighed. He could never say no to her. Not since things had finally calmed down. There weren't as many Hollows appearing around town - amazingly, no one was threatening their lives at this moment. He still didn't like the thought of her not being able to protect herself, even if she had her spirits Shun Shun Rikka. He knew that he could do a better job at it than they could.

"Sure, Inoue." He nodded his head and followed her out of the classroom.

...

Unbeknownst to him, Rukia had hung back with Sado and Ishida. "Something's up with Ichigo," she said quietly. Sado nodded. "Will you go and see about his training over at Urahara's shop?" She asked Sado. "I have a feeling there is something going on, but I can't quite put my finger on it."

"I will. I think they're just training, like he says. He's got no reason to lie to us," Ishida said.

"No, I want Sado to go. No offense. I just feel better if he went." Rukia said softly. Ishida nodded his head.

"I understand, Rukia-san." The three made their way out of the classroom and headed their separate ways.

…

After dropping off Inoue off at her apartment, Ichigo began to walk the familiar path to Urahara's shop. After going there so often, he felt that if he closed his eyes, he'd be sure that he would find his way no problem. He came to the alley that the shop was situated off of and approached the sliding door. He slid it aside. "Hello?"

He couldn't see anyone in the front of the shop, so he went to investigate. He saw Urahara in the back, not in his normal attire. Instead of his normal green attire, he was wearing a collared white buttoned down shirt, as well as black pants. He was bending over to pick up something off of floor.

"What's with the get-up, old man?" Ichigo said casually, announcing his presence to him. He held in the laugh that wanted to bubble out when he saw Urahara jump in fright.

"Kurosaki-san, you know you shouldn't be sneaking up on people." The teen laughed, not being able to keep it in any longer. "And what? I can't dress in normal business clothes?" He turned around to face him, and Ichigo saw that the top couple of buttons were open on his shirt.

More laughs threatened to spill from him as he saw the state of his hair. For some odd reason, the older ex-captain had pulled his hair into pigtails, hanging at the base of his neck, with a few strands falling onto his face. "Seriously, why are you dressed like that? Did you have a court date or something?" Ichigo winked.

"I'll have you know that I do tend to wear these clothes quite often. You're just never around to see them." Urahara walked over to him and Ichigo felt his heartbeat quicken. "Besides, you're here early. I just got back and didn't have time to change. Is everything alright?" He placed a hand on Ichigo's arm. He felt his heart practically jump out of his chest at the contact.

He shrugged. "I guess. I told the others I was coming here to practice. I just didn't feel like sitting around and doing my homework with them." He brought his iPod and earphones out. "I won't bother you, I promise."

"I'd be more than happy to train with you in a bit, if you would actually like to make your lie not a real lie," the blonde man said quietly.

Ichigo shrugged and pulled out his notebook, sitting on the floor. "Doesn't matter, old man." He bent his head and began to look over his notes.

Pulling out his fan, he hit Ichigo on the shoulder with it. "Knock it off with that old man crap," he grinned and sat down on the floor with him. "Do you mind if I have a smoke?" Ichigo shook his head no, and returned to his assignment. His lit up the cigarette and inhaled deeply.

"You know, that shit will kill you," Ichigo muttered. He grinned when he felt the older man grab his shoulders and pulled him against his body, making him lean back against his firm chest. His headphones were sliding off of his head, so he raised his hand and pushed them back up so they were covering his ears. "Why is it you only smoke when you're in regular clothes?" Ichigo spoke with his pencil in his mouth, not quite really focusing on his homework. He was more focused on the body that he was pressed against.

He heard Urahara sigh. "Does it really bother you that much?" He leaned his back against the wall, while Ichigo felt himself leaning forward but pressing himself against the blonde's body. "If it does, then I'll stop," he uncovered Ichigo's left ear. "I don't want to make you mad at me," he leaned his chin on Ichigo's shoulder.

Sighing, Ichigo closed his notebook. He knew that studying just wasn't possible right now. "Who told you to style your hair like that?" He leaned back against him once more, listening to the cigarette paper burn quietly as the older man continued to smoke it. He had given up on his headphones as well, feeling them slip down his head and land on his collarbone.

"Tsch. What's wrong with it?" Ichigo loved to tease the older man. He knew that he was so insecure about his looks. He began to chuckle. "Oh, you think that's funny, Kurosaki-san?"

Ichigo turned his head to right next to Urahara's on his shoulder. "Stop calling me that."

"Stop calling me old man." Urahara leaned his chin harder against his shoulder. The orange-haired teen rolled his shoulder, causing the older man to laugh.

"Fine. Truce?" Ichigo growled out, turning his head away from his.

Urahara placed his lips next to his ear. "Fine, Ichigo."

Shuddering, Ichigo tilted his neck to the side. "Don't make me fight you right now, Kisuke." Skirting around using his name for long enough, Ichigo broke as soon as he heard the older man utter his name. All hope was lost.

The development was quickly escalating to a place that Ichigo was excited to go to.

…

Outside the storeroom, Sado stood and listened to the entire exchange, deciding it would be better to just leave the two of them alone. For now.

* * *

**Okay, this is my first attempt to write Bleach fanfic. I hope I did an okay job. Did you want to see more of this story? Let me know! If enough people like it, then I'll continue. ^_^  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo shifted his weight on the ground. "Do you feel that?" He asked quietly, leaning his head back against the blonde man's shoulder.

Urahara nodded his head. "I believe that Sado is right outside the door." He took one last drag off of his cigarette and disposed of it. "Do you want to go and speak with him?" He asked softly, running his left hand up and down the orange haired boy's arm.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I suppose I should," he sighed and stood up. He looked down at Urahara and grinned. "You know, your hair looks so ridiculous in those pigtails." He laughed as he watched the man raise his hands to take out the rubber bands holding his hair in place. He quickly quieted and squatted down to be at eye level with him once more. He stilled his hands. "No, let me?" Soft brown eyes met grey ones, as Ichigo took the pigtails out. He watched as he shook out his hair. "That's better." He pushed some hair behind his ear and smiled as the signature locks fell in front of Urahara's face, framing his nose. "I'll be back in a bit." He stood back up, walked towards the door and slid the door back.

Sado was walking away from the room he was coming out of, confirming that he was indeed at the shop. He had thought he had felt his rieatsu, but wasn't certain. "Oy! Chado! Wait up!" Ichigo walked faster down the hall to catch up to his tall friend. He watched him walk outside of the shop and joined him outside. "Why are you walking away?"

"Ichigo," Sado grunted. "I didn't mean to bother you."

"Who said you were bothering me?" Ichigo asked, scratching the back of his neck. He couldn't quite figure out why his tall friend was here. "Why are you here?"

Sado looked down at the ground. "Rukia asked me to follow you."

He looked up at the man with a surprised look on his face. _Rukia? Why would she send Chado to spy on me?_ "What on earth for?"

A man of few words, Sado shrugged. "Don't know. But I'm here. And now I'm leaving." He turned to walk away.

"Wait! You don't have to leave if you don't want to. Urahara and I were just going to go down to the basement to begin training. Do you want to help?" He knew that Sado was extremely strong and powerful. He had seen his brute strength in action in Seireitei.

Sado shook his head. He looked down and saw his friend Noba, with Kurōdo, was peeking around the screen door and watching their exchange. He gave a small wave to the Mod Souls and turned away from Ichigo. "See you at school tomorrow, Ichigo."

"Yeah, okay!" Ichigo stood there and sat on the porch. The pink rabbit haired purse walked over to him.

"Oy, Ichigo! What'd you say to Sado to make him upset?" He crawled up onto Ichigo's thigh.

"I didn't say anything." He grumbled, standing up to make the Mod Soul fall off of him.

"Ouch! Was that necessary?" Kurōdo asked, rubbing his flat backside. Noba watched the two of them silently.

"I'm going inside." Ichigo walked into the room and walked back to the where he had left Urahara. When he saw that he was no longer there, he picked up his things and began to place them back in his school bag.

"Going so soon?" He turned around and saw the blonde back in his normal attire. He looked him up and down. "What? I took off the other clothes which you seemed to have despised so much." He patted down the green pants and pulled down his striped green hat lower on his head.

Ichigo approached him, standing directly in front of him. "Did I say I didn't like it, old man?" He took off his hat and twirled it around on his finger. With his other hand, he pushed some of his hair out of his face and smiled at him. "I like you in whatever you feel like wearing." He leaned forward and inhaled the scent coming off of the man's neck. "Mmm...what do you smell like?"

He looked up and saw that Urahara was beginning to blush and knew what was coming next. "Like I'll tell you," he whipped out his fan and began to fan himself. "Kurosaki-san, you're making me blush. Are you going to go and train, or are you leaving me?" He batted his long, pale eyelashes at him.

Feeling his stomach drop at his playfulness, he put on a non-chalant face. "Tsch, like I want to train right now. I still have an essay to write, no thanks to you." He tossed the hat back to Urahara. He watched the blonde man take his hat and place it back on his head, once again shielding his eyes from the world.

"Alright, old man. I'll see you later." Ichigo nodded and began to walk back out of the room. He stopped when he felt the older man place his hand on his arm. He stopped and looked at him. "What is it?" he asked quietly, not sure if he had wanted to hear the answer.

"Just be careful out there." Urahara said, letting go of his arm. Ichigo felt like he had wanted to say more, but left it at that. He nodded and gave him a genuine smile. "I'll be seeing you, Kurosaki-san."

Turning around, Ichigo locked eyes with shaded grey ones. "Ichigo." He winked and left Urahara's shop.

As he walked back to his home, Ichigo began to think of his current situation. Ichigo wasn't quite sure what was going on between him and Urahara. Ichigo wasn't certain when things began to change between the two of them. He knew that he felt a strange desire to always be with him. All they had done was gotten close to one another, such as their earlier sitting arrangement. But that was all. Nothing more, nothing less. _Do I want that to change? What happens when it does?_

Ichigo arrived home and saw that it was just Karin and Yuzu. He breathed a sigh of relief. "No dad tonight?" he looked at Karin and she shook her head no. "Someone is watching out for me. Thanks, Karin." He hugged his sister. He took his plate of food and walked up the stairs. "I'm going to eat in my room." He didn't wait for an answer.

Upon entering his room, he saw the petite shinigami sitting on his floor, drawing her beloved rabbit. _I have got to get her a drawing book to teach her to draw something else. This Chappy is going to be the death of me._ "Oy, why'd you send Chado after me?"

Rukia looked up from the floor at him. "I'm worried about you. What's wrong with that?" She turned back to her drawing. Ichigo sighed and sat at his desk, shoveling food into his mouth.

"Nothing. But just ask me, okay? You don't need to send a tail after me. And if you want to spy on me, send someone who's rieatsu I don't recognize. Might make me think it's a shinigami interested in buying something from Urahara's shop." He finished his rice and sat back.

"Why do you spend so much time with him?" Rukia asked quietly. "Is there something going on between the two of you?"

Scratching the back of his neck, Ichigo shrugged. "I don't know." He figured if Rukia was going to ask him the questions she wanted to know, then he would be just as honest with her as he could be. He didn't know if there was something going on or not.

"Baka, how can you not know?" Rukia grumbled at him. "You know, I don't want to know. It's fine." She stood up and walked to the closet. "I'll see you in the morning." She climbed inside and shut the door.

"She's right, Ichi." The stuffed lion came to life, sitting on the floor near Ichigo's bed.

Ichigo groaned. "Shut up, Kon. I don't need this right now. Let me do things my way, alright?" That shut the lion up. He sighed and got his pajamas out. He went to the bathroom, did his normal night routine and made his way back to his room. It wasn't that late, but he was exhausted and just felt like going to bed.

…

_Ichigo found himself lying in a strange bed. He wasn't quite certain what he was doing, but he could see pale blonde hair on his stomach. He grinned and put his hands on the head that the hair belonged to. "Kisuke," he whispered in a husky tone. _

"_Mmm...yes, Kurosaki-san?" Pale grey eyes stared up at him. He pulled him up his body and stared into his eyes. _

"_How many times do I have to say it?" He leaned forward, capturing the older man's lips with his own, still gripping onto his shoulders. "Ichigo," the orange-haired teen said. He grinned as he felt Urahara wrap his arms around his body. He felt him nip at his neck and he groaned encouragingly. _

"_Is this what you want, Ichigo?" Urahara drawled out, continuing to nip at the teen's neck. "Or how about this?" He raised himself up once more, and the two began to kiss one another. Ichigo parted his lips, reveling in the touch of Urahara's moist lips against his. He thrust his tongue inside of his mouth and felt his arousal rub against Urahara's. _

"_Ichigo!" He tossed his head to the side, feeling Urahara begin to kiss down his neck. _

"_Ichigo!" He watched as the pale blonde worked his way down his body. _

"ICHIGO!" Rukia screamed at the top of her lungs, jolting Ichigo awake.

"WHAT?" Ichigo screamed, looking up at the petite woman. He looked down at his waist and saw his very noticeable erection. He grabbed a pillow and threw it over his groin. "Why did you wake me up?" He glared at her.

"Your moaning was too much. Sorry." She turned around and walked back to the closet. She opened and closed the door, and continued to mutter to herself.

Ichigo sighed and fell back against his remaining pillow. _What a dream_. He did his best to calm his heart down, as well as other parts of his body, and soon was drifting off back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N**: I switched between Sado and Chado because I know that Ichigo calls him Chado. Hopefully this doesn't upset anyone. What do you guys think? Are you happy? Would you like to see more lemony type stuff? Or are you happy with the way it's progressing so far? I love to hear from you all. Thanks to all of you who put this story on alert. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo woke up in the morning after a restless night, thanks to a small devil in his closet. He yawned and made his way to the bathroom to get ready for school. When he was finished, he knocked on the closet door. Rukia popped out dressed in her uniform, ready for the day.

"What is your deal?" Ichigo asked, without even bothering to say good morning. He was thoroughly pissed off at her for what she had done a few hours before. Sure, he had been having a nice dream and was probably making a ton of noise, but the way she had awoken him was not very polite. He couldn't help it if he was having an erotic dream. Last time he checked, his subconscious didn't like to be controlled. Just ask Shiro.

Rukia poked him in the chest. "What's my deal? Why do you keep hanging around an older man?" Ichigo looked at her with shock in his eyes. _Old man? Since when was that an issue?_ "Do you not want me to be around anymore?" _There it is. _

Looking at her with his mouth agape, he couldn't think of anything to say. He turned around and began to head out of his bedroom. "Ichigo, wait!" Rukia stopped him by holding onto his arm.

He turned around and pushed away her hand. "No. You wait. You have no idea what's going on here. You were hurt, Rukia. You haven't been around here in awhile. I'm sorry I found myself a new playmate, someone to hang out with. If it bothers you that much, I'll stop hanging out at his shop. Will that make you more comfortable around me?" Ichigo shrugged out of the way and left Rukia standing there.

Feeling Shiro wanting to come out, he took a deep breath and relaxed. He shook his head and made his way out of the house. _The nerve of her. What's it to her that I've found friendship with Urahara while she was back in Soul Society? _He began his walk to school, finding his mind wandering back to when things has begun to become different.

_~A Few Months Ago~_

…

_After the attack with the Bounts, Rukia had gone back to Soul Society to recover from her injuries, leaving Ichigo alone once more. To pass the time, Ichigo found himself visiting Urahara's shop more and more often. Usually it was just for a short visit, to pick up some candy, and other times he trained. Something about the ex-captain made him feel almost normal, instead of constantly feeling like he was going to be under attack from a Hollow, or worse - the traitors of Seiretei, Aizen and company. _

"_Oy!" Ichigo stepped through the sliding door to enter into the shop. He looked around and saw Jinta leaning on a broom behind the counter. _

"_You again?" The small redhead remarked. He blew a bubble with the gum he had been chewing. _

"_Now now, Jinta. Be nice to Kurosaki-san." The man he had been coming to see appeared from the back, hitting the redhead with his fan. "And what brings you to my place today?" _

_Ichigo shrugged. He really wasn't sure why he had decided to come here. He had only shown up here before to learn about his powers and to train to fight the evils that seemed to pop up in his life. "Didn't feel like going home." He set his books down by the front of the shop. "Do you mind if I go downstairs?" He didn't wait for an answer and headed down the familiar path to head underground. _

"_Ichigo?" He had grabbed Kon from his bag and brought him down to use him. "You gonna train?" The mod soul asked, looking up from where he was being held in Ichigo's hand. _

_Instead of answering, Ichigo popped the mod soul out of the stuffed lion and popped it into his mouth. He exited his body, letting Kon take over for a bit. He stood, feeling the weight of Zangetsu on his back and took a deep breath. He had only been back in the real world for roughly a week and he already felt empty without the petite shinigami around. He knew that it was better for her to heal at the Kuchiki manor, but it didn't mean that he didn't miss her. He hated that fact, and so he threw himself into what he knew would distract him. _

"_He sure seems upset about something," Urahara remarked to Kon in Ichigo's body as he appeared at the bottom of the ladder. "Do you know what's going on, Kon?" _

_The mod soul shook his head. "I think it may have something to do with Nee-sama." _

_Urahara nodded his head, understanding finally dawning. Of course, Rukia. He sighed and pulled his hat down, his signature gesture he seemed to always perform whenever he was nervous or upset about something. He knew that the teen had been spending a lot of time with her since she had returned to help them fight the Bounts, but then had become injured once more and had to stay back. He hadn't realized that Ichigo would be so affected by her not being around. But then again, he was a teenager and she had changed his life, so why he hadn't though of the shinigami before now was beyond him. He twirled Benihime in his hand and proceeded to walk over to where Ichigo was practicing alone. _

"_Urahara." Just a name. _

"_Kurosaki. Why are you unhappy?" Urahara watched as the teen turned around to look at him. He saw him return Zangetsu to his back and proceeded to keep Benihime sheathed as well. "You come to me to practice, yet you didn't wait for my answer when you showed up in my shop." He watched as Ichigo's shoulders began to sag in defeat. _

"_I don't know," he heard him whisper. He was afraid to approach the teen, not wanting to scare him off. He knew that if he took things slowly, that the boy may actually open up to him and let go of his feelings of loneliness. _

"_It never was supposed to be this way," Ichigo said dejectedly. He sat down on the ground, putting his hands on his face. "She wasn't supposed to get hurt again." _

"_Ah...you must be speaking of Rukia." Urahara did his best to play dumb, whipping out his fan and sticking it in front of his face._

"_Can't put anything past you, can I?" Auburn colored eyes looked up at him and Urahara became mesmerized by the look there. Ichigo looked completely lost. He sat down in front of him. _

"_She didn't get hurt because of you," Urahara said softly. "She'll be back here soon enough. Now come on, I don't want to see you sad anymore." He stood up, holding his hand out to the younger man. He felt a jolt of electricity pass between the two of them when their hands touched - a spark that hadn't been there before. Oh Kami, no. Please. I can't do this with him, Urahara thought to himself. He watched Ichigo, seeing no changes in his manner and gave a soft sigh of relief. Not that he hadn't thought about doing things to him before, but he wanted Ichigo to keep his innocence as long as he could. "Ichigo," he said. "Why don't you come here as often as you like, whenever you find yourself becoming upset or depressed that Rukia isn't around?" _

_Ichigo nodded his head. "You wouldn't mind? I may be around a lot." He brushed off the back of his hakama and scratched the back of his neck. "I'll do my best to not keep you from doing your work up in the store." _

_Unfolding his fan and beginning to fan himself, Urahara laughed. "Kurosaki-san, you don't have to worry about me. I'm always around if you need a sparring partner." He turned away from the orange-haired substitute shinigami and made his way back up the ladder to his store. _

_Watching the black coat disappear up into the store, Ichigo felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Voicing his concern had seemed to help him a lot as well. He looked over at Kon. "Alright, time to go back." He knocked the back of his own head to pop the Mod Soul out and placed it back in the stuffed lion, stepping back into his own body. _

"_Geez, Ichi. You don't have to hit so hard." Kon grumbled from the ground where Ichigo had dropped him. _

"_Baka," Ichigo muttered. He was right, he shouldn't have hit him so hard. Now his head was starting to hurt. He sighed and made his way back up the ladder, to face his problems in the real world. _

_~Present Day~_

He sat at his desk at school before anyone else had arrived. He didn't know what else to do. He didn't feel like heading over to Urahara's shop, although a teeny tiny part of him did want to. He hated the fact that after spending so much time there he was being questioned about it now. He escaped there to not be sad that she wasn't around! But...now that she was back, he still was spending time over there, because he liked being around Urahara. What was wrong with that?

Letting his head fall to the desk, he sighed. "You know, you may put a hole in your desk if you hit your head any harder," he heard the voice he had just been thinking about say. He looked up from his desk and stared at wonder at the man that was standing in the classroom's doorway. He felt his heart jump in his chest.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked, slightly dazed from seeing him this early in the morning as well as from hitting his head just a bit too hard.

He grinned as he watched the fan unfold itself in the familiar gesture. "What? Can't a shopkeeper check up on one of his favorite customers?" Urahara said, still standing in the door.

"It's 7:30 in the morning. Why are you even awake?" Ichigo laughed.

"Like I said, I was just checking up on you. I'm in tune with your reiatsu, Kurosaki-san. I felt you feeling dejected from a mile away. I wanted to make sure you were fine." He tipped his hat and began to turn around. "And it appears you are. So, I'll be seeing you?"

Ichigo stood up and walked over to him, clutching his arm softly. "Do you want to meet me somewhere after school? Get out of the shop for a bit?" He looked down at his hand on the muscular forearm and felt himself blushing at the contact. _What is wrong with me? This is Urahara. I shouldn't feel this nervous._ And yet, the butterflies wouldn't seem to calm down inside of his stomach. He looked up and saw the pristine grey eyes looking back at him, not shaded by the brim of his hat.

"Is that what you would like?" Urahara said in a hushed tone. Unknown to Ichigo, Urahara was suffering from the same inner monologue.

Nodding his head enthusiastically, Ichigo squeezed his arm. "Very much so. How about we meet at the Korean BBQ place right down the street from your shop?" He did his best to not sound too eager at wanting to be out in the real world with him.

"Very well," Urahara said. He snapped his fan on Ichigo's hand and he quickly withdrew it. "I'll see you this afternoon, then." And with that, he disappeared from the hallway, jumping out the window to not be seen by the students that were starting to filter in.

"Oh! Kurosaki-kun!" He turned to look the other way and saw Orihime and Tatsuki walking over towards him. "Was that Urahara-san disappearing out the window?" Her innocent look made Ichigo relax.

He nodded. "He just wanted to make sure things were alright. He said he felt a Hollow but then it disappeared." A part of Ichigo hated that he was lying, but he knew it was better this way. He knew that when he met with the shopkeeper after school he would hopefully have more answers.

Orihime, Tatsuki and Ichigo wandered into the classroom. Ichigo looked up when he felt the petite shinigami enter the room. She looked at him with sad eyes and he felt his heart drop once more. He hated making her upset. She sat down next to him.

"Morning Orihime-chan!" She said cheerfully.

"Hi Rukia-chan!" Orihime replied happily.

Ichigo tuned everyone out and just sat at his desk, willing the time to pass by faster. If he had to endure her being upset all day today, he was going to explode. He looked up at the clock. 7:55am.

_Crap._

**A/N**: Okay, so there you go. That's why Rukia has been upset. Love triangle? Or just simple jealousy? We'll just have to see...Also, have no fear. Citrus is coming up next. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure this is a wise idea?" Urahara looked down at the black cat that was wandering around his bedroom.

"Yourichi-san, it's fine. He's the one who asked me to meet for some food. Food. Not sex." _Yet._ Urahara glared at the cat. "Will you please leave me alone for just a bit so that I can get ready?" He shooed the cat out of the closet he was currently in, searching for some clothes to wear.

The cat meowed softly. "You're changing? What's wrong with your normal clothes?"

Urahara blushed, thankful that the cat wasn't able to see him. "I just want to wear something else, is that alright?" He searched in the back, finally finding the shirt he was looking for. He quickly took off his 'normal' outfit that Yourichi was so kind to call them and put on a pair of jeans and the thermal. He walked out of the closet.

"Jeans, Kisuke?"

"Yourichi-san, I'd really appreciate it if you just disappeared." He took off his hat and placed it on the dresser, looking in the mirror and feeling self-conscious without his security blanket. He smoothed down his hair nervously and slid the door to his room open. The black cat followed him out.

"Just be careful, Kisuke. He's in a tough place right now," the cat walked next to him up to the front of the shop.

Sighing, Urahara nodded. "I know. When I saw him this morning, he seemed beside himself. I don't know what's going on, but I plan on finding out."

"What about your feelings?"

"What about them?" He snapped at her. He really did not want to have this conversation at this time. It was already past 3pm and he didn't want the substitute shinigami to think he was standing him up.

"I said it before, but I'll say it once more. Just be careful. He's probably never been in any sort of relationship." The cat circled his feet. He nodded and pet her head.

"No worries, Yourichi-san. I know how to behave." Not waiting for her to answer, he walked out of the shop and headed to the Korean BBQ restaurant Ichigo had wanted to meet at. He did his best to not walk too fast, not wanting to seem eager about this meeting. He approached the restaurant and opened the door. He saw Ichigo sitting in the back of the restaurant, looking down at a book on the table. He smiled, feeling his fast-beating heart begin to beat just a tad bit faster. He knew that he had to take this slow with him, but all he really wanted to do was whisk him away from this public place and take him somewhere more...private. He took a deep breath and made his way over to the table. Visions of the strawberry blonde writhing under him clouded his mind for a second. He took a deep breath and approached where he sat. "Kurosaki-san," he saw the orange-haired teen look up at him and grin. "I apologize for being a tad bit late." He took a seat and sat across from him.

The look that Ichigo gave him made him wish he had brought his fan. "Old man, it's alright. I'm glad you're here. Really." He felt himself startle as Ichigo reached across the table to his hand. He felt the electricity pass between the two of them as his hand rested on top of his. "And how many times do I have to tell you?"

"My apologies, Ichigo. This is all just a bit nerve-wracking for me." Urahara said faintly. His grey eyes met auburn eyes and smiled.

"Why, Kisuke?" Ichigo said, matching his volume.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "We can talk about it later. For now, let's enjoy some food, shall we?" He opened his eyes, looking at the menu. "What do you recommend here?" _Besides yourself, dear Ichigo._

"I tend to get either Bulgogi or the Galbi. It just depends on what you're in the mood for. If you like spicy, then Bulgogi is your definite choice." Without realizing it, Ichigo had begun to rub Urahara's hand with his thumb. Urahara wasn't sure how long he was going to be able to maintain his poise if the boy kept torturing him. He contemplated moving his hand, but he liked the contact. He nodded his head and looked over to have their waitress come over to them.

"We'll have a plate of the Bulgogi and a plate of the Galbi." He took the waitress. "And one bottle of hot sake, with two cups, and some water." The waitress nodded and left. She appeared seconds later with the hot sake and set the two small cups down. He grinned at Ichigo. "I hope you don't mind me ordering this." He poured the liquid into the two cups and handed one to Ichigo.

Taking the cup, Urahara raised it and clinked it against Ichigo's. "To changes." He saw the boy blush and felt himself doing the same, so he quickly swallowed the liquid and set the cup down on the table. "Now, Ichigo - what happened this morning to cause your reiatsu to spike in the manner that it did?" He leaned back, feeling a bit more relaxed with the warm alcohol coursing through his body.

He watched as Ichigo looked down at the table. "Take a guess." He began to fiddle with the napkin on the table, not meeting his gaze.

"Rukia?"

"She got upset at me last night. Woke me up from...well, that doesn't matter. She woke me up and proceeded to get angry with him. So, this morning I confronted her and then she told me how she felt."

_Dream? What happened in this dream? Oh, please tell me more!_ "And what did she say?" Urahara felt his voice had dropped five octaves when he spoke. He nervously fiddled with his hair for a second, and then decided on pouring two more shots of sake instead. The both of them looked at each other, and threw the sake down their throats at the same time. _Liquid courage, much?_

"She said that she was jealous that I keep hanging out with you. That she basically wants to spend time with me again." Ichigo said, looking back down at the table.

"What do you want?" Urahara said. He knew that it would be better to get things out into the open, so they both knew what they were dealing with - even if Ichigo said something he didn't want to hear. He poured one more shot and left it sitting on the table for the two of them.

He saw different emotions begin to pass through his auburn eyes, and felt his breath stop when Ichigo opened his mouth to speak. The substitute shinigami reached across the table once more. "I asked you to meet me here, didn't I?" He smiled as he felt his hand squeeze his. "Kisuke, I don't know what I want. But I like spending time with you. More so now than before. I know she's back and I know that I should spend time with her, but I just can't seem to find the energy to care."

Feeling his heart beat faster once more, Urahara looked at him once more. "And?" He had to hear him say it before he proceeded going further with him.

The waitress brought their food and set it down on the table. The two continued to look at one another, not bothering to eat yet. The tension was palpable, and Urahara felt a flush begin to spread on his cheeks. _Why am I pushing him? I should just relax and let him decide when he wants to say something, if he even wants to say something._

"I have feelings for you, Kisuke." Ichigo said quietly, not breaking contact with his eyes. "I don't know when it began, but it happened." He watched him throw back the shot of sake that had just been sitting there. Auburn eyes looked up at him. "I don't know what to do."

Urahara didn't know how to respond. He picked up his chopsticks and began to eat. He saw that Ichigo began to eat as well. He wanted to take a moment before he responded. He set his chopsticks aside. "Ichigo." The orange-haired teen looked up at him. "I would be lying if I said I didn't feel the same way." Now it was his turn to take the his sake and throw it back. With two shots left in the bottle, he poured them both. "You know that I'm your friend first. But...if you want to see where this goes, I'd be more than willing to as well." He threw back the last shot and sat back.

The teen stared at him. "You...you like me, Kisuke?"

"Tsch, of course I do. But come now, let's finish our food. This isn't the place the talk about this anymore." The two began to eat their food, finally getting past the elephant that had been residing at their table and carried on with light conversation. Once they were finished eating, Urahara looked up at him. "Do you want to go back to my place?" He did his best to control the anxiousness in his voice.

Ichigo nodded his head. "I do." The two of them got up and proceeded to walk back to his shop. "You know, Kisuke, I rather like the way you look in jeans."

Feeling the heat begin to prickle the tips of his ears, Urahara turned and looked at Ichigo. "Well, I wore them just for you." He winked and walked ahead of him, doing his best to fuel the teen with desire. He felt a hand slip into his back pocket.

"You shouldn't walk so fast," Ichigo growled out, squeezing his backside. They were about twenty feet from the front of the shop. Urahara stopped and turned around, Ichigo's hand still in his back pocket.

"Would you rather I walked slow?" He leaned down, hovering close to where Ichigo's lips were. He could feel his breath on his lips, and could feel the want rolling off of him. "Hmmm?" He leaned closer, just a millimeter away from touching his lips with his own and he pulled away quickly. "Let's get inside, shall we?" He knew it was evil to tease the boy in that manner, but he couldn't help himself. Hearing his declaration of feelings had caused him to become more bold with his actions.

The two wandered into the shop and headed back to the storage room. Ichigo set his book bag down and Urahara slid the door closed. He turned around and found the substitute shinigami standing right in front of him. "Are you going to hurt me?" Ichigo asked quietly, looking into his eyes. "I don't think I can handle any more hurt in my life right now."

Shaking his head, Urahara wrapped his arms around him and held him against his body. "I'll do my best," he whispered into his ear. He felt him shudder against his body and he placed a kiss underneath his ear. "You won't hurt me, will you?" Exposing his feelings always made Urahara feel at odds. He never shared them with anyone.

Instead of answering with words, Ichigo raised his hand and tilted Urahara's head to the side. He closed his eyes, hoping that the orange-haired teen was taking the next dangerous step. He felt himself subconsciously lick his lips and felt the air leave his body when Ichigo's lips touched his own. He let him lead, not wanting to frighten him off if he were to take him in the way that he so desperately wanted to. Feeling his lips against his own, he grinned when he felt the tip of Ichigo's tongue touch his bottom lip. Wanting to feel that tongue against his own, Urahara opened his mouth, allowing entrance. Ichigo tentatively stroked his tongue against his. Not holding back any longer, Urahara clamped his mouth over Ichigo's and deepened the kiss. He pushed his tongue into Ichigo's mouth, exploring it in a detailed manner. Pressing his body against the teen's, he heard Ichigo groan inside of his mouth at his ministrations. He quickly broke off the kiss, the two of them standing there - gasping for breath.

"Fuck, Kisuke." Ichigo raised a hand to lips. "That was amazing."

He bent his head down, lightly biting Ichigo's clavicle. "Oh?" He heard him moan once more, and bit down harder, feeling Ichigo's heartbeat quicken underneath his lips. "You enjoyed that?" He looked up and saw the want and desire swirling in auburn eyes. "There's more of that, if you'd like." Knowing he had to take it slow, he did his best to control his own raging hormones.

"Yes, oh yes. I'd like that very much," Ichigo said quietly. Not quite knowing how it happened, Ichigo had pushed Urahara against the wall, pinning him there. "How fast do you want to take this?" Ichigo asked in a passion-induced voice.

Urahara closed his eyes, begging for him to not screw this up. "As fast as you're comfortable with, Ichigo." He could feel his arousal becoming quite painful as it rubbed against the fly of his jeans. He gasped when he felt Ichigo wrap his hand around it through the fabric. He opened his eyes and stared into Ichigo's.

"I'm not sure what I'm comfortable with, but I know that I want you. I want to feel you, I want to make you moan my name." He grabbed his lips once more, teasing Urahara with just the tip of his tongue. "Say it," Ichigo squeezed him a little harder.

"Ichigo!" Urahara cried out, leaning his head against the wall.

"That's better," Ichigo said. Urahara felt himself letting a moan escape when Ichigo released his hold. Almost a whimper. "Disappointed, Kisuke?"

Smiling, he shook his head. "Never."

"Can we go to your room?" Ichigo asked in a quiet tone.

"I thought you would never ask."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there's a taste of citrus. Some more deliciousness is set to occur in the next chapter, as well as some drama. I hope you're all enjoying this so far. ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

***This story is rated M for a reason. You've been warned.***

* * *

Ichigo took a deep breath, following behind Urahara as they went back to his room. His heart was beating rapidly. He wasn't sure what he was doing, but he was tired of fighting it. The two of them had been tiptoeing around each other and now that he knew how he felt, Ichigo was going to take what he wanted. All he could see when he closed his eyes was the image of Urahara laying against his stomach - the image from his dream.

When they got to the door to his room, Urahara turned and gazed down at him. "Are you sure about this, Ichigo?" He held out his hand and brushed it against Ichigo's face. Ichigo turned his head and placed a kiss on his palm. He nodded his head slowly.

"I'm sure, Kisuke." His kept his eyes locked onto pale grey ones as Urahara slid the door open behind his back and stepped into the room.

"Won't you join me in here?" Urahara spread his hands low, gesturing for Ichigo to wander into his bedroom. Taking a deep breath, he followed him in.

The room wasn't quite what he was expecting from the shop owner. There was a walk-in closet, a small bathroom over to the side with a shower stall, a plain dresser where his striped-hat sat, and a futon on the floor. Ichigo walked over to the dresser and picked up the hat, placing it on his head. He tilted it down on his head and smirked. "Well? What do you think?" He looked at Urahara.

The older man walked up to him and placed his arms around his waist. "Looks good on you, Ichigo." He raised his hand and took it off of his head and threw it back onto the dresser. "However, I'd rather you remove your clothes instead of putting more on." The pale blonde smiled at him. Ichigo felt himself blush and hit his palm on his forehead.

"I'm sorry, Kisuke. I'm not thinking very straight right now," Ichigo mumbled, looking down at the floor with an embarrassed look on his face.

"If you were thinking straight, then I doubt you'd be in my bedroom right now," Urahara winked at him, causing Ichigo to laugh. "Ichigo, you have nothing to be afraid of in here. If you don't want to do anything, it's fine. I'm nervous too," Urahara smiled at him. He felt the butterflies calm down somewhat inside of his stomach.

"Am I that obvious?" Ichigo scratched the back of his head, not quite knowing how to move forward. He had never been with anyone before. He had kissed a couple of people, but never someone he had such a strong attraction to, which was causing him to doubt his actions and making him a complete wreck. To hear Urahara admit that he was nervous as well made him feel a bit better.

He walked over to the futon and sat down on it. He glanced up at Urahara and patted the spot next to him. "I'd like it if you'd join me?" Ichigo said softly, feeling his nerves begin to go haywire once more. He took a deep breath, reminding himself that this was his friend - not some stranger he was engaging with in these types of activities. He closed his eyes, and felt the futon sink down next to him, feeling Urahara's jeans against his grey slacks. He turned his head to look at him. "Thank you," he leaned forward, hesitating for a brief second before he placed his lips over Urahara's again. Feeling the thrill of touching his lips once more, Ichigo felt his inhibitions go away, letting his animalistic instincts take over.

While his mouth was still locked on to Urahara's, he slowly moved his body so that he sat on his lap, wrapping his arms around him. "Mmm...Kisuke," Ichigo murmured against his neck after he had broken off the kiss to breathe. "You feel so good." He rubbed his groin against the older man's, feeling just how much he was enjoying this particular exercise. He bit down on his neck, tasting his skin with his tongue.

Urahara gasped when Ichigo bit down. Ichigo smiled when he felt Urahara put his hands on his hips, holding him against his waist. "Ichigo," Urahara said softly. "I'm glad to see you've finally relaxed." Ichigo raised his head and smiled at him coyly.

He pushed the pale blonde down on the bed, still straddling his hips. "Relaxed, Kisuke?" Ichigo raised his thermal and began to kiss his lower stomach. "I'm far from relaxed," he nipped at the skin beneath his belly button, causing Urahara to groan in a quiet tone. Both of them realized that they were not alone in the building and were doing their best to stay as quiet as they could be. Ichigo reached up and kept sliding his hand underneath Urahar's thermal, brushing his fingertips against his raised nipples. He heard Urahara choke back a moan. He raised his head and looked at him. "Are you alright, Kisuke?"

The older man nodded and began to draw Ichigo up his body. "Come here, Ichigo," he said. Ichigo let himself be pulled up and found himself looking into grey eyes. He touched the tip of his nose to Urahara's playfully. "What do you want to do, Ichigo?" He watched as Urahara raised his hands and began to run a hand through his hair. He placed his head against his shoulder.

"I'm not certain," he said quietly. There were many things he wanted to do with more experienced man, but he was terrified of his lack of knowledge. "I've never been with anyone before." He felt Urahara place his arms around him and within a second, he was pinned beneath the shopkeeper. His eyes widened and felt his heart flutter with the look that the shopkeeper was giving him.

He sighed as he felt Urahara's hand on his face. "Just breathe, Ichigo." His fingers touched his lips, and Ichigo drew one of his fingers into his mouth, sucking on it lightly. He slowly pushed it out with his tongue and felt the wet finger trail down his neck in a suggestive manner. He felt Urahara's other hand on his groin. He bit his lip to stifle the cry that he wanted to release. "Is that good, Ichigo?" Ichigo nodded his head as Urahara continued to touch his groin.

"Kisuke," Ichigo whimpered. "Please." He begged him softly.

"What is it, Ichigo?" Urahara asked in the same hushed tone. He raised his hand back up to Ichigo's face and Ichigo leaned into his touch. "What do you want?"

Feeling a flush creep over his face, Ichigo closed his eyes. _It's now or never, Kurosaki._ He captured Urahara's face with his hands and slowly pushed him down his body. Understanding passing through the two of them with body language, Ichigo cried out when he felt Urahara begin to unbuckle his pants. He took a deep breath and did his best to control the noises he was making, as he felt Urahara begin to lower his pants. He had never exposed himself to anyone before and was afraid of what the other man might say when he saw his manhood.

"My my," Urahara said. "Ichigo," the older man appraised him. "You're very...lovely." Ichigo felt the heat rush from his groin to his face, as he had never been told anything like that before.

"Thanks for making me feel self-conscious, Kisuke." He beat his head on the bed, feeling ridiculous. He tried to pull his pants back up, but felt a pair of hands stilling his own.

He looked down and saw Urahara glancing up at him with a grin. "You can't hide from me any longer, Ichigo." He watched as the man leaned forward and took his manhood into his mouth. He grabbed one of the pillows and put it over his own mouth so he could cry out loud like he wanted to. He quickly dropped the pillow because he wanted to watch Urahara. His breath left his body when he met Urahara's gaze. Seeing himself inside of the shopkeeper's mouth caused his manhood to throb. He put his hands into the long blonde hair and gripped his head.

"Is this okay?" Ichigo panted out. He didn't want to hurt Urahara in any way, or make him uncomfortable by his actions. He felt Urahara nod his head in agreement. He groaned as he felt the older man take him deeper inside of his mouth. The way that his tongue felt on his manhood was causing Ichigo to lose all coherent thought. He looked down at the blonde head, bobbing up and down while licking his shaft. He tightened his grip on Urahara's head, pushing himself further inside of his mouth. The wetness and warmth surrounding him was driving him insane. "Kisuke," Ichigo warned. He could feel the familiar tingle in his lower stomach signaling he was close to completion. "I'm going to come soon, Kisuke." He moaned out.

Once those words hit the air, Ichigo felt Urahara begin to stroke his manhood with his tongue in a fervent manner. He pushed himself deeper, while he felt Urahara holding onto his hips. He felt the man hum around his manhood and that sent him over the edge. He released into Urahara's mouth, feeling the man swallow everything that was being ejaculated into him. "Ah, Kisuke!" Ichigo cried out, finishing his climax and falling back on the bed.

Soon, the shopkeeper was sliding back up his body. Without question, Ichigo reached up and pulled him to his face. He began to kiss him, gently sliding his tongue inside of Urahara's mouth. He felt the older man try to pull away, but he held onto him. He lightly touched his tongue to Urahara's, tasting himself. He kept tasting himself, loving the way that Urahara's tongue felt against his own. Slowly he withdrew from the kiss and smiled at him. "You taste pretty good," Ichigo said.

"Tsch! Ichigo!" Urahara slapped him playfully on his shoulder. "I should be the one saying that to you." He ran a hand through Ichigo's hair. "Are you doing okay?"

Ichigo stretched his body and nodded his head. "I think I'm doing better than okay," he grinned languidly at the man. "Kisuke, thank you." He couldn't keep the smile off of his face. "What can I do for you?"

The shop keeper looked at him and smiled. "Just knowing you're satisfied is enough for me. For right now, that is." Urahara leaned over and laid on the other side of Ichigo. "Maybe next time..."

"Next time?" Ichigo asked curiously. _ Are we already finished for today?_ He startled when he felt Urahara begin to pull up his pants for him. "What's going on?"

"I believe we have some visitors waiting for us," Urahara said quietly.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, feeling the spiritual pressure in the surrounding area. He grimaced.

"What the fuck is she doing here?"

* * *

**A/N**: The first of (hopefully) many more lemons to come in this story. To anyone who is celebrating Christmas, I hope you have a happy one. To all those who've put this story on alert, thank you! I hope you're enjoying it so far. ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Urahara gathered his wits about him and followed Ichigo out of his bedroom. To say that he was disappointed they were leaving it in order to tend to the person who was out in the shop was an understatement. He willed his "happiness" to reside so he could be presentable. Instead of keeping the clothes he had worn out to the Korean BBQ place, he had quickly changed back into his normal attire.

"Aw, I wish you'd keep the jeans on," the teen teased him, a few moments prior to them leaving the room. He looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"And I wish you didn't have to put your pants back on." Urahara grabbed his fan and waved it in front of his face. He smiled behind the fan as he watched the boy blush. "You should head out there. I'll be behind you in a few." He wanted to give Ichigo a chance to talk with the girl alone before he showed his face. Things were already difficult enough as it was, he didn't want to add more fuel to the fire for himself or his new lover.

Lover. He liked the sound of that word. Granted, he was going to take it slow with him, show him how incredible having a lover like him could be. He knew that the girl from the noble family was just a hindrance for the time being. Giving the strawberry blonde a few more moments alone, he kept himself occupied in the storage room.

"Oy! What did you do to make Rukia so upset?" Kurōdo said, the pink purse walking up to him. "She seems to be very angry right now." With him were the two other mod souls. Urahara looked down at them.

"Do? I didn't do anything to her." Urahara grabbed his fan and waved it in front of his face. "It seems that perhaps she's not quite happy with the substitute shinigami right now. Why would you think it has anything to do with me?" He tapped his fan on the mod soul's shoulder.

"We see the way you look at him," Ririn said. The little bird walked on her tiny legs and stood next to Kurōdo. "Are you stealing him away from her?" Noba just stood there, stoically watching the other two mod souls interrogate the shopkeeper.

Urahara really didn't feel like having this discussion with them right now. He shrugged and was ambivalent about it. He turned around and headed out of the store room, closing the door - not wanting the mod souls to bother him. He wandered into the shop and saw that Ichigo was standing a few feet from Rukia. He sensed both Orihime and Sado waiting outside. He made his presence known gleefully. _Might as well just waltz in there_.

"Hello, Rukia-san! How nice of you to visit my shop today. What can I interest you in today?" He raised his fan back up to his face, doing his best to not pay attention to the orange-haired boy standing there with any unhappy look on his face. _All I want to do is sweep you away, dear Ichigo, and take you back to my bedroom_. No time for thinking in this manner. He looked out towards the porch. "Why are Orihime-chan and Sado standing outside?" Urahara asked in his most oblivious tone that he could muster. The tension in the room was palpable.

"I asked them to wait outside," Rukia said in her most polite voice. "I wanted to have a word alone with Ichigo." He saw her look back at the teen, and watched as Ichigo began to run a hand through his hair, in an attempt to not look at anyone.

"Oh? Is everything alright, Rukia-san?" Urahara knew he was pressing his luck, but figured he would continue on with his act as long as she allowed him to. He walked over to the two of them and saw the familiar auburn eyes staring at him, pleading him to go away silently. Urahara raised his eyebrows and shook his head, not wanting to leave the two of them alone any longer. "Do you want me to step outside of my own shop? I will for you, Rukia-san."

Violet eyes glared back at him. _Well, that was worth a shot_. " No thanks. Ichigo? Are you coming with us?" She turned her face towards the other man in the room. "We have that project to work on." Urahara watched as she reached out her hand to pull on Ichigo. It took all of his will power to not throw her out of his shop. He stood by, fan in front of his face, watching and waiting. What happened next surprised him more than he thought it should have.

Ichigo turned to look back at him with sad eyes. "Thanks for this afternoon, old man." _Ouch. Back to our other names, then? Why does this hurt?_ _This shouldn't be happening._ He watched as the substitute shinigami went to go grab his book bag and put it on his shoulder. "I'll be seeing you?" Ichigo wandered out of the shop with the petite shinigami, while Urahara stood still, frozen in his spot. _What the just happened?_

…

Feeling sick to his stomach, Ichigo dragged his feet as he walked to his house with Rukia, Sado and Orihime. He had absolutely no desire to ditch Urahara in the manner that he had, but he knew that if he wanted to keep his trysts with him happening, he had to do what the smaller woman wanted of him. He thought back to the conversation that they had just had.

_After giving Urahara a quick kiss, Ichigo headed out to the shop and saw Rukia standing there. "Rukia?" He knew that his other friends were there as well, but chose not to acknowledge them just yet. "What are you doing here?"_

_The petite shinigami had approached him. "I'm sorry for my actions this morning. You had every right to get angry and upset with me. I figured you'd be here, training or whatever else you do here." _

_He looked at her and nodded his head. "It's fine, Rukia. This couldn't wait until I got back home later?" He had a feeling that there was more to why she was there. He really didn't feel like playing any games right now. Well, he wanted to play games, but that chance had been taken away from him by her showing up at an inopportune time. He grimaced. "I really don't want to play games. What is it that you want?" _

_He felt a small pang in his chest as violet eyes looked up at him. He then thought about what had happened before she had arrived and that made his heart, and other parts of him, swell more. She sighed. "I don't know what you're playing at with Urahara, but it's not safe. If nii-sama found out about your involvement with him, there would be people from Soul Society here in an instant. He's not a very fond person in Seiretei." _

_He did his best to not punch her. "So now you're threatening me with involving Byakuya? What the fuck is wrong with you, Rukia? Are you that upset that I'm not hanging out with you that you need to go and destroy other lives in order to get what you want? And why the fuck would Seiretei even give a shit as to what I do and what he does?" He looked at her with an incredulous look on her face. "I can't believe you'd stoop that low." _

"_Don't underestimate me, Ichigo. I know you have feelings for me." He stopped her right there. _

"_Had, Rukia. Had feelings for you. Things changed while you were gone. I'm sorry if you don't like to hear that, but that's the case. I still want to be your friend. But you have to let me go." He really didn't want to be doing this right now. _

_Watching as tears began to fall from her eyes, he began to feel guilty. He hated to cause any person any sort of pain. He knew that she was crying because of him. "I just want to work on our homework together. That's why Sado and Orihime-chan are waiting outside. So we can all go together and hang out like we used to. Please, Ichigo." _

_He felt himself weakening, and saw Urahara was walking into the room. He didn't want to look at him, he was afraid he'd convince himself to stay with him - forgetting his friends, no longer caring. But Rukia had threatened him with Byakuya, and to him, that was no laughing matter. Even if she didn't really mean it, he would now always have to be careful about his actions around Urahara when the others were around. Perhaps the old man could devise a contraption that would let them know when his friends were in a mile radius of his shop, that way he wouldn't have to always been on alert. He saw Urahara talking to Rukia, but wasn't listening to what was being said. He heard Rukia ask if he was coming with her. He looked at Urahara and felt his heart drop. _

"_Thanks for this afternoon, old man." He did his best to convey his feelings in the look that he gave him as he walked by to go and get his book bag from the other room. "I'll be seeing you?" He didn't want to say when for fear of what Rukia would attack him with. It was better if he just left it open-ended. He didn't want to think of the repercussions if Soul Society was made aware of his desires for the older man. Even if they had no jurisdiction on what he was doing with his love life and his body, he'd rather just avoid rocking the boat at all costs. _

Kicking a stone on the sidewalk, he looked up and saw that they had made it to his house. He looked at the three of them. "So, are we heading upstairs to my room?" The three nodded and they made their way inside. They worked on their homework together for a few hours. Ichigo was sad to admit that he got more work done by studying with them than he did when he attempted to do his homework at Urahara's. He sighed deeply and closed his history book.

"Are you alright, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked him in her pleasant voice. He smiled at her and nodded. "You seem to be a bit tired. Did you want us to go soon?" It was as if the girl could read his mind.

"Nah, it's alright. I'm just a bit drained." He sighed. He looked around the room and saw that Rukia was staring at him. Once more, he felt sick to his stomach. "Say, Inoue. You still live alone, right?" He stared at Rukia, hoping that she wasn't paying attention to what he was saying and only staring at him.

"That's right, Kurosaki-kun. Why do you ask?" Orihime played with a strand of her hair, looking at him intently.

"Do you have room for one more person to live there?" He asked, still gazing at Rukia. Sado watched the exchange in silence, knowing exactly where this was all going but wanted to just watch it play out instead of contribute to it.

"Of course! I have an extra bedroom. That's where Sora used to stay." She said her brother's name in a quiet, reverent manner. Ichigo felt awful for making her bring up a painful memory, but he needed for it to be confirmed before he continued on his conversation.

"How would you like a roommate?" Ichigo then broke eye contact with the violet eyes and looked over to the other orange haired person in the room.

"A roommate? I'd love one!" Orihime cried happily, clapping her hands together. "Who'd you have in mind?"

"Rukia."

The petite shinigami looked at him in shock. "Excuse me?"

The substitute shinigami glared at her. "You heard me. I can't have you living here anymore, Rukia. Not if I want to keep our friendship. What you said to me earlier today was crossing a line. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but that's the way it has to be. You brought this on yourself." He looked back at Orihime. "So, what do you think?"

Still beaming, Orihime nodded her head. "I think it's a great idea!" She then began to talk to Rukia about what her apartment was like and kept her focus on her.

"Ichigo, are you sure this is a wise idea?" Sado said to him softly. He had heard the entire exchange in the shop, knowing exactly what was going on. He would always back up Ichigo, no matter what occurred. He was his friend and would follow him in loyalty. He didn't want Ichigo to be hurt any longer. He had suffered enough after returning from Soul Society. He was happy that the pieces were finally being pieced back together, even if it was with that crazy sex-crazed shop keeper.

Shrugging his shoulders, Ichigo said "I don't know. But I can't live with someone that is going to threaten me." He sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "Chado, you understand, right?"

The taller teen nodded and grunted. "Just be careful, Ichigo."

After awhile, Orihime stood up and helped Rukia gather her things. "Oh, you're going to love my apartment! We'll eat red bean paste chocolate chip cookie sandwiches, and so many other wonderful things." Ichigo was pleased to see how happy this sudden decision was making Orihime. Why he hadn't thought of it before, he wasn't sure. _Oh, wait. It's because I thought I was in love with her. And that's no longer the case._

Orihime and Sado left his room, leaving him alone with Rukia. "Are you sure about this?" Rukia looked at him with pitiful eyes. He was not going to fall into this trap again.

"Yes, I'm positive. We need time apart. Rukia, I don't trust you very much right now. You have to give me the space I need." He sighed, sitting on his bed. He was tired and just wanted to get to sleep. It was already past ten in the evening. This day had dragged on forever for him. The petite shinigami looked at him once more with pitiful eyes.

"I guess I'll see you at school, then." Rukia left the room, leaving Ichigo with his thoughts.

Kon looked up from where he was sitting on the floor. "Did you just kick Nee-sama out?" The lion jumped up on the bed and pounced on Ichigo's chest. "What is wrong with you? Nee-sama! Nee-sama!" Kon ran to the bedroom door, doing his best to chase after the shinigami.

"Kon, she's gone. Don't worry, you'll see her soon enough." Ichigo said, laying back down on his bed and covering his head with his pillow. "I just need some space." He closed his eyes, willing his body to relax into the bed.

"I hope that pervert makes you happy." Kon cried out, making his way into the closet. One would presume he was doing this to be closer to his Nee-sama's scent, since she was no longer a resident in his room. Ichigo felt a huge weight lift off of his shoulders at this thought. He uncovered his face and turned on his side, facing his window. He felt himself begin to drift off to sleep, no longer having a care in the world.

After a few hours of peaceful sleep, dreams of reciprocating to Urahara what he had done for him, Ichigo woke up and felt a draft. He gathered his blankets and covered up his body as best as he could, not understanding why there was such a horrible draft in his room. He opened his eyes and saw the most wondrous sight.

"What happened this afternoon?" There, sitting on his window sill was the man he had just been thinking about. He reached up and pulled the man out of his window sill, forcing him to lie down next to him.

"Kisuke," Ichigo whispered. "Are you here, or am I still dreaming?" He wrapped his legs around the imaginary shop keeper.

"I'm here, baka." He startled when he felt Urahara hit him on the shoulder with his fan. "Now, care to let me know what happened this afternoon?"

Ichigo sighed. "Can we just cuddle for a bit first?" He gave Urahara his best puppy dog eyes.

"Tsch, fine. But I still want to know what happened." Urahara wrapped his arms around Ichigo and he finally felt safe.

"I promise." Ichigo murmured and then proceeded to pass out from pure exhaustion.

**A/N**: Hope you all had a fantastic holiday! I know...filler chapter. I promise the next chapter will be worth the time of reading this. ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

After two hours of peaceful sleep, Ichigo awoke and felt something pressing against his body. He couldn't quite figure what was going on and then remembered that he had had a visitor show up. He turned over and looked into pale grey eyes.

"Hello," Urahara said softly. "I hope I didn't startle you awake."

Ichigo yawned and smiled. "I thought you were a dream. I'm glad you're actually here." He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt extremely shy. He raised a hand to his face to cover his mouth.

"What are you doing?" The pale blonde asked him with mirth in his eyes. "If you're worred about bad breath, don't be. You smell fine." Ichigo's eyes widened as the older man lowered his head to his neck and softly nibbled on him. He felt heat race through his body and he moaned softly. "I'm glad to know that you enjoy your neck being played with," another gentle bite. "It's one of my favorite spots on the human body."

Ichigo did his best to clear his head and think straight for a second. "Kisuke, why are you here?" He turned his head and saw that it was almost 3 in the morning. He yawned once more. "Not that I'm complaining having you in my bed, but it is rather odd."

"Given the circumstances of your departure yesterday afternoon, I felt compelled to come to your house to talk to you." Urahara raised his head and laid back against the pillow, so the two were looking at one another. Ichigo watched as he raised his hand and placed it on his face. "Why did you act that way? What did she say to you?" The sadness in the grey eyes made Ichigo's heart swell.

"It's complicated," he said softly, breaking eye contact with him. He sighed when he felt Urahara take his hand and force him to look at him. "Kisuke," he looked back into those grey depths and felt himself reaching out to touch the other man's face as well. "She threatened to have Soul Society become involved if I didn't start hanging out with her," he said quietly. He ran his hand along the older man's jawline, feeling his ever-present stubble. Running his thumb along it in, what he hoped was, a loving caress he kept his auburn eyes locked with his. "I don't want you to get into trouble, I don't want to get into trouble. I didn't want to leave, trust me." He leaned forward and briefly brushed his lips against Urahara's. "She's going to make this extremely difficult."

Urahara let out his own sigh, and pulled Ichigo close to his body. "Trust me when I tell you that she can't really do anything. But, if she feels her threats are vaild, then there's no telling what she's capable of." The pale blonde rubbed his back in a gentle manner. "If you want to lay low with our...what are we?"

Taking his hand away from Urahara's face, he shrugged. "I don't know? I know that I like you and I'd like to do some more of what we did yesterday afternoon. Beyond that, I'm not sure. I don't like labels, and I've never really been in a relationship." He sighed. "Fuck, can we talk about this later? It's 3am, Kisuke." He closed his eyes, feigning sleep in hopes to surprise the old man with the thoughts that had been running through his head while Urahara watched him. He did his best to control the blush he felt creeping on his face, even though his eyes were closed. "I'm going back to sleep." He felt lips brush against his forehead in a slight caress.

"Sleep well, Ichigo. I'll be leaving before dawn, but I'll stay with you until then." Ichigo waited a few moments before opening his eyes to see that Urahara's were closed and seemed to be breathing deeply. He did his best to disengage the man's hold on his body and he slowly lowered himself underneath the sheets. While Urahara had been talking, Ichigo couldn't help but think about what the man had shown him the day before and how he had wanted to return the favor to him. He was level with the man's groin, underneath the sheets. He curiously reached out and gently touched the man, not quite sure what he should do. He heard the man mutter, almost as if he was talking in his sleep. He stifled a laugh and this time gripped onto his arousal. For being semi-hard, it was impressive. Ichigo did his best to coax it to be at "full attention", trying his best to not wake the man just yet. He felt him swell under his touch and he slowly slid the man's pants down so he could see just how impressive Urahara really was. _So...I guess I just put it in my mouth? Oh gods, I wish I knew what I was doing..._Ichigo took his arousal and genlty placed his lips around it.

For never having actually put another man's arousal in his mouth, he felt that he did a pretty good job at it. He ran his tongue along the underside of it, swallowing him down to the base. He did his best to remember what Urahara had done to him, what had felt so good, and tried to mimick him. He raised his head, still sucking on his length until he reached the tip. Once he was at the tip, he used the back part of his tongue to run it over the head, dipping into the slit with the tip of his tongue and tasting something sweet. He lapped some more at that sweetness and then lowered his head back down once more. He grinned when he felt Urahara place his hands into his hair, pulling on his hair tightly. He moaned at the pleasurable pain the older man was causing him. He continued to suck on him, rubbing his tongue at the same time. He felt the man's grip tighten in his hair and then he heard the most intoxicating sound he had ever heard.

"Ichigo..." Urahara had moaned his name. He continued to suck harder, placing his hand at the base, stroking the man at the same time. He wanted to hear him say his name again. The man did not disappoint. "Oh my, Ichigo," he moaned once more. "This is wonderful," he pulled on Ichigo's hair, causing Ichigo to moan himself. "Yes, like that," Urahara said softly. Ichigo nodded, taking the man deeper into his mouth and moaned deeply, feeling the vibrations of his own voice bounce back towards him through Urahara's hips. The pale blonde was pushing himself deeper into Ichigo's mouth, raising his hips in the process. Ichigo did his best to relax his throat so he could give the man what he apparently wanted, feeling him hit the back of his throat. He moaned at the touch and with his tongue could feel a vein begin to throb on his arousal. He looked up at the man and saw lust-filled eyes gazing down at him, his hair framing his nose as always. He felt his stomach drop at that look, causing him to want to give the man between his lips more than he cared to admit to himself. He kept watching him as he gently worked his tongue along his arousal, sliding back up to the tip slowly, teasing his head with the tip of his tongue and lightly suckling him with his lips. Watching Urahara's face was making him strain against his own pants.

Keeping his gaze, Ichigo swallowed all of him once more. Urahara gripped his head and parted his lips, panting slightly. "Do you want me to finish?" Urahara said softly. Ichigo gripped the older man's hips, pushing the man deeper into his throat, sucking him in deeper. He began to feel the man pulsate in his mouth and began to taste the sweetness that he had licked before begin to make its way down his throat. He envisioned himself sucking on a straw, only the straw was Urahara himself. He continued to swallow and moan as he did so, feeling a slight thrill go through him. He felt the man begin to go soft inside of his mouth, signaling to him that he had finished completely. He licked the man clean, and stayed down by his groin, smiling up at him. "How was that?"

He grinned as he felt Urahara grab his arms and pull him up to his face. "How was that, he asks." He rolled his eyes and leaned forward to place his lips on Ichigo's. The orange haired teen smiled, letting the old man lead him in a dance with his tongue. Ichigo loved being able to touch his tongue with his own, especially after tasting him only a few moments prior. He groaned into the kiss, pressing himself against the older man, crying out at the slight contact with his arousal. He broke off the kiss and buried his head in the blonde's neck.

"Sorry," Ichigo blushed. He hadn't meant to cry out that way. He tried to pull away from the older man, but he was stilled by one of Urahara's hands on his hip.

"Don't scoot away," Urahara murmured. "Let me help you, Ichigo..." he trailed off as he reached down to grasp Ichigo's manhood with his hand. Ichigo let out another cry at the contact, loving the way the other man's hands felt on his body. He pushed himself into the other man's hand. "Tighter," he instructed the older man. Whenever he touched himself, he liked to grip himself tightly. To feel someone else doing the same to him made him almost release upon initial contact. The older man began to stroke him faster and faster, causing Ichigo to begin to see white spots in his vision. "Oh, gods, Kisuke," he gripped onto the other man's shoulder, thrusting himself against the hand that gripped him tightly. He felt the familiar coil in his belly and began to pant heavily, letting Urahara know that he was close. Soon, he felt himself release onto his stomach ,as well as Urahara's hand. Urahara kept muttering soft words of encouragement as he continued to stroke him until liquid stopped coming out of his body. He sighed deeply, and yawned a bit. He turned and looked at the time once more. Almost 4:30am.

"Shit. I need to get some sleep if I want to be coherent in school," Ichigo mumbled, fumbling back onto his pillow. He gazed at Urahara and smiled weakly. "Thank you for that." He raised his hand and brushed the older man's stubble once more. "Are you going to leave?" He yawned once more.

The pale blonde nodded his head. "I hate to leave after something so magnificent, but you need to get your rest." He leaned over and placed a kiss on Ichigo's face. "Will I see you later today?" Urahara asked casually.

"After what just happened, I'm sure." Ichigo let out a quiet laugh. "I'll do my best, but it might not be until later in the day. I don't want Rukia to become stupid again." He sighed, hating to bring up that name after such an intimate moment with Urahara. But, if he was going to make this work with the older man, he had to be honest with him. He watched as the pale blonde grabbed his hat and crawled over to the window.

Grey eyes met his once more. "It's alright, Ichigo. You take care of what you need to take care of. You know where to find me." He looked at the closet. "Speaking of...she's not here, is she?" He began to step through the window and sat on the lege, turning to look at Ichigo.

He shook his head. "I sent her home with Inoue. I'm tired of her crap. I can't have her here anymore." He felt a blush creep back onto his face. "Not when I want to hear you moan my name in the way you did earlier."

The shop keeper took out his fan and began to fan himself. "Well then, that sounds like an excellent plan." He grinned and lowered the fan, blowing a kiss to Ichigo. "I'll see you soon, then." He dropped out of the window and dashed away from the house.

Ichigo grabbed onto the pillow that Urahara had been laying on and brought it to his face, inhaling the man's lingering scent. He heard the closet door slowly open.

"You two need to be more quiet. Sheesh," Kon grumbled.

Laughing at the stuffed animal, Ichigo threw a small pillow at him. "Shut up, Kon. Go back to bed." He watched the mod soul close the closet door once more and he couldn't stop the smile on his face. He raised his hands to his lips, remembering the touch and taste of Urahara. He really hoped that Rukia wasn't going to be a pain in his ass today.

Doing his best to go back to sleep, Ichigo closed his eyes and began to breathe deeply. He was soon fast asleep.

…

Back at his shop, Urahara went back to his bedroom and headed to his shower. He knew it was late, but he wanted to wash off the night's activities from his body. Standing under the water, he began to think about what the boy had told him about the petite shinigami.

_So, you've threatened him, have you? We'll just have to see about that._

Urahara finished his shower and made his way to his bed, feeling like a schoolgirl with a new boyfriend. The butterflies had yet to disappear from his body whenever he saw the orange-haired teen. He was so glad he went over there to see him. He really couldn't wait to take him further down the rabbit hole with his sexual desires.

Rukia was not going to stop him. He would not allow it.

**

* * *

A/N**: Hope everyone has a safe and happy new year!


	8. Chapter 8

Ichigo woke a couple of hours later to loud pounding on his door. "What is going on?" he mumbled under his breath. He fell out of the bed and wandered over to his bedroom door. Bad idea.

"ICHIGO!" His father bounced into his room as soon as he opened the door. "SON! You're going to be late for school!" He threw his arms out and Ichigo stepped to the side, watching his old man fall face-first onto the floor. "Ichigo," Isshin mumbled into the floor.

"Baka! It's too early for your antics!" Ichgio grumbled, opening the closet door, watching Kon jump out and scratch the back of his lion head, like Ichigo was prone to doing. "Why do you feel the need to come and wake me up?" He kicked his father in the back, walking past him.

"Masaki, do you hear your son? He doesn't want me to wake him up anymore!" Isshin cries, still face down on the floor. "I promise I've tried to raise him better than this, Masaki! All I wanted to do is show you some love first thing in the morning!"

"Dad, you're too loud," Karin showed up at his door, yawning loudly. "Why are you screaming at Ichi-nii this early?" Ichigo looked at his sister, then gazed at the lion who fell limp on the floor. The lion had not been seen by his father, as he was still face-planted, and Karin had barely registered that he was even there. "You're going to wake up the entire neighborhood." She went and stepped on his back as well. Ichigo grinned.

"Masaki! Now your daughter is in on the act with your son! Oh, what is a dad supposed to do? They just don't appreciate me anymore." Isshin turned over and began to fake-cry. Ichigo stared down at him and grabbed his uniform.

"I'm done, _dad_. I'm going to get ready and go to school. Stay on my floor as long as you like," he walked over to where Karin was standing and ruffled her hair. "Alright, Karin?" He asked, smiling at her. His sisters meant the world to him; he always wanted to make sure that they were as happy as they could be.

She nodded her head. "I'm fine, nii-sama. Go get ready, I'll have Yuzu fix breakfast for you." She turned and headed back to her and Yuzu's bedroom. He wanted to tell her not to worry but he knew that it would do no good. So instead, he wandered off to the bathroom to take his shower.

He looked in the mirror and gazed at his body. He didn't look any different, but he felt different on the inside. Just a few short hours ago, he had taken Urahara in a way he had only dreamed about. He felt a flush go over his body. He let his hand slide down his body, imagining that it was Urahara's hand actually leaving a hot trail down his body. He shuddered and turned towards the shower. _Crap, I gotta focus on today_. He turned the shower on and stepped under the cold spray, trying to cool off his now very flushed body. He cried out as the cool water hit his chest and caused his flush to disappear very quickly . He finished washing his body and hair, and stepped out. Looking back in the mirror, he felt a smile curve on his face. He didn't shave all that often, and taking his razor out reminded him of the shopkeeper's stubble on his own face. He wondered what it would feel like to touch that man's face without any fuzz on it. Would he bring it up to him, or just let the old man keep his facial hair? These were the things that were running through his mind as he continued his routine and brushed his teeth. He looked up and saw that there was one little nick on his neck, so he grabbed some toilet paper and tore off a small piece, sticking it to where he was bleeding. He got dressed and proceeded to leave the bathroom, making his way down the stairs to the living area/kitchenette. He saw Yuzu putting down some eggs for him.

"Where's dad?" He asked, sitting down at the table and eating the food with gusto. He wanted to make sure that he ate everything to make Yuzu and Karin happy. He grabbed a piece of toast and began to butter it.

Karin sat down across from him, only eating toast. "My guess? Still moaning in your bedroom about how crappy of a father he is." She shared a look with Ichigo and they both smiled at one another. He was glad that she saw eye to eye with him when it came to that insane man. He finished his food and got up.

"Listen, I may or may not be home late today. So, if I'm not around for dinner, don't worry too much, okay?" He walked over to where his book bag was and grabbed it.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? My son has got to eat!" His father decided to race down the stairs at that admission. Luckily, Ichigo had been anticipating it and had held his arm out, straight across where the stairs ended. When Isshin made it to the bottom, he was hit in the neck and fell backwards. "Your children are out to get me, Masaki!" He stayed on the stairs.

Ichigo sighed and looked at Karin. "I'll see you later." He didn't even bother to acknowledge his father, who was still whining on the floor. Sometimes he felt like he was the only adult in that house. He was grateful that he had somewhere else to escape to, so he didn't have to deal with that man on a constant basis.

As he was walking to school, he ran into Sado. "Oy! Chado! How're you this morning?" They casually walked together towards the school.

Sado nodded his head. "Good. You, Ichigo?"

Ichigo contemplated telling Sado just how good he was after the night he had had last night, but felt it was more appropriate to just not say anything. He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm okay. My dad was kind of an ass this morning, but what else is new?" He scratched the back of his head.

Grunting, Sado agreed with him. After that, the rest of the walk to school was silent. Ichigo wasn't quite sure what to expect when he got to the classroom. He was thankful he had met up with Sado, and was almost thankful for not running into the two women in his life. However, he knew that he could not avoid them all day because they were bound to show up to school eventually. Gazing around the classroom, he felt Rukia's presence about half a minute before she and Orihime entered the classroom. When they walked through the door together, Ichigo felt his breath release from his chest. The two of them seemed in good spirits together.

"Ohayou, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime called out to him, smiling brightly at him. He raised his hand up and waved, not wanting to shout out to her from across the room. He knew she'd walk over to him, as her seat was near his. Sure enough, she walked over to him with Rukia. "Kurosaki-kun! Thank you for suggesting Rukia-san to come and live with me. We had so much fun after we left your place last night!"

_Oh really? Me too, what a coincidence._ "That's great, Inoue." He looked over at Rukia. "You must like being able to sleep in an actual bed, rather than a closet." He did his best to sound cordial to her, but he felt like he was just making a fool of himself. He knew that she probably saw through his lies, but was polite enough to not acknowledge them in front of their friends.

The petitie shinigami nodded her head. "It was very nice. I look forward to saying with Orihimie-chan very much!" She cried out happily. "Did you have a nice evening after we left?" She glared at him with a penetrating gaze that, to anyone else, would seem like she was just looking at him. But he had been around her for too long not to know her happy and her unhappy glares. This was an unhappy glare. He felt himself caring less and less for her bull.

"Yep. Pretty much went straight to bed." Before anyone could ask any more questions, their teacher showed up.

"Good morning class!" Everyone in the class mumbled a good morning to her. "Looks like everyone is here today - for once! Let's begin, shall we?" She began to ramble on her lesson plan for the day.

Ichigo stared off into space, not really listening to what their teacher was saying. He looked down and saw a note on his desk. Chappy was apparently all of over it. _Gee, I wonder if this is from who I think it is._ He glared at her back and opened the note.

"I know that that shop keeper came to see you last night. Watch yourself, Ichigo." He crumpled up the letter and threw it out the window. She was not going to dictate his life. He wouldn't allow it. The fact that she says that she knew he was there last night made him that perhaps she was spying on him, or had an informer. He prayed that it was the first, rather than the latter, because he would hate to think that Kon would betray him in that manner. He looked down in his bag and saw the lion sitting there, asleep. He didn't know why he had grabbed him before leaving his house, except that it had felt necessary. But he wasn't going to think about a betrayal too much. He leaned over and tapped Rukia on the shoulder.

He looked at her. "I don't know what you're talking about." He played dumb. He wasn't going to call her bluff. She had no proof that he was there. It was his word against hers. She stared back at him with her mouth open.

"Class!" Their teacher called out. "It looks like we've got a new student coming into our class today! He'll be here in a bit." Ichigo looked at Sado and Ishida, who pushed up his glasses on his nose. _New student? What could this mean?_ _Maybe Rukia already acted and now they're sending a shinigami to watch me?_

He watched the time tick by. He was anxious to see this new student. He didn't have to wait too long. About fifteen minutes had passed when the classroom door opened. A tall blonde walked through the door. He wore his hair with bangs and a bob cut to his chin. He made his way to their teacher and handed her a note. She nodded and smiled and then had him write his name on the board.

"I'd like to introduce Shinji Hirako," their teacher said. Shinji bowed before the class, smiling a cheshire grin at everyone.

Ichigo had a bad feeling about this "new" student. He couldn't place it, but something just didn't sit right inside of him. The new student walked over to where he was sitting.

"Looks like this is the only open seat!" Shinji sat down next to him. "We should be friends, Kurosaki-san!"

_How does he know my name? The teacher didn't introduce any of us._ "Sounds like a good plan to me, Hirako."

The two glanced at each other, then looked back up to the chalkboard. Ichigo felt his skin crawl as the blonde sat next to him. He looked at the clock and willed the time to go faster, so he could do his best to escape his friends and head to the place where he most wanted to be at.

…

_~A Few Hours Earlier~_

After stepping out of the shower, Urahara knew that he would not be able to fall back asleep, so instead he went out for a walk. He didn't want to bother anyone in his household just yet, so he decided to go pay some very old friends a visit.

He found himself in front of, what appeared to be, a vacant warehouse. He could tell there was great spiritual pressure behind the barriers that had been set up so that this building would not be found. However, for a man with such resources and imagination as himself, he knew it was there. He walked through the barrier and headed to the door. He looked down at this watch. It was just before 8am. He knew it was early, but he felt that this could not wait. Not any longer. He knocked on the door.

Standing there for a full five minutes without anyone answering, he knocked once more. When no one seemed to hear or recognize his presence, he opened the door. "Hello?" He called out in a sing-song voice. "Is anyone in here?" He raised his fan to his face, hiding his mouth. He felt before he saw the foot come flying at his face. He ducked down and watched a very tiny blonde girl with a Hollow's mask on her face sail over his head and land across the room.

"What are you doing here?" She growled out at him. "How did you find us?"

He waved the fan in front of his face. "Now now, is that any way to say hello to your old friend?" He glanced around the warehouse and saw there were quite a few people watching the two of them. He looked around but didn't see who he was looking for. "Where is Hirako?"

"Like I'd tell you, Kisuke." The girl stuck her tongue out at him and put her Hollow mask away. "What do you want with Shinji?"

A man with short blonde hair, wearing a newsboy cap, appeared from the rafters. "Ah, Urahara-san. To what do we owe this visit?"

Urahara looked around and smiled. "Hirako-san, it's nice to see you. I'd like to discuss something with you." Glancing around, he dropped his voice. "In private, if you don't mind." He raised his fan and began to fan himself quickly. The other blonde nodded his head and the two of them made their way down into the depths of the warehouse. What lied beneath it was similar to what was beneath Urahara's shop. Perhaps it was because Urahara had built this training ground for this Hirako fellow and his friends. But that was neither here nor there.

Smiling behind his fan, Urahara began his tale. "Hirako, I'm hoping that you can help me. I'm sure you're aware of the substitute shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo?" The other blonde nodded his head. "Well, he and I have decided to explore our..._feelings_ for one another. However, Kuchiki Rukia is causing quite the stink about it."

"A Kuchiki is here in the world of the living?" Shinji remarked. "Why?"

Laughing nervously, Urahara continued to fan himself. "Well, that's a very long story. Let's just say she's here because of her feelings for Ichigo and his friends." He waited for Shinji to nod before he continued. "I'm hoping, as a favor to me, that you would enroll in their school and watch their interactions." _I want you to protect him from her, but I can't actually say that without sounding like a jealous lover_.

"What do I get out of it?" Shinji asked. "You're asking a lot, Urahara-san."

He was prepared for this. "I promise to upgrade your facility. You can't enjoy sleeping in a warehouse as dilapidated at this one." He gestured around him. "Myself and Tessai will begin building you a new home where you will have proper rooms. We'll just knock down this building and begin anew, since you have the training grounds underneath this facility already." He lowered his fan and looked him in the eyes. "Do we have a deal?"

Shinji nodded and stuck out his hand. "This kid must mean the world to you to get me involved, huh?" He smiled at Urahara. Urahara felt a blush race across his cheeks and he smiled.

"You could say that, Hirako." He stood up. "Now, you musn't let Ichigo know that you know me. I will tell him about your purpose, but not until it's necessary. I'd like to keep him in the dark as long as possible. Especially since that girl wants to cause trouble for us." He pulled his hat down lower on his head, shielding his grey eyes. "Today, observe."

Urahara began to walk out of the warehouse. "Oy! Urahara-san!" Shinji called out to him. He turned around and looked at the man. "Can I tell him about what I am? Or would you rather I just be a 'new student'?"

He shook his head. "He doesn't need to know about that just yet. Life is already complicated enough for him. To throw in what you're suggesting would probably break the boy. And I'd rather do that, if you don't mind. " He winked and turned back around, leaving the warehouse.

Heading back to his shop, he saw that things were in full swing. He glanced down and saw a black cat approaching him. "Kisuke - where've you been?" Yourichi asked.

He sat down on the porch, waiting for the cat to come over to him. He began to pet her lazily as she sat in his lap. "I went to go and see Hirako."

Yellow eyes looked up at him. "So soon? Why? Did something happen to Ichigo?"

"Not yet. However, Rukia is threatening Byakuya on him because of his relationship with me." He sighed, and cried out as the cat dug her claws into his legs. "Yourichi-san! No claws!"

"Sorry, Kisuke." The cat released her claws. "She won't get very far with that threat."

"That's what I said, but I'd rather be cautious than not cautious enough." He sighed and leaned back on the porch.

"Did things go well between the two of you?" Yourichi asked, jumping off of his lap.

Urahara smiled shyly. "Very well, indeed." He raised his fan and began to fan himself. Not in the need to cover his face, but in the need to cool down his body as the memories began to race across his mind. He saw Ichigo's face, the way he bit his lip and moaned his named. He shook his head and laughed.

"Just be careful," the cat warned as she headed back into the shop. He threw a laugh at her.

"I know! I'm being as careful as I can!" He couldn't stop thinking about the orange-haired teen.

He wondered how Shinji was doing. He looked at his watch and saw that it was fast approaching the hour when school would be done for the day. Now, did he want to wait like a love-sick fool that he was, hoping Ichigo would come to see him, or should he go to his lover?

Decisions, decisions.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you all had a nice New Years! Next chapter returns to the "M" content of the story. ^_^ I hope you're enjoying the story so far!


	9. Chapter 9

2:59pm. Ichigo willed the clock to tick faster. _Brrrriiiiing!_ The final school bell rang, announcing the end of the day. He gathered his items quickly, only to be stopped by his new "friend" Shinji.

"Oy! Ichigo! What do you do for fun after school?" Shinji asked him, moving slower than molasses. Ichigo stared at him.

"Um..." Ichigo didn't know what he should or shouldn't say.

"We usually just go and hang out at Urahara's shop!" Violet eyes turned towards his as she spoke to the two of them. "Want to join us, was it...Shinji?" Rukia asked.

_Perfect. Just perfect_. Turning around, he looked at Sado and Ishida. "Do you guys feel like going to the shop to study today?"

Pushing his glasses back up on his nose, Ishida shook his head. "I actually have to meet with my father today. He wants to go over some new trai-" he stopped mid-word when he saw Shinji was listening to him. "He wants to go over some new trailers for our shop."

"But Ishida," Orihime piped up. "You don't own a shop? Your dad owns a hospital?" She twirled her hair around her finger. Ichigo sometimes hated how innocent she was. If only she were capable of lying, sometimes things would be easier. But, he did appreciate her charm.

"Oh, trailers for the hospital, I mean." Ishida did his best to backpedal. Shinji just chuckled.

"Sounds like an interesting place," he wiggled his eyebrows. "Where's this shop you speak of?"

Sado grunted. "Near by."

"That settles it! Come on!" The petite shinigami grabbed Shinji's hand and dragged him out of the classroom. Ichigo watched the short haired blonde turned around and look at him. He shrugged his shoulders and followed all of them out of the classroom. He looked down into his bag and saw the stuffed lion sitting in there. He smiled, thankful he had brought him along as an afterthought this morning before heading off to school.

"So what makes this shop so cool that it's the place to hang out?" Shinji asked, walking with his hands in his pocket. Ichigo stayed behind everyone and when he heard Orihime begin to go on about Urahara's shop, he snuck behind a building quickly. He pulled Kon out, pushed his stomach and watched the mod soul pop out. He quickly popped the tiny ball into his mouth and felt himself exit his body, leaving him in his shinigami state.

Looking at Kon, he brought his finger up to his lips. "Kon, please. Be me. I'll be at the shop in the basement. Let the old man know as casually as you can when you guys arrive, okay? I don't want to deal with any of this right now. I know I owe you for being so quiet during school." Before he gave the mod a chance to say anything, he raced quickly to Urahara's - taking a different route from everyone. He snuck into the building and made his way towards the basement, hoping to have beaten everyone.

"Where in the world are you going?" Urahara called from his room as he watched the substitute shinigami begin to climb down the ladder to the basement. "I'm over here, you know." Ichigo turned and saw the man he had been thinking about all day in school, waving his fan in front of his mouth. "Well?"

He sighed. "Look. We got a new student today in class. I'm just glad I grabbed Kon when I did. Everyone is on their way over here. I'll be downstairs for a bit." He walked over to the paler blonde and gave him a quick kiss. He heard the bell ring, signaling that his friends were there. "They're here." He jumped back towards the ladder and headed down to the basement.

Urahara stood still, watching the teen head downstairs. _Did he just say that the new student was going to be here with his friends? Well...this should be interesting._ He walked out of his room, adjusting his pants to hide his...happiness at seeing the substitute shinigami. He grabbed his fan, pulled his hat down and headed towards the shop. He walked in and saw Ichigo's friends sitting around. He hoped that the mod souls were hiding, or in another room.

"Well, well! Good afternoon everyone!" He waved his fan in front of his face. He quickly glanced over at Shinji and couldn't stop the smile from appearing on his face. The man looked uncomfortable having to be there and doing his best to pretend he didn't know Urahara. "Who's this?" He gestured to Shinji.

The one person he didn't want to answer him, did. "This is Shinji Hirako," Rukia said in a playful tone. Urahara did his best to not roll his eyes. He looked over at Kon and saw him staring at Rukia, drooling slightly. Now, this didn't bode well for him. He saw Sado watching who he thought was Ichigo, then looked back at him and shook his head. Sado was a very smart fellow indeed. Of couse, that was when Kon waved at him in a very un-Ichigo like manner. He turned back to his old friend, pretending that he had never met him before now.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Hirako-san." Urahara tipped his hat down on his head, covering his eyes. "Are you lot going to be doing your homework here today?" He looked around and watched them nod their heads. "Where's Uryu?"

"He had to go help his father," Orihime said as she pulled out her book and began working. "He may or may not show up later, Urahara-san."

He nodded his head and looked at Kon. "Ichigo?" He saw Kon register that he was speaking to him. "Would you mind coming with me for a second?" He walked back to the back room. He hoped that Shinji would do his job and keep everyone occupied and not care about what he was doing. He took Benihime from his side and poked Kon in the chest with it when he appeared at the door, effectively popping the mod soul out of Ichigo's body. He swiftly caught the mod soul in his hand, and Ichigo's limp form before it dropped to the floor with the other. He held the teen in his hands and suddenly began to think extremely perverted thoughts. _I could have my way with his body right now and he'd never know. Just a light slip of my hand and...No, wait. I like to see him, to hear him. His body alone is no longer enough for me. What has he done to me? Oh, Kami. This does not bode well for me. _ He sighed, hating the fact that he was starting to grow a conscious. He placed the mod soul in his pocket and then took Ichigo's body, put him on his shoulder and walked towards his room. He set the vacant body down on his bed. He scratched his neck, debating whether he should go down to the basement, or head back out to the shop. Duty won him over and he made his way back towards Ichigo's friends.

"Where'd Ichigo go?" Orihime looked up when she saw Urahara come back into the room. Urahara looked at Shinji briefly and shook his head slightly.

"Ah, Orihime-chan, I've got him working with Tessai in the back." _Please stay away from the shop, Tessai. If you know what's good for you_. "I don't know when he'll be back out here. It's probably better if you guys call it an afternoon. I won't keep him here too long." He grinned and began to fan himself again. He watched them as they gathered up their items and began to meander through the store. "Sorry to cut your visit so short!"

Rukia turned around and glared at him. "Urahara-san, I'm on-" her eyes widened when Shinji put his hand over her mouth, silencing her and dragging her away from Urahara.

"Come on, Rukai-chan. Let's go find some place else to study." Shinji grinned. "It was nice to meet you, Urahara-san." He bowed his head low, still dragging the petite girl out of his establishment. He must tell Tessai to build as fast as he can. He hoped that Shinji would occupy the petite shinigami's time. He walked over to where Ichigo's items were and found the stuffed lion buried at the bottom of his bag. He lifted him up, reached into his pocket and popped the round ball back into his mouth.

Kon glared at the shop keeper. "You are so rude." He turned and looked around. "Where did everyone go?"

Urahara did his best to not laugh. "They've gone on their merry way, Kon." He called out to the other mod souls, smiling when the three of them appeared. "They'll keep you company." He headed towards the back. He watched as Ririn walked over and began to pull on Kon's mane. He bit back a laugh.

"How long are you gonna be?" Kon called out to him. Urahara waved the fan in his hand and walked towards the ladder. He leaned down and cupped his hand.

"Kurosaki-san!" He called out. He heard him grunt in response from far away. "Your friends are gone!" As soon as he said that, the substitute shinigami appeared at the base of the ladder and began the climb back up. He opened his fan, hiding behind it once more, feeling his heart pick up speed. He watched as the young man finally reach the top of the ladder and jumped out.

"How'd you make them go away so fast?" He said. The orange-haired teen wandered into Urahara's bedroom without the blonde having to say anything to him. He watched as the teen slid back into his own body. Thinking that the teen would get up, he was quite surprised when he felt Ichigo pull him down on the bed. He laughed nervously.

"Ichigo...what are you doing?" He said playfully, feeling his stomach drop in a welcome sensation. The look that was passing through Ichigo's eyes made his breath stop. "Ichigo," his voice dropped in timbre, letting the boy know that what he saw pass through his eyes was what he wanted as well.

Just the sound of his name caused Ichigo to bite back a moan. "Say it again, Kisuke," Ichigo leaned up, whispering his words into the blonde's ear. He felt the air around them become charged with excitement. He'd been wanting to be in this position all damn day, and now that it was finally here, he was doing his best to control his libido.

Urahara leaned closer to Ichigo's ear and softly ran his tongue along the side of it. "Say what," his voice dropped once more, "I-chi-go?" Each syllable was broken a part with another lick of his ear. Ichigo moaned softly, gripping on to the older man's shoulder, turning his head more. "You like it when I say your name, Ichigo?" Urahara began to run his tongue along the slide of Ichigo's neck, causing him to claw at his shoulder. "More?"

Nodding his head, Ichigo laid back on the bed, resting his head on a pillow. He looked up at grey eyes and felt his face blush at the look he saw there. He reached up and gently rubbed his thumb along Urahara's jaw, reveling in the brittle stubble that was there. Going against the grain, he let his hand rest on the back of Urahara's head, pulling him down. "Kiss me, Kisuke," Ichigo said in a soft voice. "I need to feel you, it's all I've thought about all day."

The pale blonde let himself be pulled down and hovered above the teen's lips. "Gladly," he replied and swiftly began to kiss his soft lips. Both men sighed appreciatively at the contact, Urahara taking this opportunity to slip his tongue inside of Ichigo's mouth. He brushed against the tip of his tongue, and could feel the teen's hand tighten on the back of his head at the slight contact. Soon, his breath was being sucked away, Ichigo fighting to claim his tongue as his own. He felt his stomach drop once more, reveling in how aggressive the teen was being. He hadn't had someone match him in intensity in over a century. He broke off the kiss, taking a moment to regain his breath and in the process, began to kiss the boy's neck.

Ichgio moaned once more as the shop keeper continued playing with his neck. He cried out when he felt the man sneak his hand under his shirt and began to pinch his nipple lightly. He raised his hips, anxious to be closer to Urahara's body. He stilled when he felt Urahara place a hand on his lower stomach, holding him still.

"Ah, ah, ah Ichigo-san," Urahara whispered and bit down on his collar bone gently. "Patience," he lowered the hand that had been on the orange-haired teen's nipple and began to twist the hairs that were below his belly button. "Patience."

Writhing underneath him, Ichigo couldn't stop the noises from leaving his mouth. At Urahara's light touches, his body was becoming very hot. He wanted the man to touch him in other places. He _needed _to feel his hands on more...intimate parts of his body. He bit his lip and did his best to stay somewhat in control. He enjoyed having the man seduce him in this manner. He relished being the center of attention.

Urahara couldn't take it any longer. The boy's sounds were causing him to lose his resolve a lot faster than he was hoping. He quickly undid the teen's pants and swiftly lowered them, while at the same time caught Ichigo's very erect arousal and slipped it in his mouth. He moaned, unable to help himself. He slipped his tongue over his head, feeling his mouth pop as he worked his way down his shaft. _Oh Kami, the taste. He tastes so sweet and innocent. I must teach this boy everything I know. I will make him the perfect lover. So perfect he'll never want anyone but me._ He relaxed his throat, feeling the boy push himself deeper inside of his mouth. He gripped his hips in an encouraging manner, letting the teen explore the power he held over him, a humble shop keeper.

Desperate to push himself further into Urahara, Ichigo whimpered when he felt the man begin to use his teeth, gently running them down his length. He felt Urahara grip him and through that silent contact, he began to move himself in and out of the older man's mouth. His breath escaped his body when he saw grey eyes shine up at him, watching him. He began to pant, wanting Urahara to know how good it felt to be with him in this manner. He watched the older man raise his hand and he leaned down to grab the shop keeper's extended fingers with his mouth. He began to mimic the way Urahara was sucking on him, barely running his tongue along the ridges of the man's knuckles. He sighed when Urahara took his fingers out of his mouth and lowered his hand back down to where his mouth was. Ichigo watched him, fascinated with what he was doing, so much so that he wasn't prepared when he felt one of his fingers press against his backside. "Ah!"

Looking up and gently working his mouth back up to the tip, Urahara kissed the top of Ichigo's arousal, while keeping his finger still. "Is this not okay, Ichigo?" He asked quietly. He didn't want to push him too far too fast, but gods - he wanted him badly, he wanted to show him what true pleasure could feel like.

"No, no." Ichigo laughed nervously. "It's...it's alright. I just wasn't expecting it, that's all." He smiled at the shop keeper. "Please? Continue?" He gazed at him with need in his eyes. "Kisuke?"

Hearing his name, Urahara placed his mouth around the teens' arousal once more and gently pushed his finger inside of him. He raised his head and began to run his tongue along his arousal, gently licking the salty liquid that was escaping from his slit. He wiggled his finger around, adding one more inside of him and felt the boy tense up around him. "Relax, Ichigo," he said quietly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Ichigo reached down and lifted his head, staring into his eyes. "But what if I want you to?"

It was going to be a long evening.

* * *

**A/N**: *holds up hands* Don't kill me! I promise this will be continued in the next chapter. Think of it as something to look forward to! ^_^ Again, you guys are amazing. Thanks for your support on this story!


	10. Chapter 10

Urahara looked at him and swallowed. "Did you just say you want me to hurt you?"

Scratching the back of his head in his nervous gesture, Ichigo shrugged. "I don't know? I've never done this before, Kisuke." He ran his fingers through the pale blonde hair and smiled shyly. "What do you like?"

_Oh, Kami. Please give me strength._ Urahara raised his head, not wanting to intimidate the teen with him staying right next to his arousal. He figured they would have this sort of discussion not in the heat of the moment, but...no time like the present, he figured. The teen looked lost and seemed to really want to please him, and that shook him to the core.

"Well, I like it all sorts of ways. Do you want me to show you what my favorite is?" Urahara figured an open-ended question would be the best way to tackle this subject.

Again, a shrug. He was going to have to teach this boy to be more assertive in bed. What happened to the person who had pushed him against a wall and kissed him? Where was that sex vixen hiding? He had to think of a way to make that side of Ichigo appear once more. Perhaps then he would feel more comfortable in this situation. Since the boy shrugged, he lowered his hand back down and placed it at Ichigo's entrance. He pushed his index finger back inside of him, watching his reaction. He watched as the teen closed his eyes and let a soft moan escape his lips. Once he felt that he was relaxed enough, he added another finger and pushed a bit deeper inside of him. The orange-haired teen gasped and his eyes flew open.

"It's fine, Ichigo," Urahara said quietly, still pushing his two fingers inside of him. "Remember what I said earlier - just relax." He waited until the teen took a deep breath and he could see him visually relax, as well as felt the tightness around his fingers release as well. Soon as he relaxed, he pushed further up into him and the pad of his index finger brushed the spot he had been searching for. _Bingo_.

Ichigo's eyes snapped out and he cried out loudly. "Ah!" He wasn't quite sure what had happened, but he had felt a jolt flow through his body. He felt himself beginning to pant and looked down into grey eyes that were clouded with need. "What was that? What did you just do?" He had never felt his body respond in that manner before - it felt like he had been doused in fire for a second and was then quickly put out.

Urahara grinned and stroked the pad of his index finger against the bundle of nerves once more. "What?" He asked, feeling the need to continue to touch that sweet spot so Ichigo would become incoherent. He cherished this power he had over the teen. He stroked against it once more, and then began to pull his hand out slowly.

Ichigo moaned and shook his head. "Please, no." He begged the pale blonde. "I don't want that feeling to stop..." He felt his face flush with want coursing through his body. The way that the older man had touched him caused him to lose his mind completely - he loved every second of it. He didn't want that feeling to stop. "I want you to touch me again like that," he said quietly. He knew that if he was going to learn this game, then he'd have to just forgo his nervousness and just have out with it. He hated new territory so much. He just wanted it to be simple and easy. _But when is that ever the case? _He leaned his head back on the pillow, hoping that Urahara would touch him in that special spot once more. What happened next caused him to shout out in ecstasy.

Moving back to the position he had been in prior to the conversation beginning, Urahara took Ichigo into his mouth once more and ran his tongue along his shaft. While his mouth was taking care of that, he slid his fingers back inside of Ichigo, stroking against the bundle of nerves - all the while continuing to pleasure him orally, caused the orange-haired teen to shout. He smiled around his arousal, running the back of tongue along the underside, gently stroking the inside of Ichigo still, letting out a low moan that reverberated off of Ichigo's body.

He couldn't think straight. All he could do was mutter "Kisuke" in a soft voice, over and over as the man continued to pleasure him. He had no idea what was happening. All he knew was that the older man's fingers were still inside of him, touching him and making him feel amazing and then the feeling of the man's mouth on him at the same time? It was too much for him to process. He threaded his hands through the pale blonde's hair and pulled gently, not wanting the feeling to stop. He wanted to chase this high as long as he could. He felt his insides begin to coil, letting him know that he was close to his release. "Kisuke," he moaned. "I'm so close...don't stop. Please, Kisuke." He begged the older man.

Never one to say no, Urahara continued to suck on Ichigo's length, feeling it pulsate in his mouth. He could feel that he was close. _Gods, he's so amazing - how did this happen again? Oh, right. He made this happen_. He pressed both of his fingers against Ichigo's sweet spot and immediately felt the teen release in his mouth. He greedily sucked up everything that he had to offer to him, swallowing his sweet taste down. He gradually slid his fingers out of Ichigo, wiping them on the side of the bed, not really caring about it right now. He watched the boy come down off of his orgasm, smiling broadly. He reached up with his clean hand and and touched his face tenderly.

Coming down off of the intense pleasure he'd just received, Ichigo was vaguely aware that Urahara was touching his face. He leaned into the touch, finding his palm and placing a kiss in the center of it. He did his best to control his breath, but couldn't quite seem to stop the panting that he had been doing since he had climaxed. He felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest and he did his best to calm his body down. He opened his eyes and saw Urahara's grey eyes looking at him. He smiled. "That," he ran his hand through his hair, "Kisuke, was amazing."

The shop keeper chuckled and blushed. "Thank you, Ichigo. You kind words are not necessary. Your reactions alone were well worth it." He winked playfully at him, feeling his neglected arousal begin to push against his jade pants. He discreetly adjusted himself, still touching the teen's face. "Do you want to take a short nap before heading back to your house?"

Ichigo stretched at the mention of the word 'nap' and grinned foolishly. "No, I'm fine, Kisuke." He sat up from where he had been laying and subtly made his way over to where the shop keeper was sitting and straddled his lap. "Can I return the favor to you, Kisuke?" He let his voice drop down an octave when he said his lover's name. He leaned forward and began to kiss his neck with gentle caresses.

Urahara groaned underneath him, placing his hands on his hips. "I-I-Ichgio...you don't have to do anything," Ichigo pressed his hips against his, "you don't want to." He knew it was a lost cause. Having this prodigy on his lap, in this manner, was going to be the death of him. _Sweet death, I welcome you with open arms._ He angled the boy's body to bite his clavicle, tasting his salty skin. "Do what you want to me," he murmured, burying his face in the boy's neck.

Pressing his hips forward, Ichigo gently pushed Urahara down on the bed. Feeling bold, he took his own two fingers and placed him in his mouth, rubbing his hardening arousal against the very large bulge in Urahara's pants. He smiled as the old man panted and moaned quietly, grey eyes never leaving his face. He reached down with his free hand and slowly slid off the jade pants, pulling them off and setting them on the floor. Both men cried out as their arousals brushed against each other - Ichigo's stiff once more. It hadn't been his intention to touch the shop keeper like this, but the initial contact as making Ichigo yearn for more of it. He experimented, moving his hips - raising himself up, sliding up and down the blonde's arousal.

Gazing up at the auburn eyes so intent on the pleasure he was feeling, Urahara moaned at the contact. For such a simple touch, it brought out a level of intimacy he was surprised that the teen was proceeding forward. Perhaps that sex vixen was finally making his appearance in the bedroom. Urahara felt his body flush at the thought, anxious for the boy to do more to him. He decided to push the teen a bit. When Ichigo rolled his hips up against his arousal, he took his hand and ran it over the both of their touching lengths. He watched as Ichigo opened his mouth, letting a low moan escape.

Even though he had only had an orgasm a bit before, Ichigo was suddenly feeling the need to release again. When Uraharad had placed his hand around both of their arousals, his brain checked out once again. _So much for being in control. _Instead of being upset about it, Ichigo continued to rub himself against Urahara's exposed flesh and discreetly slipped his hand down, placing it over Urahara's hand. He saw Urahara's eyes pop open and he smiled, never breaking contact with those magnificent eyes.

Feeling his breath stolen from his body the minute Ichigo began to stroke both of them using his hand, Urahara couldn't stop the moans escaping from his mouth. "That's it, Kisuke," Ichigo whispered into his ear, pressing himself against the other man's arousal, both beginning to move their hands faster. "Don't be silent," Ichigo bit his ear. "No one is here right now..."

The boy was right. Before Ichigo had disappeared into the basement, he had seen Tessai and had asked him to take both Jinta and Ururu away for the evening. Urahara had not realized this and had been holding back in the noises he was making, always being polite to those he lived with. The admission that they were alone, Urahara stopped being quiet and began to moan loudly, always a very vocal lover.

Ichigo grinned at the sounds his lover was making as he continued to thrust against him. He always assumed he would be the loud one in the bedroom, and here he was, proving his thoughts to be correct. Because, of course, Ichigo had had dreams of doing naughty things to the man who writhed underneath him. He just wished he was more confident in his actions. _Give it time. Be patient. When we eventually have sex, no - make love, I'm sure I'll be better at all of this. _He felt himself getting close one more, controlling the way their bodies and hands moved together. He sped up his thrusts, feeling the older man meet him thrust for thrust. Soon, the two of them were crying out each other's names as both of their bodies orgasmed together, the liquid causing the thrusts to feel that much more incredible.

Panting softly, Ichigo stilled his hips and smiled. "Sorry, Kisuke. I had grander plans of touching you, but that felt so good." He leaned down and laid a gentle kiss on the older man's swollen lips. "It was good, right?" His insecurities came back in a flash.

"Oh, good doesn't cover it." Urahara laughed, pulling the boy off of his lower body and laying him down next to him. He wrapped his arm around his body and held him close. "How do you feel, Ichigo?" Sweet whispers into his ear.

Yawning, Ichigo laughed. "I feel so drained. I don't think I've had back to back orgasms like that since I tried to masturbate five times in one day."

"Sounds deliciously fun," Urahara nuzzled the boy's neck and smiled. Urahara rested his head on Ichigo's neck, loving the way he felt secure and safe in the teen's arms. He smiled as he felt Ichigo hug him closer to his bdoy. "We'll have to practice that marathon again. Perhaps I'll make you come six times in a day." He leaned back and winked at the auburn eyes that were staring down at him.

"You're perverted," Ichigo teased him, taking his lips once more. He didn't think he'd ever tire of those lips against his.

"Me?" Urahara gasped playfully. "Never." He smiled at him. He heard the shop bell ring quietly. "Now who could be calling at this hour?" He wondered out loud. Grabbing his pants, he regretfully put them back on his body. He smiled when he felt a hand reach out and touch his arm.

"Stay," Ichigo begged him quietly. "Don't leave me alone?" He gave the man his best puppy dog eyes, willing for him to stay in the bed with him.

Urahara sighed. "Ichigo, I gotta go and see who it is. What if it's Yamamoto? Not likely, but what if? If I don't go out and see who it is, then there may be dire consequences." He leaned down and kissed him once more. Like the orange-haired teen, he couldn't get enough of those soft lips against his own. "I'll be right back." He got up and walked out of the room.

"You better," Ichigo murmured. He pouted for a bit and then found himself drifting off to sleep.

Walking down the hall to the front of the shop, Urahara really had no idea who could be calling at this hour. Not that it was horribly late - the clock said it was just past eight in the evening, but still. He usually closed his shop around six in the evening. When he rounded the corner and saw into the shop, he was greeted with a familiar blonde.

The man lowered his newsboy cap in greeting. "I figured you'd want a report on what I did for the rest of the evening with Kurosaki-san's friends," Shinji said quietly. "Is Kurosaki still here?"

Nodding his head, Urahara walked towards the side of the shop. "Come, let's have some tea while we talk, yes?" He saw the blonde nod his head and he got a teapot started. "So, what happened after you left?"

Shinji sighed. "Well, that petite shinigami is quite a handful. I don't even know how Kurosaki deals with her. All she does is complain and nag."

Hiding behind a mug, Urahara bit back a laugh. "Well, keep in mind that the boy was in love with her before she got herself injured during our battle with the Bounts." He felt his heart pang at that admission, but knew that the boy was here with him, so he didn't have much to worry about. "What else went on?"

Shinji continued on for well over an hour. The two of them sat and talked, drinking almost two pots of tea. As their conversation began to wind down, Urahara looked at him and became serious once more.

"I want you to continue to go to school with them. I need to make certain that she's only spouting off idle threats. Are you okay with this?" He was so focused on Shinji and their discussion that he hadn't felt a familiar reiatsu approach the room.

"What's going on in here?" There, at the sliding door, stood a tired Ichigo, rubbing his eyes to rid them of sleep.

Ichigo had woken up and saw that Urahara had yet to return to his side of the bed. He got up, wanting to make sure that everything was okay, that the man hadn't gotten into a fight in his own home. He felt his reiatsu and stood there, rubbing his eyes. When he was finished rubbing his eyes, he saw who was sitting with him.

"Hirako-san? What are you doing here?"

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, it may have been a bit predictable, but don't worry. There are will more surprises (and lots more lemon) to follow! ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

Urahara looked up at the boy standing in the doorway. His immediate reaction was that of a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar, but then he relaxed. If he was going to make this work, he may as well tell him the truth.

"Ichigo!" He stood up and walked over to the teen. "I'm sorry that this has taken a bit longer than I expected. Won't you join us?" He led him over to the table and watched as he sat down, still a bit asleep. Shinji raised his eyebrow at the shop keeper.

Yawning, Ichigo sat down. "I don't get it. What's Hirako doing here?" He looked back and forth between the two men. He had a very funny feeling about all of this, and sort of wished he had put all of his clothes on for this meeting. Instead, he had wandered out in his pants with no shirt on. Now he felt extremely uncomfortable, given his state of dress and the new student sitting in a dark room with his lover. "Urahara-san? What's going on?"

Shinji got up from the table. "I think that's my cue to leave." He dipped his newsboy hat down and made a hasty retreat. "I'll see you soon, Urahara." He walked out of the shop, leaving the two lovers to sit in silence.

Taking a deep breath, Urahara looked at Ichigo. "You may be wondering why you just saw that new student sitting in the room with me."

"You think?" Ichigo asked, a tad bit annoyed. He stood up. "You know what? It doesn't help matters that he just walked out of here saying he'd see you soon." He walked out of the room and headed back to the bedroom. He started to gather his things, putting his shirt and shoes on quickly and started to head back out to the store portion of the house. Urahara had tried to follow him, but one quick glare made him stop in his tracks and decided to just wait for the boy to return to the shop. "I have to go home. It's late. We'll talk about this tomorrow." He began to walk out the door, until Urahara's hand stopped him.

"It isn't how it looks," Urahara said quietly. "Just let me explain." He held the boy's arm in a loose grip, not wanting to upset the substitute shinigami further. As it was, he was having trouble breathing at the power he was trying not to release with his reiatsu. "Calm down, Ichigo."

Ichigo threw his hand off of his arm. "No, don't' tell me to calm down. I'm leaving, Kisuke. I don't want to deal with this right now." He knew he was being foolish, but he couldn't help it. He didn't like seeing Urahara with another man, and for it to be Hirako? What was the shop keeper playing at? He didn't want to find out. He walked out of the shop and began to head back to his house. He hoped that the ex-captain was smart enough not to follow him. He still had Kon with him, and if he had to, he'd pop out of his body. He was itching for a good fight.

_Wait. What's wrong with me? _Ichigo sighed, not believing that he was just thinking about fighting the man he had just been intimate with. He was in the middle of the park near his house, not really realizing where he was walking to. He sighed and looked up at the sky.

Urahara had followed Ichigo outside, cloaking his presence. He could understand why the boy would be upset, but for him to just leave like that? _Teenagers._ It could be the only explanation. If the boy had just stopped and would listen to him for a second things may have been fine, but no. He had to fly off the handle and just assume something that wasn't even the case. He followed him, wanting to make sure that he would get home in one piece. He watched as the teen stopped in the middle of the park, seeming almost lost. _Do I approach him? No, that would not be the wisest idea. _

After taking a moment to calm down, Ichigo continued on and made it back to his house. He went upstairs, leaving his backpack in the living room, dragging Kon behind him.

"You probably should have let him speak," Kon said, jumping out of his hand once they were safely in his room. He walked over to the closet and opened the door.

"Shut it, Kon. I know. I'm an idiot. But I can't go walking back over there this late at night. I'll just go over there tomorrow after school and listen to him. Great, I have to face Shinji in school tomorrow. I hope he doesn't say anything." The teen was now talking out loud to himself, Kon having disappeared into the closet. He took off his clothes and jumped under the covers. After such an intense evening, he had to go and muck it up. He groaned, putting a pillow over his head, hoping to calm down the thoughts that were running through his mind. Closing his eyes, he could feel Urahara's hands still on his body, a distant memory. _Crap, how am I going to explain this one to him? I hate my temper. _He groaned again and flipped over, leaving the pillow over his head. He willed his body to shut down and just sleep.

Watching from the shadows, Urahara saw Ichigo got home safely. Part of him wanted to go and follow him up to his room, but felt it would be better if he just waited for the teen to cool off. He began to walk back to his shop, letting his feet guide him home.

When he arrived at the shop, he saw the familiar black cat sitting on the porch. "Good evening, Youirichi-san. To what do I owe this visit?"

"Why is Ichigo upset?" Straight and to the point, Yourichi was.

He sighed, taking off his hat. "He and I had just finished our business in the bedroom when someone arrived at the shop. It was Shinji. It was taking longer than I had anticipated with him, and since I had been gone for so long, the boy wandered out." He placed the hat on the porch. "He then proceeded to become extremely jealous and stormed out of here."

The cat chuckled. "Well, at least if you weren't certain of his feelings before now, this should prove that he'll be a devoted lover to you."

"Yourichi-san!" Urahara felt a blush creep over his face. He took his fan from his pocket and began to use it. "Scandalous kitty!" He ran his hand over her back and she arched up into his palm, purring.

"You need to hear it." She laid down on his lap. "So, what do you plan on doing to fix it?"

Leaning back on the porch, he shrugged. "He's really upset. I figured I'd let him come to me when he's ready to listen to what I have to say."

"What if that isn't when you'd like for it to happen?" The cat, always the voice of reason, continued to purr.

"Then, I guess if he hasn't shown his face around me by tomorrow evening, I'll have to go and pay him a visit." He grabbed his hat and put it back on his head. "Now, if you don't mind," he stood up, letting the cat fall off his lap. "I'm exhausted. I think I'm going to go turn in for the night."

Yourichi swished her tail. "Just don't hurt the boy. Remember, you're his first everything. Don't let this silly misunderstanding turn into something more difficult to deal with."

He waved his hand at her as he slid the shop door open. "Good night, Yourichi-san." He closed the door, leaving the cat out on the porch, and made his way back to his room.

On the other side of town, Ichigo was having a restless sleep. The teen kept falling in and out of deep sleep, his dreams becoming extremely lucid. One minute he was dreaming about fighting Hollows, the next he was in Urahara's arms. He was waiting for a Hollow to turn into Urahara, and then he would scream from terror. That never happened. Luckily, his body finally decided it wanted to give him reprieve, so it allowed him to continue to dream about Urahara, and him alone.

_He saw the ex-captain laying in his bed, no longer wearing any clothes. He smiled and made his way over to him. "I like this look for you," he said quietly. _

"_Tcsh," Urahara smiled playfully at him. "I know what to wear to please you." He raised his hand and motioned for Ichigo to come over to him. Ichigo stood there, soaking in the beauty that was the man in front of him. "Ichi...if you don't come over here, I'll be forced to put some clothes on." _

_That did it. Ichigo quickly stripped himself of his own clothes and jumped on the bed with the pale blonde. He wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled his neck. "Mmm...you smell so good, Kisuke." He bit his neck playfully. "Can I taste you?" _

_Urahara nodded his head, pushing the boy down his body. "I would love that." _

_Letting himself be guided downwards, he began to suck on the arousal presented to him. He took him deep inside of his mouth, letting his tongue slide down from the tip to the base. He swirled his tongue around Urahara's length, sliding back up to the tip and gently lapping at the small hole, tasting the sweetness of him. "Mmm...that's what I want," he moaned, moving back down to take the man back into his mouth. _

_Feeling himself being lifted up, Ichigo was met with Urahara's face. "Let me taste?" The shop keeper asked him in a seductive voice. All Ichigo could do was nod his head as he felt the man's lips go over his and slightly opened his mouth to allow his tongue inside. Soon, both men were moaning into the kiss, tongues stroking each other softly. Ichigo was going to pop from just kissing this magnificent man. _

"_Ichigo, do you want me to taste you?" Urahara leaned over and whispered into his ear. Ichigo just nodded his head, not trusting his voice. _

_He watched as the pale blonde made his way down his body, kissing his body. He shuddered under his touch. He smiled as the man looked up at him, grey eyes meeting his and then placed his mouth over his arousal. Ichigo groaned at the touch, gripping onto the sheets to control his urges. The man began to lick him and speak to him. _

"_Ichigo...time to get up." _

_Huh? _

"_Ichigo...I mean it. Time to get up."_

"_Kisuke?"_

"ICHIGO!" Kon shouted into his ear. Ichigo was wide awake, panting heavily. He threw the lion across the room.

"What the heck, Kon? What was that about?" Ichigo felt his body flushed from the dream, wishing that he hadn't been woken up - again.

"It's time to get ready for school. You forgot to set the alarm last night. Good thing you have me here. Imagine if your dad had come to wake you up?"

He looked down at the tent he was producing underneath the covers. He blushed in embarrassment. "Thanks, Kon. I appreciate you taking care of me." As much as he hated saying those words in a sentence together to the lion, he did have a point. If his father had shown up to wake him up, how would he explain his body's state? Or even worse, the man would probably jump into a lecture about safe sex and the like. He got up from the bed, grabbed his uniform, and made his way to the shower.

Taking care of his _ache_ in the shower, he felt much better after allowing his body to release that pent-up material. He finished washing his hair and got out of the shower. He looked in the mirror and sighed.

What in the world was going to happen when he saw Hirako in class today? Please let the man not say anything about being at Urahara's. He sighed, mussed with his hair a bit more and made his way downstairs.

Only one way to find out. He grabbed his bookbag, grabbed some toast and headed off to school.

* * *

**A/N:** Angsty teenager is angsty! ^_^ Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Next up - how will Ichigo react at school? And will he go see Urahara? Or will Urahara have to go and see him? Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

Walking in the cool morning air, Ichigo began to think about what had happened the night before. He knew that he had to go and speak with Urahara, but wasn't sure the best plan of attack. He looked down at his watch. He had a half hour before school was to start. Did he risk being late or just head to class?

"Ohayou, Kurosaki-kun!" _Well, that answered that question_. He turned around and saw both Orihime and Rukia making their way towards him. "How're you this morning? How'd things go at Urahara's shop last night?"

If Ichigo had been chewing on a piece of toast, he would have choked. As luck would have it, his mouth was empty, yet he still choked on his spit. "Um...it was fine. Tessai and I got things taken care of." He scratched the back of his head. "How are the two of you this morning?" He looked at Orihime, not really feeling like looking at the petite shinigami. She had other ideas, however. As soon as he looked down, he found that she was walking right next to him. "Um...Rukia?" He glanced at her, then looked back forward. "Do you mind not standing so close?"

She glared at him briefly, then gave him her fake smile. "Sorry, Ichigo-san!" _Ugh. Really? It's too early for this crap_. He looked ahead and saw a sight that he was thankful to see. Rukia seemed to step out of his line of sight, upon the arrival of a new person.

"Yo, Ichigo!" There stood the new student, the person which caused him so much grief the night before, standing before him as if nothing had happened. _So this is how it's going to play out then? _Shinji fell into step with the three of them, walking along side of Rukia. She put her "best" assests forward and began to walk along side of him.

"Good morning, Hirako-san! How are you this morning?" Rukia asked him in a normal, polite tone. Ichigo sighed, hoping that his feet would travel faster so they could arrive at school sooner. He did not want to deal with this uncomfortableness for much longer. To see the petite shinigami finally begin to throw herself at someone else was a relief, but he was still not comfortable with Shinji's arrival. A part of him wanted to ask him about what had happened the night before, but then thought twice about it. _I just need to ask Kisuke. Assuming he wants to see me again, after the way I acted last night. _

Shinji nodded his head at Rukia. "I'm good, Rukia-san. Thank you for asking." He turned to look at Orihime and Ichigo. "And how are you, Inoue-san?"

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo watched as Orihime began to giggle and bounce around at the attention that he was bestowing upon her. You would think that the girl had never been acknowledged before on her own, but clearly this was not the case when it came to the "new" student. Her face lit up and she began listing everything she had done in the day so far with Rukia, the food that they ate, the homework they had all done together yesterday afternoon.

"Speaking of yesterday afternoon, what are we doing today after school?" They were stopped at a traffic light, waiting for the light to change. Orihime had begun to twirl her hair around her finger, with the question on her face. "Hmm?"

Ichigo coughed. "I have some things I have to take care of after school." His eyes met briefly with those of Shinji's, in silent communication. He saw Shinji nod his head and his eyes widened at the reaction.

"You going to Urahara's shop? Again?" Rukia spit out in a acidic tone. He glared at her. "What? Am I right?"

Shinji jumped in front of the petite shinigami and grabbed her hands. "Come on, Rukia-san. Let's you and I head to school together. How's that sound?" He led her down the path, quickly walking faster to leave Ichigo alone.

"What's going on between those two?" Orihime asked, looking at Ichigo. "Do you know?"

He shook his head. "Something is going on between them? Why would you say that?"

She took a breath and looked up to the sky. "Um...he came over yesterday after we left the shop and didn't leave until really late. The two of them were up together talking. I found it kind of odd. I mean, we just met him. Is it weird, Kurosaki-kun?" Her grey eyes turned to him.

"Not really, Inoue." _Maybe I should thank Hirako for seemingly taking her mind off of me._ "These things happen. Don't worry about it too much. I'm sure Rukia knows what she's doing, even if we don't know Hirako that well, yet." Ichigo had plans on learning more about him, especially if he was going to insert himself into their lives.

"Are you going to the shop this afternoon?" Orihimie asked, the two of them still walking alone. He nodded his head and felt a small smile crawl onto his face. "You must really enjoy spending time there, huh? Does Urahara teach you a lot?"

He covered up a cough with his hand. "Um..yeah. He's been helping me train." He felt it was better to keep it at that for now. Not that he didn't trust Orihime; some things were better left unsaid. For the time being.

"I'm glad you have someone like him in your life." They finally arrived at the school. Taking a moment, they headed up to their classroom. "You let me know if there is anything I can do for you, okay?" She smiled at him. He really was lucky to have a friend like her in his life.

He nodded. "Thank you, Inoue." They walked into the classroom and took their seats.

The day never seemed to pass fast enough for Ichigo. Throughout the day, he had been stuck in a group with both Rukia and Shinji and had to work together as a team. He pulled at his hair, wishing that he had thought to bring Kon again, so that he may slip out of his body if necessary. But no such luck. He was stuck. He glanced at Shinji and saw something gleam inside of his mouth.

"Oy! Hirako-san!" Ichigo said. "Is your tongue _pierced_?"

Proving a point, Shinji stuck is tongue out and let his piercing slip between his teeth. He grinned. "Yep. Been pierced for a few dec- I mean, for a few years. Why? You thinkin' of getting one?" He leaned over and grinned. "I hear they do wonders for oral."

Turning bright red, Ichigo shook his head and began to stutter. "I have no idea what you're referring to, Hirako. I'd rather appreciate it if you didn't talk that way." He grimaced, feeling like such a fool. He had walked into that comment and hated that his body reacted the way it did at the mere mention of that activity.

Soon, the day was ending. He gathered up his belongings and said goodbye to his friends. He saw Rukia try and talk to him, but Shinji headed her off and began to talk her ear off. He nodded his head, smiling gratefully at him. He began his familiar walk to the shop.

Upon arrival, he saw Ururu and Jinta both outside, sweeping up the porch. "Good afternoon, Kurosaki-san!" He walked up to the two of them and grinned.

"Why does he have you working outside in this heat?" The weather had been abnormally warm, almost summer weather. "Did you guys do something to upset him?"

The short redhead shook his head. "Oh no. He's been in a mood all day without the aid of our help. Good luck trying to speak to him." Jinta waved his hand at him. "We're kind of avoiding him."

"Please don't tell him that," Ururu said in her soft voice. She continued to sweep. "We just want to make sure that he's happy."

Ichigo felt his face begin to flush. "Don't worry. I have an idea as to how and make him happy. You guys stay out here for a bit, okay?" He set his bookbag on the porch and headed into the shop. He looked around and didn't see, or feel, Urahara anywhere. He didn't want to call out to him, he wanted to sneak up on the man if he could. However, the chances of that happening were unlikely, but he wanted to try anyway. He headed to the backroom and saw Urahara sitting back there, dressed in slacks once more and smoking a cigarette. He leaned on the doorframe. "Don't you know those things will kill you?"

Glancing upward, Urahara smirked. He took a long drag of his cigarette and blew the smoke out slowly, the blue haze washing over Ichigo. "So what if it does?"

Ichigo made his way into the room, closing the sliding door. He walked over to where the shopkeeper was sitting and kneeled down, crawling on his knees to approach him. He reached out and took the cigarette from his hand and brought the stick up to his lips. Keeping his auburn eyes on grey ones, he inhaled the smoke and exhaled it - coughing up a lung.

Reaching up and taking the cigarette out of his hand, Urahara put out the smoke. "I thought you said these things would kill me?"

Still slinking on his knees, Ichigo shrugged. He found himself in between Urahara's legs, inches from his face. "So sue me. I wanted to see what it was like, since you seem to enjoy them so much." He leaned his face closer to Urahara's.

"And? What did you find?" The barest hint of a voice escaped Urahara's lips. He licked his lips in hopeful anticipation.

Closing the gap between them, Ichigo pressed his lips against the newly moist lips of Urahara's. It felt good to be kissing this man. He licked at the man's bottom lip, seeking entrance inside of his mouth and sighed when he felt Urahara obey his wish and let his tongue wander into his mouth. He tilted his head, as did the shop keeper, and brought his hand up to touch the pale blonde hair. He put his hand on the back of Urahara's skull, deepening the kiss. Soon, both men were panting for air.

"I'm sorry," Urahara said quietly, nuzzling against Ichigo's neck. "I should have come back sooner, I didn't mean -"

Ichigo silenced him with another kiss. "Shush, Kisuke. I'm the one that needs to apologize. I should not have acted the way I did." He placed his lips once more over his. "Can you forgive me?"

Urahara wrapped his arms around Ichigo. "Only if you can forgive me." He held the teen close. "We'll forgive each other, how's that?"

"Gods, Kisuke. I want you so bad right now," Ichigo murmured, kissing his neck. "All day I've wanted to apologize to you, and here you are. In slacks, no less, making me want to rip off your pants to have my way with you." He groaned, pressing himself against Urahara's body. "Do you know what you've done to me? What you're currently doing to me?"

Reaching down, Urahara brushed against Ichigo's groin, feeling the very erect arousal waiting there for him. He grabbed Ichigo's hand and placed it against his own groin. "I think you and I are both in the same situation." Both moaned at the touch. Urahara gazed at him and smiled. "However, before we go any further - I really think we need to talk about what happened last night."

Nodding, Ichigo turned around and put his back against Urahara's chest. He took his hand and began to play with his fingers. "So, why was the new student here so late last night?"

Taking a deep breath, Urahara began. "The new student isn't really a new student. He's someone that I've asked to help me keep an eye on things while I can't be around." He placed a kiss on the top of Ichigo's head, holding him close to his body.

"Keep an eye on things? What do you mean? Are you spying on me?"

"Spying on you? Ichigo, no. I'm spying on Rukia. I've asked Shinji to watch over Rukia to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid for you." He placed a kiss on Ichigo's neck. "I hope that doesn't make you mad at me."

He shook his head. "No, I'm not mad at you." He kissed the shopkeeper's palm. "So, he was here late last night to report in to you, is that it?"

"That's correct. He wasn't aware that you were still here. He and I just began to go on and on about things and somehow time slipped away from the two of us. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before, Ichigo." He leaned down and began to speak into his ear. "I just needed to make sure that Shinji wasn't discovered right away. I had planned on telling you about him, but didn't know that it was going to be this fast. Please forgive me for my terrible insight as a man?"

Ichigo turned around and stood up. He moved Urahara's legs together and then he proceeded to sit on his thighs, wrapping his legs around him. Auburn met with grey and he smiled. "I forgive you this time, old man." He leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss.

Urahara smirked and pushed on Ichigo's hips, pulling him closer to his body. "Old man, huh? We back to that again?" He leaned forward and bit down on Ichigo's lower neck. Ichigo began to moan loudly.

"You're not playing fair," he whined, pushing himself against Urahara's groin once more. "Touch me, Kisuke," he moaned into Urahara's ear. "Please? I want to feel your hands on my body."

Urahara shivered at the command. He lifted the boy and himself off the floor and quickly pushed him against the wall, biting more of his exposed neck. "You want me to touch you?" He pushed himself against the boy, his face turned upwards to give Urahara more area to kiss.

Ichigo gripped Urahara's shoulders. "Yes." One simple word. One simple acknowledgement.

Letting Ichigo slip to the floor, Urahara looked at him with pure desire.

"Then, follow me."

* * *

**A/N: **Ooooh...looks like fun stuff is going to be happening next...^_^ Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

**Words of Warning - Strong M rating for this chapter. **

**

* * *

**

Ichigo reached for Urahara's hand, squeezing it as they walked from the store room back to Urahara's bedroom. He felt the butterflies return to his stomach, fluttering around like nobody's business. _Why am I so nervous right now? It's not like he's going to hurt me. I need to show him that I'm not going to fly off the handle each time we have an argument._ He sighed, trying to calm down his nerves.

"Ichigo?" Urahara turned to look at him in the hallway. "Are you alright?" Grey eyes sparkled with want, making Ichigo's heart triple in pace. He nodded his head as they finally made it into Urahara's bedroom. _It's now or never._

Approaching the blonde, Ichigo reached up and brought the man's head down. He pressed his lips against his, kissing him with just a hint of what was in store for the shop keeper. He parted his mouth slightly, letting his tongue peak out and stroke the tip of Urahara's tongue. He heard the older man sigh and let the tip of his tongue continue its teasing, never kissing the man fully. He felt, rather than heard, Urahara moan, knowing that he wanted more of him, but wanted to make him wait just a bit longer. He pulled away from him, eyeing him up and down.

He reached forward and pulled Urahara towards him, using the waist of his pants to bring him closer. He loved the feel of the soft slacks against his fingers. He looked up, meeting those grey eyes once more and slowly undid the button of the slacks. He slipped one hand down, gripping the zipper and pulling on it. He let the slacks fall to the floor. He was grateful that Urahara liked to wear his flip flops, and just so happened to be barefoot while he had his slacks on. He pulled back and admired the man's body, dressed in his shirt and boxers.

"Do you like what you see?" Urahara said in a hushed tone. Ichigo raised his finger up, placing it against the man's lips. He waited for Urahara to close his lips and smiled when he felt the man place a kiss on his finger. He nodded his head, answering his question, then continued his admiration. He turned the blonde around and led him over to his own bed, laying him down slowly, letting his lips graze across his in the barest whisper of a touch.

Sliding his hand down the shop keepers' body, he began to play with the hair that began at the top of his boxers. He took both of his hands and slid the boxers off of his body, letting them fall to the floor. "Gods, Kisuke," he trembled on the bed, "you're beautiful." He raised his hand and began to slip off the man's shirt, allowing Urahara to continue its removal for him.

When Urahara began to remove his shirt from his body, as it was halfway over his head, Ichigo leaned forward and began to kiss him, trapping him. Urahara moaned into the kiss, loving how the teen was becoming more bold in the bedroom. He left his arms above his head, letting his eyes remained covered, reaching out with his lips once more to find the teen's waiting mouth. The pants and moans were driving Urahara close to insanity. If the boy didn't touch him soon, he was going to turn the tables on him.

Ichigo stared at his mouth, loving how his eyes were blocked from his sight. "Kisuke," he whispered into his ear. He watched as the man turned his head, not being able to see what direction Ichigo as facing. He touched his face, feeling the stubble against his fingers. He was tired of drawing this out. He placed his index and middle finger against the man's lips. He leaned forward and whispered, "Suck."

Doing as he was instructed, Urahara let the two digits fall into his mouth, running his tongue along them. It had been a long time since he'd done this for someone else. Usually he was the one telling his lover to suck on his fingers. He moaned when Ichigo pulled them out of his mouth. He hadn't finished tasting the boy, but had no choice in the matter. His arms were still constricted by his shirt, which was still halfway on his head. He cried out loud as he felt the boy begin to stick one finger inside of his entrance.

Smiling, Ichigo reveled in the power he had over the man under him. As he continued to slide his finger in and out of him, he gazed at the faces that Urahara was making. He tried to repeat what the more experienced man had done to him the day before, reaching up with his fingertip and finding the bundle of nerves that was the man's prostate. As he let his fingertip brush against it, he watched Urahara bite his lip to contain his moans. "Take off your shirt," he said to the shop keeper. "I want to see your eyes." As he watched him begin to raise his shirt completely off his head, he added one more finger inside the man, thrusting in and out of him slowly.

Gasping at his ministrations, Urahara did his best to not release. The way the boy was touching him was in such a way that made him question if the teen had not experimented before this. He kept his eyes on the auburn ones that were reflecting the same emotions that he was feeling. "I'm clean," he whispered to the boy. He meant it both figuratively and literally - he had not had a male lover in quite some time, and had made sure to be tested the last time he had been with someone. He also had just showered only an hour before when Ichigo had shown up, not having time to work up a sweat or the like.

Feeling his heart begin to beat faster, Ichigo nodded. He kept his eyes locked onto Urahara's, sliding his fingers in and out of his body, reaching up to brush against the bundle of nerves once more. He looked down and lowered his head, placing his mouth at his entrance. He wasn't sure about what he was doing, but he figured if Urahara didn't like it, he could pull away. He tentatively took the tip of his tongue and swirled it around the tight muscle, letting his finger slide in. He felt Urahara tighten around his finger and smiled. He began to dip his tongue further into his opening, pushing past the tightness, moving in tandem with his finger. He groaned at the unique taste of the area, and could feel his own erection becoming rather difficult to manage. He wanted to put it inside of Urahara, but was afraid that would be moving too fast. _And my mouth tongue bathing his entrance isn't?_ The thoughts that ran through his mind caused Ichigo to flush.

_WEEOOOH! WEEOOOOH! _An alarm began to sound in Urahara's room. Ichigo quickly slipped his fingers out of him and brought his face up, wiping off any spit that may or may not have been there. He looked around the room. "What is going on? What is that noise?"

Urahara groaned. _What timing._ He fell back against his pillows and let out a breathy sigh. "There's a Hollow nearby. It's an early detection alarm, not unlike the cell phones the shinigami use when they're here in the real world."

"Are you kidding? There's a Hollow?" He shook his head, refusing to believe this was happening. "No, Kisuke. Someone else can take care of it. I don't fucking care right now." He really didn't want to be the one to have to go and take care of it, not with him being so close to letting Urahara have his way with him.

"I don't want you to either, but I don't know if anyone else is paying attention. And it's close by - hence the alarm." He grabbed Benihime. "Forgive me," he pushed the tip of his sword and popped Ichigo out of his body, staring up at the substitute shinigami. "Do you want some help?"

Ichigo shook his head. He leaned down and kissed Urahara fast and rough. "I want some help taking care of this," he pointed to his now vacant body and his groin, "when I get back." Ichigo opened the screen door and made his way out of the shop.

_Of all the times that something like this has to happen, it would have to be now. Murphy's law._ Ichigo groaned, running through the streets, trying to sense where the Hollow was hiding. He rounded a corner and saw it. It was standing there, trying to eat a soul that had yet to move on.

"Oy!" He yelled at the soul. "Get out of the way! Don't let him eat you!" He raced over to them, drawing out Zangetsu and pushing the soul away. He faced the Hollow and smirked. "You're not that scary." He began to swing the sword around. After what seemed like an hour, he had finally grown tired of fighting with the Hollow. He raised his sword and shouted, "Getsuga Tensho!" and let his powerful attack hit the Hollow head on, and watched as it disappeared from his site.

He turned around and began to make his way back towards Urahara's shop when he felt another Hollow appear. "Oh, come on!" He cried out loud, turning around to see four more Hollows appear. He started to swing his sword, contemplating using his Bankai to make them disappear faster. He swung once and made one disappear, and quickly - another appeared in its place.

Becoming quickly outnumbered, he had no choice but to release his Bankai. He stood with Zangetsu and raised it above his head, crying out "Bankai!" Soon, his long sword became his thin, black blade that he preferred using in a large fight. He attacked once more, feeling his black kimono whip around his body. Every time he made one disappear, another one popped up into its place. He was becoming frustrated, not having any success in ridding the area of Hollows. As he raised his sword to cut down another Hollow, he saw a flash of red zip past his head and turned around, seeing a sight he didn't want to believe was there. He got the higher ground of the fight and saw that there was one large Hollow that seemed to be controlling all the other Hollows that kept appearing.

Urahara jumped down and stood next to Ichigo. "What have I told you?"

"Don't get overwhelmed. Search for what's creating the Hollows," Ichigo grumbled, hating to forget the most basic element in eliminating Hollows.

The two made quick work of the large Hollow. Ichigo slashed out with Tensa Zangetsu, finally killing it, making the rest of the Hollows disappear just as quickly as they had been appearing. He turned to look at Urahara. "You know, I probably would have figured it out." He felt his temper begin to rise, hating the fact that Urahara had to come and help him out.

Standing next to him, Urahara pulled his hat down over his eyes and smiled. "I'm sure you could have," he leaned close to the boy. "Sorry, I got tired of waiting."

Feeling a blush spread across his cheeks, Ichigo nodded and looked at him. "Then perhaps we should make our way back?" He looked around, not seeing anyone around, and quickly kissed him.

Faster than he could shunpo, Ichigo found himself back in Urahara's shop, staring at his body on the floor. He quickly got back into it and stood up, looking at the shop keeper. He pushed him back down on his bed and quickly began to get rid of his clothes. The two were fighting for dominance as they kissed one another, Ichigo winning due to his being on top of Urahara. He bit the man's lower lip and pulled it into his mouth.

"Ichigo...I don't know how much longer I can take this," Urahara pulled the boy close to his body, trying his best to get rid of the clothes that were still on him. Ichigo felt the man take off his shirt and pulled off his slacks. Both men were now without clothing, staring at one another with only the moonlight coming into the room.

Ichigo reached down and slid his two fingers back inside of Urahara, going slow to make sure that he was still prepped from before. He smiled as the man groaned loudly, moving his body downwards to push Ichigo's fingers in deeper. He looked at Urahara with a gleam in his eye.

Looking at him, Urahara felt like he was on fire. He turned his head to the nightstand. "In the drawer, you'll find something that will help moisten the area, if you know what I mean." He moaned, anxious to have another part of Ichigo inside of him, rather than his expert fingers that kept teasing him, never quite touching his sweet spot.

Nodding, Ichigo reached over with his free hand and found the bottle that Urahara had said he would find. He pulled out his other hand from his body, realizing he was going to need two hands to do what he wanted to do. He took his two fingers that had been inside of the pale blonde and put a few drops of the liquid on them, and pushed them back inside of him. He made sure that that was wet enough and then took his other hand and put some more lubricant on his palm and began to stroke himself with it. He watched Urahara watching him, stroking himself slower and slower, giving the man a good show.

"Ichigo..." Urahara moaned. _This boy is going to kill me._ He wanted to reach out and stroke the boy himself but knew that he had to let the orange haired teen do this at his own pace. He felt himself become hot just watching his lover touch himself.

_Please don't let me screw this up,_ Ichigo thought to himself as he let his hand slide off of his arousal and put his tip against Urahara's wet entrance. He locked eyes with Urahara and smiled. Without a word, he pushed himself inside of the man, feeling the tightness surrounding his arousal as he worked his way further in. Both men moaned loudly at the penetration, Urahara reached out and pulled Ichigo against his chest. Ichigo felt himself finally fully sheathed inside of him and held still for a second, letting the man adjust to his arousal. He looked up and saw Urahara nod his head slightly, still moaning quietly. Ichigo began to thrust in and out of Urahara, going slow at first. Soon, the feeling of being inside of him, the tightness gripping him, made him begin to move faster. The feelings that were flowing through his body as he was pounding in and out of Urahara made him not want to stop, it was a heady feeling. He looked down and watched himself slide in and out of him, pushing himself deeper and angling himself upward, feeling his tip finally brush against that bundle of nerves. He looked up and heard Urahara cry out in passion, moaning for him to do that again to him. Ichigo nodded and continued to thrust into the man, pushing himself deeper and deeper. He reached down and saw Urahara's weeping arousal and began to stroke him in time with his thrusts. He moved faster and faster, feeling himself close to his own release, but not wanting to let go until he knew that Urahara had been satisfied. He felt the man clench around his arousal and saw him erupt in orgasm over his hand. Ichigo cried out loud, releasing his own orgasm inside of the man, falling over the edge a few seconds after Urahara had done so. Soon, the two were laying there, panting.

Ichigo pulled out of Urahara and laid next to him on the bed. "Was that okay?" He asked shyly, not knowing if he had done it right or not. He knew that what he had done felt incredible, and frankly couldn't wait to do it again, but he wanted affirmation from his experienced lover.

Wrapping his arms around the teen, Urahara smiled and nodded. "Oh, very much so." He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Did you enjoy it?" He said into his ear, not wanting to speak too loud for fear of disrupting the calm that had settled into the room.

"So much," he whispered. "I want to do it again. It felt so incredible, Kisuke. I never imagined it would feel like that." He let out a tiny yawn. He looked at the clock and sighed. "It's late."

"Don't go," Urahara said. "Stay with me for a bit? I hate to think you just used me," he winked and teased the boy. He laughed when he saw Ichigo blush. "Aw, don't be embarrassed. I know you're not using me."

Ichigo took a deep breath. "Kisuke?"

"Yes, Ichigo?"

He shook his head. _I love you. Wait, I can't say that yet. Too cliche. I just had sex for the first time. But I really want to tell him. Save it for later. Stupid mind._ Always at war with himself, Ichigo smiled. "Nothing. I'm okay. I should get going soon, though. Perhaps next time it won't be so rushed." He hated that he had to go home. He wanted to spend the night with Urahara, wanted to sex him up again, wanted to do so many things. Stupid school.

"I know. Get a bit of rest and I'll wake you so you can head home, okay?" He touched Ichigo's face, pushing the sweat-lined hair back from his face. He watched as the boy closed his eyes and began to breathe deeply. "So help me, I'm falling in love with you."

His quiet admission did not go unheard by the supposed sleeping shinigami. Ichigo smiled in his sleep state and allowed sleep to finally claim him.

...

* * *

**A/N**: Lucky 13. ^_^ I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. There's going to be much more "M" material coming up, now that they've crossed the line (finally!). Thanks for reading. :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Strong M Warning**

**

* * *

**

Urahara woke up from a pleasant dream. He had dreamed that Ichigo had returned back to his shop after fighting off those pesky Hollows and had finally given in to his desires. He knew that it had to be a dream - it had felt too good to be anything but.

"Hi there." He turned and saw Ichigo staring at him, laying next to him on his bed. _It really happened._

He yawned and stretched. "I thought you were a dream." He grinned lazily, wrapping his arms around the still naked teen. "What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be sleeping in your own bed? Not that I'm complaining or anything." He leaned over and kissed him with a feather light kiss.

Auburn eyes looked up at him with mirth in them. "It's only 1am. I can get home in an hour or two and still be fine for school." Urahara watched as the boy leaned up and began kissing his neck. He moaned at the soft touch. "Besides," he felt Ichigo's teeth on his pulse point, "I want some more of you."

Not being able to control his moans, Urahara half-moaned half-chuckled. "Oh? Do you...ah!" He felt the boy bite down a bit harder than before. "No fair," he chided him. "You just can't get enough, huh?" He gripped Ichigo's hair and pulled his mouth off of him, quickly covering his lips with his own. He smiled into the kiss as he heard Ichigo moan.

"Now who's not playing fair?" Ichigo whispered into his ear, causing him to shiver at the tone. "Tell me you don't want me again, Kisuke." _Sweet Kami_. "Tell me to stop and I will," Ichigo bit down on his neck once more.

Surrendering to his desires, Urahara held the boy's head against his neck, silently begging him to continue torturing him in this manner. When he felt the boy move his head, he gripped his shoulders and took advantage of the situation. He pressed himself against the teen and pushed him back down on the bed. He leaned his head down and began to reciprocate what Ichigo had just been doing to him. He grinned against his neck as he heard him begin to moan.

"Kisuke..." Ichigo couldn't help himself. Having the man be forceful with him was causing his groin to throb with need. He felt safe - he knew that no matter how rough the man might get, he would never hurt him intentionally.

Urahara traveled up his neck and bit on his earlobe. "Yes, Ichigo?" He pushed his body against Ichigo, letting him feel how excited he was. He heard the boy groan as his arousal brushed against his. He lifted his hand and placed his fingers on Ichigo's mouth. "Suck on these," he whispered into the teen's ear, feeling him take his fingers as he was told. He moaned low, feeling the wetness coat his fingers. He wanted to put another appendage in the boys' mouth, but that could happen later. Right now, he wanted to take the substitute shinigami for a ride.

He slid his fingers out of Ichigo's mouth and heard the boy whimper at the loss of them. He pressed them against his entrance. "You're going to need to relax," he whispered into Ichigo's ear. "Let me show you how..." He let his fingers brush against his tight entrance, teasing him. He felt the muscle clench and then relax as he kept murmuring in his ear to just be calm. He then placed his index finger on the rim and gently pushed in. He had done this to him once before, as evidenced by the relaxation once he passed through and pushed his finger in a bit deeper. He watched Ichigo's face, seeing his eyes close as he added his second finger. He began to move both fingers in and out, feeling him loosen up around him. "That's good, Ichigo," he said into his ear. "Just relax," he bit the area underneath his ear, feeling the boy squirm under him.

Grabbing the bottle of lubricant off the nightstand once more, he put a few drops on his palm and began to stroke himself, making sure he was wet enough. He leaned up and tugged on his ear once more. "This may hurt a bit. I promise I'll go slow."

Ichigo nodded his head, knowing what Urahara was planning on doing. He was nervous, but he knew that if there was any pain, it would only be momentary. And the sweet pleasure would follow it. He felt Urahara press his lubricated arousal into his entrance and drew in a breath sharply. He did his best to relax his body, understanding that the feeling he would be experiencing would be unlike anything he's felt before. He took another deep breath and felt Urahara push into him further. He kept his body still. "Are you all the way in?" He asked with a clenched jaw. The unique feeling of being filled was indescribable.

"Almost," Urahara groaned, pushing himself deeper into the tightness. He felt his entire length slip inside of him and held still, letting the boy adjust to his size. He looked down and met auburn eyes looking up at him. "I'll go slow," he said in a deeper than normal voice. It was taking all of his concentration to not begin to thrust in and out of him. He wanted Ichigo's first time experiencing this to not be a rush job. There would be plenty of time for quick sex later on. He felt the boy gripping him like a vice. "Ichigo..." he moaned softly. "Breathe."

Not realizing he had been holding his breath, Ichigo let it out and felt Urahara begin to pull out of him. He moaned, not quite knowing what he was going to do but didn't want the feeling to end. He felt him push back inside of him, feeling his arousal push against his insides. He closed his eyes, focusing on the feeling that Urahara was giving him by being inside of him. He wanted the man to move faster. This slowness was causing him to ache with more want. "Kisuke," he felt his breath hitch, "move faster."

Urahara nodded and began to move in and out of him with great care, not wanting to hurt him. He began to feel less resistance and knew that the lubricant was doing its job. He pushed himself deeper inside of Ichigo, feeling his tip finally push against the spot he had been hoping to find.

Ichigo's eyes snapped open and he could hear himself moaning loudly. "What was that?" He asked, not knowing what had just happened to his body. "What did you do?" It had felt similar to what the shop keeper had done before with his finger, but it was a thousand times more intense and immediate.

Pushing deeper inside of him, Urahara felt his tip brush against it once more. "What? This?" He pushed against it again, enjoying the sounds that Ichigo began to produce whenever he would rub against it.

Seeing spots, Ichigo couldn't control his vocal chords. He was vaguely aware of the noises that he was making and he couldn't seem to find a reason to care. The pleasure he was feeling was too amazing and wanted it to keep happening over and over. "Yes!" he cried out as Urahara continued to brush against his apparent "sweet" spot. "Right there!" He wasn't afraid to be vocal - he knew that if he was going to learn to be a good lover, he might as well tell him what he liked.

Lowering his somewhat lubricated left hand, Urahara began to touch Ichigo, gripping him and sliding his hand up and down. He watched the boy's face twist in pleasure. He had a feeling that he may be enjoying being on bottom more than he enjoyed being on top. Urahara grinned at that thought. He was an equal opportunity guy - didn't matter to him what position he was in. However, if he was going to get the sex kitten to come out again, he knew that he had to get Ichigo used to topping him. He began to pump into him harder as his mind began to wander, thinking of Ichigo talking dirty to him and taking him without warning. All these things he desired from him. Here he was - taking another part of his virginity. He wished that when he had been Ichigo's age he had had someone like himself in his life. He began to move his hand in tandem with his thrusts, pushing deeper inside of the boy.

Ichigo raised his arms and began to hold onto the pale blonde's shoulders. He arched his back, feeling the man go deeper inside of him and began to thrust his hips forward, feeling Urahara's hand on his arousal. He felt the familiar warmness appear in his lower belly and began to moan louder. He hoped that no one was around, otherwise he was going to be extremely embarrassed to show his face around the shop. He felt Urahara brush hard against his sweet spot and felt himself release onto his stomach and onto Urahara's hand. He moaned again, one long, continuous moan as he rode out his orgasm.

Feeling the orange-haired teen clench around him as he fell off the edge, Urahara quickly followed, moaning the teen's name over and over, as if it were a mantra that brought him extreme joy. He stilled his hips, and gazed down at his panting lover. He raised his other hand and pushed the sweat-drenched orange hair off of Ichigo's forehead. He leaned down and kissed him softly. "Well?"

Shuddering, Ichigo opened his eyes to look into grey ones staring at him. "That..." he took a breath, "was..." another, "amazing, Kisuke." He began to pant quietly. He smiled at him and felt a flush coming over his body. "Is it always going to be this good?"

_Ah, honesty._ "Yes. And I can promise that it will only get better." He slid out of him, coming to rest back down on the bed.

"Like when you make love to me?" Ichigo asked in a soft tone, gazing up at him. He felt his heart flutter at that sentence, not quite sure what to make of it. He had thought he had told the boy that he was falling in love with him, but he had been asleep - hadn't he? He brushed his lips against his and nodded.

"Yes, Ichigo. The things I want to show you as my lover - you'll never regret one decision." He hugged his sweaty body against his. "If you thought I was bad training you to become the substiatue shinigami that you are, well. I'll let your mind ponder that for a bit." He squeezed the boy and got up off the bed.

Ichigo looked at him. "Where are you going?" He gazed at the tall, naked man in front of him, not quite believing what he had just done to that body, or rather - what that body had just done to him. He felt himself grow a tiny bit excited at the thought of that body taking him again and again. He smiled a goofy smile, not really caring.

"My hands are sticky," Urahara said. "I need to wash them. I'll be right back." He wandered into the bathroom and began to wash his hands. He felt Ichigo's reiatsu behind him before he felt his lips on his back. He moaned softly. "Ichigo...you need to go home. I don't want you getting into trouble for staying out all night."

Sighing, Ichigo nodded. "I know. I just...I couldn't stay away from you for too long." He ran a hand through his hair. "I don't mean to be clingy."

Shaking off the excess water, Urahara turned around and enveloped the boy. "Stop. I'm not complaining, am I?" He waited for Ichigo to shake his head. "Good. Now, come on. Let's get you dressed. I'm not going anywhere. I'm hoping you'll come see me tomorrow after school."

"We're supposed to go on a field trip out of town tomorrow for school. I don't know when I'll be back," Ichigo grimaced. He had forgotten about the stupid field trip to out in the country. "Can't I just say I'm sick and then come spend the day here?"

Urahara laughed, handing the boy his clothes and began to put on his pants. "I don't think that's a wise idea. You'll be with your friends."

"Yeah, and Rukia." He grumbled as he began to put on his shoes. "Is there any way you can get Hirako to take up more of her time?"

"That's what I've been pushing for. He'll stick by her tomorrow, don't you worry. I'll make sure of it. Now skeedaddle. If your father is up, just say you were studying late or something." He walked over to Ichigo and wrapped him in a hug, kissing his temple. "Promise me you'll dream of me when you get home?"

Ichigo grinned and grabbed his book bag. "Don't I always?" He leaned up and placed a quick kiss on Urahara's cheek. "I'll see you later, lover. Thank you for the incredible evening - even if it had been temporarily put on hold because of those stupid Hollows."

Leaning forward, Urahara kissed Ichigo slow and with a quiet passion. "No, thank you. I'll see you later today." He watched as the teen walked out of the shop and began the trek home.

Feeling the night air against his hot skin made Ichigo smile. To feel his body cool down after such an interesting night, he made it to his house before realizing he was already there. He quietly opened the door and made his way up the stairs to his bedroom. He saw Kon sleeping on his bed. For such a small creature, he sure took up a lot of space. He picked him up and opened the closet. He grinned when the lion awoke.

"Ichi-nii?" The lion scratched the back of his head, a gesture he seemed to have picked up from Ichigo. "What time is it?" He yawned.

"It's really late, Kon. Go back to sleep. I'm sorry that I woke you up." He closed the closet door and made his way to his bed. He took off all of his clothes, examining his body. He saw a few love bites, but none would be visible to the naked eye. He thanked Urahara. _Kisuke, I don't know how I'm going to concentrate tomorrow because of you._ He jumped into bed and closed his eyes.

"I HOPE YOU USED PROTECTION!" He heard the lion shout from behind the closet door. He groaned and took the pillow under his head and put it over his face. "ICHIGO! WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER ME?"

"SHUT UP, KON! GO BACK TO SLEEP!" _If he makes one more comment, I'm popping him out and putting the pill on the table where he can't make any more noise._ Luckily for the mod soul, not another peep was heard. Ichigo sighed, feeling as if Urahara's arms were around him. He looked down and saw that it was just wishful thinking. He closed his eyes and found himself replaying everything that had happened this evening over and over. He couldn't wait until he would be able to get Urahara alone again.

...

* * *

**A/N**: So, more yumminess. Next chapter returns to the actual story. Don't worry - lemon will be back. And hope you liked my insertion of Kon. I added him specifically for my beta. ^_^ Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

"ICHIGO!"

Ichigo sat up straight on his bed. "I'M AWAKE!" He looked at his bedroom door and blinked a few times, having been startled awake. There stood the man he could not stand.

"My son! My son who stays out way too late and then sleeps in way too late! Oh, Masaki! What did I do to deserve this?" Isshin dropped to the floor and began to cry. Ichigo regarded him with disdain in his eye. "Do you see this? Do you see your son?"

He got up from the bed and stretched. "Must it always be a production with you?" He glared at him, doing his best to not kick him as he walked past him.

Isshin stopped him with his arm. "What are those markings all over your body?"

_Shit._ "Nothing. I...just..."

"MASAKI! Our son has finally found a girlfriend! That's what those must be! Love bites!" Ichigo blushed brightly, hating that his dad had seen him without a shirt. _How could I be so stupid!_ He walked down the hallway and locked himself in the bathroom.

Since he was running so late, he only took a quick shower, not bothering to shave the minimal stubble that was on his face. He quickly got dressed and headed downstairs.

"Is it true, Nii-sama?" Yuzu looked up at him as he walked by to grab some toast.

"Is what true, Yuzu?" He spread some butter on the toast quickly and went to grab his book bag.

She shrugged. "Dad says you have a girlfriend. Is that true?" He glared at his father, who was by his mother's shrine, constantly shouting praise that his son had finally found someone to make him happy. He shook his head.

"No, Yuzu, it's not. I don't have a girlfriend." _I have a boyfriend._ "Listen, tell the imbecile I'm going on a field trip today and don't know when I'll be back." He began to walk out the door.

Isshin shouted "Don't let that girl ruin your life, son!" Ichigo groaned and shut the door behind him, hearing his father still wailing to his deceased mother. He longed for a normal family, one that didn't scream at him or try and attack him when he came home. Was that too much to ask?

He walked faster than normal so that he would make it to class on time. He barely made it through the door when the bell rang.

"Ah, so nice of you to join us, Kurosaki-san. Please, take your seat." Miss Ochi said to him. He nodded and walked with his head down somewhat until he saw bright red in his peripheral vision. He stopped and stared, not believing what he was seeing. "Kurosaki? Your seat, please?" The class laughed. He felt himself grow red from embarrassment and sat down at his desk. He glared over at Rukia, who seemed to be grinning like nobody's business.

"I'll catch you up before we get on the bus, if I can," Shinji said to him under his breath. Ichigo nodded his head, thanking that at least he could count on Shinji to help him understand what was going on. _Why in the world is Renji here? And why now? _He still wasn't quite sure who Shinji was, but he knew that if Urahara trusted him, then he could too. _Kisuke..._ Ichigo's mind began to wander, remembering the things the two of them had done together last night. He felt his face turn red once more.

Before he knew what was happening, the entire class was getting up from their seats. "Okay, so - the redhead showed up this morning when I was walking to school with Rukia. Whether she tells you this or not, he's here because Rukia hasn't sent anything to her brother in quite some time." Ichigo stopped what he was doing and stared at Shinji. "What?"

"Did you just say that she hasn't contacted her brother in some time?"

Shinji nodded. "She'll probably tell you something completely different, but I heard the redhead say that himself."

Ichigo wanted to dance for joy. _That little witch. Making a threat and hasn't done anything about it? This is going to be fun. _"Thanks, Hirako. I appreciate you telling me that."

The blonde nodded. "I'm on your side, Ichigo. Remember that." He walked away quickly from him and Ichigo watched as he put an arm around the petite shinigami, who was standing there talking to Renji. She looked up at him and smiled.

"What's going on, Kurosaki?" Ishida appeared next to him. The two of them began to walk to the bus. "What's Abarai doing here?"

Ichigo shrugged. "I have no idea, Ishida. Didn't you see the class laugh at me this morning when I stopped and stared at him? I'm just as surprised as you are."

"Humph. This can't be good. The more shinigami that show up, the less I feel safe." Ishida sat next to Ichigo on the bus. Of course, Renji sat across from him, with Sado while Rukia sat in front of him with Shinji, and Orihime and Tatsuki sat across from them. _This is going to be the longest bus ride._ He turned and looked at Renji.

He began to scratch the back of his head. "Renji."

"Ichigo." Both men were of few words. They stared at each other for a bit. They weren't exactly enemies, but they were really never friends. Ichigo knew that he had been a threat to the redhead because of Rukia and how she had felt about him, but now that really didn't matter to him. He sat back in his seat and shut his eyes.

Rukia popped up and leaned over her seat. "Renji is here because Nii-Sama sent him to spy on you." She grinned wickedly at him. If it hadn't been for what Shinji had told him earlier, he would have begun to freak out at this statement. However, that wasn't the case. He knew better. He wasn't going to fall into her trap.

"Is that so?" He turned to look at Renji. "You're here to spy on me? Do you know why?" He saw the redhead begin to turn red. Whether it was from anger or something else, he wasn't sure nor did he really care. "So, how long are you going to be in the real world? And where'd you get the gigai? Urahara's shop?" He knew that being on the bus, the noise would cover up their conversation. No one would be paying any attention to them. The only one he was worried about was Tatsuki, but she was listening to her iPod, bopping along to a song, not paying any of them attention.

Renji nodded. "Yeah. I went by this morning and grabbed it from him. He seemed to be in a rather good mood." Ichigo felt himself begin to blush, knowing that he was the cause of Urahara's good mood, but hopefully Renji did not know that. "Said that I'd have to find someplace else to sleep if I was going to be staying here for longer than a day." Ichigo began to blush even more, dropping his head down on his chest. "So, I guess I'll stick with you?"

Ichigo shook his head. "Not a good idea, Renji. Why not just stay with Inoue and Rukia? I'm sure they wouldn't mind having a man around."

Orihime's eyes lit up at the suggestion. "Oooh! That would be so much fun! Rukia! Would you mind he if stayed with us?"

Looking at Rukia's seatmate, he saw Shinji nod his head slightly at what he had just said. He returned the slight nod and waited to hear what Rukia thought. "Why can't he stay with Ichigo?"

"Oh...Rukia-san! It'll be so much fun if he stays with the two of us! Just think! To have a real man around the house?" Orihime began to list off all the reasons he would be a good additional to their home.

Sado looked over at Ichigo. He didn't say anything, but Ichigo understood what his look was implying. He really didn't need one of his oldest friends to give him crap for not offering to house Renji. He had better things to do than sit around and talk with him all night He'd rather be doing that with Urahara. What was wrong with that?

Rukai threw up her hands. "Fine, he can stay with us. Besides, I don't think he'll be sticking around for too long."

Ichigo watched as Shinji leaned down and said softly into Rukia's ear, "I hope not. I don't him to take up your time. I want to be the one to do that." Ichigo did his best to not laugh out loud, so he did the next best thing. He turned the laugh that had come out into a cough.

Ishida began to hit him on his back. "Better, Kurosaki?"

He shook his head, beginning to cough worse. "Ishida..." he tried his best to control his breath. "Stop!" Soon as he said that, Ishida stopped hitting his back and sat back in his seat. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down his racing heart.

"Sorry," Ishida said. "I thought I was helping."

"It's okay," Ichigo smiled. He cleared his throat.

The rest of the bus ride was uneventful. He put on his own iPod after listening to Shinji hit on Rukia the entire time. Not that he cared about Rukia - no, far from it. He just hated to hear all the stupid mushy crap that kept coming out of his mouth. Thank the maker that Urahara wasn't like that. Or maybe he was. When it comes to him, Ichigo wouldn't mind. In fact, he would love for him to talk sweet to him. He felt himself blushing once more. _Ugh! Enough with the blushing! I'm turning into a tomato!_

They finally arrived at their destination. He looked at his watch. He couldn't believe that it had taken them two hours to get out here. _So much for going to see Kisuke tonight_. He stood up and stretched his body. They had come out to the country to visit some famous monastery. They had been studying Ancient Japan and Miss Ochi thought it would be a fun day trip to take them out to one of the places they had been studying. He got off the bus and out of the corner of his eyes, he could have sworn he had seen a black cat. _No...I must be imagining things._

Walking around the gardens, Ichigo found himself walking alone on one of the paths. "Psst." He turned around. "Over here," he heard a deep voice growl at him. He turned around once more and saw the apparition he had seen earlier.

"I thought I was imagining things. What are you doing here?" He squatted down and began to pet the cat, making it seem like he was just talking to it, rather than having an actual conversation with her. "Decided to take a day trip?"

Yoruichi arched her back, enjoying Ichigo petting her. "No, not really. But, when Renji appeared at the shop this morning, I felt it would be better if I kept you all under my watch as well as Shinji's. I don't know why he's here, but it can't be good."

"How did you even know where we were going?"

The black cat turned around. "Perhaps it was Shinji who told us?"

Ichigo hit his forehead. "Crap. Sorry."

"No worries, Ichigo. Just be mindful of the redhead." Yoruichi said. "Do you have any idea how long he plans to stay here? Do you even know why he's here?"

He scratched the back of his head. "Well, Hirako said he heard Renji tell Rukia he was there because Byakuya hadn't heard anything from her in quite some time, so he's here to check up on her. I haven't gotten the 'gossip' from Rukia because on the bus ride Hirako kept her occupied."

"Where is he going to stay? With you?"

"Like hell! Come on, Yoruichi-san. You know I can't have him over at my place. Not with Kisuke and I..."

Yoruichi nodded her tiny head. "Understood, Ichigo. Probably better that's the case, anyway. However, I think you should try and talk to the redhead alone, if possible. Do you trust him?"

Ichigo thought for a moment. "I guess I do. Why? Should I tell him about Kisuke and I?"

"No, I wouldn't advise that. But see if you can find out why he's here. If it's really the reason that Shinji said, then fine. But if there's something else that's being planned, it's better if we find out about it now. Better to prepare." The black cat lifted her head. "People are coming. I'll check up on you tomorrow. Remember what I said, Ichigo." She hid under some plants. "Don't have too much fun on the rest of your field trip."

Sighing, Ichigo began to walk back towards the monastery. He saw Orihime standing by herself under a cherry blossom tree. "Inoue? What are you doing over here by yourself?"

She glanced up at him and smiled brightly. "Oh, Kurosaki-kun! I'm just enjoying this tree. Everyone's gone off walking together. I didn't feel like hanging around Tatsuki-chan right now. Just wanted to be alone, I guess."

"Would you like for me to leave you alone?" He didn't want to intrude on her. He watched as she shook her head.

"No, I'd like for you to stay with me." Ichigo nodded his head and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Why are you avoiding Rukia-san?"

He looked at her. "Why do you say that?"

"It's just the way it feels. It seems like you're avoiding her, which means you're avoiding me. You're not avoiding me, Kurosaki-kun, are you?" Her pale grey eyes stared up at him with just a hint of tears threatening to spill over.

He hugged her. "No, of course not. I'm sorry it seems that way. Rukia...well...she's not very happy with me right now. That's all I can say." He pulled back and looked at her. "I'm sorry, Inoue. I didn't mean to make you upset."

She smiled. "No, it's okay. I'm sorry I'm overreacting. You two are just very good friends of mine, and I hate to see my friends upset with one another." She began to walk back towards the bus. "You seem to be spending more time at Urahara's shop. How's that going?"

Ichigo wanted to be honest with her, but knew it was better to not be. "It's going well. He's teaching me a lot of things. Really, it keeps me sane and happy to just be over there." _There. That wasn't too much of a lie._

"I see how he regards you. It's nice to see someone look at you like that." Orihime said. They had made it back to the bus. There were only a few kids already on the bus. "Do you want to sit with me on the way back, Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo thought about it for a second. "I would like that very much, Inoue." He knew that in her own crazy language, she just admitted to knowing about his and Kisuke's relationship. He reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Please, don't say anything to Rukia."

She nodded her head at him. "I know better. Don't worry. I'm just glad you're happy." She let go of his hand and began to hum to herself.

Soon, the students began to pile back onto the bus. Tatsuki came up to them. "Yo, Ichigo. You're in my seat."

"I asked him to sit with me, Tatsuki-chan." Orihime nodded and smiled. "I hope you don't mind."

Tatsuki shook her head. "No, it's fine. I'll sit with Ishida." She sat next to the window, since Ishida had yet to come on the bus. Ichigo looked up and saw Sado walking towards them, followed by Ishida, Renji, Rukia and Shinji.

"Well, that was an interesting experience," Ishida said as he sat down next to Tatsuki. "And it's only 5pm."

_Ugh. I really want to see him tonight._ Ichigo looked at Shinji and saw that he was looking at him. Rukia was preoccupied with Renji. He saw Shinji raise both his hands up to his head and mimicked having ears. Ichigo coughed, nodding his head that he understood what he was saying. _I guess he saw Yoruichi as well. _

He looked at his watch. He hoped they would get back to town fast. There was someplace he had to be.

...

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, yeah - it's a filler chapter. I promise sexy stuff will be appearing in the next chapter. Assuming all goes to plan, especially since that sexy redhead decided to show up...^_^ As always, thanks for reading! :D


	16. Chapter 16

Urahara was sweeping his shop when he saw a familiar shape appear at the sliding door. "Yoruichi-san, how was your little field trip?" He looked at the clock and saw that it was now 4 in the afternoon. The day had been dragging by for him, and he was doing his best to keep himself occupied. He was thankful the cat had shown up when she did.

Yoruichi strolled into the shop and jumped up onto the counter. "It was okay. I kept an eye on the redhead." Urahara nodded.

To say that he was surprised when Renji showed up at his shop at 6:30 in the morning would be an understatement. But after the night that he had had, it really couldn't bother him that much. He went to the back of the store and grabbed the gigai that Renji had used before and handed him over. He had made sure to inform him that he had no room at his shop this time around - "sorry, freeloader." He grinned and tipped his hat at him. As soon as he had disappeared, he went in search of the cat.

When he had finally found her, she had been socializing with the local alley cats. "Yoruichi-san!" He called out, waving his fan in front of his face. He did not want to disrupt whatever she was doing, so he patiently waited for her to saunter over to him.

"What is it, Kisuke?" She had approached him after the other alley cats had scampered away. "Must be important if you came to find me."

He had nodded his head. "Guess who dropped by my shop this morning?"

The cat looked up at him with her yellow eyes. "Byakuya?"

"Okay, well, that's a good guess, but no. Someone close though." He began to walk back towards his shop with her. That she went for the most obvious choice made him think that perhaps he was thinking too much about this.

The cat stopped walking. "Abarai?" Urahara had nodded his head. "What is he doing here?"

Urahara had shrugged. "I don't know. He showed up this morning, wanting his gigai. I gave it to him with no questions asked and then came to find you. That's it."

"Call Hirako."

"Can't. They're going on a field trip today," Urahara mumbled. "Ichigo told me about it before he left early this morning."

The cat looked up at him. "Fine, I'll go and talk to him before he leaves. I'll come back later and let you know what happened." She had taken off running in the direction of Shinji's warehouse. Urahara sighed and had walked back to his shop, still confused as to what was going on.

"So, you say you kept on eye on the redhead?" Urahara said, looking at the black cat. "Were you seen by anyone?"

Yoruichi laid down on the counter and nodded her head. "I followed Ichigo and spoke with him." Urahara gave her a surprised gaze. "Don't worry - we only talked about Abarai. I still don't know what to think why he's here. Ichigo said one thing, but he only heard it through Hirako." Urahara nodded his head. "I told him to talk to him alone, if he could."

"Good plan, Yoruichi-san. Do you think he'll be honest with the boy? I really don't want him to get into trouble with Soul Society, nor do I. I've finally gotten back into Yamamoto's good graces - I'd really rather not draw any attention to myself right now." _Especially after finally having my way with Ichigo, I don't plan on giving that up any time soon._

She nodded her head at him. "I know, Kisuke. We'll get to the bottom of this. I think they're still out in the country. You may or may not see the boy tonight. Just be patient. I know how bad he likes you - you can see it on his face." The cat purred as Urahara continued to pet her pelt. "I overheard a conversation between him and Orihime."

"Oh?" Now the shop keeper was curious to hear about this. "Do tell."

"Seems that she's aware of the two of you."

Urahara felt a blush creep up on his face. "Is that bad or good?"

"She seems to be happy for Ichigo. Just...be yourself around them when they come around to the shop again." Urahara nodded his head. Yoruichi jumped off the counter. "I'm going to go now. I'll be back soon, Kisuke. You behave."

Holding up his index and middle finger, Urahara smiled. "I'll do my best, Yoruichi-san." He watched the cat saunter away and went back to sweeping his store.

…

The bus finally pulled up to the school at 8:30 in the evening. There had been some sort of accident on the way back, so they had to take an alternate route, which ended up costing them more time. Throughout the entire bus ride, all Ichigo could think about was getting to Urahara's shop. He didn't care what time they were going to be back. He was going to go over there. He wanted to hear from him about when Renji had shown up in the morning.

As they were getting off the bus, Renji approached him. "Ichigo. Can I speak to you alone?" Ichigo looked up at the redhead and nodded his head. He adjusted his book bag and began to walk towards his house - not wanting to raise any questions from Renji.

"Why did you come now, Renji?" Ichigo asked him. He knew that if he skirted around the issue, it may take too long to work into the conversation. Instead, being the aggressive person that he was, Ichigo just came right out and asked him.

The redhead looked at him. "Didn't Rukia tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Ichigo was sick of hearing that woman's name. It amazed him how a few months ago, he would have been completely over the moon to talk about her. Now? She was the thorn in his side that he could not seem to get out.

Renji shrugged. "Byakuya sent me to see her. He told me that she hadn't sent him any word after her return to Karakura Town and just wanted to make sure that she was okay."

_Shinji was telling the truth._ "Are you sure that's the only reason you're here? Come on, Renji. There isn't some big bad coming to attack us, is there?"

"Rukia mentioned that you may be fooling around with Urahara. Is that true?" Ichigo stopped walking and looked at Renji.

_Do I tell him? Or do I just play it off? _"What? Is that what she told you?"

Nodding his head, Renji continued. "If it's true, then that's fine. It's really none of my business. You know that she's extremely upset with you about that, don't you? She won't stop cursing about you and Urahara. It's like she's obsessed with the two of you."

"She threatened to tell Byakuya about our supposed relationship, Renji. Excuse me that it's really bad timing that you happen to show up now when all of this drama seems to be unfolding." Ichigo began to walk again. He hadn't said yes or no to his question and really hoped that the redhead wouldn't continue to press the issue.

"Look, Ichigo. It doesn't matter. Byakuya wouldn't give a shit anyway. She's just feeling hurt and trying to make everyone miserable. I know her tricks. Do you want me to try and take her back with me to Soul Society?"

A perfect answer. But, deep down, Ichigo knew that that wasn't the right thing to do. He shook his head. "No, it's fine. She's become a lot more tolerable now that she's living with Orihime. And it seems that Hirako has taken a liking to her." _Somewhat. More like spying for Urahara, but what Renji doesn't know won't hurt him. I still don't trust that petite shinigami._

"The blonde who wouldn't leave us alone? What's his deal? Is he a new student?"

Ichigo laughed. "Yeah, he's a new student. He just joined our class a few days ago." He saw his father's clinic fast approaching. "Listen, do you remember where Inoue lives?" He saw Renji shake his head. "Come on, I'll walk you over there. But, I'm not going upstairs."

The two of them walked over to Orihime's in a brisk pace. Ichigo looked at his watch and saw it was well after nine. He hoped that Urahara was waiting up for him. When they finally made it to Orihime's, Ichigo said goodbye to Renji, making sure he got inside before he began to head in the direction of Urahara's shop. He wanted to wait until he got inside because the shop was in the opposite direction from which they had just walked. Ichigo felt the butterflies begin to move about his stomach as he began to walk quickly towards the shop. Finally, he turned down the alley and saw it up ahead. He saw that the lights were off in the main shop, but hopefully the light would be on in Urahara's bedroom. He slid the shop door open softly and snuck inside.

"Isn't this considered breaking and entering?" Ichigo turned and saw Urahara leaning against the wall with his hat pulled down over his eyes. He walked over to the man, dropped his book bag on the floor and put both of his hands on either side of his body. "My my," Urahara smiled. "Is there something you need, Kurosaki-kun?"

Trapping the man against the wall, Ichigo leaned forward and captured Urahara's lips with his own. With the tip of his tongue, he began to lick Urahara's bottom lip, silently begging for entrance. The pale blonde complied and opened his mouth a tiny bit, letting Ichigo's tongue pass through the opening. Ichigo moaned into the kiss, finally being able to do what he had been dreaming of doing all day. He pressed himself up against the shop keeper, letting his tongue stroke the elder's tongue, sending shivers up and down his spine. He continued to kiss the man in this manner until the two both broke off the kiss at the same time to get some necessary oxygen into their lungs. Ichigo did not remove his arms from the wall.

"Do you know," Ichigo growled into Urahara's ear, nipping at his neck, "how much I've wanted to do this to you all day?" He began to suck on the man's neck lightly, not wanting to leave a mark - only wanting to hear the moans escape from his mouth. Which, of course, they did.

Urahara moaned, turning his head to the side. He looked at Ichigo's arm and smiled. "Have you? I've just been sweeping my shop all day." He gasped out loud when he felt Ichigo's groin press against his own. "Mmm...Ichigo..."

Not wanting to wait any longer, Ichigo quickly pulled down Urahara's pants and got down on his knees. He took the man's hardened arousal and began to suck on it. _Oh, this is what I've been longing for_. He let his tongue dance across the head, lapping up the sweet liquid that was being released from the tip. He groaned, swallowing him into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking on him faster. He held onto the man's hips, controlling the movement of him. He began to let his teeth slide on his arousal, lightly scraping against his skin.

Grabbing onto the teen's head, Urahara cried out. He couldn't believe that the sex kitten had finally decided to show up once more. He felt the boy take control of his body and he felt his head hit the back of the wall. He couldn't believe how good the boy was getting at oral. For someone so new to all of this, he was taking him in such a manner as any seasoned lover would. "Ichigo...I'm close..." he panted, not wanting to surprise the boy with his release.

Ichigo began to move his tongue and lips faster over the man's length. He couldn't wait for him to release so he could have a taste of him once more. He could remember what it had tasted like before and really wanted to have another sample. He reached down with his right hand and began to fondle the pale blonde's sac. He felt the man explode inside of his mouth the moment his hand touched him in that manner.

"Ichigo!" Urahara cried out as he released, feeling the boy suck him dry. He wasn't used to a lover swallowing his release - most would let it collect in their mouth and then spit it out. Not Ichigo. It seemed like Ichigo enjoyed the taste of him and that brought a smile to his face.

Lapping at his head, making sure that he had taken everything Urahara had given him, Ichigo let him slip out of his mouth. He wiped at his mouth and stood up, placing his hands against the wall. "Well?"

Urahara wrapped his arms around Ichigo's body. "I think," he placed a kiss on Ichigo's neck, loving the moan he drew out from the boy, "that we need to retire to my bedroom." He kissed the other side of his neck. "I want to feel you inside of me, Ichigo," he whispered into the orange-haired teen's ear.

Feeling his body shake at that admission, Ichigo grabbed Urahara's hands and pulled him to his bedroom. Once inside, he pushed Urahara down on the bed, quickly removing his pants and then taking his own off. He reached into the drawer and grabbed the bottle of lube, placing some in his palm. He began to stroke himself, covering himself with the lubricant. He looked at Urahara and saw him nod his head slightly, grey eyes meeting his. He placed himself at his entrance and gently pushed himself in.

Both men moaned at the contact. Ichigo sighed as he felt himself slip further inside of Urahara. _This...nothing can beat this feeling_. He stilled his hips, letting Urahara's body adjust to him. Once he felt his body relax, he began to rock his hips, pushing in and out of Urahara. He looked down and saw Urahara's mouth open slightly, hearing the soft moans that were being released from him. He began to pump faster into him, pushing himself deeper. He finally brushed against his sweet spot and watched his lover's face change from happily sedated to one of extreme pleasure as it happened. Encouraged by his reaction, he continued to push himself deeper, moaning each time that he thrusts inside of him. He saw a smile spread across Urahara's face. He leaned down and began to murmur into his ear.

"Kisuke...you feel so good. So tight...I love it..." Ichigo groaned into his ear. He had been so close to saying "I love you", but he decided to change it to 'it' at the last second. He didn't want to tell the man underneath him that he loved him in the throes of passion. He wanted to tell him when he was least expecting it. "I'm gonna come soon, Kisuke...touch yourself?"

The shop keeper could only nod his head, his body on fire from being filled by Ichigo, to let any sort of words fall from his lips. _This is too good to be true._ He reached down and began to stroke his, once again, very hard arousal. He matched the speed of Ichigo, moving in time with his body pumping in and out of him. "Ichigo..." he could barely form his name, he was so close to his release.

Ichigo felt the man beneath him tighten around his member, and he looked down as he watched Urahara release over himself. Watching him orgasm, Ichigo felt himself release inside of him, thrusting his hips deeper inside, riding out his own orgasm. He felt himself grow weak and gently laid himself down on Urahara's chest, not worried about the mess that was on his stomach.

"I think you need to go away on field trips more often," Urahara said softly, running his hands through orange hair. "Either that, or we just need to stay away from each other for a prolonged amount of time. My, Ichigo - you are quite the little minx in bed."

Feeling a blush start to appear for the upteenth time today on his face, he shrugged. "What can I say? You turn me into this, Kisuke."

Urahara groaned as he said his name in that playful manner. "Say it again."

"Say what?"

"My name. I want to hear you say my name again."

Ichigo leaned up and whispered into his ear, "Kisuke." He grinned as he visibly saw the older man shiver at the way he said his name. He let himself slide out of him, and plopped himself next to him on the bed, laying his head back on his chest.

Urahara smiled, loving the way the boy fit against his body. "Thank you for humoring me, Ichigo." He kissed his forehead and began to run his fingers through his orange hair once more. "How was the field trip?"

"I guess it was okay. I know you know about Renji."

"Ah, yes. I was wondering when you'd bring him up. Thank you for waiting until after we had sex." Ichigo groaned at the man's humor. "What? Can't I say thank you?"

Ichigo laughed. "No, it's not that. It's just...you're so casual about our sex. It's weird for me. I'm still not used to it."

"Sure seemed like you were," Urahara teased him. Again, the blush appeared. "Nothing to be ashamed about. I want to teach you that sex is a wonderful thing - it's not something you should ever be ashamed of, or embarrassed about."

Nodding his head, Ichigo said "I know that. And I'm glad that you're so open about all of this. Really, Kisuke." He took a deep breath and said quietly, "I want you to trust me like I trust you."

"And what makes you say that I don't?" Urahara met auburn eyes and smiled. "Never hesitate to talk to me, Ichigo. Now, where were we? Oh, right. Renji."

Ichigo sighed. "I don't know why he's here. He says it's to check up on Rukia, but really?" He sighed as he felt Urahara start to play with his hair once more. "I don't know if I trust that. It's just too convenient for him to show up now, you know?"

"I know. Let's not worry about it right now, okay? You've been gone all day from me and I really want to just be with you right now. I'd like to leave the outside world until later, if you don't mind." He placed a kiss on his temple and hugged him close to his body. "I know you have to head back to your house soon. Let's just lay here in peace, okay? We can talk more about the current situation tomorrow after school."

"You're the one that brought it up," Ichigo teased, placing a kiss on his chest. "It's fine. I don't want to talk about that anymore either." He snuggled against his chest and felt himself begin to drift off.

Urahara glanced down and saw that Ichigo had fallen asleep. "Don't worry, Ichigo. We'll figure something out." He placed another kiss on his temple and just listened to him breathe.

...

* * *

**A/N:** Told you the lemon could come back. ^_^ I don't know about you, but I love sex kitten Ichigo. Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

Urahara kept watching Ichigo sleep, not wanting to wake him up. But he knew that he needed to get home, or else his father might become a bit unruly. It had only been an hour, but it was already late when the boy had shown up at his shop. He smiled, remembering.

He gently began to shake the boy. "Wake up, sleepy head." It seemed the boy was passed out. He grinned and thought of a few ways he could wake him up. He decided on the traditional way. He bent his head and was quickly overwhelmed with the teen's...aroma. Perhaps one would call it body odor, or fragrance, or what have you, but Urahara preferred to think of it as an aroma. _This boy needs to shower before he goes home._ A wicked thought began to make its way into his brain and he could feel himself smiling more and more just thinking about. He kept pestering the boy, watching as the sleeping teen bat his hand away. He finally had enough and spoke directly into his ear. "Ichigo - wake up."

That did the trick. The teen started to mumble, finally opening his eyes. He yawned and looked up into grey eyes. "Kisuke? What time is it?" He looked around and saw it was still night. He didn't feel like he had slept that long.

"It's only been an hour since you fell asleep, but you arrived late. I was waking you so you could head back to your house without staying out too late, but...Ichigo, you stink." He reached down on the floor, grabbing his fan and began to fan himself in the bed.

Feeling himself blush, Ichigo pushed on Urahara. "I do not stink." He lifted his arm and took a sniff. He almost gagged at the stench. "Okay, maybe you're right. What do you plan on doing to fix this problem of mine?" He grinned at the pale blonde, hoping that he would say what he was hoping he would say.

Urahara nodded his head towards his bathroom. "Perhaps a quick shower before you go home? You're likely to wake up your family by your smell if you don't." He continued to wave his fan in front of his face, loving to tease the boy.

"Fine. I'll take a shower." Ichigo stood up and began to walk over to the bathroom. When he was inside, he turned on the light and the oscillating fan. He turned around and looked at the shop keeper, still sitting with his fan in front of his face. "Are you going to join me?"

Waving the fan in front of his face, Urahara shrugged. "Depends. Do you want me to be in there with you?"

Ichigo stepped into the bathroom completely and turned on the water for the shower. "It doesn't matter to me, Kisuke." What he really wanted to say was _Get in the shower with me! Please!_ but he was doing his best to be nonchalant about this. It wasn't every day that he showered in his lover's bathroom. Well...there had been a few times when he'd used it after training, or after a fight with some Hollows, but that was before things had changed. He smiled, and stepped into the shower.

Urahara was weighing the pros and cons of jumping into the shower with the teen. _Cons? What cons?_ He put his fan on the nightstand and quietly made his way to his bathroom. He was so glad that he had that oscillating fan installed. Not that he was worried about noise, but he knew that Jinta's room was not too far away from where his bathroom was. With what he was planning for the teen, he hoped the fan would cover the noise. He saw that he had begun to wash his hair, standing there with his eyes closed, preventing the soap from dripping into his eyes. He opened the shower stall door as quiet as he could.

"I know you're in here," Ichigo said in a husky voice. He had a keen sense of hearing, which helped when fighting, and had heard when his lover had entered the bathroom. He leaned his head back and began to rinse off the shampoo. "Took you long enough to join me. All I have to do is soap up my body and then I'm done."

Urahara watched as the suds trail down Ichigo's wet neck and leaned forward, pressing his body against Ichigo's, kissing his neck. "Oh? That's all you have to do?" He raised his head and began to speak into his ear once more. "I can think of quite a few things you can still do in here." He bit the tender flesh under his ear softly. "Do you want me to tell you?"

Ichigo could not stop moaning. As soon as Urahara had pressed himself against his body, he knew that he wouldn't be getting out of the shower any time soon. Feeling his breath next to his ear caused his brain to malfunction, words were not forming in the way that he had hoped. He wasn't even paying attention to what he had been saying. He just grabbed onto the man's shoulders and rubbed his body against his. "Kisuke..." he moaned. "Please..."

Enjoying his teasing all too much, Urahara grabbed the clean washcloth he had just put in there a few hours before and grabbed the soap, lathering it up. He kept Ichigo's body trapped between his arms. Once he felt the washcloth had enough soap, he began to wash Ichigo's chest. He saw auburn eyes open in surprise at the soft touch. "Not what you had in mind?" Urahara smiled, continuing to lather up Ichigo's upper body.

Staring at Urahara, Ichigo became breathless. He had never showered with anyone before, so really wasn't sure what to expect. He watched as the older man's hands expertly touched his body, sliding the wet cloth over his chest. He bit back a moan as the cloth ran over one of his nipples. He caught Urahara's eyes and groaned as he moved to his other nipple.

"Must make sure," Urahara whispered into his ear, "that you're all clean." He raised Ichigo's arm and began to soap up underneath his arm. He ran his hand up and down his underarm and side. He saw goosebumps begin to break out on Ichigo's arm. Looking up, he saw that Ichigo had closed his eyes. He raised his other arm and repeated the same action, moving the cloth slowly.

Not understanding what was happening, Ichigo just closed his eyes and began to just feel. When Urahara had raised his arms, he wasn't sure what to expect. He felt himself grow hot as the man gently caressed his arm, feeling himself break out in goosebumps at the action, not because he was cold. After he completed his other arm, he moaned. "Kisuke, that felt wonderful."

Urahara grinned. "I'm glad. Now rinse, please." He watched as the boy let the water wash away the soap from his arms and armpits. He also washed out the wash cloth and began to add more soap. He leaned down. "Turn around, please."

Doing as he was told, Ichigo turned around, facing the wall. He put his arms against the wall, resting his head on them. He felt the washcloth on his back, Urahara moving in a slow, circular motion. "That feels nice," he said softly, closing his eyes once more. He felt him take the cloth and begin to soap up his lower back. He felt himself become aroused as the man neared his backside. There wasn't much space to hide his arousal from the man who was behind him, so he just did his best to get over his shyness. He moaned loudly when he felt the washcloth finally hit his backside.

Letting his hands wander, Urahara smiled as he heard the boy moan at his touch. He had wanted to let the cloth touch him sooner, but he knew what it was like to wait in anticipation. He began to run the cloth over both of his cheeks, lathering them up. He placed his hand on Ichigo's left cheek and slightly spread him apart. When he felt like there was enough space, he began to let the washcloth clean his entrance. He felt his heart begin to beat faster when the teen began to moan at his touch.

"Kisuke," Ichigo moaned in a low voice. "What are you doing to me?" He pressed his body against the cool tile of the shower, hoping to cool down his hot, aching arousal. The way the man was touching his body, it was pushing him to the brink of insanity.

Urahara leaned forward. "Do you want me to stop?" He let the washcloth rub over his entrance, then pulled it away.

"No!" Ichigo cried out. He turned his head and looked into his grey eyes. "Please, I don't want you to," he said in a soft voice. He turned his head back to the wall and sighed when he felt the cloth begin to rub his entrance once more. "Feels so good," he moaned, no longer caring what he sounded like. He wanted more of his touch, more of everything that Urahara was giving to him. He soon felt the cloth on the hottest part of his body. He leaned back, feeling his head land against Urahara's chest. "Yes," he panted, feeling Urahara begin to move the cloth along his arousal. He kept his head against his chest, pushing his hips forward to feel more.

Bending his head slightly, Urahara brought his lips to Ichigo's ear once more. "Do you want me to fuck you, Ichigo?" He kept stroking the cloth against his arousal. "Do you want to feel me inside of you?" He pressed his very erect arousal against his backside. "All you have to do is tell me you want me to do it to you." He pushed his tip against his tight hole, hoping that he'd driven the teen to succumb to his will.

The moans would not stop coming from his mouth. Ichigo shuddered as Urahara kept speaking into his ear. "Yes," he groaned. "I want it, I want you...need you..." he moaned, desperate to feel Urahara inside of him. He could feel him pressing into him, teasing him. "Please?" He cried out as he felt him finally push himself into his body. He felt the washcloth drop to the floor and felt his body hit the tile wall. He held himself there, taking deep breaths. When he felt good enough, he nodded his head slightly and felt Urahara begin to move.

Grateful that the two of the them were close in height, Urahara began to thrust in and out of Ichigo. He moaned at the tightness that surrounded him, the hot heat sucking him in further, deeper into the boy's body. He leaned forward and bit Ichigo's shoulder, pushing himself deeper into his body. He heard Ichigo moaning his name, causing him to want to thrust into him faster. He pushed himself in deep, feeling his tip connect with the boy's sweet spot.

Ichigo pushed himself against Urahara, crying out as he made him see white spots. "Again," he panted. "Do that again." He felt Urahara push against that spot once more, causing him to go weak in the knees, wanting to feel it again. He felt him begin to brush it with every single thrust, making his arousal beg to be touched. He reached down and began to touch himself, feeling the wetness of the water help with his actions. He groaned when he felt Urahara push deeper into him, and then spoke into his ear. "Keep touching yourself, Ichigo. I want to hear you come for me." Ichigo was amazed he didn't come by these words alone. He kept the same rhythm that Urahara was using to pound into his body relentlessly. He cried out, "Kisuke!" and felt himself release over his hand and the wall, clenching around Urahara's arousal.

Moving next to his ear, Urahara felt himself release inside of him, murmuring into his ear, "Ichigo...my love..." He rode out his orgasm, thrusting in and out of Ichigo until it was complete. He leaned his head on the teen's back, letting himself slip out, and began to take a second to breathe.

Feeling a blush creep onto his face, Ichigo smiled. He had heard what he had called him. _Maybe I should tell him how I feel right now? No, I can't do that. I really want to tell him_. He slowly turned around and raised his head to brush his lips against Urahara's. "I think I need to wash off again."

The pale blonde smirked. "Probably a good idea. Here, let me grab another cloth for you." He reached out to the sink and grabbed the small washcloth he kept there. "I just changed all the linens and towels today. This is still fresh." He leaned down and placed a kiss on Ichigo's shoulder. "You never cease to amaze me, you know that, don't you?"

"I feel the same way, Kisuke." He smiled at him, taking the washcloth and put some soap on it. "Do you want to wash off as well?" He grinned, holding up the washcloth.

Urahara laughed. "Tempting, but I'll just use the soap, thank you very much." He took the soap and rubbed it between his palms, creating a nice lather, then began to wash off his now flaccid arousal, making sure he was nice and clean. He watched as Ichigo washed his body, making sure to wash off all of his mess, as well as the mess from behind. _Ah, the joys of sex._ "Ichigo, I'm going to get out of the shower now. Take your time." He opened and closed the shower stall and grabbing a towel, began to dry off.

Washing off all the soap from his body, Ichigo turned off the shower. He stepped out and saw that Urahara was towel drying his hair. He laughed. "That's a good look for you, Kisuke." The pale blonde's hair was flopping in every direction, except for where it normally laid against his nose. He began to dry off with a towel. "I guess I should be heading home."

"That's probably a good idea," Urahara said. He felt his chest begin to hurt a tiny bit. It was becoming harder to say goodbye to Ichigo. He had to figure out a way to get him to stay with him more. _Or maybe I should just sneak into his room? I hate having to said goodbye for the night. I just want to put my arms around him, keep him safe. _He sighed.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, starting to put his clothes back on. "What's the matter?"

The shop keeper shook his head. "Nothing, don't worry. Just an old man thinking silly thoughts." Urahara felt himself blush, pulling on a pair of pajama pants. He looked up at saw Ichigo standing directly in front of him. "Ichigo?"

Ichigo reached up and put a hand on his hair. "I want to know what those silly thoughts are. Please let me in, Kisuke. I..." he took a deep breath, "I think I'm falling in love with you. So, I'd really rather you tell me everything that's on your mind so I don't second guess myself." He rushed out the last bit, not quite believing that he had just said what he had said.

Pale grey eyes met auburn ones. "What did you just say?"

"I said that I want to know what's on your mind." Ichigo felt like he might throw up, the butterflies seemed to have appeared out of nowhere in his stomach.

Urahara shook his head. "Before that," he spoke quietly.

Ichigo began to scratch the back of his neck. "I said that I think I'm falling in love with you."

Wrapping his arms around the orange-haired teen, Urahara felt his heart soar. He hugged him to his body, feeling the boy wrap his own arms around him and return the hug. "Then I shall tell you all the thoughts in my head - sane or not." He kissed Ichigo's jawline. "I was thinking that I really hate saying goodbye to you. I wish there was a way where you could stay here." He pulled back, smiling sadly at Ichigo.

"I know, I feel the same way." Ichigo finished putting on his shoes and picked up his book bag. "We'll think of something." He placed his lips against Urahara's, kissing him softly. "I'll be by after school tomorrow. I'll probably bring everyone with me, if you're okay with that?"

Urahara nodded. "Why would I not be? I would love to see them. Even that pesky Rukia." He was reminded of the redhead. "Ichigo - be careful around Renji. We don't know how long he's staying for. Let's talk about him tomorrow. I'm sorry, I don't mean to put this off, but it's late. I know you need to go." He kissed Ichigo once more.

"It's okay, Kisuke. I know. We'll talk tomorrow. Even if it means training with him, to see if he'll give the both of us some answers." He hugged the pale blonde. "I'll see you soon, okay?" He gave him one last kiss and headed towards the entrance of the shop.

When he made his way outside, he saw a figure walking down the alley. Judging from the silhouette, he had a feeling he knew who it was. He raised a hand. "Evening, Hirako."

The short haired blonde appeared in front of him. "Just heading home, Ichigo?" Ichigo nodded. "Well, be careful. There was some Hollow activity earlier, but it was taken care of."

"Thanks for the tip." He stopped walking, turning back to look at Shinji. _Hollows?_

He tipped his newsboy cap. "Good night, Ichigo. See you in school tomorrow," and with that he kept walking towards the shop.

Ichigo continued walking towards his house. He would have to remember to ask Urahara what that was all about when he saw him tomorrow.

...

* * *

**A/N**: I hope you guys weren't too offended by the bad language. It was the heat of the moment. ^_^ Thanks for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

When Urahara heard the door open to his shop, he thought that perhaps Ichigo had changed his mind. He walked down the hallway and saw the familiar newsboy cap in the shadows. "Shinji! To what do I owe this visit at this late hour?" He approached the blonde. "Shall we go into the other room?"

Shinji nodded his head. "Yes, if you don't mind?" Urahara shook his head and slid the door open to the adjacent room, sitting on the floor.

"Would you like some tea?" He got up, beginning to ready the electric teapot.

The short-haired blonde shook his head. "No, thank you."

"If you don't mind, I'm going to make myself some." He saw him shake his head no and proceeded to turn the kettle on. "So, what can I do for you this evening?"

Sitting down, Shinji began. "Well, we need to figure out about Renji. I'm sure Yoruichi has reported in to you?"

Urahara nodded. "She has. She told me what she heard from Ichigo about what you said. Ichigo was here earlier and confirmed what you had said. As I understand it, he walked Abarai to Orihime's house and told him the same thing." The tea kettle whistled, and Urahara got up to go pour himself some tea. Once he had his cup, he sat back down.

"Do you believe him?" Shinji asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't think there's any reason for Abarai to not tell the truth."

"You and Byakuya don't have the best track record together."

The ex-captain laughed. "You're right about that. But, I could say the same for you. Remember - they don't know you're here either."

Shinji let out a sigh. "I know. Why do you think I'm trying to stay on top of this situation for you? Really, I'm doing it for the both of us. I really don't need the Gotei 13 to just show up and then find out that we're still around."

"Well, Ichigo mentioned he would bring everyone to the shop tomorrow after school. I would assume you will be joining them? I think I can come up with something to extract more information from the redhead than he would normally be willing to give." Urahara's eyes began to sparkle. He loved a good challenge.

Shinji nodded. "That sounds like a good plan. My next question to you is, do you want me to start training Ichigo?"

Urahara glanced at his tea cup and took some of the now lukewarm liquid into his mouth. "That's a tough call. Does he suspect anything about you?"

"I might have let slip that there had been some Hollow activity as I passed by him in the alley earlier." Shinji took of his newsboy cap and set it on the table, shaking his hair. "I was just telling him to be careful and it came out. It seemed like he took it at face value, and didn't second guess why I had said what I had said."

The shop keeper pinched his nose, closing his eyes. "I don't want to overload the boy too much with new things. I'm fairly certain that right now there is only one thing on his mind," Shinji laughed, turning it into a cough. Urahara glared at him. "What I'm trying to say is that if we were to being his Visored training, it might break him."

"Or, if I remember correctly, you could benefit from the extra turmoil and anger he may begin to feel." Shinji smirked. The ex-captain felt a blush creep across his face.

"That's really neither here nor there. For now, let's just keep things the way they are. He hasn't had an issue with his inner Hollow since the Bounts were defeated. I don't want to begin to pester him and ask him about it if it's not necessary." Urahara finished his tea. "When I feel that he's ready, I'll let you know."

Shinji stared at him. "Fine. But, the longer we wait, the more likely he is going to have a tough time trying to harness that power in."

"What about when Tessai finishes your upgraded warehouse? Does that sound fair? That should be another week or two." Urahara looked back at him. He watched as Shinji silently agreed with a slight nod of his head.

Placing the newsboy cap back on his head, Shinji stood up. "Then, I guess that's my cue to leave. I'll be here tomorrow afternoon."

"If Ichigo asks you about how you mentioned the Hollow activity?"

The short-haired blonde shrugged. "I'll just say that Ishida told me to say that. Or something. Really, Kisuke - you're over thinking this way too much." Urahara stood up and followed him back out to the shop. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then? And really, think about letting me train the boy. He's going to snap one day. Especially if Rukia keeps pestering him."

Urahara hadn't thought about the petite shinigami causing the boy's Hollow to manifest before now. He nodded his head. "I see your point. My offer, for now, still stands for when the warehouse will be complete. Good evening, Shinji." He watched the blonde let himself out of the shop and he retired back to his bedroom.

…

The morning seemed to be dragging. Ichigo couldn't quite pay attention to what was going on in the class. All he could think about was showering.

"Oy! Ichigo!" He turned and saw Shinji trying to get his attention. "You okay?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah. A little sleepy." He watched the blonde grin at him.

"And what were you doing last night?"

Feeling the familiar blush arise on his cheeks, he mumbled, "Nothing."

"That look on your face tells me otherwise."

"Boys!" Miss Ochi threw an eraser at them. "Quit talking and pay attention!" Ichigo shot a look at Shinji and looked back up at the board. He saw Orihime turn around and shake her head at him. _Why does one look from her make me feel guilty? I wasn't even the one who was being spoken to! Stupid, stupid Hirako_.

The lunch bell rang and students began to get up from their desks. Ichigo reached into his bag and pulled out the brown sack lunch his sister had packed for him. He headed up to the roof where he and his friends always sat during lunchtime. He was the first one up there, so he grabbed a spot in the shade of the air conditioning vent.

"Kurosaki-kun!" He looked up and saw Orihime walking towards him with both Renji and Rukia. They all sat down next to him. "Why were you talking in class?"

He groaned. "I wasn't Inoue. Stupid Hirako was talking to me and -"

"More like making fun of you, Kurosaki-san." Shinji appeared behind Rukia and sat down on the other side of her. Ichigo glared at him and sighed.

"Who's making fun of Kurosaki?" Ishida appeared at the top of the stairs and walked over towards them with Sado. "I'd like to join in to, if possible."

Ichigo glared at all of them. "What did I ever do to you guys to all pick on me like this?"

"You mean you don't know, strawberry?" Renji looked at him and laughed. "Ah well. Guess you'll just have to figure it out, huh?"

"Shut it - pineapple head." He threw a punch at Renji's shoulder and watched him frown.

Renji raised his hand and touched where Ichigo had hit him. "Ouch, Ichigo. Was that necessary?"

The orange-haired teen shrugged. He continued to eat his lunch, listening to the others carry on their conversations. He looked over and saw Rukia was speaking to Shinji, while Renji was carrying on about something to Ishida.

"Ichigo." He turned and saw Sado looking at him. "What are your plans for after school?"

He felt his stomach begin to flip-flop. "Well, I figured I was going to head over to Urahara's shop to do some training. I was gonna ask you guys if you wanted to join me? We haven't trained together since we were in -" He stopped himself from saying 'Seiretei', looking at Shinji. "Since a few months ago."

"Ooh! I like that idea, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime began to bounce up and down, causing her...gifts to bounce extremely close to Renji's face, causing the redhead to turn bright red. "Do you think he'd mind us using his training grounds?"

Shinji coughed. "Training grounds? What on earth are you guys even talking about?"

"Oh, nothing. Just Urahara has a nice large room we can practice in," Ichigo was quick to answer. "Did you want to come too?"

Ichigo watched as Rukia looked at Shinji. "Please, Hirako? I'd like it if you'd go with us." _Shinji's plan seems to be working, almost too well._ _At least she's not bugging me that much anymore._ He saw Shinji nod his head.

"Yeah, I'll go with you guys."

The rest of lunch passed quickly. Ichigo finished his food and began to work on some homework he had neglected to take care of the night before. He really hadn't been in the mood to do anything except fall asleep. He was going to have to start doing his homework earlier on, so he could have more time to play in the evenings. _Play? More like bump uglies with Kisuke_. He blushed, and looked up to see Sado watching him. He blushed even more at the short eye contact. The bell rang and they all stood up, heading back down the stairs to the classroom.

After class was done for the day, the seven of them walked to Urahara's together. Before they made it to the shop, they stopped at a convenience store to pick up some stuff to drink and a few snack items. Ichigo didn't know what Urahara would have to eat, and he wanted to make sure he had enough energy to train, as well as other activities. As they got closer to the shop, he was trying to figure out how he, Renji, and Rukia would be able to change into their shinigami selves to practice. Would that make him go nuts? He didn't want to push Shinji away from them, but he wanted to get some proper exercise in. He saw Urahara sitting on the porch, watching Jinta and Ururu push dirt around.

"Konnichiwa, Urahara-san!" Orihime called out, waving frantically to the shop keeper. Ichigo felt his heart swell as he watched his lover raise his hand, fan ever present, in a greeting.

"Orihime-chan! How nice to see you! And how nice to see all of you here!" Urahara looked back at Jinta. "You two can go back inside the shop now." He watched his two helpers head back into the shop. "What brings you all to my humble shop?" Grey eyes met auburn ones and Ichigo began to feel his stomach flip-flop once more.

Ishida pushed his glasses up on his nose. "We were wondering if we might be able to use your training facility?" Ichigo was grateful he didn't say 'grounds'.

Waving his fan in front of his face, the shop keeper nodded. "Of course you may. Go on in," he motioned towards the shop's door. Everyone filed in to the store in a line. Ichigo hung back, making sure he'd be the last one to walk in. He walked up to Urahara and as he walked through the door, he gently brushed his swaying hand against Urahara's groin, smiling as he heard the man quietly gasp at his unexpected action. He saw everyone setting their stuff down. He looked at Shinji, scratching the back of his neck. _What do we tell him? _

It seemed the Shinji could see Ichigo trying to figure something out. Ichigo saw Urahara out of the corner of his eye shake his head. "You guys go train. I'll be up here working on homework." Shinji said, grabbing his books and sitting on the counter. Ichigo sighed in relief.

"Okay. We'll be back up soon." He looked at Urahara. "Did you want to join us, Urahara-san?" He felt his heart begin to beat faster, just hearing his voice say his lover's name as if they had not been intimate. The small thrill of knowing what the man's face looked like when he climaxed caused his heart rate to go up some more. Having to be nonchalant around him was proving to be quite the difficult task.

Urahara began to fan himself once more, this time to cool down his own hormones. After the boy had brushed against him on purpose, it took all of his resolve to not throw him against the wall and take him right there. _Appearances, Kisuke. Remember the redhead is here now. _He shook his head. "I'll be down there in a bit." His eyes sparkled with want and desire as he held the teen's auburn eyes once more.

Ichigo nodded and followed the others down the hallway to the training grounds. He saw Ishida and Sado beginning to practice with one another. He took out his shinigami badge and put it to his chest, letting his shinigami form release. He saw that both Rukia and Renji's gigai were sitting against one of the rocks. He walked over to them.

"So, do you two want to spar with me?" Ichigo asked, taking Zangetsu from behind his back and holding it in his hands.

Rukia shook her head. "I'm going to go and practice with Orihime. You two play nice." She walked off to where Orihime was standing, watching Sado and Ishida.

Turning to look at the redhead, Ichigo grinned. "So, what do you say? Will you practice with me?"

The redhead nodded. "Yeah, let's do this."

The two both got into a fighting stance and let their reiatsu rise. They were protected down in the training grounds - Urahara had made certain to take all necessary precautions. As the two began to battle one another, another battle was taking place upstairs.

"You've got to let him know that I know what they are. Did you see how he wanted to say something?" Shinji said, looking at Urahara. "It's time. I'm not going to train him, but he needs to know that I know what shinigami's are, and what they're capable of. I'm tired of trying to be ignorant of what goes on around me. I can't do it for much longer, Kisuke. That's not fair to me. Put yourself in my position."

Urahara sighed, knowing that the Visored spoke the truth. He had just wished he could have told Ichigo on his own. He didn't want the orange-haired teen to think that he was lying to him, when he sort of, kind of, was. Not lying, per se, but just not being completely honest about the situation. He was afraid of the what may happen after Shinji reveals himself.

"Don't turn into a Visored," Urahara said. "And I'm going down there with you. No offense, Shinji, but I need to explain to Ichigo what's going on. I can't have him upset with me." _It hurts my heart to think that he may become angry with me. Please respect that._ He pulled out Benihime. "Do you understand?" He waited until Shinji nodded his head. "Shall we?" He nodded towards the hallway where the ladder was, leading down to the training grounds.

He followed behind Shinji, letting the man walk down the ladder to the grounds. All activity stopped when they saw both Urahara and Shinji appear downstairs. Urahara brought out his fan and began to wave it in front of his face, his defensive mechanism.

"Why'd you all stop?" He laughed, doing his best to keep calm. "Well, no matter. You should know that Shinji knows what you all are. Well, except for you two - Orihime-chan and Sado-san."

Ichigo walked over to him. "Urahara, what's going on?"

Urahara sighed, hating that he wasn't able to speak to him alone. Shinji jumped in. "I know that you're a substitute shinigami. I know that Rukia and Renji are from Seireitei. I know that Rukia's brother is a captain in the Gotei 13. I know that you've become quite powerful."

All Ichigo could do was stand there and stare. That was all any of them could do. Shinji looked over at Ishida. "I know that you're a Quincy. However, you're not the last one. But that's not my story to tell." He looked over at Sado and Orihime. "And I have no idea what you are capable of. Urahara was telling the truth on that. I'm excited to see your powers, though. Especially if you can withstand the pressure that both Ichigo and Abarai are putting out right now."

Everyone just stood there. Urahara laughed and began to fan himself once more. "Why are you all just gaping at him? Do any of you have anything to say?"

Rukia went up to Shinji. "You're a shinigami, aren't you." Shinji nodded his head. "Why didn't you tell us before now?"

Urahara watched the exchange and saw that Ichigo was no longer in the area. He looked up and saw him disappear through the opening in the ceiling. He let Shinji continue to talk to the others while he made his way back up the ladder, to find his lover. He didn't have to look very far. He could feel his spiritual pressure pressing against his body from the storage room. He walked in there and watched Ichigo hit the wall. He walked over to him and grabbed his hand. "What do you think you're doing?"

Ichigo pushed himself away from Urahara. "Why? Why didn't you tell me, Kisuke?"

"I wanted to tell you. I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you alone. That's my fault. Please don't go hitting walls. If you want to punch something, punch me." He stood in front of the teen and watched as his eyes flashed, seeing his Hollow pass through his eyes for a millisecond. "Ichigo, you need to relax."

Feeling his anger boiling, Ichigo shook his head. "No, I don't need to relax. You weren't honest with me, again. Kisuke, how many more surprises are there going to be, huh? Are you going to tell me that Renji is here to take you away from me? Huh?" He could feel his Hollow begging him to be released, which always happened whenever he became highly angry. "No. I can't, Kisuke. I can't do this. It's not fair to me." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He felt his Hollow groan, wanting him to stay angry. _No. Not right now. I don't want to hurt him. "Oh, but you won't hurt him, Ichigo. Something tells me that sick bastard would enjoy a nice, rough time." Shut up! Just shut up!_ He pushed Urahara against the wall forcefully. "Is there anything else you're not telling me?"

Knowing that Ichigo was going to react this way, Urahara shook his head. "There's nothing else, I swear." He did his best to calm himself down.

Ichigo got up into his face and spoke into his ear. "If you're hiding anything else from me, there's going to be hell to pay." He felt Urahara shudder against his body when he spoke that threat. "Do you want me to make you pay, Kisuke?" His voice dropped to a lower octave, speaking once more into his ear, pressing him harder against the wall.

A moan escaped from Urahara's mouth. He closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall. "If I told you yes, would you be upset with me?"

"No. In fact, that's what I wanted to hear."

…

* * *

A/N: Ooooh...does this mean angry sex kitten may show up? Or will he remember that everyone is still downstairs talking to the "new" shinigami? Guess we'll just have to wait and see...^_^ Thanks for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

Ichigo felt the anger surge through his body as he watched Urahara toss his head back. He heard the man moan. "If I told you yes, would you be mad at me?"

He felt his Hollow scream for joy inside of him. _"I told you, you pussy." Just stop! "No, it's my turn to play. He wants it, can't you see it?" But...but it's not me. "When are you going to learn - I _am_ you." _He pressed up against him. "No. In fact, that's what I wanted to hear."

Lowering his head, he began to bite down on Urahara's neck hard, hearing the man moan loudly. He grabbed the pale blonde's hands and kept them held behind his back. He didn't want the man to touch him. He wanted to give the man what he wanted. He pressed his very erect arousal against Urahara's, both of them moaning at the contact.

"Ichi..go," Urahara gasped out. Ichigo pulled back and looked at him. "Your friends..." Ichigo leaned forward and with his free hand, pushed Urahara's green shirt to the side and began to suck on his lower neck. "Mmm..." he heard Urahara moan once more. "Your friends are downstairs..." He felt the man trying to release from his grip. He held on tighter and silently agreed to let his Hollow take over. _"Remember what I said, and you'll be fine." What? That you are me? "Exactly." _ He heard the man groan at being held tighter.

"What? I thought you wanted to pay?" Urahara's eyes opened wide as he heard the distinct voice of Ichigo's Hollow escape from his mouth. "Surprised?" Black and yellow eyes looked up at him. "You shouldn't be. You're the one that asked for this. He's too much of a chicken shit to give you what you want."

Urahara shook his head. "What I want? And what is it that I want?" He felt his body betraying him, hearing the gravelly voice emitting from Ichigo's mouth. His heartbeat began to quicken as he was pushed against the wall roughly. He closed his eyes. "His friends are downstairs. They're not aware of what's going on between the two of us," he said quietly. He wanted to take control of the situation, fearing that Ichigo's Hollow would make a complete mess of everything, but there was a teeny part of him that wanted to just let it happen. The teeny part began to win.

"But isn't that part of the thrill, Kisuke?" The pitched voice asked him. He looked down at the yellow irises staring back at him. The raw, hedonistic passion that he saw there became his undoing. Urahara nodded his head in resignation as a pair of lips pushed against his own, forcing his mouth open with his tongue. He moaned into the kiss, submitting to the Hollow. Ichigo broke off the kiss and growled into his ear, "The door is still open. You gonna moan loud for me, dirty shop keeper?"

Before he was given a chance to answer, the teen forced him to turn around, releasing his hands from his back, and was pressing against backside. "Too much teasing, taichou?" He felt his stomach flop at the use of that honorific. He knew that Ichigo knew of his past, but had never once called him by anything other than Urahara-san, and as of late, Kisuke. "Sorry - _ex_ taichou?" He watched, powerless, as the Hollow reached around and put his hand inside of his pants and pulled him out. "No wonder why he likes you so much."

Urahara pushed himself against the hand that was holding him. He felt the Hollow grip him tighter and he groaned, biting his lip. "Did I say you could do that?" Urahara bit his lip, not wanting to make the noises he wanted to for fear of the others hearing him. As the boy pushed his arousal against his backside, he was having a difficult time keeping quiet. He felt the Hollow's hot breath against his ear. "Tell me, taichou, do you want me? Do you want it rough?" Urahara pressed his backside against the boy's groin. He felt hands grab his hips roughly. "Good."

Soon, his pants were around his ankles and he heard the familiar sound of a zipper being unzipped. He let out a soft moan, excitement coursing through his body. He knew that this was still Ichigo, just a more...uninhibited side of him. He felt the Hollow press against his entrance. They hadn't prepared, yet Urahara was not worried. He wanted to feel the momentary pain he knew was coming. He braced himself against the wall as he felt the penetration, pushing himself against the arousal, making the Hollow go deeper inside of him. Urahara felt his hands back on his hips, holding him still. He groaned, loving how _different_ it felt. Like Ichigo, he was afraid to tell the boy how rough he enjoyed sex to be. He was hoping to show this side of him later, after they were over the "honeymoon" phase of their sexual relationship, but the Hollow side seemed to smell exactly what Urahara wanted. Urahara trusted both Ichigo and his Hollow. He let out a soft moan as his sweet spot was hit. "Please..."

Lips made contact with his ear. "Please, what, taichou? What do you need?" With each word, the Hollow thrust deeper inside of him each time.

"That," Urahara moaned. As much as he hated hearing those words, it was causing his libido to scream at him, turning him on more and more each time he heard the pitched voice say it. He reached down and began to stroke himself roughly.

He felt a hand grip his and pulled it away from his arousal. He bit his lip hard, drawing blood, as he felt the Hollow begin to take over, running his thumb along the slit and keeping it there. He shook his head, knowing what the Hollow was doing. At this rate, he was sure the others would soon hear him scream for his release. Once more, he felt hot breath against his ear. "You want me to let you come, don't cha, taichou?" Urahara moaned at those words, pushing his backside all the way against the orange-haired teen's groin. The Hollow began to thrust faster, pressing against his sweet spot with each pass. "Feel good, don't it," Urahara began to mewl, "taichou?" He felt the boy release inside of him, still keeping his thumb over his slit. He was desperate. The Hollow's hand continued to stroke him, not allowing him to release. He felt the Hollow slip out of his body, and forced him to turn back around. He watched as the Hollow dropped to his knees and quickly placed his mouth on his arousal, letting his thumb slide off. As soon as that pressure was gone, combined with the wet heat that was surrounding him, Urahara began to release his orgasm into his throat, holding on to his head, staring at black and yellow eyes as he watched his mouth suck everything down that he gave him.

Gazing down at him, he saw the black begin to fade and smiled as Ichigo's eyes became auburn once more. "Welcome back," he panted lightly.

Ichigo grinned. He felt more alive than he had in a long while. Letting his Hollow act for him had given him quite the heady feeling. Watching and hearing Urahara try to keep his calm? He suddenly began to grow excited once more. "Thanks." He stood up, pulling his pants back up. He reached down and pulled up Urahara's for him. "That was...different."

Urahara laughed. "That's one way of putting it. Come on, your friends are downstairs. We should probably go and check on them."

"You mean, you just want to see if Shinji survived or not." Ichigo pulled Urahara back, holding him against his chest. "I won't let you forget. I do want to talk about what just happened." He placed a gentle kiss on the man's neck. His eyes became larger when he saw just what his Hollow had done to him. "Um...perhaps you should put on a different shirt."

Urahara sighed. "Okay. You go back down there. I'll be down in a sec." Ichigo nodded and headed back towards the ladder, heading below to the training ground.

Stepping into his bedroom, Urahara threw his shirt onto the dirty pile of laundry. "Do you think it was wise to let his Hollow come out?"

He screamed, looking around and saw a black cat approaching him. "Yoruichi-san. You need to stop sneaking up on me. That isn't very ladylike of you." He grabbed a clean shirt, making sure it would cover the offending love bite. He turned around and glared at her. "You listened?"

The black cat shrugged. "It was rather difficult not to listen, Kisuke."

Sitting on the edge of his bed, he sighed. "I'm sorry. I can't help it. He gets inside of my head and it's all I can do to not stop him."

"Why were you two up here, anyway?" Yoruichi jumped up onto his lap and sat down.

"Shinji revealed himself." The cat looked up at him. "It was becoming too complicated. Ichigo got mad, sulked away and I went to go and find him. And then there was an exchange of words - he asked if I was keeping any more secrets from him and I told him no."

The cat shook her head. "You told him about how Shinji is able to control his Hollow? How he's a Visored?"

Laughing nervously, Urahara stood up from the bed, letting the cat fall off of his lap. "I really should be going back downstairs, Yoruichi-san." He began to walk out of his bedroom.

"Kisuke." One single word and the man stopped in his tracks. He turned back around and looked at the cat. "You better be careful. If the boy was upset with you, and that's why his Hollow took over, then you better be certain that you know what you're doing. When he finds out about Shinji's true nature - your little blissful sexcapades may be over."

Hearing those words made Urahara's stomach sink. He glanced downwards, no longer wanting to look at the cat. "I know, Yourichi-san. And that is one thing that I don't want to happen. I love him, and I don't want to hurt him any more than I already have."

"Then you had better tell him about Shinji sooner than later." The cat walked out of the room and headed towards the front of the shop. He sighed and made his way out of the room as well.

Downstairs, Ichigo watched as Shinji and Renji were fighting each other. He walked over to where Orihime was standing. "Inoue."

The buxom teen turned and smiled brightly at him. "Kurosaki-kun! Isn't it exciting! There's another shinigami in our group!" She clapped her hands together.

Ichigo nodded his head. "Why I didn't pick up on his spiritual pressure is beyond me. Did you show him your fairies?" He fell back on to his backside as Tsubaki flew out from one of her clips and appeared in his face.

"Fairies? Who are you calling a fairy, substitute boy?" The little man glared at him.

"Tusbaki! It's okay! He didn't mean anything! Please, don't be mad at him! He's my friend!" Orihime bounced over to them, talking to the fairy. The man nodded and soon retreated back into her clip. "Sorry, Kurosaki-kun. He really doesn't like being called a fairy."

He stood up and brushed off his backside. "Apparently not." He sighed when he saw Rukia begin to walk over towards them. He began to walk backwards, not really feeling like talking to her, but ran into a body. He looked up and saw his lover standing there. He felt a blush spread over his cheeks, as they were prone to do when the man was close to him. "Sorry, Urahara-san," he said in a husky tone.

The shop keeper nodded his head. "It's okay, Kurosaki-san. You're fine." He watched Rukia approach the three of them. "And how are you, Rukia-san?"

The petite shinigami shrugged. "So Shinji is a shinigami? Why didn't he tell us?"

"I asked him not to." Urahara said in a stern voice. "And don't go pressing him about it. What's done is done. He's a shinigami. He's from Seireitei. Leave it at that, Rukia-san." He was a bit harsh with his words, but he wanted to make it very clear to her that she was not to pester him.

Violet eyes stared at him. "If you won't tell me, then I'll just have to make a trip back home with Renji, and see if nii-sama will tell me."

Ichigo inwardly groaned. He hadn't thought about her brother in quite some time, and her bringing him up again caused him to feel sick to his stomach. "Rukia, that's not necessary." Ichigo stated. "You've trusted Urahara-san before, trust him now. Can't we just accept that there's another shinigami here?"

Rukia glared at him. "It doesn't work like that, Ichigo. He's hiding something. I know it."

Ichigo sighed. "Whatever, Rukia. Whatever. I'm tired. I don't want to fight with you. I'm sick of it." He walked away, approaching where Renji and Shinji were. If he didn't remove himself from that conversation, he would have said or done something that he would end up regretting later. And would probably have _nii-sama_ show up in an instant.

"What is it, Ichigo?" Shinji called out, blocking Renji's attack.

He shook his head. "It's late. We should all think about heading home soon." He watched Sado and Ishida approach him. "Hey guys."

Ishida pushed his glasses back up his nose. "Kurosaki. Where'd you run off to?"

"Nowhere. I had to go upstairs because I..."

"Because he heard the door ring in the shop." Urahara had approached their group and smiled. "The boy was the closest to the ladder, and seemed to the least focused on what Hirako was telling all of you. Now, it's late. You all are more than welcome to come back tomorrow after school?"

The group nodded and began to head back upstairs. Both Rukia and Renji slipped back into their gigai's. _Funny. Hirako didn't slip out of his. What's that all about?_ He was the last one left. He looked back at the shop keeper and spoke quietly. "Come to my place?"

Already planning on it, Urahara gave a slight nod and shooed the boy up the stairs. He watched all the teens leave the shop together, noticing that Shinji had hung back. "What's going on, Hirako?"

The short-haired blonde looked at him. "You know what you're doing, right? I could feel his Hollow down below."

Urahara sighed. _I guess I need to be more careful_. "Yes, I'm well aware of what I'm doing. And what I said still stands. Next week when your warehouse is complete." He shooed the blonde out of his shop and sighed. Too many powerful shinigami were around. He hated having to watch himself in his own home.

Gathering up his things, he saw Noba and Ririn come out from behind the desk. "You guys are too loud!" Ririn yawned, looking up at the shop keeper. "Are you going out this late?"

Urahara nodded. "Can you watch over the children? Tessai should be here momentarily."

He watched the small green alien node his head. "_Mondai nai._" He smiled at the quiet Mod Soul and left the shop, walking to Ichigo's place.

As he approached the Kurosaki clinic, he saw the lights were still on downstairs. He made his way to the side of the house where Ichigo's room was and saw that his bedroom light was not yet on. He jumped up on the landing, making sure to see if the coast was clear before performing such a maneuver, and carefully slid the window open. He felt like such a rebel, sneaking into his lover's bedroom. Only, he was a bit too old to be a true rebel, it was still a nice feeling. He laid out on the bed, waiting patiently for the orange-haired teen to make it back up to his bedroom.

He didn't have to wait too long. Only fifteen minutes had passed when the door to Ichigo's bedroom opened, revealing the person he had been waiting for. He watched as the teen let his bag drop to the floor and flicked on the light switch. The teen had yet to notice him. He grinned, and watched as the boy took off his shirt. "I hope you take your pants off next."

Ichigo jumped three feet in the air. "Geez! Kisuke!" He walked over to the bed and punched the pale blonde. "Give a guy a warning next time!"

Rubbing his shoulder where he had been hit, Urahara chuckled. "But it's so much fun startling you, my dear Ichigo." He pulled the teen onto the bed with him, nuzzling his neck. "Where've you been?"

"Eating dinner. I tried to come up here, but my father was bemoaning to my mother's shrine how I never eat with them any more. So, to get him to shut up, I just sat there like the good son that I am." He leaned against Urahara's chest. "Kisuke, about this afternoon..."

Urahara kissed his neck softly. "This afternoon, I allowed something to happen that I probably shouldn't have. But can you blame a man who's incredibly attracted to you?"

Ichigo turned around to face him, staying between his legs. "I...didn't want to let him take over. I could see how much you were enjoying me roughing you up, but I became scared. And that's why he showed up. Kisuke..."

"Ichigo." He looked into his auburn eyes. "Did you enjoy it?"

Looking down, Ichigo nodded his head. "I felt alive."

"Look at me." Ichigo raised his eyes. "It's a part of who you are. I...I'm sorry that I happen to enjoy things rough some times. I wanted to wait and show you that side of me later, but...you threatening me turned me on so much, it was difficult to think clearly." Urahara felt himself grow excited at the memory.

Ichigo pushed on his chest, causing him to fall back against his pillows. The teen leaned down, over his body. "So," he reached up under the shop keeper's shirt, twisting one of his nipples, "you like it a little rough?"

Urahara groaned, nodding his head. "Kami, yes. So much so," he puffed his chest out, loving the way Ichigo's nimble fingers were squeezing him.

Leaning down, Ichigo whispered, "So, do you want another go - _taichou?" _

…

* * *

**A/N**: DON'T KILL ME! Just know that in the next installment...there's bound to be more yumminess. And this time without a Hollow involved. ^_^ Thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 20

Ichigo felt his nerves begin to falter. He knew that he was hurting Urahara, but also knew that this is what the man had wanted. _Damn! Why can't I just let go? "Need my help again?" No! I can do this without you. "Suit yourself." _He saw Urahara close his eyes as he whispered his former title, causing his own body to react to his voice.

"Please..." Urahara moaned quietly. "Ichigo, we can't do this here..." Ichigo twisted his nipple once more, drawing another moan out of the man. "Your family," Urahara gasped out, pushing his chest forward. Ichigo chuckled and slid his other hand up the man's body, twisting both of his nipples, hard. "Nnygh!"

Ichigo leaned forward. "If you're worried about my family, perhaps you should have a gag in your mouth." He looked at Urahara and saw that a blush had appeared on his face. "Do you want me to gag you, Kisuke?" Ichigo felt his voice take on a deeper tone.

Urahara shook his head. "Not now. I've got a better idea." Ichigo straddled the man's chest.

"Oh? What's your idea?" Ichigo asked, feeling butterflies begin to beat inside of his stomach. _Why am I nervous? This is Kisuke. _He leaned down and placed a kiss on his neck.

Urahara groaned. "You gotta let me speak, Ichigo." Ichigo chuckled against his neck and looked up at him. "Are you willing to experiment with me?"

Ichigo felt the blood rush from his head down to his groin in a split second. He bit back a soft moan and nodded his head. "I trust you, Kisuke."

"Good." Urahara pulled Ichigo up to him and began to kiss him. Ichigo sighed as he let Urahara lead, loving how the man would rub the tip of his tongue against his own, causing his stomach to flip-flop at the sensation. Soon, they were both moaning into the kiss, struggling to be the dominant one. Ichigo broke off the kiss and tried to catch his breath.

"Is that what you wanted to experiment with? Because, Kisuke, I'm pretty sure we've kissed before." Ichigo grinned, smiling at the grey eyes that were clouded over with lust. "Or is there more?"

Urahara lowered his hand and began to undo Ichigo's pants. "Kisuke?" Urahara was determined to get rid of the boy's pants. "Wait, Kisuke. I..." Ichigo blushed. "Let me go take a quick shower, alright? I haven't cleaned myself since we..." The implication was left unsaid.

"Be quick, Ichigo." Urahara smiled and kissed him on the lips. "I'll be waiting here for you."

Ichigo jumped up from the bed and grabbed his towel. He turned around and grinned at Urahara and then disappeared from his bedroom. He quickly made his way the the bathroom. He was almost there when he heard the one person he did not want to hear.

"Ichigo." He turned around and saw his father. "Did I hear a voice in your bedroom?"

_Shit._ "No, dad. You might have heard me talking on the phone."

"No, it sounded like the voice was different from yours."

Ichigo shook his head. "Nope. It's just me in there, dad. If you'll excuse me." He put his hand on the bathroom door. He ducked away from his father and stepped into the bathroom and locked the door. _Insufferable bastard!_ He sighed, heading to the shower stall and turned on the water. When he felt the water was warm enough, he stepped under the spray and let the water wash away the grime from his body. He grabbed a washcloth and soaped it up, washing every crevice on his body. He wanted to make sure he was nice and clean for his lover in his bedroom. _My lover._

He couldn't believe that Urahara was there, waiting in his bedroom for him. He turned off the shower, grabbed his towel and began to dry off. He looked in the mirror and saw that he had a little bit of stubble on his chin. He didn't want to take the time to take care of it - if Urahara complained, he'd just complain right back. Even though he loved feeling that man's stubble against his body. He felt his blood sing at those thoughts and quickly dried off and put his pajama pants on. He unlocked the door and headed back to his bedroom. He didn't bother to flip on the light, figuring they'd have enough moonlight shining into his bedroom for whatever it was that Urahara was planning. He saw the man underneath his blankets, and could see that he had removed his shirt. He hopped under the covers with him.

"No fair," Urahara said quietly. "You've got pants on." He felt the older man wrap his arms around him and pull him close to his body. Ichigo reached under the blankets and pulled his pants off of his body. "That's much better," Urahara said. "Ichigo," the orange-haired teen looked up at him, "I want you to get on top of me."

Ichigo began to move his body to be on top of his. "No. I want your head down and I want your knees to be on my shoulders." Ichigo looked at him with a quizzical face. "Just trust me." Ichigo shrugged and did as he was instructed. He turned his body around, placing his knees on Urhara's shoulders, his face right next to his lovely arousal. He couldn't help himself, he brought his hand to it and began to touch him. "Ichigo..." Urahara moaned. "Scoot back just a little bit more..." Again, doing as he was instructed he kept touching the man, and pushed his knees further back on his shoulders. "Perfect." What happened next caused Ichigo to almost yelp, but bit his lip real hard.

Urahara had asked him to scoot back because he was still so far away from where he wanted him to be. When he finally got Ichigo to be in the position he wanted, he leaned forward and placed his lips around his arousal. He heard Ichigo yelp, but didn't pay attention to it. He continued to let his tongue swirl around his arousal, licking at the tip with the tip of his tongue. He could feel Ichigo arching his back. He took one of his hands and placed it on the back of Ichigo's head, pushing him to be back down by his very hard arousal. The boy took the hint and lowered his mouth to his leaking arousal. When he felt the boy take him into his mouth, he moaned around his arousal, sighing as the teen pushed further into his mouth.

_This is incredible!_ Ichigo couldn't stop thinking about how good he felt, even if the position was a little awkward. He wanted to be a bit more comfortable, so he scooted his body to lay on its side, still keeping Urahara in his mouth. Urahara had followed his body and now the two of them were laying next to each other, like the zodiac sign they were imitating. Ichigo groaned as he felt Urahara's tongue begin to stroke him faster. He did the same to him, hoping the man was enjoying the feeling as much as he was. He groaned as he felt Urahara begin to touch his sac, not quite realizing what was happening. He pushed himself forward, feeling him begin to use his teeth, causing him to moan even more around his arousal. Ichigo lifted his hands and began to fondle Urahara in the same manner. He felt Urahara moan around his throbbing arousal and squeezed on to his hip tightly, signaling that he was close. Soon, he felt Urahara begin to suck on him harder, causing him to do the same. He began to taste the sweet liquid from Urahara and felt himself fall over the edge as the older man began to release inside of his own mouth. He swallowed everything that Urahara had given him, enjoying the unique taste of him. He ran his tongue up and down his arousal, licking him clean. He felt him fall out of Urahara's mouth, so he gently let him fall out of his.

Laying his head on the bed, he looked up at Urahara and smiled. "Is that what you wanted to show me?"

Urahara grinned and placed a hand on Ichigo's head, running his fingers through his orange locks. "Well, sort of. I know that if I have you dominate me, in your bedroom, with your family here, that we'd be in a lot of trouble very fast." Ichigo blushed at the compliment and nodded his head. "So, what's the next best thing? Making sure our mouths are occupied so the noise won't be so loud."

Ichigo laughed. "You sure can be weird, Kisuke."

The pale blonde joined in on his quiet laughter. "It's a gift." He reached down and pulled Ichigo up. Understanding what he wanted, Ichigo wrapped his arms around Urahara's chest and laid his head down. Urahara wrapped his arms around him as well, so the two were laying in each other's arms. He heard the boy sigh. "What is it, Ichigo?"

"Nothing. I'm just...happy. For once." He looked up and met grey eyes looking back at him. "You make me feel safe, Kisuke. I'm glad you're here. My least favorite part of the day is having to say goodbye to you."

Urahara felt his heart begin to beat faster as he felt a flush come over his face. "Kurosaki-kun, I do believe you're making me blush." He pulled the boy up closer to his face. "I hate having to leave you as well. Ichigo..."

To silence the shop keeper, Ichigo began to kiss him softly. He let his lips just barely brush against his, feeling the tiny bit of stubble on his upper lip and felt the short hair underneath his hand that was now cupping his jaw. He felt Urahara relax against the pillows, allowing Ichigo to have his turn in leading the kiss. He could feel himself become excited again, moaning at how skilled Urahara's tongue was inside of his mouth. He broke off the kiss, burying his head into the shop keeper's neck. "Kisuke..." he bit down on the man's neck. He heard him moan loudly, so he quickly raised his hand and placed it over the man's mouth, effectively muting his loud moan. He licked Urahara's neck and pulled away from him. "You want me to gag you, don't you?"

Purring into his ear, Urahara agreed. "Guilty as charged, Ichigo..." Ichigo presses his already erect arousal against Urahara's, holding his hand up to his mouth to capture the sound escaping the pale blonde's mouth. He looked around his room and saw one of the ties he'd worn to school a few times that just happened to be next to his desk, which was next to the bed. He casually leaned down and swiped up the tie.

"What have you got there?" Urahara felt the excitement return to his body. It had been a long time since he'd had the pleasure of being gagged. Of course, a necktie was not the ideal item to use for silencing a person, but it would have to do for now. He felt his eyes glaze over.

Taking a deep breath, trying not to be timid, Ichigo took the tie and wrapped it around Urahara's head, placing it over his mouth. The tie slid in between his lips, forcing the ex-captain to bite down on it. "How's that, _taichou_? Do you like being like this?"

Urahara groaned, nodding his head. _Now if only I could be bound, gagged and blindfolded, then it would some awesome, kinky sex. Soon, Ichigo. Soon you'll discover all of my tricks and hopefully I'll teach you to grow to love them the same way I do._ He looked into auburn eyes and struggled against the gag. "Ah, ah," Ichigo said, leaning forward and licking his jaw. "No sound out of you." Urahara stilled and nodded his head. "_He_ won't come out this time, Kisuke. This is all me."

_But he's you too, Ichigo._ Urahara stared at him and felt himself twitch in anticipation. He watched as the boy lowered his head once more to his neck. He leaned his head to the side to allow more access for him and was not disappointed the moment his lips grazed his neck. He bit down on the tie, forcing himself to breathe through his nose, pushing his body against Ichigo's, aching to be touched. He knew that his hands weren't tied, but he didn't want to intimidate the boy - he left his hands on the side of his body, allowing Ichigo to move at his own pace. He stared as he watched the boy slide down his body and sit between his legs.

In a whisper, Ichigo said "Kisuke...nod once for the first option or nod twice for the second option." Urahara tilted his head, letting him know that he was listening. "Do you want me to be inside you," _Oh Kami!_ "or do you want me to ride you?" He felt his eyes rolled back into his head, nodding twice. _Gods, to be inside of him again in this situation? Why would I refuse that?_ He felt himself jump when Ichigo pressed his lips against his ear. "I was hoping you'd nod twice."

Reaching under his bed, he grabbed the bottle of lotion he kept there for when he was in a randy mood. He squeezed a bit onto his palm and began to stroke Urahara with it, coating him liberally. He watched Urahara's face as he slid his hand up and down. He hadn't realized how much of a turn on it would be to see the man, helpless to make any noise. He groaned softly as he finished applying the lotion and heard a soft whimper come from behind the gag. He slid back up Urahara's body and placed him at his entrance. "Bite down," Ichigo suggested in a deep voice as he pushed down on his arousal, letting him fill him up.

Closing his eyes, Urahara did indeed bite down on the tie. He almost bit down so hard that he could feel the fibers in his mouth start to give way. He loosened his grip as he watched the teen begin to roll his hips into him, feeling himself go deeper inside of him. It never ceased to amaze him at how willing Ichigo was, how he didn't seem to be afraid of much. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed the sensation, then felt them quickly snap open as Ichigo began to bite on his nipple, hard.

"That good, _taichou_?" Ichigo looked up into his eyes as he continued to push the man further into him, licking his hardened nipple. He loved watching his reaction when he called him that name. He knew that his Hollow had said it, and had seen how much the ex-captain had enjoyed hearing it. He figured he'd use it until he came up with another sultry name for him. He felt the ex-captain's tip press against his sweet spot and he bit down on his shoulder to muffle his own moan. "Oh, there...right there Kisuke..."

Doing his bidding, Urahara kept pressing himself against that bundle of nerves, enjoying the feeling of Ichigo trying to control his own moans. He couldn't take it anymore. He raised his hands and gripped Ichigo's hips and began to move him in the way he wanted him to move. The boy was just teasing him too much, going so slow and torturing him. He heard the boy groan and felt his body relax against his as he let Urahara take charge.

Soon, both of them were panting. Ichigo reached down and began to touch himself, causing Urahara to shiver at the slight touch of his hand on his stomach. He could feel himself getting closer to release once more, and began to move his hips faster. All he could hear were their bodies smacking against each other. Hopefully the sound wasn't carrying out into the rest of the house. He didn't want there to be any more trouble for the boy. He felt Ichigo bite down hard on his neck and felt him clench around him, then began to feel the warm liquid that oozed out onto his body. That final clench was his undoing - he pushed all the way in and felt himself release, biting down once more on the tie, feeling it finally break and gasped as it fell from his mouth.

The two of them lay there, trying to catch their breath. Urahara raised his hand and ran it through Ichigo's damp hair. "How are you feeling, Ichigo?" He felt the boy sigh against his chest.

Ichigo looked up and saw that the tie had been cut. "What? How did that?"

"I have a strong bite." Urahara laughed quietly. "I'm sorry, Ichigo. I'll replace the tie for you."

Smiling, Ichigo placed his head back on Urahara's chest. "It's okay. I didn't really like that tie anyway. Do you have something that won't break, assuming you'd like to do that again? Or...if you'd do it to me?" Ichigo felt himself blush at the admission of wanting to be gagged.

"Oh, I have plenty of items. Never be afraid to ask me about that kind of stuff." Urahara pulled Ichigo's head up to look him in his eyes. He saw what was reflected in his own, love and trust. "To be a fine-tuned lover, one must speak about one's desires."

Ichigo nodded his head. "Alright, Kisuke. I won't be afraid to ask." He lifted himself off of Urahara's hips and fell back onto the bed. He watched as Urahara leaned down and grabbed the towel he had brought in with him from the shower. He smiled as the man began to wipe up his body, enjoying the gentleness that was there. He took the towel from him and wiped off his now flaccid arousal, making sure he was clean.

He snuggled against the man's body and felt himself beginning to fall asleep. "Kisuke?"

"Yes, Ichigo?"

Waiting for an answer, Urahara heard the boy beginning to snore. He softly chuckled. "Guess I'll have to find out what you wanted to say in the morning." He wrapped his arms around him and felt himself drift off as well.

...

* * *

**A/N:** Who needs a shower? I know I do. ^_^ Thanks for reading!


	21. Chapter 21

Waking up the next morning, Ichigo saw that his bed did not contain a certain shop keeper. He sighed, hoping that he would be waking up to the blonde, but knew that it was probably better this way. He spied a note on the desk that was addressed to him. He picked it up and grinned like a fool.

_Ichigo - Rather than get you in more trouble (yes, I heard your father last night), I felt it was_

_necessary to slip out before you woke up. I'm sorry if you're sad. But don't worry. I have_

_an idea I want to run by you later today. Will you come by my shop after school? _

_Well, it's not like you can answer, seeing as I'm not there. I'll hope to see you later today. _

_If not, then I'll just have to hide in your closet until you get home. _

_Your faithful lover - Kisuke_

Feeling lightheaded, Ichigo slipped the note under his pillow. He got out of bed and stretched. Grabbing his school clothes, he made his way to the bathroom - this time not running into his father. Since it was still early, he took his time in the shower, then shaved the minimal stubble on his face. Once he felt good with the result, he quickly got dressed. He put his clean towel in his room and picked up his book bag, heading downstairs.

Walking into the kitchen, he grabbed a package of Pop-Tarts and began to head to the front door.

"Ichigo."

He stopped in his tracks, turning around. He saw his father sitting at the kitchen table, wearing his doctor's coat and drinking a cup of coffee.

"What is it? I'm going to be -"

"Sit."

Ichigo sat at the table, fiddling with the packet of Pop-Tarts. He was afraid to look at his father, knowing full well what was about to be discussed.

"I know there was someone in your room last night."

Feeling his shoulders sag, he knew it would be better to just admit to it than try and deny it. He nodded his head. "Yeah, there was."

"Was it a boy?"

Trying not to laugh, he nodded his head once more. _Boy? Not so much. Man? Probably a better description_.

"Were you safe?"

For the sake of not wanting to get a lecture, he nodded his head.

"Does he make you happy?"

Ichigo nodded and looked at his father. "He does. Does it bother you that I like guys?"

Isshin shrugged. "Not really. It could be worse. You could be in love with a donkey. I just want to make sure that you're happy." Isshin looked at Masaki's shrine and sighed. "Well, Masaki. There's still hope for Karin and Yuzu."

Getting up from his chair, Ichigo looked at him. "Can I go to school now?"

"Go. I'll be working late at the clinic. Just...be safe, okay?" Isshin looked away from Ichigo, staring at Masaki's poster.

There were only a few moments when his father would act like a father. Ichigo nodded his head. "I will, dad. Thanks." He walked out of the house, not saying anything more to him. He wasn't expecting to start his day with that serious talk, but considering all things, it wasn't as bad as it could have been. _Thank the maker my sisters weren't up yet_.

When he got to school, he saw his friends waiting outside. He walked up to Sado and Ishida. "Hey guys." He scratched the back of his head. "Where's Renji and Rukia?"

Sado shrugged. "They should be along in a bit. Orihime is here already." A man of a few words, he didn't bother to continue.

"She's inside with Tatsuki," Ishida chimed in. "I'm sure the two of them weren't far behind."

Looking back behind him, he saw the two he was inquiring about, as well as Shinji, walking towards them. He raised his hand in greeting. He really didn't want to start on the wrong foot with Rukia this early in the day.

"Ohauyo, Ichigo," Rukia said as she walked up to them. "Have a nice night?"

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. "I guess. Just did homework after we left." He saw Shinji looking at him with a smirk on his face and felt his face grow warm. "Did you want to head back there after school today?"

For once, the petite shinigami was being polite. "I think that would be a good idea."

They walked to class together. "Kurosaki-san?" Ichigo turned and looked at Shinji. "Can I speak to you before class?" Ichigo nodded and fell back behind the others, allowing him and Shinji to have a second to themselves.

"What is it, Hirako?"

The short-haired blonde looked at him. "Has Urahara spoken to you about me yet?"

"What do you mean? How you're a shinigami?" Ichigo had no clue what Shinji was getting at. And he could see that Shinji was clearly frustrated by that.

Shinji shook his head. "No, not that...you know what? I'll just wait until he talks to you. Just, be nice to him, okay? It's a lot to take in."

_What is he even talking about?_ Ichigo nodded his head. "Yeah, okay." The two of them walked into the class and took their seats. He hated that it seemed that once again, Urahara was hiding something from him. _Don't jump to conclusions. Just ask him_ _later._

All day long, what Shinji said bothered Ichigo. He wanted school to just end so he could go to the shop. He wished he hadn't opened his mouth and asked the others if they wanted to go with him. He could feel his blood boiling. _"Ichi - calm down." What the fuck do you want? "If you get any angrier, we might cause a scene." _Taking a deep breath, he listened to what his Hollow was saying. Of course the demon would be correct. At last, the final bell rang, signaling the end of school. He quickly grabbed his bag and bolted out of the classroom.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime called out as Ichigo ran past her. She turned to look at Rukia. "Why isn't he waiting for us?"

Rukia shrugged as Shinji came up beside her. "Don't know, don't care. It's not like we don't know where the shop is, right?"

Ichigo didn't care that he didn't wait for his friends. He had to see Urahara, even if it was for a brief few seconds. He ran as fast as he could, arriving at the shop in no time. He saw the mod souls out on the porch.

"Konnichiwa, Kurosaki-san!" Kurōdo said, his pink floppy ears waving about.

Not even bothering to acknowledge the three of them, he stormed into the shop.

"That was rather rude of him!" Ririn pouted. "Even if he's pissed off, he should be more polite." She crossed her tiny arms and huffed out some air.

Noba shrugged. "He's upset."

Ichigo saw Urahara sucking on a lollipop and felt himself grow hot as he watched the man suck on it. He glared at him. "What aren't you telling me about Hirako?"

Urahara's face fell as he saw the boy's demeanor. He had been hoping that the teen would be in a different mood than what was presented to him. He walked over to him. "Good afternoon to you, Ichigo." He reached out to put his hand on his shoulder.

Ichigo pushed him away. "No. Don't touch me. Tell me what you're hiding from me." He glared at Urahara, hating that he was right. As soon as he had seen his face when he mentioned Shinji, he knew. He groaned as he felt the reiatsu of the shinigami fast approaching the shop. "You know what? Forget it. I don't want to deal with this right now. We'll talk when everyone leaves." He pushed past Urahara and went back out on the porch. He put on a false smile and waved to his friends. "Sorry I took off guys! I just had to get out of there."

Orihime smiled at him. "It's okay, Kurosaki-kun! I have those kind of days as well. Sometimes class can be so boring, and all I can do is think about the other fun things I could be doing with my time. Like cooking. Or even cleaning." Everyone looked at Orihime with a weird look. "What? What's wrong with cleaning?"

"Nothing, Orihime-chan." Urahara appeared outside, standing behind Ichigo, waving his fan in front of his face. "To what do I owe this pleasure? You all are going to go downstairs?" He turned to look at all of them.

Rukia nodded her head, holding on to Shinji's hand. "Is that alright, Urahara-san?" _Why is she being so nice?_ Urahara couldn't help but wonder what it was that she was playing at. He lowered his fan and smiled at her.

"Of course, Rukia-san. You're always more than welcome to use my training facility." He watched as everyone walked into the shop. He looked down and saw Kurōdo looking at him. "Yes?"

The pink purse scratched one of his ears, waiting for the others to be out of earshot. "Why is Kurosaki-san upset?"

"Because I'm an idiot, that's why. Don't worry. Once things are straightened out, I'll make sure he apologizes to you three." He gave them a soft smile and wandered back into the shop. He saw that not everyone had gone downstairs. "What did you say to him?" He felt his anger begin to rise, looking at Shinji standing next to the counter.

"What did I say to him?" Shinji asked, in a somewhat mocking tone. "Shouldn't you be asking, what I _didn't_ say to him? Really, Kisuke. You're being ridiculous. He needs to learn about what he is. Why do you keep lying to him?"

Urahara glowered at him. "And why do you think I'm lying to him? I'd never lie to him."

"But you're not telling him the truth."

"He doesn't need to know about it right now!"

"What don't I need to know?" Ichigo appeared from behind him.

Urahara turned around. "Ichigo! I thought you were downstairs with your friends..."

"What don't I need to know, Kisuke?" Ichigo felt his anger boiling. He looked at Shinji. "What are you guys hiding from me?"

Shinji sighed. "Look, if you don't tell him right now, I'm just going to show him."

"Show me what?" Ichigo couldn't take it any longer. "Someone better fucking tell me what the fuck is going on right now!"

Not wanting to piss off the teen any further, Urahara looked at him. "There's no need for that kind of language, Ichigo. I understand you're upset, but don't forget who you're speaking to."

Instantly feeling regret, Ichigo nodded and bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Kisuke. But whatever you're hiding from me - just tell me."

"Hirako is like you."

"Hirako likes me?"

Shinji cackled. "No, no. I don't like you. Well, I mean, I like you, but you're not really my type. I prefer vagina, but am always open to experimenting."

Urahara threw another glare at him. "Not helping the situation, Hirako." He turned back to Ichigo. "What I meant to say is he's like you in respect to your Hollow."

Ichigo just stared at him. "My...Hollow?"

"Do you know what this is?" Shinji looked at him as he produced his Pharaoh mask. He held it to the side of his face, watching Ichigo's reaction.

Stunned, Ichigo nodded. "That's a Hollow's mask."

"So, you're aware that you have one as well, yes?"

Ichigo rememberd the first time he had felt the mask form on his face. He looked at Urahara, yet continued to talk to Shinji. "Yes, I am aware. But...what does that have to do with anything?"

Urahara looked at him. "I want him to train you on how to keep your Hollow under control. When you let him out the other day, Hirako felt it downstairs. If you're going to become more powerful, you need to learn how to control." Urahara dropped his voice. "And learn to control your anger with you still in charge."

Blushing, Ichigo understood what the shop keeper was trying to say. He still felt upset at the secret. "But...why didn't you tell me about this?" He looked at Urahara with sad eyes. "Why don't you just give me more credit? You can sleep with me, but you can't be honest? How is this," he pointed towards himself and the shop keeper, "supposed to work if you're not honest with me?" Ichigo sighed. "You know what, I...I can't deal with this right now." He turned around and walked back towards the ladder leading to the training facility.

"Thanks, Hirako." Urahara felt like punching a wall. He never allowed himself to feel anger, so he was doing his best to control his own emotions. "Was that really necessary?"

Shinji nodded. "Yes. Because you know that I'm right. He needs to know. Kisuke, I don't care how much into kink you are, he could have seriously hurt you yesterday."

"I had control of the situation," Urahara sighed. If he thought about it, he knew that Shinji was correct in his assumption. It was dangerous ground he had been treading on. _But that's part of the thrill, isn't it?_

"I won't train him until when you said. But you and I both know that he needed to find out. I'm doing this to help you. Not harm you." Shinji began to walk the same way Ichigo had gone. "If he asks me questions, I'm not going to lie to him. I'm going to tell him the truth." Shinji sighed. "You better hope he asks you first. It should come from your mouth, seeing how you put him into this position." He left the room, leaving Urahara to sulk alone.

_I did not put him into that position!_ He grabbed his lollipop and continued to lick it. He knew that Shinji was looking out for him as an old friend. How he was going to make it up to the boy was something he was going to have to figure out, and figure out fast.

After a half hour of avoiding them, Urahara made his way down to the basement. He saw that everyone was fighting each other. He felt his stomach drop as he saw Ichigo laughing with Shinji. He didn't want to push the boy away, but he somehow couldn't help it. He felt a little lost, watching everyone.

Ichigo sensed when Urahara appeared downstairs. He didn't turn to acknowledge him, seeing as how Shinji had just been telling him a joke. He wanted to go to him and still speak to him. It had just been too overwhelming, so instead of talking it out, he left. He knew it had been stupid, but he was still hurt by his lover. He felt him approach the two of them.

"And how are things here?" Urahara spoke in his normal voice, waving his fan in his face.

Shinji shrugged. "Okay, I suppose. I think we're going to be leaving soon." He walked off towards where Rukia was practicing with Orihime. "Oy! Rukia!"

"Ichigo, I-"

Ichigo turned to look at him. "Save it. Not now. I...wait until everyone is gone. I don't trust myself right now. Please - just give me that."

The shop keeper nodded his head. He didn't speak any more words. He walked back up the ladder and returned to the shop, leaving Ichigo in peace.

Soon, the others were making the trek back up to the shop. He saw Sado and Ishida conversing, followed closely by the three shinigami and Orihime. "Are you guys all finished downstairs?" He noticed that Ichigo wasn't with them.

"We are. Ichigo is still down there, working out. But we're gonna head out and grab some food. Did you feel like joining us?" Renji asked him.

Urahara looked shocked. "Why, thank you, Abarai. But I'm fine. There are a few things I need to tend to here. You guys go and have fun. You're always welcome here." He brought his fan to his face and watched as they trickled out of the shop. He saw Shinji pause by the sliding door. He raised his hand in farewell, not wanting to hear what the Visored wanted to say. Shinji nodded and stepped out of the shop, leaving Urahara alone.

Sighing, he felt his feet dragging towards the ladder. He could feel the boy's reiatsu ebb and flow with power as he made his way down. He saw him in his bankai state, a bit hesitant to approach him.

"You don't need to be afraid of me," Ichigo called out, turning around to face his lover. His longer kimono whipped around his body.

Like a dog whose tail was between his legs, Urahara approached Ichigo. He wanted to speak, but his mouth was suddenly dry.

"Why, Kisuke?"

"Why what, Ichigo?" Urahara exhaled, leaning against a rock.

"Don't give me that shit. You know what."

"I'm an old fool. How many times have I told you this?" Urahara's eyes met Ichigo's. He felt like he was about to cry, and he hadn't cried in over a century. "I'm sorry that I seem to keep making the same mistakes over and over. I shouldn't have withheld information from you."

Ichigo walked over to his body, which was propped up against a rock, and stepped back into it. He glared at the pale blonde. "When the fuck are you going to learn? No more secrets! I'm tired of this! I don't even know what to believe any more. My head is telling me to not trust you, but my heart is begging me to just let you have another chance."

Urahara began to feel sick to his stomach hearing that admission. "Ichigo - please have faith in me. I'm sorry that I'm an idiot." He walked over to stand in front of the teen.

"Is there anything else you need to tell me?" Ichigo stared at him. "I mean it, Kisuke. If you're hiding any more secrets, you better just tell me now. I can't keep second guessing what you're telling me. Do you know that I was miserable at school today? Do you know why? Because Hirako mentioned one little thing, and I began to dwell on it the entire day. THE ENTIRE DAY, KISUKE!" He pushed hard on Urahara's chest. "I'm new to this relationship shit. But I know that in order to have a functional relationship, there has to be complete honesty. No more with the lies."

Urahara bowed his head. "Of course, Ichigo. You're absolutely right. I shouldn't have hid from you what Shinji truly is. For that, I apologize."

"Just stop," Ichigo sighed. He wrapped his arms around Urahara's body He put his head against his chest. "I just...I can't take any more lies. Or hidden truths, Kisuke. It's hurting my heart too much. I love you. You need to just let me in and trust me. Even if you think what you're doing is in my best interest. Nine times out of ten, it probably isn't."

Hugging him close, Urahara nodded. "Alright, Ichigo. You're right."

"Come on, let's go upstairs." Ichigo smirked. "You owe me some fun time in the bedroom."

…

* * *

**A/N**: Oh man. Writing them angry is so much fun. And when there's anger, there's yummy make-up lovin! ^_^ Thanks for reading!


	22. Chapter 22

As the two of them made their way to his bedroom, Ichigo turned around and looked at Urahara. "So, tell me, Kisuke. When were you going to tell me about Hirako? Were you ever?"

Urahara sighed. "I was, Ichigo. I just...with everything that has been going on, I wanted things to calm down a bit before I told you about him and the Visoreds."

"Visoreds?" _Whoops. I swear I told him that term. _

Scratching the back of his head, doing his best to act aloof, Urahara nodded. "Yeah. Hirako isn't the only one with powers like yours."

"Kisuke..." Ichigo growled out. "What do you mean, Hirako isn't the only one?"

Laughing nervously, Urahara shrugged. "I mean that there are 7 others like him?"

Ichigo pushed him against the wall, holding him there. He glared at him. "I'm going to forgive you this last time. Now, tell me about these Visoreds. Who are they? You leave anything out, and I will make your life miserable."

Gently pushing Ichigo away from him, he walked over and sat on his bed, setting his hat to the side. "Then perhaps you should make yourself more comfortable. There isn't anything more after this, Ichigo. I didn't want to bring this up now because you said you wanted to come up here and have -"

"Save it." Ichigo cut him off. He sat down on the floor and looked up at Urahara.

"The Visoreds are all shinigami. They have both the power of their zanpakutou, as well as the power of a Hollow. They were created by accident. 8 total, not including yourself, Ichigo. I brought them with me, escaping Seireitei."

"You escaped? I thought you had been banished." Ichigo stared at him. "That's why you were no longer a taichou, right?"

Urahara shook his head sadly. "No, I was sentenced to become a human, losing all of my shinigami powers, for a crime I did not commit. And instead of that, I came to the Living world with both Yoruichi and Tessai, and brought the Visoreds along as well. I created special gigai so that Soul Society would not be able to detect our reiatsu, so they could never find us."

"How come I've never met them? Well, before Hirako showed up?" Ichigo looked at him.

"There just wasn't any time. With you going to Seireitei to rescue Rukia, then with the Bounts, there wasn't a good time. The only reason I asked Hirako to help me is because of Rukia and her threatening to contact Byakuya about the two of us."

"That's why you didn't want them to come here, isn't it? Because of your exile?"

Urahara nodded. "That's one of the reasons. Make no mistake, Yamamoto knows exactly where I am. However, if I don't rock the boat, then he's fine. He leaves us alone." He reached down and pulled Ichigo up on the bed with him. "I want you to sit next to me. Why are you on the floor?"

"I didn't feel like sitting next to you," Ichigo mumbled, leaning into Urahara's body. "You made me upset."

Urahara wound his arm around Ichigo, kissing the top of his head. "I had planned on telling you about the Visoreds. Because I asked Hirako to help me with Rukia, Tessai has been working on building them a better living space. The plan was that once that was finished, I would take you there to begin your training. I'm sorry that I did not tell you sooner." He began to run his fingers through orange hair, hearing the teen sigh. "What is it, Ichigo?"

"I just...from now on, just talk to me, okay?" Ichigo pressed his face against Urahara's neck, breathing deeply. "I need to be able to trust you."

Urahara pulled him closer to his body. "I know, Ichigo. I know. Tessai will be finished by the middle of next week. Then, we'll begin teaching you how to control your Hollow and how to use him in a fight effectively."

Ichigo nodded. "Man, I can't believe it's going to be the weekend in a day. This week has flown by, thanks to you." He began to nip at Urahara's neck.

Letting a soft moan escape, Urahara chuckled. "Ichigo - let me show you how much I'm sorry for the mistakes I made. Let me take you away this weekend."

Ichigo lifted his head and stared into grey eyes. "You serious?"

"I am." Kisuke leaned forward and placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "Would you like that?"

Pushing the man down on the bed, Ichigo straddled his body, looking down at him. "Would I like that? Are you insane? Of course I would like that." He leaned down and began to place kisses on his upper body. "What do I tell my father?"

"Tell him you're going out of town with one of your friends. Simple." Urahara groaned as the boy continued to tease his body. "Ichigo...you really know how to drive a man insane, you know that, right?" He began to clench the bedsheets, not wanting to put his hands on Ichigo's body.

Ichigo pulled Urahara's shirt open, slowly licking his nipple. "Oh? Does that mean you want me to stop?" He continued to let his tongue circle and nip the shop keeper's nipple. "Kisuke...now you've got me all hot and bothered, thinking about spending the entire weekend with you."

With the blink of an eye, Urahara grabbed on to Ichigo and reversed their positions. He began to bite the teen's neck, loving the moans that he was drawing out of him. "Oh? Does that excite you?" He let his hand wander down the boy's body, sliding underneath his shirt and twisting his soft nipple.

Groaning, Ichigo nodded his head. "Yes!"

Urahara chuckled as he watched the boy writhe underneath him. He leaned up and whispered into his ear, "Do you want me to touch you, Ichigo?" Without waiting for his answer, he quickly removed the teen's pants and placed his hand on his very erect arousal. "I think that you do," he said softly as he lowered his head and began to lick the tip slowly.

"Kisuke!" Ichigo cried out, gripping on to the man's head. He groaned as he pushed himself further into the warm mouth, loving the feeling of the man's mouth on his body. He closed his eyes, just enjoying the soft caress of Urahara's tongue on his arousal. He felt the man's fingertips against his lips and he took them greedily into his mouth, sucking on them as if his life depended on it. He let his tongue roll over the pads of his finger, sucking on them slightly. He sighed as he felt the man remove them from his mouth and moaned loudly as he felt them enter his body. "Mmm..." Ichigo let go of Kisuke's head and gripped onto the sheets, not wanting to hurt the man.

Smiling, Urahara let his tongue swallow the boy down as he pressed his fingers inside of him. Part of him wanted to just prep the boy, but the other part of him wanted to make the boy putty in his hands. He continued to thrust his fingers in and out of him, sucking on him softly. He loved hearing Ichigo moan, and knowing it was because of him that he was doing that. He let his index finger brush against his bundle of nerves, feeling him constrict around his fingers, and let his tongue bathe him in a more demanding manner. He continued to press into that spot over and over, groaning around Ichigo's arousal as he listened to the primal moans being drawn out of him.

Ichigo felt his stomach begin to tighten. "Kisuke..." His throat felt raw. He knew that he was close but wasn't sure if he should let himself go. He felt the man scrape his fingernail against his sweet spot and felt himself release into his mouth. He moaned loud, pushing himself further into the man's mouth, loving how it felt as the man continued to suck on him, swallowing down his fluid. He fell back against the pillow, doing his best to control his breathing.

Slipping his fingers out of Ichigo, Urahara pulled away from his body and smiled. "That never gets old." He gently kissed the boy's neck.

"Good..." Ichigo took a deep breath. "I'm...glad." He raised one of his arms and pulled Urahara against him. "Now...you..." The teen kept trying to catch his breath, but was still light-headed from the powerful orgasm that had just wrecked his body.

Urahara smiled. _Always thinking of others before yourself, my beautiful lover._ "Can you handle more stimulation right now?" He kissed his neck in a gentle manner.

"If I...want to prepare...for this weekend...then yes, I can handle it." Ichigo groaned as the man continued to kiss his neck. "Fuck, Kisuke...I need you."

Removing his pants in a flash, Urahara placed his body between Ichigo's spread legs. He raised the teen's legs and lifted him off the bed. He pushed his tip inside of him, teasing him. "Need me, Ichigo? What do you need?"

"Damn it, Kisuke! Stop teasing me!" Ichigo did his best to push the man further into his body, missing the feeling of being filled. However, the man kept him still.

"Ah, ah," Urahara laughed. "Patience, Ichigo." He slowly pushed himself into him, groaning as he held on to Ichigo's legs. He heard Ichigo moan, keeping his body still as he allowed Ichigo's body to adjust to his arousal. Once he felt snug inside of him, he began to thrust in and out, keeping Ichigo's legs pressed against his shoulders.

The amount of pleasure that was flowing through his body was causing Ichigo to lose coherency. The way that Urahara had angled his body, the man kept hitting his sweet spot over and over with a gentle push. He grabbed on to the bedsheets once more, twisting the fabric underneath his hands. "Kisuke..." he moaned, unable to control himself any longer. "Incredible...so...good." He kept his legs pressed against his shoulders.

Urahara began to quicken his pace. "Ichigo..." he cried out. He looked down and stared into auburn eyes and he continued to thrust in and out of his body. "Watch me," Urahara's voice dropped an octave. "Watch me as I come for you." Staring into the depths of Ichigo's eyes, he could see the boy stroking himself as he continued to pump in and out of him. He couldn't help the soft moans that were leaving his mouth. Watching Ichigo stare at him with the same intense passion he was feeling for him pushed him over the edge. Saying his name as he pushed deep inside of him, he watched Ichigo's face twist as he reached his own climax, neither of them breaking eye contact.

After a few moments, Urahara gently lowered Ichigo's body back down on the bed. He grabbed his shirt and gently wiped up his stomach, still watching him. "Ichigo...you're so beautiful." He saw out of the corner of his eye that Ichigo grabbed the shirt from his hand and sighed as he was pushed against the bed, still watching Ichigo.

"Why is it," Ichigo said, looking into grey eyes, " that you make me feel so incredibly special? That just a few simple words causes my heart to beat quicker? To see how you look at me makes me want to make you happy?" He cleaned off Urahara, still looking at him. "I don't deserve this."

Urahara smiled up at him. "Of course you do. You're the savior of Seireitei. It's I that does not deserve you. Especially with my stupidity."

Ichigo groaned. "Man, that was cheesy." He laid down next to Urahara on the bed, snuggling against him. "Can you just not be so lame next time?"

"I can't make that promise," Urahara laughed as he pulled Ichigo closer. "So, tomorrow? After school?"

"What about tomorrow?" Ichigo yawned.

"Did you already forget?" Urahara kissed his forehead. "I want to take you away for the weekend."

Ichigo laughed. "Of course I didn't forget. I just wanted to make sure that it was actually true. Yes, tomorrow. I'll be here after school. What do I need to bring with me?"

"Honestly? Just a change of clothes, so you'll have something clean to go home in." Urahara smiled mischievously.

Looking up at the man, Ichigo felt himself blush. "You're really serious, aren't you?"

"Of course I am, Ichigo. Now, get some rest. You're going to need it." Urahara chuckled and felt the teen rest his head against his chest. He knew that he needed to get him home, but thought he'd let him sleep for just a few hours before having him disappear from his arms.

…

Ichigo yawned as he slowly began to wake up. He shot up quickly, looking around and seeing that he was in his bed. W_ait. How'd I get here? _He looked around and saw that his book bag was on the floor where it normally was, and saw that he was tucked under the covers. He saw that he was still wearing his school uniform from the day before. He grinned and scratched the back of his head. _Oh, Kisuke. I hope you didn't hurt yourself carrying me back home._

He opened his window to let in some fresh air. It was just after 7 in the morning. He turned around to grab his items and felt someone's reiatsu appear in his room. He allowed his body to turn back towards his bed and saw someone he least expected to see.

"Yoruichi-sama?" He looked at the black cat that was burying herself in his blanket. "What are you doing here?"

The black cat looked up from her nest and eyed the boy. "I know that he's taking you away this weekend. What do you plan on telling your father?"

Ichigo sighed. _Seriously? Why does everyone have to be in our business?_ "I'm going to tell him I'm going out of town with a friend. He knows that I have a boyfriend, Yoruichi-sama."

"Okay, Ichigo. I just want to make sure that you know what you're doing." Yoruichi purred as Ichigo began to scratch her back. "Kisuke is quite the handful. Trust me. I've known him longer than anyone."

Nodding his head, Ichigo continued to pet her. "I know. I really do care for him a lot, Yoruichi. It's nice having someone in my life like him." He stopped moving his hand. "I have to get ready for school. Stay in my bed as long as you'd like. But if my sisters' come in here, well - you're on your own."

Yoruichi lifted her tiny head. "The warning is appreciated, Ichigo. Enjoy this weekend. I'm sure he told you your training will begin next week?"

"And then some." Ichigo grumbled, grabbing his towel and headed to the shower.

When he went back into his room, he saw that the cat had disappeared as quickly as she seemed to have appeared. He was going to talk to Urahara and see if he could control that kitty from entering his room. How would he explain to his father how a cat had somehow ended up in his room? He quickly got dressed, making sure to throw an extra pair of clothes in his bag and began the walk to school.

He saw both Ishida and Sado walking together. He began to walk faster in order to catch up with them. "Chado!" He called out. He saw the giant stop in his tracks and looked back at him. "Wait up a sec!" He walked towards them, thankful that they had stopped moving.

"Ichigo." Sado said quietly. "How are you?"

Ichigo smiled. "I'm good. Listen, can I talk to you alone for a sec? No offense, Ishida."

The Quincy pushed his glasses back up on his nose. "None taken, Kurosaki." He looked at Sado and nodded his head, then continued to walk ahead of them.

"What is it , Ichigo?" Sado asked him.

"Listen, I'm going to be gone this weekend."

"With Urahara-san?"

Leave it to the silent one to jump straight to the point. "Yes, with him. I was hoping that you may cover for me? If you're uncomfortable, that's understandable. Or I could just get Kon to take my body. That's a better idea. Will you watch him to make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid?" Ichigo scratched the back of his neck, thankful that he had brought the mod soul along with him, the marble resting in his pant pocket. Trying to allow the lion to part with it had been quite an exercise, but Ichigo was the proud victor.

"Of course, Ichigo." Sado said. "I'll make sure he doesn't make a mess of things. Are you going to go to him after school?"

Ichigo nodded his head. "I am. You sure you don't mind? I'm worried about Rukia."

"Don't be. I'll make sure that we keep her busy. Or, Shinji keeps her busy." Sado smirked, his one visible eye sparkling with mirth. The two began to walk towards the school. They caught up to Ishida, who fell back into step with them.

"Everything alright, Kurosaki?" Ishida asked.

"Yeah. No worries, Ishida." Ichigo smiled, excitement coursing through his body.

_Now, how do I make the day go by faster? _

...

* * *

**A/N:** Ooooh...a weekend away with Kisuke? Looks like we've got lots of lemon to look forward to...^_^ Thanks for reading!


	23. Chapter 23

Urahara began to pace around his shop, anxious for his lover to return.

"You're giving me a headache," Ririn complained, sitting on the counter. "Can't you go downstairs and work off your nervous energy?"

He looked at the tiny mod soul, the brim of his hat shielding his eyes. "Shouldn't you be somewhere else, Ririn?"

The tiny bluebird huffed. "I'm tired of those two. Is it a crime for me to want to just sit in the shop?" Urahara began to chuckle.

"No, no. It's fine. Although, I can't quite see Noba causing you to have a headache." Urahara stopped his pacing and walked over to the counter.

"You darn well know that I can only take Kurōdo in hour increments." Ririn continued to sit on the counter, her arms folded across her chest.

He knew that he was a nervous wreck right now, but he was worried that Ichigo would not show back up at his store after school. He knew that it was absurd, because he seemed quite keen on the idea last night, but who knows what could have changed since he left him sleeping in his bed? _I need to just relax_. He watched as Jinta approached him.

"Here, boss." The small redhead handed him a cup of tea. Urahara took it with a questioning glance. "It'll help calm you down. You're causing everyone to feel it."

He gulped down the tea. "Sorry." He pulled his hat down further on his head. "Tessai should be back later this evening. You know what you're supposed to do this weekend?"

"Yes. Help him, watch Ururu and make sure nothing happens to her." Jinta rattled off what Urahara had told him multiple times a few hours before. "I got it. Would you just...just go wait outside?"

Urahara snapped open his fan and raised it to his face. "My, my. Aren't we pushy?" He grabbed the bag that he had packed for the weekend excursion and set it behind the sliding screen door, and stepped out onto the porch. He didn't want to seem overly excited when Ichigo showed up at the shop. He felt his stomach begin to tense with excitement. He saw that it was close to being half past three in the afternoon. Just as he was getting settled on the porch, he felt a familiar reiatsu fast approaching. He stood back up and smiled.

"Well," he fanned himself. "This is unexpected." It appeared that Ichigo was in his shinigami form.

Ichigo approached the porch and grinned. "I figured it would be better if I just leave Kon in my body. Do you not think it's a good idea?"

Urahara lowered his fan and smiled. "No. I think that was very wise of you. I was going to suggest it, so glad we're thinking on the same wavelength."

The substitute shinigami put his arms around the shop keeper and hugged him. "Are we going to be leaving soon?" The orange-haired teen began to kiss his neck.

Taking his fan, he slapped the boy's shoulder playfully. "Did you want to go now?"

"Would a yes suffice, or should I show you in a physical way?" Ichigo purred into his ear.

Groaning, Urahara smiled. He quickly opened the screen door and grabbed his bag, then took Benihime and opened a Senkaimon. Ichigo looked at him. "We're going to Soul Society?"

"Yes. Yoruichi has kindly allowed me to make it so Benihime can use her private access." Urahara pulled the sword out, watching as the sliding doors opened into Soul Society.

Ichigo looked at the Senkaimon with a bit of trepidation. "We're not staying at her place, are we?"

"I would not do that to you, Ichigo." Urahara grinned and grabbed his bag. "Besides, Soi-Fon seems to lurk around there too much. Remember, we're trying to escape a scandal and not create one." He held out his arm. "After you."

Stepping through the gate, Ichigo saw that they were out in a lush field. He saw that there was a large estate off to the side. He saw live stock on the field, and a couple of horses milling about. "Where are we?" He felt his eyes widening, the more he looked around. "We're far away from Seireitei, aren't we?"

"Can't seem to feel anyone's reiatsu?" Urahara smiled as he began to walk towards the estate. "We're someplace safe. That's all you need to know. No one knows of this place, and I've taken the necessary precautions to cloak it so even Mayuri wouldn't be able to find it if he tried." He felt his heart beating unnecessarily fast, doing his best to calm his nerves. "Let me show you the living quarters, Ichigo."

The orange-haired teen followed behind him, not quite sure what to think. "Kisuke...I'm shocked." He walked into house and looked around. "Is this place yours?"

Urahara nodded. "It is. I'll be right back, okay?" He saw Ichigo nod and made his way to one of the back rooms, placing the bag down on the floor. He looked around the room and felt himself begin to grow excited. _Gotta start off slow with him._ He quickly adjusted himself and then proceeded to head back to where he had left Ichigo. "Ichigo?" He looked around and couldn't see the teen anywhere. _ Where could he have wandered off to?_

He looked in the first room, a guest bedroom, and saw that Ichigo was just wandering around. "How many bedrooms does this place have?"

"Quite a few."

"How many is quite a few?"

Shrugging, Urahara said, "Ten?"

"Ten?" Ichigo just kept staring. "Why would someone need that many rooms?"

"Ah, well, that's another story. Come on, let me show you the master suite." Urahara took Ichigo's hand and guided him out of the room. "Are you surprised by all of this?"

Ichigo laughed. "Surprised would be an understatement." He felt the substitute shinigami squeeze his hand and he smiled. "What else have you got to show me? I mean, seclusion, horses, I think I saw chickens? I can only imagine what's behind this estate."

Urahara led him to the back patio, bypassing the master suite for the time being, and slid the door open. He smiled as he watched Ichigo's reaction. "Just because I'm a shop keeper in the Living World doesn't mean I don't have nice amenities elsewhere." He raised his hand and closed Ichigo's jaw. "Careful. You don't want to dry flies in, do you?"

All Ichigo could do was stare. Out in the backyard was, essentially, a private lake. "There aren't any monsters in there, are there? You're not keeping some specimens in there to observe, are you?" Ichigo was almost hesitant to ask, but figured it would be better to ask than to jump in and regret it later.

"No monsters or specimens," Urahara laughed. "Gosh, give a guy a break, would you?"

Not wasting another second, Ichigo stripped off his kimono and hakama, and while running to the water stripped his socks and sandals off of his feet. He dove into the water and came back up, shaking his head back and forth. "What are you still doing over there?" He called out as he watched his lover stand on the porch. "You aren't afraid of getting wet, are you?"

Chuckling, Urahara shook his head. "No, I'm not afraid of getting wet. You are at my place, are you not?" He walked down to the water's edge. "How about I just watch you as you have fun?" He winked at the boy and expertly flung his hat back onto the porch.

Sitting down on the dirt, staying true to his word, Urahara just sat there and watched the youth swim around the lake. He debated whether or not he should talk to disrupt the silence, but couldn't bring himself to say much for fear of startling Ichigo. He watched as he swam back and forth, not really in a pattern, but just enjoying the water. He felt himself blush when auburn eyes looked over at him.

"You know," Ichigo said, continuing to swim, "I like it when you don't wear your hat."

"Oh?" Urahara smiled at him. He watched Ichigo start to get out of the water. He felt his breath escape his body as he watched the lithe figure come closer to him. He felt himself blush as the youth got down on his knees and began to crawl towards him. He felt himself backing up, unconsciously, and gulped.

"Are you nervous?" Ichigo asked him in a soft tone as he continued to move closer to him. Urahara nodded his head slightly, afraid of making a noise. "Why? You've seen me naked. You've heard me scream your name as I fall off a cliff of ecstasy." Urahara felt himself growing more and more excited by each statement the orange-haired teen was making. "What makes you so nervous now?"

He groaned as he felt Ichigo's clammy hand slide inside of his jade kimono. "I've...I've never brought a lover here. Even though I'm older than you, Ichigo, I still have my own insecurities." He began to tilt his neck as he felt the boy begin to kiss his lower neck.

"Stop talking," Ichigo said and began to bite his lower neck. Nodding his head, Urahara gave up all hope of trying to speak to the boy. "Now, stop being nervous and let me take care of you." Ichigo reached down into Urahara's hakama and began to stroke his very erect arousal. "Mmm...you must have been enjoying my swimming."

Urahara closed his eyes and felt himself push his hips forward into Ichigo's hand. "Open your eyes, Kisuke," Ichigo said. "I loved watching you last time. Show me that face that no one else gets to see but myself," he leaned forward and began to stroke him faster. Urahara opened his eyes and stared into Ichigo's, feeling himself become aroused by it. Ichigo rubbed his thumb over his slit and caused him to reach out and grab on to his shoulder. "That's it, Kisuke...it's just me..."

"Ichi...go..." He heard his voice say his lover's name, but wasn't aware of anything around him. All he saw was auburn clouding his vision. He held on tightly to his shoulders, not afraid of hurting him in his shinigami form. He knew that if he left any bruises, they would be nonexistent when he returned to his body. He began to moan with every stroke that Ichigo made on his arousal. He kept staring at him, feeling his mouth twist in concentration.

Watching with wild eyes, Ichigo continued to speak to him. "You're close, aren't you, Kisuke?" Urahara nodded his head, mewling, dangerously close to losing all of his regard. "Will you come for me, Kisuke?' Ichigo asked in a wanton voice. "I want to feel you come in my hands..."

He could hold it in no longer. He cried out as he released into Ichigo's waiting hand, feeling him continue to stroke him until the last of the liquid leaked out of him. He relaxed his hold on Ichigo's shoulders, letting his hands drop to his side. He blinked a few times and then raised his hand to cup Ichigo's cheek. He watched as the youth leaned into the touch and he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Ichigo...you're becoming quite the deviant, aren't you?"

Ichigo blushed. "I don't know about that," he said shyly. He stood up and walked down to the water, bending back down to wash off his hand. Once his hand was clean enough, he returned to Urahara. "I just...I can tell you like that."

"Oh, I do. Very much so." Urahara pulled Ichigo closer to his body and hugged him. "But if you're ever uncomfortable, you will tell me, yes?"

Nodding, Ichigo sighed. "I don't think there's much that would make me uncomfortable." He looked down at his neglected arousal. "Well, except for this." He pointed down, causing Urahara to burst out laughing. "What? What's so funny?"

"Nothing, Ichigo. Nothing. I'm such a fool. Would you like for me to take care of that for you?" Urahara started to move his hand down to Ichigo's groin. He wrapped his fingers around his arousal and watched as Ichigo shivered at his touch. He leaned his body forward and whispered into his ear, "Will you talk while I touch you? Please?" He bit on his earlobe gently.

Ichigo nodded his head and groaned. Urahara watched as his auburn eyes slipped behind his eyelids. "Your hand feels so good, Kisuke." He watched him lean his head back. "Mmm...tighter," Ichigo said. Giving him what he wanted, Urahara began to grip his arousal tighter in his hand. "Mmm...that's it. Now it's almost like being inside of you." Urahara shuddered at that description.

"Tell me more, Ichigo," he whispered, pumping his hand slow and nipping at his neck. He loved being able to turn the boy into a sex addict. "What do you like about what I'm doing to you?" He lowered his head once more and bit down hard.

"Ah! Oh, Kisuke...your lips on my neck...and your hand on me...so good. Please...move you hand faster?" Complying with his request, Urahara began to pump him a bit faster, keeping his grip on him. "Mmm...like that...I dream of you touching me, Kisuke. I dream of your mouth on mine, our tongues dueling with one another. I dream of you and I, doing it in your storage closet while the others are downstairs..." Urahara began to move his had faster. "Mmm...don't stop...All I could do all day was think of you and how I've wanted to feel your touch so badly. Kisuke...Kisuke...KISUKE!" Ichigo hollered his name as he released his orgasm, Urahara continuing to milk him until he felt nothing more dribble out of him. He watched as Ichigo opened his eyes once more and looked at him. "You," he took a breath, "are amazing."

Eyes sparkling, Urahara bowed his head. "No, I'm not. You make me this way." It was his turn now to walk to the water and wash off his hand. He returned to his panting lover and held out his hand to him. Ichigo held on to it tightly and hoisted himself up from the ground. "Get your clothes. I'd like to show you the master suite now."

"Do you want me to put them back on?" Ichigo asked, starting to get his pants back on. He stopped when Urahara placed a hand on him.

"No, it's fine. You'll just have to take them off again. We can spend the entire weekend naked, if you'd like." Urahara felt his heart lift as he saw agreement in Ichigo's face.

"Well, if we're going to be naked, then perhaps you should remove your clothing. How is it I'm the only naked one here?" Ichigo scratched the back of his neck, clearly puzzled.

Urahara laughed once more. "Ichigo - you went swimming, remember?"

The boy blushed. "Oh yeah. Whoops." He wadded up his clothes and tucked them under his arm. "But, I'm out of the water now, and still naked. What's your excuse?"

"I have none." Urahara took off his kimono and hakama and placed them under his arm. He suddenly felt self-conscious. Usually the two of them were in a bedroom when they were naked together. Being out in the sunlight, ones' flaws became quite visible. He took a deep breath.

Ichigo raised his hand and began to touch the scars on Urahara's back. He felt himself shake at the gentle caress. "How come I've never noticed these before?" Ichigo asked him in a quiet voice.

"How often do you see my back when we're together?" Urahara asked in a matching tone. "It's no matter. I forget that they're there half the time." The scars on his back had been there for over a century, and he tended to not pay them any mind any longer. There were over twenty of them, some just scratches, others - deep scars.

Ichigo continued to run his fingers along them. "I'd like to hear the story on how you got these at some point." He leaned down and kissed the longest scar, causing Urahara's eyes to begin to water up. "Will you?"

Taking a deep breath, Urahara nodded. "I will," he said with a shaky voice. "But, for now - let's go back inside." He walked back towards the porch and bent down to pick up his hat. He cried out as he felt Ichigo's hand smack his left cheek. "Ichigo!" He grabbed his backside and rubbed the area which had just been slapped. "What was that for?"

"Things were too serious," Ichigo said nonchalantly. "Just trying to lighten the atmosphere."

Urahara smiled at him. "Thank you, Ichigo." They left it at that as they walked back into the house. He felt his heart beat faster when Ichigo slipped his arm around his waist.

They walked together into the master suite, Urahara anticipating his reaction. He held on to him tightly as Ichigo dropped his clothes onto the floor. "This is the master suite?"

One wall of the room was a giant glass window that looked out onto the lake. There were drapes on either side of the wall, so if one wanted to shield out the sunlight, they could. There was a round bed that took up most of the floor space, as well as a western rug on the floor. To the side was a very large bathroom. Urahara watched as Ichigo walked over to the master bathroom.

"Holy shit, Kisuke. That tub is huge!" Urahara chuckled as he walked over to where he was standing.

"Well, I told you this was the master suite. Of course there would be a bathroom to match it in its extravagance." He leaned down and spoke into his lover's ear. "Glad to know you like the size of my tub."

Ichigo blushed. "You know...I did just go and take a swim in that lake out there. I should probably take either a shower or a bath..."

"Why not both?" Urahara kept speaking into his ear, hoping that the boy would suggest what was currently running through his mind.

Turning around, Ichigo began to pull Urahara into the bathroom. "Only if you join me?" He led him towards the shower.

"I'd be a fool to say no to you." Urahara smiled.

The weekend was off to a good start.

…

* * *

**A/N:** And the weekend begins! They've been there only 2 hours. My goodness. What will happen next? ^_^ Thanks for reading!


	24. Chapter 24

Ichigo bent over, turning on the water for the bath. "You know, I'm surprised that you have Western plumbing, Kisuke." He adjusted the temperature to a nice, warm setting and began to fill the tub. He was doing his best to keep his calm. Taking a shower with someone was one thing. To sit in a gigantic tub with another was a bit nerve-wracking for him.

"There's a lot of things I have here that may surprise you, Ichigo," Urahara pressed his body against his, causing Ichigo to let out a nervous laugh. "Why don't you get into the bath?" Ichigo nodded as he felt Urahara's hand run along his back.

Stepping into the water, he sat down. "Do you want to sit behind me or...?" Ichigo stood in the bath, not quite knowing what he should do.

"Ichigo. Just sit down." Urahara laughed. "Don't over think this, love."

Sitting down in the bath, Ichigo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Sorry. I've just..." He stopped talking when he felt Urahara get into the bath with him. He felt him sit behind him and he felt his shoulders relax and sighed as the man pulled him towards his body. He smiled as the man kept his arms around his waist. He put his arms on top of his and let his head fall back onto Urhara's chest.

"You just..." Urahara said quietly into his ear. "You forgot to finish your thought." He chuckled in a low tone.

"Hmm? Oh," Ichigo felt himself begin to blush. "I've never taken a bath with someone before. It's new territory, sorry." He began to play with the light blonde hairs on Urahara's arm. "Your hair is so blonde..."

Urahara couldn't stop the laughter that bubbled out of his throat. "Ichigo...you've actually looked at me before, right?" He held Ichigo closer, loving how shy he was being. "Nothing is different. Just because we're sitting in this bath together doesn't mean that I'm not the same person you've slept with numerous times now."

Continuing to blush, Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. "I know that. But...give me a break, okay? I know I'm the inexperienced one in this room, so it can be intimidating at times."

"You didn't seem intimidated by the lake earlier," Urahara purred into his ear, nuzzling his neck.

Ichigo groaned, arching his back just a bit. "That was different." He held on to the man's arms and sighed. "That was out there."

"Ichigo. It's all the same. No matter where we are. If it's outside, if it's in the tub, if it's in the store room at the shop, if it's in my bed, if it's in your bed. It doesn't matter. You don't have to be so fidgety with me." Urahara placed a kiss on his neck and let his head lean against the tub's lip.

He nodded his head. "Just...be patient with me, okay?" He raised Urahara's hand and placed a kiss in the center of his palm.

"By the end of this weekend, it's going to be me begging you to be patient with me," Urahara smirked. "Now, just relax and let me take care of you."

Laying his head on the pale blonde's shoulder, Ichigo looked up into grey eyes and smiled. "Take care of me?" He batted his eyelashes coyly at his lover. "What do mean by that?"

Deciding if he wanted to be serious or playful, his playful side won out. Urahara began to tickle Ichigo incessantly. "Stop!" Ichigo cried, thrashing around in tub. "Damn it, Kisuke! Stop!" Ichigo could not control his laughter. "I can't handle it!" He couldn't. He was a very ticklish person and sometimes just the slightest movement made him giggle.

As suddenly as it began, it stopped. "Ichigo." He stopped thrashing and looked up. "I'm going to teach you how to control your reaction if someone were to do that to you."

"Tickle me? Why would you need to teach me that?" Ichigo couldn't quite figure out what he was talking about. "What's wrong with laughing?"

Urahara shook his head. "Nothing. But, there are things that I want to show you that may end up being like I'm tickling you. So, please forgive me, but I really don't want you to start to laugh like a school girl when I'm trying to do something sexual to you."

Ichigo clammed up immediately. He nodded his head slowly. "I...I understand." He took a deep breath. "Then, what should I do to control my urge to laugh?"

"Close your eyes." Ichigo did as he was told. "Now," Urahara began, "place your arm on the side of the tub." Ichigo raised his right arm and placed it on the edge. He felt Urahara begin to run his fingers lightly on his arm, causing him to squirm. "No. Sit still." He took a deep breath and just concentrated on the motions of his lovers' hand, rather than the ticklish feeling he was currently feeling. "Deep breaths, Ichigo." He nodded his head and took another deep breath. He felt himself gripping the tub, doing his best not to laugh. He felt Urahara slap his wrist lightly. "Let go of the tub. That won't always be there when I'm touching you like this." He relaxed his hand, doing his best to not grip the tub again. "Ichigo. I want you to lift your arm and reach behind to me. Put your right hand on my neck."

Raising his arm, he placed his hand on Urahara's neck. "Just keep breathing," Urahara whispered into his ear. He nodded his head and began to breath deeply once more, trying his best to ignore the fingertips that were running along his upper inner arm. He felt his body begin to tense without his consent and felt Urahara place his other hand on his hip. "Hold still."

"I'm trying," Ichigo said in a breathless tone. "My body is not listening to what I'm telling it to do." He kept his hand planted on the back of Urhara's neck, even though he wanted to drop it and grab the tub once more. "You're driving me insane," he said through clenched teeth.

Urahara smirked. "Just imagine my caresses are meant to be sexual."

"Isn't that what you're doing?" Ichigo asked, clearly confused.

Urahara began to run his fingers down his arm and let them fall down his side. "Yes, but if you think that I'm going to be touching you sexually, and not just trying to teach you how to not laugh, then there's clearly a difference. Think that my hand will end up on your arousal." Ichigo let out a soft moan as he felt the man's hand brush against his groin. He took a deep breath as the man began to run his fingertips up and down his inner arm, along the side of his chest and back up again. "Now, how do you feel?" Urahara whispered into his ear.

"I want you to keep touching me in this way," Ichigo said. He leaned his head against his chest, almost opening himself up more for Urahara's wandering hand. He felt the man squeeze his side, as if to tickle him, and he did not flinch. He felt Urahara raise his other arm and placed it on his neck, miming what his right hand was currently doing.

"Yes, but what happens to you when I use both of my hands?" Urahara began to run both of his hands along Ichigo's inner arms and down his sides, almost as if his fingertips were feathers. Ichigo continued to breath deeply, doing his best to make it seem that his touch was not funny in nature. He groaned as he felt his arousal begin to grow the more Urahara touched him in this way. "Good, Ichigo," Urahara kissed his neck and Ichigo let a sigh escape. "You like this now, don't you?" He continued to touch Ichigo's flesh, causing Ichigo to relax into his hands.

Listening to his voice, Ichigo nodded his head. "I feel as if I'm alive," he sighed. He felt the man pinch both of his sides, as if he were to begin to tickle him, and he felt nothing. "Please, Kisuke. Don't stop," Ichigo moaned as he felt the man's fingers move lightly down his sides.

"Do you want to know why I brought you here, Ichigo?" Urahara asked him, still touching his body in a gentle caress. Ichigo nodded his head, helpless to his touch. "I brought you here to take you out of your element. I'm going to show you things this weekend that I would not have been able to show you back in Karakura Town."

Ichigo felt himself pressing up against Urahara when his hands left his body. He gripped on to the man's neck tightly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that everything there is too familiar to you. If I take you away from all that you know, I have your undivided attention. Like right now. You want me to continue to torture you with my hands, don't you? Your hands have yet to leave my neck, and yet here you still sit." Urahara kissed the side of his neck, letting his teeth rake along until he reached Ichigo's jawline.

Shuddering, Ichigo tightened his grip on Urahara's neck. "Yes." he said, arching his back. "Please, Kisuke."

"Get up."

Ichigo let go of his grip on Urahara and stood up in the bath. Not knowing what he was supposed to do, he stood still, awaiting guidance. He kept his eyes down, still facing away from Urahara. He heard the sound of the man standing up behind him. He took a silent breath and felt the man press against him. He bit his lip, forcing himself to not make any noise. He felt Urahara's hands begin to trail up and down his body. He raised his arms, without having to be told, and heard Urahara groan in appreciation. He felt the man's fingers begin to leave trails up and down his arms and sides. He felt Urahara's lips press against his back. "Ichigo..." He felt the man turn him around and found himself looking into bright grey eyes. He left his arms where they were, even though every ounce of his body was begging him to reach out and touch him. "Ichigo, thank you."

Tilting his head to the side, Ichigo asked him a question through that single gesture.

Urahara continued to let his fingers move up and down his body, both of them standing in water that rose to just below their knees. "Thank you for trusting me. I ask you to continue with that trust." Ichigo moaned softly, letting him know that he did indeed trust him and would continue to do so. "Do you want to continue this in here, or would you like to go to the bedroom?" Urahara asked him, placing a kiss near his lips. "A simple 'here' or 'bed' will suffice."

"Bed," Ichigo said, wanting to feel his body against his without the water surrounding them. He felt Urahara pick him up and stepped out of the bath with him. Being held in his arms was...different. He didn't think that he would ever be carried by him. He gasped as he felt the cool air from the bedroom shock his body. He felt himself being laid down on the bed.

Urahara gazed down at him. "You're so exquisite, Ichigo." Ichigo laid on the bed, feeling the sheets against his back. He watched the blonde watch him. Feeling confident, he reached down and began to touch himself, stroking himself with the moisture that had stayed on his body after being pulled out of the bath. "Ichigo..." Urahara smiled mischievously, continuing to watch him. He put on a show for his lover, moving his hand slowly up and down his length.

"Kisuke," he writhed against the sheet. He watched as the blonde placed himself between his legs. He moaned as he watched the man take two of his fingers and began to suck on them. He kept moving his hand in a slow manner, and groaned when he felt his lover's two fingers slip inside of his body, starting to move in and out of him in time with his strokes. He felt the man brush against his sweet spot and cried out. "Now!"

Understanding passed through Urahara's eyes. Ichigo cried out as he felt the man push against his entrance with his arousal. Hoping that his two fingers had prepped him enough, he felt himself gripping on to the man's shoulders as he pushed into his body. As much as he enjoyed being inside of him, Ichigo enjoyed feeling the man inside of his body. After a moment's reprieve, he could feel the man begin to move in and out of him. He clutched on to his shoulders', desperate to feel him go deeper inside of him. Sensing what he wanted, Urahara began to slam in and out of the boy's body, causing Ichigo to lose sense of all that was around him.

"Kisuke," Ichigo cried out as he felt the man push against his prostate once more. "Yes!" He felt himself lifting his legs, wrapping them around Urahara's body to push him further inside. "Oh, like that...just like that..." He felt himself moving his hips with Urahara's, groaning at each thrust. He reached down and began to touch himself, wanting to climax while the man was inside of him. He began to move his hand faster, and watched as blonde hair flew into the man's face, shielding his eyes. Ichigo groaned, raising his other hand and pushed away the hair. "Eyes...need to see your eyes..." He fell back on the bed and continued to stroke himself. He closed his eyes and arched his back, feeling the tightening in his lower stomach. "Kisuke!" He screamed as he felt himself peak, and felt the man thrusting in and out of him, brushing against his prostate one last time, completing his intense orgasm. He shuddered in pleasure as he heard Urahara moan his name as he released inside of his body.

The two of them lay there, trying to catch their breath. "Ichigo..." Urahara raised his head and began to touch his face with his clean hand. Ichigo kissed the fingertips that kept brushing against his lips. Sighing, Urahara slipped out of his body and collapsed on the bed next to him.

Lying together, Ichigo placed his head on Urahara's chest and felt himself smiling. "Kisuke, I..."

"You what?" Urahara said, running his fingers through Ichigo's hair. "We must teach you how to complete your sentences, my dear boy." Urahara chuckled softly.

"I was going to say that I love you, but I think I may just have to retract that thought," Ichigo raised his head and pouted. "I know how to complete my sentences. I just lack the energy right now because of you," he poked Urahara's chest for added emphasis.

"Oh please, take that back. You hurt my heart," Urahara said playfully, clutching at his chest.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Are you like this with all of your lovers?"

"No." The answer was quick to be voiced. Ichigo looked into his eyes and saw truth there. "You, Ichigo, are very different from all the rest."

He felt himself blush. "Why me? What makes me so special?"

"I can't tell you that right now. If I tell you that now, then how will I make this weekend special?" Urahara smirked and pulled Ichigo's head back down on his chest.

Ichigo put his arm around his waist and sighed. "Fine. But I won't let you forget. If you meant what you said in the bath, then I think I deserve to know that answer."

Urahara ran his fingers through his hair once more. "And what exactly did I tell you in the bath to make you come to that conclusion?"

"You brought me here to keep me separated from reality." He turned his body and head so that he was looking up at Urahara, letting the man continue to play with his hair. "Why is that so necessary?"

"You have no ties here, Ichigo. Back home, there's your family, your friends, the weight of the world on your shoulders. Here, it's just you and me, forcing to be ourselves around each other."

"Forcing?" Ichigo laughed. "There is no force here. I came here willingly, Kisuke. I love you. I want to be with you. Now, enough of this." He groaned as he heard his stomach grumble. "What's there to eat around here?"

Urahara laughed. "Leave it to you to take a serious conversation and turn it to food. Oh, Ichigo. I do love you."

Ichigo felt his heart stop at those words. "I'll never get tired of hearing you say that."

"Saying what?" Urahara teased him. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Ichigo fell off of his chest and buried his head in the bed. "Fine, whatever, Kisuke. Have it your way." He raised his hand in the air, waving it about as he kept his face buried in the sheets. He gasped when he felt the man's hand on his wrist, and moaned when he twisted it behind his back. "No fair."

"All's fair in love, Ichigo." Kisuke kissed his ear. "Now, you said you were hungry? Or rather, your body stated that you are hungry?"

Feeling his blush come back, Ichigo nodded his head.

"No worries. The kitchen here should be fully stocked. It's just after 8pm. Do you feel like something heavy or something light for dinner?" Urahara let go of his arm and Ichigo grinned, sitting up.

"Surprise me." Ichigo leaned forward and nuzzled his neck briefly. "And while you do that, I'm going to go and take a proper shower." He stood up and stretched. "Should I just come out to the kitchen when I'm all cleaned up?"

Urahara's eyes gleamed. "Sounds like a plan to me. You sure you wouldn't like some company in the shower?" He winked.

"Where do you get the stamina? I know I'm new to sex, but good gravy, Kisuke. It's like you're never completely satisified." He grinned, scratching the back of his neck. "I"ll be out in a few." As he headed back towards the bathroom, he heard Urahara laugh. He turned around and looked at him. "What? What'd I say?"

His lover smiled at him and shook his head. "Nope. Go and take your shower, Ichigo."

_Damn it, Kisuke. Why do you have to be so lovable? _

He turned on the shower and stepped under the spray. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night. He felt his heart beat quicken as the wheels began to turn in his mind, planning his next move on his lover.

...

* * *

**A/N**: What's up next? Me thinks the sex kitten may be making another appearance. ^_^ Thanks for reading!


	25. Chapter 25

Urahara moved about the kitchen, pulling items from the fridge and setting them on the counter. He had made sure to have someone stock the fridge before his arrival, filling it with food that both he and Ichigo enjoyed. After spending so much time with him, Urahara hoped that he had gotten the foods correct. If not, there would always be the next visit. He chuckled at himself, already planning ahead. He began to prepare the tuna he had pulled out, grabbing a few pots and a pan to use.

"What are you doing?" He felt Ichigo slip behind him and hug him from behind. He smiled and patted his arm before slipping from his grasp. "Aww...where are you going?"

"I want to make us some food. If you keep your arms around me, I'm going to get distracted. Now, shoo. I thought you'd be in the shower for longer." He did his best to pay the boy no attention, concentrating on getting some rice into the rice cooker.

Ichigo sat on a stool that was on the opposite side of the counter and pouted. "You're no fun, Kisuke."

Urahara smirked and leaned over the counter, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "Why is it so wrong that I'd like to make us some food?"

"What are you making?" Ichigo asked, watching him.

"Seared ahi tuna and rice, with some pineapple." He picked up each item as he listed them off. He turned back around and grabbed a bottle of cold sake from the fridge. "I know you're not old enough, but let's have a little fun, shall we?" He set the sake on the counter and grabbed two sake cups from a cabinet.

When he didn't hear Ichigo respond, he turned to look at the boy. "What is it? Why are you blushing, Ichigo?"

"You remembered," he responded quietly.

"What? That you like ahi tuna? Of course I remembered. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?" Urahara chuckled and continued to prepare the fish, letting the pan warm up before placing it on the grill. He jumped when he felt Ichigo's hand on his own. "Ichigo?"

"Boyfriend?"

Urahara laughed nervously, placing the tuna in the pan. "Yeah, well, would lover have been better? I mean, it's not like we can go out for fear of little Kuchiki, but..."

"I think it's perfect," Ichigo had somehow moved behind him and was purring directly into his ear. Urahara groaned as he felt the boy press up against him. "May I call you my...boyfriend, Kisuke?" Ichigo bit on his earlobe, sucking it into his mouth.

Groaning, Urahara nodded. "Yes, yes. That's fine. But I need to make sure I don't overcook this tuna. So, stop distracting me!" He flipped the tuna over, seeing that he had made a nice sear. "Ah, good. Not overdone." He turned around and looked at Ichigo. "Go sit back over there. Please?" He kissed his cheek and shooed him away again.

Laughing, Ichigo did as he was told and sat down. Urahara looked at the rice cooker and saw that there was a few minutes left until it would be ready. He finished searing the tuna and set it on a plate to rest. He opened the sake bottle and poured some into each of the cups he had taken out. He handed one to Ichigo and smiled. "To you, love." He raised his cup.

"To us," Ichigo smiled and tossed back the shot. Urahara laughed and took his shot, setting the cup back down. "What? Too lame?"

Urahara shook his head. "No, not lame at all, Ichigo." The timer for the rice cooker went off and walked over to where it was. He heard Ichigo chuckle. "What is it now?" Urahara took a bowl and placed the rice into it.

"Nothing. It's just...it's different to see you doing these things naked." Ichigo blushed. "I'm just not used to looking at your body, that's all."

"Would you prefer if I put my clothes back on? I don't mind," Urahara brought the rice over and set it down next to the tuna. He grabbed the pineapple and began to slice it on a cutting board, doing his best to keep the juices from spilling everywhere.

Ichigo shook his head. "No, no. I'm okay." He got up and went to one of the cabinets, hoping to find plates. On his second attempt he found them and pulled two down. He went back to where he had been sitting and began to dish out rice onto the plates, not wanting to dirty a bowl for the simple dinner, and then looked at the tuna. "Kisuke, did you want me to just cut this in half? Or how did you wan to serve it?"

Still prepping the pineapple, Urahara shrugged. "Whatever works, Ichigo. If you want to cut it in half, that's fine by me." He finished slicing and put the pieces into another bowl. "For dessert." He smiled and set it to the side. He looked down and saw that Ichigo had prepared both plates for them. "Ichigo..."

"What?" Ichigo asked, picking up a pair of chopsticks. "Did I not give you enough food?"

Urahara smiled. "No, it's not that. I just wasn't expecting to find the food all ready for me. That was very thoughtful of you." He walked around the counter and sat on the stool next to Ichigo. He poured them two more servings of sake and smiled. "Dig in."

The two ate in comfortable silence, both sipping their sake. Urahara hadn't realized how hungry he was and helped himself to a second serving of rice. _Probably should have made some more food. Oh well._ He saw Ichigo grabbed the last bit of rice and smiled. "So, Ichigo - what do you feel like doing after dinner?" He watched the boy blush as he took a sip of his sake.

"I...I'm not sure. Let's have dessert in a bit and I can think about it while we're eating? Unless you have something you'd like to do?"

"Well, there is you, of course. I wouldn't mind doing you again." Urahara grinned cheekily, loving to embarrass his lover.

"Gah! Kisuke!" Ichigo groaned, finishing his sake. "Be serious."

"I am serious." Urahara said in a lower voice. He put his hand on Ichigo's thigh and squeezed it lightly. "Why would you think I would be joking?" He heard Ichigo's breath begin to speed up the longer he kept his hand on his upper thigh. He began to inch his hand upward. "What? Is my hand bothering you?"

Ichigo groaned, gripping on to the counter. "No. It's not." He quickly turned his body, forcing Urahara to drop his hand. Urahara pouted for a second until he found that Ichigo had quickly moved to be behind his own body. He let a moan escape as he felt the boy press his body against his back. "My turn, Kisuke..." Urahara gasped, hearing a change in Ichigo's voice. He tried to turn around but Ichigo's arms prevented him from moving. "Sorry, old man. You're staying right where I want you."

Trying to calm his racing heart, Urahara nodded. "What are you doing? I thought Ichigo was going to try and be himself." He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Hearing Ichigo's Hollow talk to him was unnerving him a bit.

"Ya, well, perhaps you shouldn't give the boy alcohol. It makes people do crazy things." Urahara groaned as he felt teeth sink into his shoulder. "Besides, we both know you like it rough sometimes. The boy has got to learn someway to do things properly."

Closing his eyes, Urahara leaned back into Ichigo's body. "Let him come back. I can teach him myself."

"But I thought you enjoyed going a round or two with Hollows," Ichigo's Hollow whispered into his ear. "The boy doesn't know that, does he?" Urahara gripped the counter as teeth sunk into his neck once more.

"That's none of your business," Urahara groaned, doing his best to keep control of the situation. He turned around and saw black and yellow eyes staring at him. "Ichigo - you can fight him. If you want to be violent with me, come back. I'm not afraid to show you what to do without him being in control."

He raised his hand quickly before the Hollow could slap his face. He kept hold of Ichigo's hand, not relaxing his grip. He saw the black and yellow disappear and saw soft auburn return. He watched as Ichigo's eyes widened at how Urahara was holding his arm. "Kisuke? Did he try to slap you?"

Urahara nodded. "It's okay, Ichigo. Come on." He stood up, leaving the pineapple on the counter, no longer caring for dessert. _If he wants to be rough, then I've got to show him that him doing it himself is acceptable. He does not need to rely on his Hollow to complete that task._ He held out his hand and walked towards one of the rooms.

"Where are we going?" Ichigo asked, not quite sure what was going on. "Kisuke?"

He pulled Ichigo in a room that looked like the other rooms, but there were a few differences. On the bed were chains, and if one were to look underneath the bed, one would find an assortment of toys. He had built this room a very long time ago, back when he was hoping to get someone to share his love of pain, but had never found the appropriate lover to do that with. He knew that Ichigo would be able to handle it. He turned and looked at him and saw him staring at the chains on the bed. "Breathe, Ichigo. Nothing will happen in this room that you don't want to happen."

"But...but, do you want me chained to the bed?" Ichigo's voice raised an octave. "Kisuke...I don't know if I'm ready for that kind of stuff!"

Urahara chuckled. He sat on the bed. "No, Ichigo. I'll be the one restrained."

Understanding dawned on Ichigo's face and Urahara watched him blush three shades of red. "No, that's it. We don't have to do that. I wouldn't know what to do." Ichigo stammered, looking anywhere else but at Urahara.

"Ichigo." Urahara took his hand, forcing the boy to look at him. When he saw his eyes, Urahara smiled. "I know that the thought of being rough excites you." Ichigo nodded his head shyly. "No one has ever been in this room before with me. I've never trusted anyone enough to do the things I enjoy. I trust you." He scooted back on the bed, grabbing the restraints. "Now, I'm going to turn over. Do you want me to guide you in what to do, or do you want to figure things out for yourself? There are items underneath the bed that you may find useful, or feel free to just use your hands."

Ichigo stood there, dumbfounded, not quite knowing what to do. "Kisuke...I don't want to hurt you." He rubbed the back of his head nervously, not quite sure what to make of the situation. He groaned as he saw Urahara finish restraining himself, his backside presented to him. He began to feel himself grow extremely aroused at the sight. He sighed, doing his best to control his heart. _"Want me to help you?" No! You tried earlier and he said he wants me. I just have to do this myself. "He loves it rough. You can see that." I know. Just...go away for now. If I need your help, I'll ask you. "Suit yourself." _

He looked under the bed and saw a case. He felt his knees grow weak as he pulled the case out from under the bed. "Kisuke...did you mean this case?" He looked up and saw Urahara nod. He opened the case and saw an assortment of toys that he had absolutely no idea what to do with. _I should have watched more porn._ He sighed, rummaging through the case and found a toy he thought he might be able to use. He grabbed it, and a bottle of lube, and closed the case. He sat on the bed and looked at Urahara prostrated there. He reached out and ran his hand over his scarred back. "You still owe me a story..." He lowered his head and kissed his back. "You'll tell me if I'm too rough?"

Urahara sighed at his soft touch. "If I scream out 'nachos', you'll know that it's too much."

"Nachos?" Ichigo couldn't help but laugh.

Urahara chuckled as well. "If I say stop, I might not mean it. So, it's better to have a word one would not normally scream out during a session like this."

Ichigo nodded his head slowly. "Sorry, Kisuke. Too many questions. I'll just...I'll just do what I think is right."

"Sounds like a good plan," Urahara spoke into his arm, closing his eyes.

Picking up the toy in his hand, Ichigo felt awkward. The toy he had decided to use was basically a paddle that had rubber bumps on one side. It seemed to be the least intimidating item in the bunch. He took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing._ He sat on his knees behind Urahara and raised his arm. He struck quickly, bump side against Urahara's skin, and heard Urahara cry out. He bit his lip, refusing to ask if he had hurt him. He knew that that was the purpose and did his best to relax. He saw small welts begin to appear on the area he had just hit and felt himself grow aroused at the sight. _What is wrong with me? Do I enjoy giving pain? "Fuck yeah." Shut up._ He raised his arm and struck Urahara's other side with more force. He watched as the man gripped on to his restraints crying out once more. He leaned forward and cupped the cheek he had just hit. "Is that good, Kisuke?" He asked in deep voice.

"So...good..." Urahara moaned, writhing underneath Ichigo's touch. He was striking him with the right amount of force, not hitting too hard or soft. He knew that by allowing the boy to figure it out himself, it would be easier for him to do without the guidance. He knew that he was safe. He groaned when he felt him slap him once more. "Ichigo..."

Ichigo leaned down and used his free hand to slap him. He heard the slap echo through the room and heard the man groan once more underneath him. He took the the paddle and smacked him once more. He watched Urahara's body lift off the bed at the contact and smiled. "Spread your legs, Kisuke."

Urahara nodded and began to spread his legs further. He took a deep breath, not knowing what the boy was planning on doing. _But isn't that part of the fun?_ He turned his head, keeping his eyes closed and resting his forehead against his upper arm. He held on to the restraints tightly, the anticipation killing him.

Ichigo stood up on the mattress and turned around so that his backside was facing the back of Urahara's head. He raised the paddle and swung down, hitting Urahara on his lower backside, close to the area where his arousal was. He watched as the man jumped at the contact and heard the excited moan escape his mouth. "Is that good, Kisuke?" He reached down and touched the man's arousal, seeing that he was quite enjoying what was being done to him. "Mmm...seems like you're enjoying this."

When Ichigo's hand began to touch him, Urahara began to moan uncontrollably. "Yes...oh yes, Ichigo.." He tried to thrust himself into his lover's hand, but the restraints were forcing his body to stay exactly where they were.

Ichigo turned around and moved back to be behind Urahara. He saw the man begin to struggle against his restraints and he bit back his own moan. He felt like teasing the man, so he began to run his fingernail down his backside, following it down and arriving to his sac. He let his fingernail graze against the tight skin and watched Urahara shudder at his touch, unable to do anything. He let his fingernail dragged upwards, all the way to the tip of his erection, and then he slid it back down. He took the paddle and slapped Urahara once more, making his lover jump at the unexpected force. He dropped the paddle and quickly grabbed the lube, pouring a bit into his palm and began to coat himself. He took the lube and place a few drops on his index and middle finger and began to tease Urahara's entrance.

"Aahh!" Urahara cried out as he felt the wetness against him. He tried to move his hips back, but was unsuccessful.

Ichigo continued to tease him, circling the tight hole with his index finger. "Can't move, Kisuke," he said in a sultry voice. "All helpless and in need of feeling me inside of you. How's that make you feel, Kisuke?"

"So good.." Urahara moaned as Ichigo finally slipped a finger inside of him. He felt his finger brush against his prostate and cried out at the caress.

Ichigo smiled, knowing that he had touched him in the right spot. He let his fingertip brush against it again, and then inserted another finger. "Would you rather I stick something larger inside of you, Kisuke...?" He felt drunk with power, knowing that there wasn't anything the man could. He continued to move his two fingers in and out of him, watching Urahara's body react to his touch. "Do you want that, Kisuke?"

Nodding his head, Urahara whispered, "Yes."

"What was that?" Ichigo pushed both of his fingers all the way inside of Urahara, causing the man to moan loudly. "I didn't quite hear you, Kisuke...You must speak louder." He slowly began to withdraw his fingers from his body. He kneeled behind him and thrust himself into him.

"Yes!" Urahara shouted as his lover slammed into his body. He gripped his restraints, aching to touch himself. "More, please!"

Beginning at a slow pace, Ichigo held on to the man's hips, burying himself deep inside of him. As he began to pull out, he raised his hand and slapped Urahara's backside, thrusting back into him. He heard him scream in pleasure as he continued to push deeper inside of him. He slapped him a few more times, leaving palm prints each time, and feeling himself grow more and more excited at the noises he was drawing out of Urahara.

"Ichigo..." Urahara moaned. His knuckles were turning white with how tightly he was holding on. He felt the boy reach around his body and gasped as his hand began to touch him. "Ohh..." He leaned his head back, wanting to be closer to his lover. He felt himself getting close to his release. He felt Ichigo slam into his body, pushing against his prostate and he felt himself orgasm, feeling his body shudder uncontrollably at his release, groaning loudly.

He felt Urahara release, feeling him clench around his arousal. He groaned as he released inside of him, continuing to push himself in and out of him, riding out his own orgasm. After a few moments of rest, he let himself slip out of him and began to undo the restraints. After the second one dropped, he felt Urahara collapse into his arms. "Kisuke?"

Urahara let Ichigo's arms stay around him, still on cloud 9 from the intense session. "I'm fine," he said quietly, clearing his throat from yelling too much. "I just...I just need a second," he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

Kissing his forehead, Ichigo smiled. "Was that too intense for you?"

"No," Urahara looked up at Ichigo and smiled. "For someone who's never done something like this before, it seems you've got quite a natural talent for it."

Ichigo blushed. "Well, it's kind of hard not to get into it when you keep making the most amazing noises." He gently squeezed Urahara's body against his.

"Would you be up for trying something else next time?" Urahara asked quietly. "It doesn't bother you that I like kinky things?"

Shaking his head, Ichigo smiled. "No, it doesn't bother me at all. Now, just relax. Did you want to sleep in here, or would you rather go to the master suite?"

"I don't want to sleep yet," Urahara yawned. Ichigo laughed at him. "Okay, maybe just a nap."

Ichigo nodded. "Sounds like a good plan to me. Besides, we've still got that pineapple to eat. And you know how much I love that fruit." He sighed and closed his eyes, feeling the day's activities finally start to catch up to him. He began to doze off.

"Why do you think I have it?" Urahara smiled softly, hearing the boy start to snore lightly. "Ah well. Perhaps later then..." He relaxed in his arms and closed his eyes.

...

* * *

**A/N:** So, that's the second time I've ever written something like that. I hope I did any okay job. XD Looks like Friday might be over...What will Saturday be like? ^_^ Thanks for reading!


	26. Chapter 26

Ichigo woke up and the image that greeted him was not what he had seen the night before. Some time during the night, Urahara must have moved the two of them, because he was now looking out at the lake behind the house. He smiled, turning over to see grey eyes watching him.

"Good morning," Urahara said quietly, smiling.

Stretching, Ichigo smiled back. "Hi. You didn't have to move us back in here."

Urahara shrugged. "I wanted to wake up with you in my bed."

Blushing, Ichigo nodded. "Well, then, I guess it's a good thing you moved us." He scooted closer to him and leaned against his chest. "What time is it?"

Urahara began to run his hand along his back. "Um...just after 7."

"7?" Ichigo groaned. "I can't even sleep in on weekends, can I?"

"Ah, but...when was the last time you woke up next to me?" Urahara spoke into his ear, kissing the side of his face.

Ichigo moaned softly. "Good point, Kisuke..." He turned his head to meet Urahara's, kissing him on the lips. He pulled back fast. "Oops." He covered his mouth with his hand.

"What is it?" Urahara looked at him, trying to figure what had just happened.

Ichigo kept his hand over his mouth. "Morning breath."

"Do you really think that that bothers me?" Urahara chuckled. He leaned forward and began to kiss Ichigo slowly, letting his lips rest against his in a gentle embrace. He pulled Ichigo's lower lip between his and Ichigo groaned, letting his tongue slip out of his mouth, searching for Urahara's. The two of them continued to taste one another until Ichigo broke off the kiss, taking deep breaths. "See? Doesn't bother me."

"Noted," Ichigo said, smiling. "This is nice," he slid down and placed his head against Urahara's chest, listening to his heart beat.

Urahara wrapped his arms around Ichigo, watching his orange-haired lover rest against his chest. "What's nice, Ichigo?"

"Waking up to you, not having to go home or rush off to school." Ichigo sighed. "I wish it could always be like this."

"Ah, but if it was always like this, then why would you look forward to coming to this place with me?" Urahara kept watching the boy and smiled when he saw auburn eyes look up at him. "Don't worry about it now, okay? Let's just enjoy these two mornings of being able to see each other without complications."

Ichigo nodded his head, closing his eyes once more. "Alright, Kisuke." Ichigo kissed his chest, innocent at first, but then he heard Urahara gasp as his ministrations. "What is it?" He let his tongue roll over one of his nipples, coaxing it to harden under him.

"Frisky first thing in the morning, are we?" Urahara groaned, holding on to Ichigo's head, keeping him against his chest.

Feeling his hands still on his head, Ichigo nodded, biting softly on the erect nipple that was under his tongue. He felt Urahara's grip tighten in his hair and smiled. "You do things to me, Kisuke...what can I say?" He bit a little bit harder and heard the moan he was hoping for. "Do you want me to stop..._taichou_?"

Urahara moaned. "No...please don't stop..." He threw his head backwards, savoring the way Ichigo's lips felt against his skin. He felt him start to tease his other nipple, causing him to arch his back and push against his mouth. "It feels...good..."

"Do you want some more..._taichou_?" Ichigo smirked, letting his tongue casually roll over his other nipple, feeling it harden, just as the first one had.

Writhing under him, Urahara let go of Ichigo's head, gripping onto the bed. "Yes..more...please..." Urahara couldn't think. All he could do was wish for Ichigo's mouth to move, either up or down, he didn't care. The torture of his tongue was becoming too much for him to handle.

Sensing Urahara's struggle, Ichigo began to leave a trail of kisses down the man's body. He looked up and saw grey eyes staring at him. He grinned and continued to pepper soft kisses down the length of his torso, stopping every once in a while to nip at his skin. He kissed his way down his hip bone, letting his mouth come close to his nest of curls, then began to kiss away from that area. He smiled when he heard Urahara groan. "What is it, Kisuke?"

"You tease..." Urahara groaned, wanting to place his hands back on the boy's head, but felt it would be better to just let him move at his own pace. Even if it meant he would be blue-balled before he could even get off the ground. He gasped as he felt Ichigo's tongue slide along his arousal. He saw auburn eyes staring at him with mirth. He groaned. "Kami...you're so beautiful, Ichigo..."

"You're just saying that because I'm giving you what you want..._taichou_..." Ichigo quickly placed his mouth around the tip of Urahara's arousal and let his lips slide down slowly, hollowing his cheeks and drawing him in. He heard Urahara groan and he let his tongue begin to slide along his length, loving the taste and smell of him.

"Ichigo..." Urahara placed his hands on Ichigo's head, gripping him delicately. Ichigo smiled, raising his hand to place it on Urahara's arm. They were becoming more attuned with one another, and what each other needed. Ichigo squeezed his arm, letting Urahara know that he could be a bit rougher with him, letting his tongue continue its pleasuring of his arousal. Urahara groaned loud and began to fist his hair, grateful for that small gesture.

It never bothered Ichigo how Urahara would control him. He rather enjoyed it - it gave him a sense of urgency and need to get him to have an orgasm for him. He lowered his head down, continuing to suck more, taking most of him into his mouth. He pressed his nose against his groin, inhaling deeply, moaning around Urahara's arousal. He felt his grip tighten in his hair and continued to press his face against him, swallowing him all the way down his throat. He gently raised his head and allowed his tongue to lick him slowly before moving down further. He looked up and saw Urahara watching him, and smiled at him. He kept his eyes on him as he casually began to lick his sac, letting his tongue roll over the tight skin, tasting his sweetness.

"Oh..." was all Urahara could say. Ichigo watched as the man closed his eyes, leaning his head back and pressing his body closer to Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo held on to his hips, tongue bathing him still. With his other hand, he lightly lifted up his sac so he could bathe underneath as well, letting his tongue slide from back to front, licking every part of him. He could feel Urahara squirming underneath his hand, but he continued to hold on to his hip, not letting him move too much. He returned to his tight skin and began to lick, once more, from the back of him and began to lick all the way to the tip of his arousal. His lips puckered and slid over the tip, tasting the sweet fluid that was starting to leak out of him, and swallowed him down once more. He began to move his mouth faster, still making sure that Urahara was not able to thrust up into his face. He let his teeth lightly graze over his ridges and without warning dropped his hand. That was all Urahara needed. Ichigo continued to breathe through his nose as Urahara began to face fuck him. He groaned as he felt his tip press against the back of his throat, letting his tongue stay against the bottom of his arousal. He relaxed his throat and felt Urahara's tip go all the way back and moaned low as he felt Urahara's grip tighten on his hair. "Ich...i...go..." He heard him holler as he released inside of his throat. Ichigo let him ride out his orgasm, sucking him as if he were a straw, taking all the sweetness he could get. He felt Urahara's hands fall from his head and slowly let his tongue slide back up to the tip and let him slip out of his mouth. He sighed contentedly, loving the satisfaction that he was feeling. He laid his head on Urahara's hip and looked up at him.

"Best way to wake up in the morning?" Ichigo grinned as he watched Urahara blush. "Or not?"

Urahara nodded his head. "Oh, very much so." He groaned and laid back on the bed. "Come over here," he held on to Ichigo's upper arm and gently pulled him up towards him. Ichigo moved the last few inches by himself. He rested his head on the crook of Urahara's neck, breathing deeply. He gasped when he felt the man's hand on his own arousal. He pulled back and looked at him. "What? Do you not want me to touch you?" Urahara asked playfully, continuing to let his hand move up and down his length.

Ichigo groaned in response. "No...please...keep touching me..." He buried his head against Urahara's neck, turning his body so it would be easier for Urahara to touch him. He cried out as he felt Urahara's other hand touch him, slick with lube. "Oh...Kisuke..."

"No," Urahara whispered into Ichigo's ear. "Say my other name..."

Arching his back, he began to moan louder. "More..._taichou_...please..." He groaned when he felt Urahara begin to bite his neck, enjoying how his slick hand was bringing him closer to the edge. "I..." That was the only warning that Ichigo was able to give before he felt his body spasm with release onto Urahara's hand, groaning as the man continued to pump him as he rode out his orgasm. He threw his head forward, capturing Urahara's lips with his own, finishing off his orgasm with a kiss.

Urahara kissed his face softly. "Need a moment?"

Laughing breathlessly, Ichigo nodded. "Please?" He laid back on the pillows and calmed his racing heart. He heard his stomach growl and he blushed.

"Hungry?" Urahara asked. "Come on, I've got plenty of things in the kitchen."

Nodding, Ichigo rolled off of the bed and stretched. He felt Urahara's arms wrap around his body and pulled him into a backwards hug. "I rather enjoy having you in my company still," Urahara said softly. Ichigo held on to his arms and hugged him. "You don't miss home, do you?"

"It's been a night, Kisuke," Ichigo laughed. "No, I'm fine being away from there. Trust me. No annoying father to bug me, no depressed sister to make me feel guilty for not spending enough time at home, no friends around to harass me to hang out with them." He turned around and looked at Urahara. "No, I'm where I always want to be. With you."

Urahara smiled. "Come on, let's go."

The two walked to the kitchen. Somehow the kitchen had magically been cleaned. "Kisuke? How'd the dishes get taken care of?"

The shop keeper blushed. "Well, after I moved you into our bedroom, I couldn't fall back asleep. So I came out here and cleaned up." He went to the fridge and pulled out a few eggs and some cheese. "How about some eggs for breakfast?"

"I didn't know you had trouble falling asleep," Ichigo said. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

Cracking the eggs into a bowl, Urahara shrugged. "I figured I'd let you sleep for a bit. What's wrong with that?"

Ichigo walked over to him and kissed the back of his neck. "Nothing, but next time, please wake me up. Have you always had trouble sleeping?"

Beating the eggs with a fork, Urahara nodded. "Yes. Ever since leaving this place, I've had issues. Helps me get a lot of work done, though. Not a lot of people bother me in my lab at 3 in the morning." He finished with the eggs and grabbed a pan. He turned back around and took some butter out of the fridge and placed it in the pan, letting it melt before putting the eggs on.

"Why do you have so much trouble sleeping?" Ichigo walked over to the fridge and grabbed some orange juice. "Did you want some?" He held up the carafe and saw Urahara nod. He went to one of the cupboards and grabbed two glasses. "Has it always been this way and I just never noticed?"

"Ichigo, how long have we been sleeping together? And you always need to go home, so of course I stay awake to make sure that you don't get in trouble. It's not something you need to worry about," Urahara poured the eggs into the pan, beginning to scramble them. "It's just something I've lived with for a very long time."

Ichigo nodded his head. "Alright, Kisuke. I won't bug you about it any more." He poured some orange juice for the both of them and sat on a stool at the counter. "Did you want me to help with anything else? Did you want some toast?"

"Sure, Ichigo. The bread is in the pantry," Urahara nodded with his head towards said pantry. He was busy trying to not burn the eggs. Ichigo headed towards where he was directed and found the bread. He grabbed four slices and walked over to the toaster.

Once the eggs and toast were finished, the two sat in comfortable silence while they ate. Ichigo turned to look at Urahara and saw that he was watching him. "What is it, Kisuke?"

"Nothing," Urahara grinned. "I just like looking at you, that's all."

Ichigo laughed. "I don't know why, but that's okay." He took a sip of some juice. "What did you want to do today?"

Urahara shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me. I'm just happy spending time with you."

"Ugh, Kisuke. Knock it off." Ichigo rolled his eyes, smirking. "I'd like to take a look around outside, if that's okay?"

"Sure," Urahara agreed. "Do you know how to horseback ride?"

Ichigo shook his head. "No. I've never been in an opportunity to do so. I mean, we live in a pretty urban city. Not a lot of horses or animals around in our area."

"Plenty of Hollows." Urahara chuckled.

"Yes, there is that," Ichigo smiled and scratched the back of his head. "I've wanted to learn. Will you teach me?"

Smiling, Urahara nodded. "I would love to. However, I'm going to recommend we put our clothes back on for that."

"You said naked weekend." Ichigo laughed.

"Fine. Sit on the horse naked, Ichigo. Do not complain to me when you've got horse hair in places you never even dreamed it would be possible." Urahara joined in on his laughter. "I'd be more than happy to watch you ride around this property naked."

Shaking his head, Ichigo let his laughter die down. "Point taken, Kisuke. I'd rather not think about horses in that manner." He walked over to the sink and began to wash his dish. He saw that Urahara had finished as well and reached over to grab it. He began to wash the dishes, wanting to keep the place looking immaculate.

"You don't have to do that, Ichigo," Urahara said. "We can always do them later."

Ichigo shook his head. He took the pan that Urahara had used and began to scrub it. "No. Having a pan with eggs in it? Ew, gross. No. It needs to be washed now. I don't mind. It's always my job to clean up after food is made in my house, since I don't know how to cook very well."

"Did you want to learn?" Urahara asked him, watching as Ichigo continued to wash the dishes.

"What? Learn how to cook? I guess? The thought never crossed my mind." Ichigo finished washing all the dishes and set them on the dish rack to dry. He wiped his hands on a towel and walked back over to where Urahara was sitting. He wrapped his arms around his torso and smiled. "Do you want me to cook for you? Is that it?" He leaned forward and pecked him on the lips.

"No, I enjoy cooking for you." Urahara smiled. "Perhaps I'll teach you some time. But, I rather like watching you wash the dishes."

"You just like it because I'm getting all hot and soapy," Ichigo teased him, kissing his neck softly.

"Mmm...that's totally it," Urahara agreed and leaned his head back, giving Ichigo more access. "Ichigo...we'll never leave this place if you don't stop doing that."

Ichigo laughed and pulled back from him. "Alright, fine. Come on, let's get going then." He grabbed Urahara's hand and pulled him up. "Where did I leave my clothes?"

"I think by the back porch?" Urahara walked over that way and saw their clothes dropped on the floor. "Yep." He grabbed Ichigo's hakama and kimono and tossed them to him. "We'll definitely have to wash these when we come back."

Ichigo nodded. "I can do that as well. I don't mind." Ichigo put his clothes back on and stretched. "Man, I was getting used to not wearing any clothes."

"Don't worry, Ichigo. They won't be on you for too long." Urahara smirked and put his own back on. "Come on. Let's go exploring, shall we?" He held out his hand to Ichigo.

"You won't make fun of me, right?" Ichigo asked as the two walked outside and headed towards the pen where the horses were kept.

"I don't know if I can make that promise," Urahara teased him. "You'll be fine, Ichigo. Don't worry."

Ichigo approached one of the horses and nodded. He held out his hand for the horse to sniff and smiled as the horse began to nuzzle his hand. "I think she likes me."

"He, Ichigo." Urahara pointed downwards. "Most definitely a he."

The two of them laughed. "Sorry."

"Would you prefer to ride bareback, or with a saddle? I prefer bareback, but these are my horses, so I know how to ride them." Urahara petted his other horse, watching Ichigo's interaction with the male.

"Um...saddle, please?" Ichigo asked, still petting the horse on the nose.

Urahara went to the enclosed shed and grabbed a saddle and walked into the pen, getting the male horse all set. "Okay, Ichigo. Why don't you come in here?"

Sighing, Ichigo walked into the pen and stood next to the horse. "Just...jump on?"

"Something like that," Urahara chuckled. Ichigo took his hand and got settled into the saddle. "You good?" Urahara asked him, watching him fumble around.

"I think so?" Ichigo said, squeezing the animal with his legs. The horse took off, leaving Urahara standing there with a shocked expression on his face. "Kisuke!" Ichigo shouted as the horse began to ride away with him.

Urahara jumped on his horse and began to chase after him. "Oh lord. Maybe this wasn't the wisest idea..." Urahara laughed, hoping that he'd catch up to him before he made it off of his property.

…

* * *

**A/N:** At last! Saturday has arrived! ^_^ And who likes frisky Ichi? *raises hand* Thanks for reading!


	27. Chapter 27

By the time that Urahara finally caught up to Ichigo, it seemed that the boy had figured out how to control the horse. He laughed as he watched Ichigo holding on to the saddle and galloped fast around the plains. He nudged his horse to slow down and she obeyed, coming to rest within seconds of the nudge.

"Oy! Ichigo!" Urahara called out, watching as the boy attempted to reign the horse over to where he was. He grinned as they trotted over to where he was. "Looks like you handle him nicely."

Ichigo laughed. "Nothing like being thrown into the pool, huh?" He leaned over and gave the horse's neck a nice pat. "I thought he was going to kill me, but then we both figured out who has the control here, huh, boy?" The horse whinnied and nodded his head as Ichigo continued to scratch it. He looked back up at Urahara. "Are we still on your property, or did he take me too far?"

"No, we're just along the edge. If you see that tree in the distance?" Urahara pointed to a tree far off. "That's where my land ends on this side." He smiled as he continued to watch the boy pet the horse. "Feel like going to the other side? You know of the lake behind my house, but further to the east, there's a nice stream."

Nodding, Ichigo pressed his thighs gently against the horse and he began to move forward at a trot. "Sure. Sounds idyllic." Urahara nudged his horse and began to trot along side of Ichigo. The traveled in comfortable silence, Ichigo looking around at the landscape. "Kisuke, how is it you have all of this land? I mean, I had no idea that this was possible. I thought only nobles or the like have this kind of property."

"Well, growing up with Yoruichi had its perks." Urahara laughed. "Let's just say that this place was a very nice gift from her family. And we'll leave it at that." He smiled.

"Fine, fine." Ichigo groaned. "Pretty nice gift." The two traveled on, settling back into a nice silence. They rode past the house, and began to make their way over to the forest in the distance. "The forest isn't on your property, is it?"

Urahara shook his head. "No, that's on neutral territory. So, even though I don't expect anyone to be in the area, we should be on our guard." Ichigo nodded his head and nudged his horse in the direction of the forest. "We should hit the stream in a few miles. It's further in."

"Kisuke, can I ask you a question?" Ichigo kept his eyes ahead, navigating the horse.

"Of course, Ichigo. What's on your mind?"

"It's about what happened last night." Ichigo felt a blush creep onto his face.

"Oh? What is it?"

"Do you think that he came out because I was too afraid? I don't know why he decides to come and go. I don't know how to control it. He just...he takes over." Ichigo sighed, still focusing on the ground in front of him.

Urahara looked at him. "Don't worry, Ichigo. When you start to train with Shinji, he'll be able to help you with that. I don't mind when he comes out, but I want you to learn as much control has you can before we throw you into actual mask training."

"Mask training?" Ichigo asked. He could hear the stream getting closer and closer as they kept moving. "What does that mean? You mean, the mask that appears?"

"Yes, Ichigo. Now, let's not worry about it, okay?" Urahara reached over and patted his leg. Ichigo looked down and smiled. "We have plenty of time to talk about things like that later."

They continued on and finally arrived at the stream. As Ichigo had assumed, it was quite a picture of beauty. He turned behind him and had no idea which way they had entered, nor did he know which way Urahara's house was. He felt safe being enclosed in the canopy of trees, with the sunlight peeking through the foliage. He led the horse to the stream, and once he bent down to take a drink, Ichigo hopped off of his back. He stretched and groaned.

"Thighs hurt?" Urahara asked, sliding off of his horses' back and stretched himself.

Blushing, Ichigo nodded. "I didn't know I had muscles back there." He began to rub the back of his thighs, trying to ease out any tension he felt. "Guess I was afraid of falling off the horse." He laughed and wandered over to the stream. He took off his sandals and socks and stepped into the water, quickly hopping back out. "That water is freezing!"

Urahara burst out laughing. "So don't step in it." He sat down on a patch of grass and watched as the horses continued to drink from the stream. He grinned as Ichigo made his way over to him, sitting down next to him. "Glad you joined me." Urahara leaned over and kissed Ichigo softly on the lips. "You know, you look really nice on top of my horse."

"Oh yeah?" Ichigo blushed. "Thanks, I guess." He leaned forward once more and kissed Urahara. He laid his head down on Urahara's lap and took a deep breath. "I felt like a damn fool when it took off." He turned over and looked up at Urahara. "Glad I figured it out quick, though." He smiled up at him.

Letting his hands wander to Ichigo's mop, Urahara began to run his fingers through his hair. "I didn't mean for that to happen," he chuckled. "I was half expecting to find you riding on the horse sideways. It was a pleasant surprise to see you holding your own." He looked into his eyes. "What is it, Ichigo?"

Staring up at him, Ichigo shrugged. "Nothing. I'm just...I'm happy that you're pleased at my natural abilities."

"Oh, I'm _very_ pleased at your natural abilities," Urahara smirked playfully at his lover. He let his hand move from his hair down to his face, stroking his cheek fondly. He felt his insides begin to flutter as he watched Ichigo turn his head to the side and moved so that his mouth was resting against his fingers. He let a soft moan escape as his lover began to suck on his fingers. "Ichigo...we can't..." He began to close his eyes, enjoying the sensation of Ichigo's mouth sucking on his fingers.

Ichigo continued to lick and tease Urahara, watching him from his lap. "Why not, Kisuke?" He asked in an innocent tone. He knew what he would probably say, but kept letting his tongue slide up and down his fingers, as if it were another part of his body. He sat up, keeping his fingers in his mouth and straddled his lap, wrapping his arms around him and pressing against his body.

"S-someone may find us..." Urahara moaned, letting himself fall back against the moss-covered earth. "This...this isn't a part of my estate..." He groaned as he felt Ichigo release his fingers and began to lick his neck. "I-Ichigo..."

Ichigo smiled, letting his tongue run over Urahara's pulse point on his neck. "Do you really think that's going to stop me, Kisuke?" Ichigo bit down hard on his neck, loving the sound that he made Urahara make. "Tell me to stop and I will..." Ichigo ran his hand along Urahara's body, coming to rest at his hakama and began to slide it off of his body. He felt Urahara lift his hips up, allowing for him to continue to undress him. He smirked, kissing his neck more. "That's what I thought..."

Urahara was doing his best to keep himself quiet, for fear of whoever, or whatever, may or may not be lurking in the forest. Trying to be quiet was proving to be more of a challenge than he had originally intended. Ichigo was becoming more and more skilled with his erogenous zones, and was being relentless with his lips. He heard the rustle of his pants being set to the side. He raised his head to look at Ichigo and saw that he was taking off his own clothes. "Ichigo..."

Both completely naked from the waist down, Ichigo began to spread Urahara's legs. "Gotta spread for me, Kisuke..." He took two fingers and reached behind him, placing them in the cool water. "This may be a bit cold..." Taking his now wet fingers, he began to circle Urahara's entrance, watching it pucker in fascination. "Relax, Kisuke..."

Doing his best to not think of the coolness of his fingers, Urahara moaned as he felt Ichigo push his fingers inside of him. He did his best to try and not hear the horses begin to whine. He knew if he ignored them, they would cease their noise. Concentrating on Ichigo's hand, he gasped as he felt his fingertip brush against his sweet spot. He mewled in a soft voice as he felt his hand leave his body. "No.."

"Shh..." Ichigo smiled at Urahara's plea. He placed himself at Urahara's entrance and pushed gently into him. He leaned forward and pushed himself in as deep as he could go, feeling Urahara's body adjust to him. He groaned as he felt the man begin to move his hips, pushing him even further inside. "Kisuke...you're gonna make me come..." Ichigo groaned, doing his best to stay calm and in control.

"Don't...care..." Urahara spoke, rocking his body against Ichigo's. "Need...now..." He arched his back, crying out as Ichigo began to move faster. "Yes...Kami, yes..." He placed his hands on Ichigo's back, gently scratching him with his short nails.

Ichigo groaned as he felt his nails pierce his skin. Not one for pain, he was amazed that he actually enjoyed the feeling that was running through his body because of it. He sighed when he felt Urahara's hand slide to his backside and groaned as he began to control his movements. "Kisuke..." He began to pull out of him, feeling Urahara's hands slide back up his body. "More..nails..." Ichigo begged, pushing back into him.

Crying out, Urahara obeyed his request, beginning to drag his nails along his back once more. He felt Ichigo begin to stroke him, moving in time with his thrusts. As he pushed deeper into him, he heard the familiar sound of leaves being crushed beneath someone's foot. Ichigo heard it as well and stilled his movements as they waited for the sound to occur again. When nothing happened for a minute, Ichigo went back to his movements, Urahara doing his best to remain silent, in case there was someone nearby.

The two began to rock against each other, Ichigo biting his lip as he watched Urahara do the same. He moved his hand in a rapid pace, loving the faces that Urahara was making. Both not trying to make any noise was turning on Ichigo more than he cared to admit. The 'silent' game was causing his blood to sing, making him thrust faster and harder into his lover, wanting to make him scream. He knew that even if someone was watching them and they tried to make a fast getaway, all the shinigami had to do was shunpo and it would be over. So why bother trying to hide? He felt Urahara begin to throb in his hand, signaling his impending orgasm. Pushing in as far as he could go, Ichigo brushed against the man's prostate and felt him release in his hand, biting his lip to not make a sound. As he felt him release into his hand, Ichigo followed, doing his best to keep quiet, but let a tiny moan escape. He let his body fall on to Urahara's, resting against him.

They heard the rustle of leaves once more. Ichigo quickly raised himself up and grabbed his pants, pulling them back on and throwing Urahara his own. They both stood close to one another, looking in the direction they had heard the noise. Urahara tiptoed to Ichigo's horse, where he had stuck Benihime into his saddle and pulled her out. Ichigo approached him from behind and stayed on his guard, wishing he had brought Zangetsu with him. He knew that Urahara was more than capable of holding his own in a fight, more so than he was, but he hated feeling exposed. They both held their breath as they heard the leaves rustle more. A minute passed by and soon they were greeted with the eyes of a doe.

Both released a shaky breath. Ichigo leaned against Urahara and chuckled. "All that noise and this is what it is?" He climbed up on his horse, looking at Urahara. "What do you say that we head back to your estate?"

Hopping on to his own horse, Urahara nodded. "I think that is an excellent idea, Ichigo." Urahara led them out of the forest at a fast-paced trot. Once they were back into an open area, both men began to breathe a bit easier. "I don't know about you, but I think that I've had my scare for the day." Urahara laughed to himself as they approached his house.

"Um...Kisuke?" Ichigo said.

"What is it?" Urahara looked at him and saw that he was three shades paler than normal. "Ichigo?" He watched as Ichigo raised his hand and pointed. He looked at where he was pointing and sighed.

He hopped off his horse and walked up to the front porch. "And to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Sorry to interrupt your weekend of fun, but there was an incident back in the real world that I think you two needed to be made aware of." There stood Yoruichi in her human form, wearing her bright orange jacket and tight black pants.

…

* * *

**A/N**: Dun dun dun! My apologies for the shortness of the chapter, but this felt like a good stopping point to me. ^_^ I wonder what brings Yoruichi there? Guess we'll find out next time! Thanks for reading!


	28. Chapter 28

The three of them walked into Urahara's house and both Ichigo and Yoruichi sat down. "Yoruichi, did you want something to drink?" Urahara offered her, not sitting down to play proper host.

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine for now, Kisuke. Please, sit down. You both should hear this."

Urahara nodded and sat down next to Ichigo, patting his knee. Auburn eyes looked at him, seeming lost. "Stop panicking, Ichigo. No need to panic until she tells us."

"There's no reason to panic." Yoruichi sat back on the couch and grinned at Ichigo.

"Then why are you here?" Ichigo's temper was threatening to give way. "You knew he wanted to take me away. Why are you here?"

"Now, now, Ichigo. Just relax, please?" Urahara asked him, squeezing his knee gently. He looked at Yoruichi. "So, to what do we owe this pleasure?"

"More like pain," Ichigo said under his breath.

Yoruichi laughed. "Sorry, Ichigo. Well, do you want the bad news or the okay news first?"

"Okay news, please." Urahara said. "And please, just get to the point, my dear. I don't need Ichigo blowing his cool at you unintentionally."

Nodding, she grinned. "No one is dead. That's your okay news."

"Oh, well, joy." Ichigo said in a dark tone. "So what's the bad news?"

"They know you're not there."

Ichigo and Urahara looked at each other, then looked at Yoruichi. "What? How?" Urahara asked. "What do you mean, they know I'm not there?" Ichigo asked at the same time as Urahara had spoken.

"One at a time!" Yoruichi held up her hand. "Ichigo. They know you're not there because of what happened last night. And Kisuke, what I just said. Because of what happened last night." She sat back against the couch and crossed her legs, putting them underneath her.

"Please explain, onna." Urahara said in an equally dark tone. "How could this happen?"

Yoruichi grinned. "Onna, huh? Since when was the last time you called me that? Sheesh. Some Hollows attacked the area and Kon went out. For some reason, one of the side effects from being hit by a particular Hollow made it so Kon essentially popped out of Ichigo's body, falling lifeless to the floor."

Ichigo stared at her. "You're joking."

"I'm afraid not, Ichigo." Yoruichi said. "You're lucky it was just Orihime, Ishida and Sado that were around when it happened. Had it been Rukia and Renji, you can bet they would be here faster than you can say 'Getsuga Tensho'."

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo nodded. "Then it's not so bad." He knew that if those three knew he wasn't around, they wouldn't give him as much crap as the other two.

"Not so fast," Yoruichi said. "We still can't seem to locate Kon."

Urahara looked at her. "What do you mean? You mean he's still rolling around somewhere in his ball form?"

"Yes."

"Well, that's not very good," Urahara placed his elbow on his knee and placed his hand in his palm. "I hope that Tessai and the others are actively searching for him?"

Yoruichi nodded. "They are. But, there's the issue of Ichigo's body."

"Don't tell me I'm lost," Ichigo groaned. "Am I?"

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean by that?" Ichigo stared at her.

When she didn't answer, Urahara looked at her. "Onna, what did I say?"

"Alright, Kisuke. Knock it off with that crap already." Yoruichi glared at him. "We know where your body is. But it's almost impossible to get to it."

Ichigo continued staring at her. "What does that mean? Stop making us have to guess what the heck is going on." He could feel his anger begin to boil and he was doing his best to remain calm, only for Urahara's sake. As much as he loved the frisky kitty, he was close to making her lose one of her nine lives if she didn't start talking. _Deep breaths. Stop letting him control your anger. "Awww...you're no fun, Ichi." Shut up._

"Your body is with your father."

"Oh no." Urahara shook his head. "You can't be serious."

"He thinks I'm dead, doesn't he? Oh no..." Ichigo got up from the couch and began to pace. "How am I supposed to get back in my body when he may bury me?"

Urahara coughed into his hand. "Ichigo, why don't you sit back down? You're making me sea sick with all of your pacing."

"I can't sit, Kisuke. If my father thinks I'm dead, then what the hell am I supposed to do? It's not like he knows that I'm a shinigami."

Yoruichi looked at Urahara. "Well, no time like the present, eh, Kisuke?"

"Shut up, onna." Urahara groaned, placing his head in his hands. He cried out when he felt her flick his ear. "What was that for?"

"I told you, stop calling me that." Yoruichi sat back down on the couch, folding her legs underneath her.

"Kisuke. What is it?" Ichigo said. "What are you hiding from me?"

_There's that pesky word again_, Urahara couldn't help but think to himself. "Not hiding, Ichigo. Just not informing you?"

Feeling his Hollow threatening to come out, Ichigo took a deep breath. He looked into Urahara's grey eyes. "Tell me now, Kisuke."

Urahara looked into his eyes and saw them flash yellow for a second, causing him to tell him quickly. "Yourfatherisashinigamiaswell." He didn't want his Hollow to come out in anger at him. "Yoruichi. Are you done here? I really don't want you around right at this moment."

Getting up from the couch, Yoruichi nodded. "You two have fun the rest of the weekend. Don't worry. He thinks you're out on an assignment of some sort. I'll keep him calm. We'll see you guys tomorrow?" Yoruichi shunpo'd out of the living room, making it eerily quiet. Urahara watched Ichigo as he continued to stare blankly at him.

"Ichigo?" Urahara asked, not quite sure what sort of mind frame Ichigo was in.

"What did you just say? And this time, please speak slower." Ichigo asked him in a very quiet tone. Ichigo thought he had heard what he had said, but it wasn't making any sense to him.

Urahara nodded and took a deep breath. "Your father knows what you are."

"How?" Ichigo asked in a soft tone. Urahara took that as a good sign.

"Because he's a shinigami himself."

"You're lying." Ichigo said in a quiet tone. "That's a lie."

"Unfortunately, it's not. He is. In fact, he and I were very close friends here in Soul Society." Urahara sighed.

"You...you two weren't lovers, were you?" Ichigo choked out.

"What? No. That's absurd. Ichigo, no. He was just my friend and colleague."

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo nodded. "Okay, that I can handle. If the two of you had been lovers? As much as I love you, I just don't think I'd been able to handle our relationship anymore after that."

"You're not mad, are you?" Urahara asked him. He got up and walked over to where Ichigo was standing. He sighed as the teen stepped away from him.

"You lied to me. Again." Ichigo said. "Kisuke, how am I supposed to trust you when you keep hiding things from me? Hiding things that I think I have a right to know about?"

"Ichigo, the only reason I'm telling you about your father right now is because he has your body. If he didn't have your body, I wouldn't have had to say anything!" _Shit. Shouldn't have said that. _

Glowering at him, Ichigo stormed out of the room, not bothering to say a word. Urahara began to walk after him. "Do NOT follow me right now, Kisuke." Ichigo growled out and headed to the master bedroom, shutting the door in his face.

Sighing, Urahara sank to the floor. _Maybe this wasn't the wisest idea to keep that secret from him. But, Isshin asked me not to tell him. He wanted to tell him himself. But since the man has his body, that made it pretty much impossible for me to respect that wish of his. Oh, Kami. If he finds out about our relationship? Can I hide that from him? Why not, I've hid everything else from him. But Ichigo...He deserves a real relationship. Stupid petite shinigami. I must make her see that our relationship isn't as bad as she thinks it is._ He leaned his head against the bedroom door and just sat there.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed. He hadn't bothered to get up and move around. He stayed by the door, determined to not shy away from his lover. He knew that he had screwed up. He shouldn't have said that he was never going to tell him. But, sometimes his mouth liked to work a bit faster than his brain did. He sighed once more and leaned his head back against the door. Two seconds later, he fell backwards, hitting the floor as the door opened.

"We need to talk," Ichigo said, looking down at him. "Get up and get in here."

Staring up at him, Urahara nodded. He stood up and walked into the bedroom, seeing Ichigo sitting on the bed. He took a seat on the couch that was up against the wall, facing the bed. He looked at Ichigo and felt his heart flutter, his nerves on fire.

"Kisuke," Ichigo said in a low tone. "I'm only going to ask this one more time. Is there anything else you are keeping from me?"

Before answering, Urahara took a moment to think. Visored, check. Father a shinigami, check. He honestly could not think of anything else that he may or may not be hiding from him. He shook his head slowly.

"I mean it, Kisuke. Is there anything else? I'm sick of this shit. I'm sick of your lies. I'm sick of you not willing to give me the truth that I deserve to know. How do you expect me to tell you that I love you when I don't even know if you're being honest when you say it back to me? What if you're just saying it because that's what you think I want to hear? Do you hear me, Kisuke?" Ichigo began to raise his voice. "I can't handle that! This is my first relationship. What kind of relationship is this if I'm filled with doubt?"

"Ichigo, I never lie about my feelings for you. And quite honestly, I don't lie to you. I just don't tell you everything. There's a difference," he spoke quietly.

"Then fucking tell me everything, Kisuke! I want to know! I don't care if you think you're protecting me. We've been through this before. You're only making me hurt when you do this. Stop!" Ichigo yelled at him. "Is there anything else you're not telling me?"

Urahara sighed. "Not that I'm aware of. But remember, I'm an old man. If I have forgotten something, please remember I told you this. I can't think of anything else that I've neglected to tell you. This is it." He looked at Ichigo and saw him pacing around the room again. "Ichigo, please believe me. There isn't anything else."

"How can I, Kisuke?" Ichigo looked at him. Urahara felt his heart pang at the sadness he saw in his eyes. _Sadness I've caused_. "I want to believe you. I really do. But you said the same thing the last time. How can I be sure that this time you're telling me the truth?"

"That's where the trust comes in," Urahara spoke quietly. "I understand if you feel that you can't trust me anymore. I honestly was going to tell you about Isshin, but there never seemed to be an opportune time."

"Opportune time? You've got to be joking, Kisuke." Ichigo sat on the bed, staring at him.

Leaning forward on the couch, Urahara shook his head. "I'm afraid not. What would I have said? 'Hey, Ichigo. You know you're dad? He's like you. Did you enjoy that blowjob I just gave you?' Honestly, Ichigo. There was never a time when I could have brought it up."

"If this hadn't come up, then when would you have told me?" Ichigo asked softly. "I deserve that answer, Kisuke."

He took a deep breath. "I can't say. I don't know." He watched as a tear fell from Ichigo's eye. "I'm sorry if I've hurt you, Ichigo. I didn't mean to."

"You never do," Ichigo said in a broken voice. "Damn it, Kisuke. I love you so much that it hurts. And then this sort of shit happens and I begin to question myself. What am I supposed to do?"

Urahara got up from the couch and walked over to Ichigo. He kneeled down and looked up at Ichigo. "You're supposed to get angry with me, and then we're supposed to have make up sex, and then all will be right with the world once more." He batted his eyelashes at him.

"Gah, Kisuke," Ichigo groaned, chuckling a tiny bit. "Stop it."

"Stop what?" He continued to bat his eyelashes.

"That. Your eyes. Stop it. Stop being so girly." Ichigo groaned, leaning back against the bed. Urahara got up off of his knees and slid up Ichigo's body.

"Ah, but I got you to stop being so sour, didn't I?" Urahara looked down at Ichigo. He smiled when he felt Ichigo place his arms around his back. He leaned down and kissed his neck softly.

Moaning, Ichigo pulled him closer to his body. "What was that about make up sex?" Ichigo asked him in a gravelly voice. He moaned once more as he felt Urahara's teeth against his neck, biting him softly. "Mmm...that feels nice."

"After every silly fight, one must make it up to his or her lover in a way that pleases them." Urahara began to kiss his way down Ichigo's body.

"Kisuke..." Ichigo moaned as he continued to kiss his body. "I'm...I'm not clean..." He did his best to not grip on to his pale blonde hair.

Urahara chuckled. "Oh, Ichigo. You're so...innocent." He began to pull down Ichigo's pants, and smiling at the sight before him. "You are so gorgeous, Ichigo...I don't think I tell you that enough."

Ichigo felt himself beginning to blush. "You don't have to tell me that, Kisuke. It doesn't matter to me." He moaned as he felt the man begin to tease his entrance. "Kami...that's nice..."

Continuing to move his finger in and out of him, Urahara smiled. "Just relax. Let me make up my stupidity to you..." He added another finger and began to scissor them, doing his best to stretch Ichigo enough to be able to take him inside of him. He reached for the lube on his nightstand and handed it to Ichigo. "Here, Ichigo...will you put some on me?"

With shaking hands, Ichigo took the lubricant and drops some on his palm. He reached for Urahara's arousal and began to stroke him with his lubricated palm. Both men groaned at the contact. Urahara stared at Ichigo as he continued to slicken his arousal to his liking. He began to pull back but Ichigo held a firm grip on him, continuing to stroke him more. "Ichigo...I want to be in you..." Urahara said softly, doing his best to not intimidate his lover.

Ichigo let go of Urahara and nodded, laying back down on the bed. Urahara placed himself at his entrance and smiled at him. "Forgive me, Ichigo?" He pressed his tip just barely inside of him.

"Kisuke...yes..." Ichigo moaned. He began to slide down, anxious to have Urahara fill him. "I need it..."

And with that, Urahara thrust into him. Both men groaned at the penetration, Urahara stilling his hips to let Ichigo's body adjust to him. Once he felt that he was relaxed enough, he began to move his hips slowly. He leaned over and began to kiss Ichigo's neck, whispering apologies over and over to him. "Ichigo...I'm sorry I'm an old fool. Please, don't be mad at me..." He began to thrust into him faster, pushing deep inside of him.

"Not mad...I'm sorry..." Ichigo groaned, wrapping his legs around Urahara's waist, pushing him deeper inside of him. He cried out as he felt his tip brush against his sweet spot. "There! Oh, right there..."

Propping himself up on his hands, Urahara began to push deep inside of Ichigo, pressing up against his sweet spot over and over. Watching his lover's face each time he pressed against it, it made him want to keep hitting him there over and over. "Ichigo..."

Knowing the tone of his voice, Ichigo reached down with his still somewhat lubricated hand and began to touch himself. He moved his hand in time with Urahara's thrusts, crying out loud each time he pounded into his body. "More, Kisuke...please!" He cried out loud as the man began to move faster, thrusting in deeper each time their hips pressed against each other. Ichigo began to stroke himself faster, desperate to finish. He felt Urahara push into him all the way, pressing hard against his sweet spot, causing him to yell loud as he released his orgasm all over his hand and stomach, moaning as he continued to touch himself as he rode out his orgasm.

"Ichigo..." Urahara groaned as he came inside of him, leaning down kissing his neck as he rode out his own orgasm. The two of them began to pant in unison, both trying to calm their racing hearts down. Urahara lifted his head from Ichigo's neck and smiled at him. "You still mad at me?"

Shaking his head, Ichigo smiled. "No, I'm not mad at you. I was never mad at you, Kisuke. Frustrated, yes. Mad, not so much. Ooof." Urahara raised himself up and slipped out of Ichigo, laying next to him on the bed. "You just need to give me more credit."

Urahara nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry I keep being so ignorant to that request, Ichigo. I will do my best." He leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I don't know about you, but I'm in the mood to take a nap."

"I'm not very tired, but you go ahead, Kisuke. Get some rest. I may or may not be lying here still when you wake up. But don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." Ichigo returned the kiss and smiled.

Closing his eyes, Urahara nodded. "Okay, Ichigo. I love you."

"I love you," Ichigo smiled. "Stop being so silly, okay? My heart can't take it."

Snoring lightly, Urahara snuggled up against his body. Ichigo chuckled. "Sweet dreams, Kisuke."

…

* * *

**A/N:** I realize that this is a bit of a step away from canon, but if I kept it to canon, this story would be well over 100+ chapters before Ichigo were to find out about his father. Hopefully you guys don't mind. ^_^ Thanks for reading!


	29. Chapter 29

After about an hour laying next to Urahara, Ichigo became a bit restless. He still had quite a bit of energy from their quasi-fight, or whatever you wanted to call it. He still was a teeny bit upset with the man laying next to him, but he knew that in the end, he was just doing what he thought was correct. He sighed, gently removing himself from Urahara's arms and rolled off the bed.

He walked into the bathroom and turned on the water in the shower. After the horse ride and everything that had happened, he was feeling a bit gross. When the water was warm enough, he stepped in and relaxed, letting the water wash the grime off of his body. As he stood under the spray he played out the argument he had had with Urahara in his mind.

_Is my father really a shinigami? Why would he not tell me about it? Here I've been sneaking around, taking care of Hollows, when I probably didn't have to be. And how could I not know of his friendship with Kisuke? This is just too much._ He leaned his head against the wall of the shower, doing his best to keep his sanity in check. He heard the shower stall door open and didn't bother to turn around knowing who it was. He smiled as he felt a pair of lips graze his shoulder.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Urahara wrapped his arms around him, leaning his head against his shoulder. "I would have joined you in here."

Ichigo kept his head against the wall. "You're in here right now, old man."

"Tsch, what did I say about calling me that?" Urahara teased, hugging him.

Ichigo grinned. "What? That you're old? Can't lie about the truth." He laughed as he felt Urahara pinch his backside. "Oh, Kisuke." He turned around and looked at him. "How was your nap?"

Urahara picked up a bottle of shampoo and began to methodically wash Ichigo's hair for him. Ichigo closed his eyes and sighed, enjoying the feeling of his scalp being massaged. "It was good. I didn't mean to just fall asleep. I don't know about you, but this has been quite an interesting morning."

Ichigo nodded, rinsing his hair out. "You can say that again."

"It's been an interesting morning," Urahara grinned cheekily. Ichigo threw water at his face. "Aww...Ichigo. You told me to."

Shaking his head, Ichigo laughed. "You know what. Fine. I did. Next time I won't say a darn thing." He grabbed his washcloth and began to soap it up. He stomach began to gurgle.

"Guess we better finish here in the shower so we can get you fed, huh?" Urahara teased, grabbing his own washcloth and soaping it up.

Ichigo blushed, nodding. "Not my fault I'm still in my youth." He grinned at Urahara playfully and washed off his body.

"You know, Ichigo - I may just have to punish you if you keep up this business with the age." Urahara glared at him, washing off his own body.

Stepping out of the shower, Ichigo laughed. "Sure, Kisuke. Please, I welcome punishment from you." He grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist. He bent down to grab another towel and yelped when he felt Urahara behind him. "Kisuke! Not while I'm bending over!"

Urahara smiled. "But that's the perfect position, Ichigo." He pulled Ichigo up and hugged him. "I'd be more than happy to punish you in any way you see fit," he murmured into Ichigo's ear. Ichigo groaned, closing his eyes. "Let's get some food and then perhaps you and I can make a trip to the other bedroom?"

Feeling his body flush with want and desire, Ichigo nodded his head. "I like the sound of that, Kisuke." However, his body decided to not cooperate with him, issuing out another loud protest that it was hungry. "Stupid stomach."

Walking out of the bathroom, Urahara laughed. "Come on. I don't think I can stand listening to your stomach much longer. I'd rather listen to something else, if you don't mind." He dropped his towel onto the side of the bed and walked towards the kitchen. Ichigo made sure he was all dry and did the same. He smirked as he watched Urahara start to move around the kitchen.

"What are you planning on making?" Ichigo asked, sitting on the stool at the kitchen counter. "Can I help you at all? I feel kinda useless right now."

Urahara turned and looked at him. "Useless? No. You're fine, Ichigo. Maybe for dinner, you can help me? It's not that difficult, I promise." He grabbed a few sticky buns from the fridge. "How about a few bbq pork buns? Or did your growing body need more food than that?"

"That's fine, Kisuke." He got up from his seat and grabbed a glass, filling it with water. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Depends. Are we going to get into a fight?" Urahara had a feeling he knew what the teen had wanted to ask and really did not feel like going through another emotional outburst. He did his best to keep his tone light as he spoke to him, not wanting to upset Ichigo.

Chuckling, Ichigo shook his head. "No, we are not going to get into a fight. And besides, we didn't really have a fight. Just a very bad miscommunication. All thanks to you."

"Yes, yes. I know. I screwed up, again." Urahara held up his hands in defense. "All kidding aside, what did you want to ask me, Ichigo?" He grabbed a pot and filled it with water, putting a colander inside to steam the buns.

"Why didn't you tell me about my dad?"

_Yep. How'd I know that this is what was coming? This is why I asked him if we'd get into a fight. Ah well, might as well tell him the truth. I really can't hide anything from him anymore. Not if I want him to know that I do value his friendship and companionship._ Urahara sighed, running his hand through his hair in an unfamiliar gesture to Ichigo. "I didn't tell you because he asked me not to."

"I'm sorry?" Ichigo asked, looking at him. "He told you not to? When? Have you been sneaking behind my back?" Ichigo took a deep breath, doing his best to remain calm. He wanted to know more about the situation and was trying to not become angry.

Sighing, Urahara shook his head. "Ichigo, I have not been sneaking around behind your back. Keep in mind, you do spend 8 hours a day in school while I have a shop to keep, and your father has a clinic he runs. He would come to my shop and pick up supplies and just check up on me. Of course I would tell him about you and what have gone through. It's only fair."

"It's only fair?" Ichigo asked. "But, don't you think that my father knowing about what I do and me being 'blissfully ignorant' is not very fair?"

"Yes, I agree. But I made a promise to him, Ichigo. He said he wanted to tell you himself. However, given the circumstances now, that doesn't look like it's possible. I mean, you're going to have to collect your body somehow. Unless Tessai can find Kon, and even then, it won't matter. We'd still have to get him inserted into your body."

Ichigo looked away, trying not to let the tears that were in his eyes fall. "Why wouldn't he say anything to me?"

The water began to boil. Urahara placed the sticky buns into the colander, feeling like the entire weight of the world just decided to drop down on his shoulders. "You're going to have to ask him yourself, Ichigo. That's all I can say. When we head back tomorrow, I think it's probably best if I don't go back to your house with you."

"Yeah...that's probably a good idea, Kisuke. I don't want him to know about us." Urahara let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. "That doesn't bother you, does it, Kisuke?"

Shaking his head rapidly, Urahara began to watch the clock to determine when to take out the sticky buns. "No, I'm not bothered by that at all. Trust me, he does not need to know about us. If you do feel like telling him, then that's fine. But he should hear it from you and not me. And I have no plans on telling him because, quite frankly, it's none of his business. Its your life, not his." He grabbed a pair of tongs and lifted out the sticky buns, setting them on a plate. "Careful, they're hot."

Ichigo reached for one and pulled back as he felt the heat coming off of them. "Did you not hear what I said?" Urahara asked him. Ichigo smiled sheepishly at him.

"I did. I just..."

"What? You didn't think I was being serious? Oh, Ichigo." Urahara grinned at him. "What did you feel like doing this afternoon?" He picked up one, bouncing it back and forth between his palms, hoping the air would cool it down. As soon as if felt it was not as hot, he bit into it, savoring the sweetness of the bbq.

Copying him, Ichigo grabbed a sticky bun and did the same. "Well...you did say something about punishment, didn't you?" He smiled shyly at Urahara. "I mean, if you don't want to, that's fine. I just...it sounds like fun."

Urahara looked at him, taking another bite of the sticky bun. "I did say something like that." He smiled at how shy Ichigo was becoming. "What are you interested in? Do you want to do something to me? Or..."

"I'll take the 'or' option?" Ichigo tried to calm the burning that was happening on his face, but knew there was no use in trying. He was mortified to be having this conversation. "Kisuke, is talking about this sort of stuff going to start getting easier? Because, right now, I feel like a complete idiot." He took a gulp of his water, then quickly took the rest of the sticky bun he had been eating and put all of it into his mouth, effectively silencing himself.

Feeling himself grow excited that Ichigo was willing to try something new, Urahara smiled. "Just relax. It's okay to be nervous, Ichigo. But soon, you can start begging me." He laughed as he saw Ichigo's face turn bright red once more. "What?"

"You know, forget I said anything." Ichigo said after he swallowed his sticky bun. He picked up another one, leaving the last one for Urahara to eat, and bit into it. "It's more like you'll be begging me," he winked playfully at Urahara, trying to calm down his nerves.

"What makes you think I don't already beg you?" Urahara smiled. He grabbed the last sticky bun and began to eat it.

Ichigo grinned. "Alright. I see your point." He finished eating and got up to wash his hands. As he dried his hands, he bumped against Urahara playfully. "Hurry up and finish. I'm getting all hot and bothered just thinking about what you plan on doing to me." He glanced down, causing Urahara to look down as well. "See? Excited."

Washing his hands after he finished, Urahara bit his lip to stifle a moan. "Okay, Ichigo. Do you remember what I said last night?"

"Nachos."

"So glad you remember. However, I do not want to use the same word. What do you want to say?" Urahara turned to look at him, all business. "I'm serious, Ichigo. What is a word? I plan on pushing you as hard as I can. I need to know when to stop."

Ichigo continued to walk towards the bedroom they were in the night before. "Couch."

"Couch? Are you sure? I mean, that could mean you want me to move you to the couch."

Sighing, Ichigo opened the bedroom door and walked in, marveling at the bed once more. "Fine. What about flower?"

Urahara grinned and walked in behind him. "A much better choice. I don't think I could mistake that word for anything but what it is." He looked at Ichigo and touched his face. "You sure about this? I mean, we don't have to if you're not ready."

Ichigo nodded. "I'm sure, Kisuke." He walked over to the bed and sat down. "Do I need to tell you what I'm open to and what I'm not?"

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea, Ichigo." Urahara said, standing near him. "Do you want me to tie you to the bed?"

"Please?" Ichigo asked quietly. "I want to be restrained. But only my arms. Not my legs. I want to be able to move a little bit if I want."

"Blindfold? Or too much for you?"

Ichigo nodded. "That's fine." He laid back on the bed and tried to calm his nerves as Urahara took his arm gently and raised it, cuffing it to the bed. He groaned softly as he took his other arm and repeated the action. He leaned his head back, taking a deep breath.

"What else, Ichigo? Tell me now before we get started..." Urahara reached down and grabbed the blindfold. He moved towards Ichigo, placing it over his eyes.

"I want to feel pain," he said quietly. "Use a toy if you want, but I don't want it to be too crazy. And I want to hear you, Kisuke. Please, don't stay quiet. I won't either." Ichigo moaned softly as he felt Urahara get up from the bed.

"Very well, Ichigo. I love you."

"I know. I love you as well," Ichigo said.

Urahara smiled brightly. "Then, let's begin."

…

* * *

**A/N:** Please don't kill me! Just think of it as something to look forward to. ^_^ Thanks for reading!


	30. Chapter 30

Ichigo took a deep breath, trying not to let himself get too worked up. He knew that he trusted Urahara, and knew that there was nothing to be afraid of. Well, there was one thing to be afraid of, and he should have said something to him before they began but it was too late now.

He groaned as he felt his lover's breath against his ear. "You look worried." He shook his head, not wanting to speak. "Are you worried about _him_?" He felt his face flush in betrayal at that one question. "Ichigo...don't worry. Even if he comes out, you're safe. Just relax." Urahara continued to speak in a gentle tone. Ichigo nodded his head once more, biting his lip.

Urahara pulled back and looked at his lover, lying on the bed, completely vulnerable. He reached under the bed and pulled out the box full of toys. He opened it quietly and saw Ichigo start to twist anxiously on the bed. He smiled, his heart beginning to race. He was determined to show his lover how this sort of play can be fun. He hoped that his Hollow did not appear, but he had a plan in case he did. He began to dig around in the chest, looking for the few items he wanted to begin with. He picked up a metal ring and smirked to himself. _Well, here we go._

He walked back over to the bed and ran his hand along Ichigo's side. He watched as he flinched under his touch, not realizing what was happening. He gently lifted his very erect arousal and slipped the metal ring down him. He heard Ichigo groan softly.

"What is that?" Ichigo asked in a strained tone. He was doing his best to remain calm but was having a difficult time, especially with the pressure that was now occurring around his groin. "Kisuke?"

"Am I going to have to gag you, Ichigo? No more talking." Urahara spoke in a rough voice. He wanted the illusion to be complete, so he did his best to not speak to him in his normal voice. He watched as Ichigo nodded his head in understanding. "Good." He smiled as he reached down and began to stroke his engorged member.

Ichigo moaned as Urahara's hand began to touch him. He bit his lip, doing his best to remain quiet. He knew he wasn't going to last long. "Kisuke!" He cried out. "I...I can't. I can't stay quiet."

Reaching down in the box, Urahara picked up a cloth scarf. He walked over to Ichigo and let the scarf slip across his face, dangling the end over him. "Ichigo. If I place this on you, you will not be able to tell me your safe word. Are you okay with this?"

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo nodded. "I am. I...I want this, Kisuke." Ichigo tried to look at him and remembered that he already had a blindfold in place. He sighed and leaned back against the bed, not realizing he had been fighting against his restraints. He felt the cloth slide against his face once more, and this time was inserted gently into his mouth. He opened his mouth and let the fabric rest between his teeth, moaning quietly. He was doing his best to stay calm. He bit the fabric loosely, taking a deep breath.

"Now, then." Urahara spoke in a dark tone. He reached into the chest once more, bringing up two alligator clips that were attached to a chain. He leaned close to Ichigo, rattling the chain near his ear. He moved down his body, letting the chain drag against his chest, watching as his flesh began to resist the coolness of it, seeing his light orange hairs begin to stand up in retaliation to the cold. He listened to Ichigo mewl through the gag, watching him taking deep breaths. He leaned forward and began to lick one of his nipples, causing the flesh to raise up. He let the back of his tongue sweep against the rock hard nipple, teasing it with the tip of his tongue. He took one of the alligator clamps and placed it on the raised flesh. He heard Ichigo moan loudly as the clamp adhered to his nipple. He moved to his other nipple, seeing it still in its natural state. He let his tongue dart out of his mouth, licking it quickly, then blowing on it with cool air. He watched as the nipple began to grow hard, like its mate, and began to tongue it softly, drawing more moans out of Ichigo. When he felt it was erect enough, he pulled back and took the other clamp and placed it on his nipple and pulled away from him.

Watching Ichigo writhe against the bed was making Urahara extremely aroused. He took a few deep breaths himself, wanting to hold out for as long as he could. He had not done this to another person in such a long time, he wanted it to be quite enjoyable. Especially for someone who has never done something like this before. He sat between Ichigo's legs and reached up, pulling on the chain that connected the two clamps together. He felt his arousal throb at the noise it produced from his lover. He had only pulled for a fraction of a second, and had not pulled that roughly. He smiled to himself, thrilled at how responsive his body was being.

Not knowing what was attached to his body, Ichigo felt his body become hot. He knew that Urahara had placed something on his chest, but wasn't quite sure what it was. He had felt him tug on something and it made him see white. He moaned in protest when he had stopped pulling on the chain, wanting to feel that again. He raised his hips, hoping he would make his intent known, but then felt Urahara roughly push his hips back down on the bed.

"If you don't stay still, I will tie your legs up," Urahara growled out. Ichigo moaned, loving how his voice sounded right now. If it were possible, Ichigo would say that he was becoming even more aroused by the way he was speaking to him. He twisted his hips, which made whatever was on his chest to be pulled, and he cried out against his gag. He heard Urahara chuckle darkly. "Now, now. We wouldn't want you to lose anything precious, would we?" He widened his eyes, momentarily freaked out by what Urahara had just said. But he then relaxed, knowing that even though they were doing this, that the man would never let anything bad happen. He took a deep breath and moaned softly as he moved his body back into its original position.

Reaching up once more, Urahara tugged on the chain, drawing a loud howl out of Ichigo. He bit his lip, not wanting to release his own moan. He only wished that the ring he had placed around his arousal had had an attachment, he could play with both parts of his body. He smiled and continued to pull on the chain, his voice sweet music to his ears. He then remembered what Ichigo had said prior to them starting and began to moan low. "That's it, Ichigo...enjoy this feeling..." He heard him begin to moan louder, adding to his own voice.

He quickly let go, stopping all pain. Ichigo tensed up, sad that the feeling was finished. Ichigo did his best to not move his body around, wanting to stay as still as he could. He could feel his arousal throbbing and he could not figure out why. He knew he was close to releasing, but whatever Urahara had placed on his body was preventing it from happening. He was growing frustrated, but knew it was part of the game. He sighed as he felt Urahara get up off the bed. He moaned softly, making his lover aware that he knew he was no longer where he wanted him to be, hoping he would come back to the bed shortly.

Straining his ears, he could tell that Urahara was still in the room with him. However, he did not know where he was or what he was doing. As much as he was enjoying being temporarily blind, it was causing him a tiny bit of grief. He groaned as he felt a pair of lips brush against his, wishing the gag was not there so he could kiss his lover properly. He felt Urahara's tongue push through the fabric, groaning as he pushed his own against it. He wasn't feeling the fabric. All he could feel was the tiny bumps on the tip of Urahara's tongue, wishing he could feel more.

Pulling back from him, Urahara smiled. He popped open the lubricant that he had gotten from the box and began to spread it on the toy he had pulled out from the box. He had decided on a vibrator, even though there were a set of beads that he wanted to use on him. _One step at a time. Don't want to completely break him on our first try at this type of play_. He smiled and made sure that the vibrator was nice and slick. He then sat back on the bed in between Ichigo's legs. He spread his legs to the desired spacing he wanted. He reached up with his clean hand and pulled on the chain attached to his chest and watched as his entrance puckered at the sensation. He smiled and continued to pull on it gently as he placed the vibrator at his entrance. He continued to listen to Ichigo's cries as he pushed the vibrator into his body, loving at how well he was taking it. He had yet to turn it on. He just wanted to make sure that it would fit into his body. He smiled as he watched Ichigo begin to struggle with the gag.

Whatever Urahara had placed into his body was driving Ichigo over the edge. He could feel its ridges inside of him, pressing against his inner walls. He moaned loudly as he felt Urahara twist something on the base and felt it begin to vibrate inside of him. The object was resting just a few millimeters away from his sweet spot and as soon as Urahara had turned it on, it began to wrack his body with the most intense pleasure he had ever experienced. He cried out loud, and screamed through his gag as Urahara began to tug on his chest hard. He felt himself throbbing around the metal that was around his arousal, mewling to make it stop. He wanted to release, he wanted to explode all over himself as Urahara kept pushing the vibrator in and out of him, pushing against his sweet spot over and over.

Staring at Ichigo's arousal, Urahara knew that as soon as he removed the metal ring, it would be over for him. He continued to push the vibrator deeper inside of him, knowing that it was hitting him in just the right spot. He tugged on the clamp and then quickly removed the ring from his body and watched as his body arched, orgasming all over his chest and stomach, some landing on Urahara's arm. He smiled and slowly stopped tugging on the chain, allowing Ichigo to fall back down to earth. He took the vibrator and slipped it out of his body, watching as his lover continued to shake, the intensity of his orgasm still taking its affect on his body.

Breathing rapidly, Ichigo continued to bite down on his gag. As soon as whatever was around him had been taken off, it was as if he had an out of body experience. All he could do was feel and then the next thing he knew, he was panting as if he had run a marathon. He kept his eyes closed, knowing it would do no good to open them, only to see blackness. He felt the bed move and heard something being placed on the floor. He moaned when he felt Urahara's breath against his neck. "Do you want more, or is that enough for now? A simple nod or shake will do, Ichigo." Urahara spoke in a deep voice, sending chills through his body once more. He nodded his head, knowing that he wanted to continue. "Alright, then." Urahara brushed his lips against his ear, making Ichigo turn his head, wanting to feel his lips against his once more. Urahara pulled away and forced his head back into his original position. "Ah, ah. No more moving." He let his fingers slide down Ichigo's face, causing Ichigo to lean into his touch. He groaned as he felt the man drop his hand from his face quickly. He wanted to protest, but then became quiet as he listened to Urahara.

Picking up the lubricant bottle once more, Urahara poured some on his palm and began to spread it along his own arousal, which was begging for release as well. He watched Ichigo lay on the bed, smiling at how spent he looked. He stopped touching himself and began to use his lubricated hand to coax Ichigo back to an erect state. He smiled as he watched his lover begin to lift his hips, trying to push against his hands. He felt him begin to harden in his grasp and released him, earning a loud moan of protest from Ichigo. He smiled as he got on his knees and pressed against Ichigo's loosened entrance. Without warning, he shoved deep inside of him, holding on to Ichigo's legs, his knees falling over his arms.

Groaning as Urahara pushed into him, Ichigo felt his body lift off the bed and felt Urahara holding him. He tried to reach for his length, fighting against the restraints. He heard Urahara chuckle low, and felt his face flush at the noise. He relaxed his body, moaning as the man pushed further into him. He was surprised to feel himself becoming close to release once more. His body was on fire and he howled out loud as Urahara continued to pound into him and pulled on the chain that was on his chest. He felt himself release once more, and felt Urahara cry out loud as he met his happy end as well.

Lowering his legs back down, Urahara groaned as he slipped out of Ichigo, out of breath. He reached for his chest and quickly released both nipple clamps and heard Ichigo moan in relief as the pressure disappeared. He leaned over his body and quickly undid his restraints before falling against his chest. He smiled as Ichigo wrapped an arm around his body. He assumed his other arm was removing his blindfold and gag.

"Kisuke..." Ichigo's voice cracked. He wrapped his other arm around him, holding the pale blonde close to his chest. "I..."

Urahara nuzzled against his chest and grinned. "You? Me? Happy as can be?"

"Something like that," Ichigo's voice continued to sound gravelly. "That was..."

"Intense?" Urahara looked up into his lovers' auburn eyes.

"Would you let me finish?" Ichigo asked, grumbling.

Laughing, Urahara nodded. "Please, finish your thought, Ichigo."

"What I was going to say was yes, that was intense. And amazing. And what in the world did you use on me?" He sighed as Urahara accidentally rubbed against his chest. "Ouch."

"Sorry!" Urahara raised his head up, placing a tender kiss on his chest. "Just some fun toys. Did you enjoy it?"

"Immensely. However, I'm exhausted. I can barely keep my eyelids up." Ichigo held Urahara against him, grinning like a fool.

Urahara placed another kiss on his chest. "Get some rest, love. You were quite impressive. Sleep for as long as you'd like. We've got all the time in the world. Perhaps when you wake up, we can have a simple cooking lesson?"

Drifting off to sleep, Ichigo nodded his head. "Yeah...sounds like...a..." Urahara looked up and saw that Ichigo had decided to fall asleep in the middle of his response.

"Sweet dreams, Ichigo."

…

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry this didn't get updated on Tuesday! The site decided to be silly and I wasn't able to post. But, through the kindness of another author, I discovered a way around it. ^_^ Thanks for reading!


	31. Chapter 31

Ichigo opened his eyes and saw that he was looking out at the lake once more. _He must have moved me._ He smiled and stretched and then immediately groaned.

"Here," he gasped when he heard Urahara. He looked behind him, groaning once more, and saw that he was holding a cup that was steaming. "This will help with the aches you're feeling right now."

Nodding his head, he sat up and grimaced, then took the cup from his hands and sniffed it. "What is it?"

"Does it matter? It will help you feel better. Now, just drink it." Urahara grinned at him. Ichigo took a sip and made a face. Urahara laughed. "It's not that bad."

Feeling the hot liquid slide down his throat, Ichigo shrugged. "It's not hot chocolate, that's for sure." He took another sip and sighed. "Did you feel like this after I was finished with you?"

"No. But remember, I've done this quite a bit more than you have." Urahara's eyes sparkled in the soft light. "I have some hot cloths for you, if you'd like? I'm sure your chest is a bit...tender."

Ichigo looked down and saw that his nipples were still a bit angry with him. He was almost afraid to touch them. He could see the marks from the clips still faintly there. He lifted his hand and began to bring it to his chest, only to have Urahara stop it from moving. "I would advise against doing that right now, Ichigo." Ichigo nodded and dropped his hand back down to his side, sipping the drink that Urahara had brought for him. "Now, make sure to drink it all." Ichigo nodded and continued to drink the mixture. He was already feeling much better than he had only a few moments ago.

"Are you going to tell me what's in this?" Ichigo asked, finishing off the liquid and setting the cup back down on the nightstand. "It's disgusting."

"But do you feel better?" Urahara reached for one of the hot cloths and gently pressed it against Ichigo's chest, causing the orange-haired teen to gasp for breath through his teeth.

Not trusting his voice, Ichigo could only nod his head as Urahara placed another hot cloth on the other side of his chest. He leaned back on the bed and closed his eyes, trying to not let the pain get the best of him. He had been hurt worse, but perhaps it was because the areas were still so sensitive after their session. He sighed as he felt Urahara's hand touch his forehead gently. "Did you want to get some more sleep? You were only out for a little over an hour."

"No," Ichigo croaked out. He cleared his throat and sighed. "I'm alright. I think I just need a minute to relax." He smiled as he felt Urahara's hands start to run through his hair. He opened his eyes and looked up at him. "Are you trying to put me back to sleep?" Ichigo stretched his arms and leaned into Urahara's touch. "You're doing a good job, if you are." He closed his eyes and smiled once more.

Urahara continued to run his hands through Ichigo's hair in a soothing manner. "No. I'm just letting my hands do what they want. Well, really, they'd rather be touching other parts of your body, but since it seems that you're still a little off from our session, I'll just occupy them with your hair."

Ichigo burst out laughing, blushing a bit. "Kisuke. Are you serious?"

"What?" Urahara smirked at him, continuing to run his hands through his mane. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," Ichigo grinned. "I actually quite like the thought of your hands on other parts of my body." He looked underneath the blanket. "Yep. And those parts are happy to hear that too."

Urahara groaned, pulling away from him. Ichigo reached up and held him in place. "Don't go? Please?" Ichigo asked quietly. "I rather enjoy what you're doing to my hair..."

Smiling, Urahara moved back to his prior position and continued playing with the orange hair underneath his fingertips. He reached down with his other hand and removed the cloths from Ichigo's chest. "How's your chest feel now?"

Ichigo arched his back and sighed contentedly as the cool cloths were removed. "Not as bad as before. The combination of that death drink, "Urahara yanked on his hair, "OW! Okay! Okay! Not a death drink!" Ichigo grimaced as his hair follicles still prickled in annoyance at the hair pulling. "After that amazingly awesome concoction that you made, plus the cloths, I'd say I'm almost back to normal."

"How's your backside feel?" Urahara asked in a careful tone.

Ichigo blushed and smiled shyly. "That feels fine, thank you very much. But, it's your turn next. And again after that. I may need a day or two before I can have you back there again."

"You've got no arguments from me, love." Urahara smiled wickedly at him. "Glad to know I've yet to scare you away."

"Kisuke, do you honestly think that I could be scared away by you?"

Wincing slightly, Urahara nodded. "I'm a foolish old man, Ichigo. I know that you won't stay with me forever. I'm just enjoying my time with you, showing you the things I think you should know for other lovers."

Ichigo stared up at him. "Kisuke...please don't think like that. I love you. I have no plans on getting off with anyone else - male or female. What you should be saying is that you're teaching me new things to be a better lover for _you_. I want to be the best lover you've ever had. I know that I'm not there yet, but I will be. You make me feel normal, Kisuke. No one else is capable of that. Not with all of this," he gestured to the lake. "Who else can I be myself around? Someone that I trust with my life and soul?"

Tears were threatening to fall from Urahara's eyes. Ichigo could see them glistening and chose to close his own eyes, letting the man have his peace. He heard Urahara moan softly. "Kisuke?"

"Give me a second, Ichigo," Urahara said in a soft voice. Ichigo nodded his head, keeping his eyes closed still. He smiled when he felt his lover begin to thread his fingers through his hair once more. "Now then, I promised to show you an easy meal to cook for your family. Do you feel like attempting that right now?" Urahara leaned down and placed a kiss on Ichigo's forehead.

"I think that sounds like a good idea. What did you have in mind?" Ichigo put his head against Urahara's leg, sighing. "Can we get up in a bit? I'm rather comfy here."

Chuckling softly, Urahara nodded. "Of course, Ichigo. I was thinking hamburgers. That doesn't sound too difficult to you, does it?"

"Hamburgers? Seriously?" Ichigo turned over, looking up at Urahara's grey eyes. "That's what you want to teach me to cook? I can cook hamburgers."

"Ah, but can you cook them the way I can?" Urahara raised his eyebrow and smirked at him. "Perhaps I have a certain recipe that I've never shared with anyone before. What if I wanted to share that recipe with you, hmmm? Are you going to deny me that joy, Ichigo?"

Closing his eyes, Ichigo groaned. "Damn it, Kisuke. Stop it. I can't handle any more of your teasing." He buried his head in Urahara's lap, trying to pay no attention to how close his face was to a certain body part that he was anxious to see. He was failing miserably. "Kisuke..."

Running his fingers through his hair idly, Urahara responded. "Hmm...?"

"Did you take a shower after I fell asleep?" Ichigo kept his face pressed against Urahara's thigh, feeling his body start to become aroused at the dirty thoughts that were flying through his mind at the present time.

Urahara stilled the movement of his hands. "Yes, Ichigo. Why do you ask?"

Inching his face in towards his inner thigh, Ichigo placed a kiss next to Urahara's awakening arousal. "No reason..." He moved his body so that he was between Urahara's legs, and brought his face closer to his arousal once more. Once he was happy with his positioning, he leaned forward and took Urahara in his mouth, hearing the man moan loud. He smiled as he felt the shop keeper place his hands on top of his own head and began to guide the motions. He relaxed against his touch, sucking on him harder, enjoying the feeling of doing exactly what Urahara wanted. He began to pick up the pace, letting his tongue slide up and down the underside of his arousal, pushing him back against his throat. He groaned low as he felt Urahara tighten his grip in his hair. Urahara began to move his hips with the action of Ichigo's mouth, causing him to push all the way back into Ichigo's throat. Ichigo relaxed and allowed it to happen naturally, loving the feeling of the hard tip pressing against his throat in that manner. He wrapped his arms around Urahara's legs, pushing him further into his mouth. He could taste the sweet liquid beginning to flow slowly out of the shop keepers' arousal. He felt the man tighten his grip on his hair as he began to moan louder, causing Ichigo to groan more. He heard Urahara utter his name and then felt his full release begin to slide down his throat. He began to swallow it greedily, loving the taste of his lover, feeling as if it were the substance that made him whole once more.

Ichigo slowly let his arms drop from Urahara's legs and felt them fall down next to him. He smiled as he continued to tongue bathe Urahara, making sure that he was completely clean. He lifted up his head and smiled at him. Urahara was doing his best to maintain his breathing, but was having a difficult time, constantly panting. Ichigo chuckled softly and sat up in between his legs. "Alright there, _taichou_?"

Urahara leaned his head back against the bed frame and groaned. "Ichigo..." Laughing, Ichigo leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his face.

"Relax, I have no energy to do anything else right now," Ichigo said softly into his ear. "I just love being able to tease you, for once." He slid back on the bed and stood up, almost falling over. "Oh, man."

Placing a hand out to steady him, Urahara looked at him. "Ichigo, just because you think you feel fine doesn't mean your body agrees with you. Now, are you all balanced?"

Ichigo took a deep breath and stood straight. He smiled as he felt Urahara's hand still on his forearm. "Yes. Much better now." He looked over his body. "Kisuke, did you bathe me as well?"

Blushing, Urahara nodded his head. "I did. You were passed out and I just wanted to make sure that you weren't in any discomfort when you woke up." Ichigo reached behind and felt his backside and smiled. "You're pleased that I did this?"

"Of course I am," Ichigo smiled at him. "Hopefully I wasn't too much of a lump for you to wash." He laughed, his mind picturing Urahara trying to wash his body while he was asleep. "That must have been quite the sight."

Urahara stood up from the bed and grinned. "Let's just say that I'm quite skilled in what I can and can't do." The two of them naturally left the room together and headed towards the kitchen. "Now, are we going to make hamburgers, or are you going to give me more grief on already knowing how to cook them?"

Ichigo looked at him. "Hamburgers are fine, Kisuke. I hope you'll teach me how to make a side dish as well. I can't just go home and be like, 'Okay! Hamburgers for dinner.' And then have Karin give me grief because there was nothing else to eat."

"What about rice?"

"Baka! I know how to make rice as well!" Ichigo punched Urahara lightly on the shoulder. "Why must you make everything so difficult?"

"Because I love making you angry. You're so cute when you get mad," Urahara rubbed his shoulder where Ichigo had hit him. "And I like the physical pain."

Ichigo shook his head and sighed. "I didn't hit you that hard, did I?"

"Nope. I just like making you feel guilty as well." Urahara's grey eyes sparkled with mirth as he smiled at Ichigo. Ichigo rolled his eyes and went over to the cupboards. "If you could please find the following, Ichigo. Worcestershire sauce, garlic powder, all-season salt and a bowl to mix everything in."

"What the heck is Worcestershire sauce?" Ichigo asked, digging through the cupboard, finding the ingredients that Urahara had rattled off to him. "I've never heard of the stuff."

"Ah, see? Now you're taking a liking to my recipe." Urahara smiled as he opened the fridge, pulling out the hamburger meat that was on the first shelf. "It's a type of sauce that comes from England. You know, that's on the opposite side of where we're located?"

Ichigo turned around and set the items down on the counter. "The other side? Are you mad? That's not where it's located."

Laughing, Urahara began to take the hamburger meat out of the package. "Well, I'm glad to know that you actually do pay attention in class. Half the time you look like you're daydreaming."

"Do you watch me, Kisuke?" Ichigo asked in a soft tone.

Blushing, Urahara nodded and felt silly for making such a small mistake. "Of course, Ichigo. I have a client for the shop that's nearby your school, so I when I'm on my way back home, I stop and see what's taking place in your class." He reached for the bowl that Ichigo had grabbed and put the meat into it. "Now, would you like to prepare the meat, or would you like to watch me?"

Smirking, Ichigo walked over to him and stood behind him. He pressed against his back and kissed Urahara's shoulder with a brush of his lips. "Depends. How are you going to _prepare_ the _meat_?" He heard Urahara groan once more and he backed away from him, laughing out loud. "Kisuke, relax. I'm only kidding. Come on," Ichigo ran his hand through Urahara's blond hair playfully. "You know I'm not serious, right?"

Urahara nodded his head and went back to the bowl. "Fine, Ichigo. There's plenty of time for that in a bit. We only have so much time before we're going to be heading back home."

"Home." Ichigo sighed, watching as Urahara mixed the meat up. "Do you think they've found Kon yet?"

"I hope so. Because if they haven't, then we've got a whole other set of problems I'd rather not think about right now." Urahara sighed and grabbed the Worcestershire sauce. "Alright. So, we'll have to get you a bottle of this when we get back home. It's not too difficult to find. You just have to know where to look. It's a bit on the expensive side, but if you use it wisely, it should last you quite a long time."

Ichigo nodded his head. "Alright. So, how much do I use?"

"Like four shakes of the bottle, or if you really want to measure, about a tablespoon." Urahara poured the desired amount onto the meat. "Now, for the spices. All you have to do is throw a few shakes of the garlic powder, must be garlic powder - Ichigo. Not garlic salt. With the sauce, it will already be salty enough."

"Got it. Only a few shakes." Ichigo did his best to not laugh at the terminology, not wanting to aggravate or upset his lover any further. "Same with the all-season salt?"

"Yes. Too much will kill the flavor of the burger. Now, you don't really want that, do you?" Urahara smiled as he looked over at Ichigo who was watching him with a look of concentration on his face. "Cooking is supposed to be fun, Ichigo. Not a chore. Yes, we're meant to eat, but we're also meant to enjoy our food, ne?"

Smiling, Ichigo agreed. "I know. I guess that's why I don't like to cook as much. Also, Yuzu tends to control the kitchen. She gets upset at me if I try and help her out."

"Ah, but she gets upset because you, I'm sure, are a nuisance in the kitchen. If you tell her you'd like to make food, then it shouldn't be too awful for her to let you into her domain." Urahara grinned. "Alright. Now our meat is seasoned. You want to form patties with your hands, about the size of your palm. Set them to the side. We'll work on the side dish now." Ichigo quickly rinsed his hands and helped Urahara make a few burgers.

"What are you going to show me to make as a side dish?" Ichigo asked, forming the patties the same way Urahara was, carefully using the amount of meat he instructed.

Rinsing his hands off, Urahara shrugged. "I'm not sure. You know I was joking about the rice. How about home-made fries? Have you made those before?"

"No, I don't think I can say that I have. I mean, I've had store bought fries. You know, the kind you buy frozen?" Ichigo looked around the pantry. "I don't see any potatoes, Kisuke."

Laughing, Urahara opened his fridge again. "That's because I refrigerate my potatoes, Ichigo. They keep a bit longer in the fridge. Now, I have both sweet potatoes and yukon potatoes."

"What are yukon?" Ichigo asked, curiously. "I don't know if I've ever had one of those before."

Urahara turned and smiled brightly at his lover. "Then we'll use those potatoes. How's that sound?"

Ichigo grinned and watched as Urahara pulled out six yukon potatoes from his fridge. "These are, again, native to Europe so they may be a bit expensive at home. No worries. When you want to cook for your family, I will help you in purchasing the supplies, okay?" Urahara began to wash the potatoes under the sink.

"You don't have to, Kisuke. I mean, I have a little bit of money saved up..." Ichigo scratched the back of his head, watching Urahara. "I feel bad taking your money like that."

Flicking some water at Ichigo's face, Urahara shook his head. "No, Ichigo. Don't. It's nice to be able to spend my money on someone. I don't mind at all. So, that's it, okay? End of discussion." Urahara bent down and opened a cabinet, pulling out a mandolin slicer. "Now, I'm almost certain you don't have one of these, but a regular knife is sufficient as well. Which would you like to learn how to use?"

Shrugging, Ichigo sighed. "It doesn't matter to me, Kisuke. Whatever works." He walked over to him and grabbed a potato. "How about a cut a few of the potatoes, and you use that contraption? I'm afraid I'd take off my hand with that thing."

"Fine, Ichigo. Grab a knife. Do you want me to show you how to cut it?" Urahara asked as he watched his lover head over to the block that contained his sharp knives. "It's really simple."

Walking back over with the knife, Ichigo shrugged. "How about I try one potato? If you don't think I'm cutting it the right way, then you can tell me how you'd rather I cut it." Ichigo grinned at him, reaching for a cutting board. He set the potato down and cut it in half, then turned the two halves upside down, slicing them in a thick manner. "How's that?"

Urahara observed his work. "Looks good, Ichigo. Now, do that for the other potatoes, while I work on mine, okay?" Urahara began to use the mandolin, changing out the current blade for one that would chop the potato in the same fashion that Ichigo was doing with his knife technique. Once they finished cutting the potatoes, Urahara grinned. "Alright. Now we need to turn on the oven and set it at 425."

Ichigo turned around and turned on the oven the appropriate temperature. "How long until it's ready, Kisuke?" He saw that the blonde was bending down again to grab another item out of the cupboard. He watched him pull out a giant sheet pan. "What's that for?"

"How do you expect our fries to cook in the oven?" Urahara asked, setting the pan down on the counter. He began to grab the potatoes and spread them evenly on the sheet. He grabbed the all-season salt and gave a few shakes to coat the fries nicely. "The oven should take about fifteen minutes to heat up. Once it's ready, it should take about fifteen minutes for them to be done."

Ichigo laughed. "See, this is why I don't like cooking. Everything takes too long!"

"Patience, Ichigo." Urahara smiled, walking over to him. "We'll cook the burgers once the oven is set and the fries are in there."

"So, what do you suggest we do for the next fifteen minutes, then?" Ichigo asked.

Urahara smiled at him. "Do you really want to know my answer to that question?"

"No. I'm sorry I said anything," Ichigo laughed.

Fifteen minutes passed a lot quicker than Ichigo had thought after having a nice conversation with Urahara's lips on his. He grinned when he heard the oven ding, signaling that it was ready for the fries. Ichigo pulled back from Urahara and grinned. "Alright, so let's make some food, yeah?"

"Yes, Ichigo. Let's make some food." Urahara smiled.

…

* * *

**A/N: **Finally! Back on track on Tuesday! ^_^ Hopefully you enjoyed the cooking lesson. And then some. ^_^ Thanks for reading!


	32. Chapter 32

After the two of them finished their meal together, they retreated back to Urahara's. room. The rest of the day and evening passed rather quickly as they kept themselves occupied in the room. After a long marathon session, the two quickly fell asleep in each other's arms, resting peacefully. Ichigo awoke the next morning and found himself staring into grey eyes.

"Good morning," Urahara said softly. "Did you sleep good?"

Ichigo yawned and nodded his head. "Yeah. Let me guess. You watched me sleep, huh?"

"If you're implying I got no sleep, well...you're partially right. I only got a bit of sleep and then yes, I watched you sleep. You are so peaceful when you sleep, Ichigo." Urahara leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "I hope I didn't wake you up."

Shaking his head, Ichigo stretched his body, turning over and staring at the lake outside. "You didn't wake me up. I'm actually surprised I got to sleep." He sighed quietly. "I didn't want to."

"Why not?" Urahara asked, pressing himself against Ichigo's back. Ichigo moaned softly, pressing back gently. "Finish your thought, Ichigo..."

Smiling, Ichigo nodded, continuing to stare out at the lake. "I didn't want to fall asleep because I didn't want this weekend to end."

"Ah, but all good things must come to an end, Ichigo. But have no fear. We can come back again soon, if you'd like." Urahara nuzzled his lover's neck, hugging Ichigo to his body. "Everything will be fine."

Turning around, Ichigo pressed his face against Urahara's chest, hugging him. "Yes, I know. But even though it's only been two nights, I like knowing you're resting next to me. Or, if you're not, you'll be here when I wake up." Ichigo tried to control his emotions. "I'm just being selfish, Kisuke. I'm sorry. I know we need to go back."

"It's not like I'm going to disappear when we go back, Ichigo," Urahara said. "We'll just have to be a bit more...under the radar, I suppose. This is equally as difficult for me, Ichigo." Urahara hugged him close. "We can get through this. Don't worry."

"Hah!" Ichigo pulled back from the embrace. He sat up in the bed and hugged his knees to his chest. "Get through this? Are you mad? Do you know what's going to happen when we go back?"

Urahara sighed and nodded his head. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb and closed his eyes. "Yes. That's why I think we should probably leave sooner rather than later. Don't worry. The Senkaimon will take us back to my shop."

Ichigo turned and looked at Urahara. "Alright, Kisuke. Whenever you want to go, it's fine. I'm not very hungry right now." He flopped back down on the bed.

Leaning down, Urahara kissed Ichigo softly. "Don't worry. The more worked up you get, the more likely you'll snap. And we don't want that, do we?"

"No, you're right." Ichigo nodded. "Shall we get ready then?" He watched Urahara pull back and stand up. "You know what I'm going to miss the most?" Ichigo asked, smiling as his lover stretched his body.

"What's that, Ichigo?" Urahara stretched his neck, watching his lover sideways. "My magnificent bed?"

Laughing, Ichigo shook his head and stood up. "No. Being able to wear no clothes." He grinned and walked out of the bedroom, heading over to the couch where they had last left their clothes. He groaned as he put on his hakama and kimono.

"You can always go without clothes at my place, Ichigo," Urahara smiled mischievously.

Turning around as he tied his kimono, Ichigo shook his head and laughed. "No, I don't think that would be wise. No offense, love, but with both Ururu and Jinta living there? I'd rather not scar them in that manner."

"Good point. I'd rather you don't upset my tenants." Urahara smiled, putting his clothes on. Putting on his striped bucket hat, he grabbed Benihime and walked out of the bedroom. "You sure you don't want something to eat before we head back?"

Ichigo shook his head. "No, I'm fine." He followed Urahara out of the room. He looked around the house and smiled. "Are you ready?" He opened the front door and headed outside.

Pulling Benihime from his side, Urahara followed him down the porch and summoned the Senkaimon. He proceeded to open it. "No time like now, huh?" Urahara turned and pulled Ichigo close to him. "You know that I love you, yes?"

"Of course, _taichou_. And I you," Ichigo smiled and kissed him quickly on the lips. "Now, come on. Before I change my mind and we stay longer." Ichigo stepped through the Senkaimon. Urahara nodded and followed him through the gate.

They reappeared in the training facility underneath the shop. Ichigo smiled and looked around. "As much as I hate saying this, it's nice to be back home." He watched Urahara step through the gate and saw it slide shut and disappear.

"I know what you mean," Urahara smiled and looked around. "Shall we head upstairs? I'm not quite sure what time it is right now here."

"Time isn't the same?" Ichigo asked, heading over to the ladder that lead back up to the top. He began to climb the rungs.

Following him up the ladder, Urahara shook his head. "No, it isn't. I mean, the days are the same, it's just a few hours different. So, it should be about lunchtime here." Ichigo held out his hand to Urahara, having arrived at the top first, pulling him up off the last rung.

"Finally!" Ichigo turned and saw Orihime standing in the hallway. "We were wondering when you two would be back!"

"We?" Ichigo asked cautiously, not really feeling up to being harassed by a certain petite shinigami at the present time. He wanted to enjoy his weekend a little bit longer, if possible.

Orihime giggled quietly. "Don't worry, Ichigo. It's just Ishida, Sado and I. We came over this morning hoping you two would show up soon."

Ichigo let a sigh of relief escape from his lips. "That's okay then." He walked over to Orihime and smiled. "Did you guys find Kon?"

Orihime nodded her head. "Come out here," Orihime turned around and headed back into the shop. Ichigo looked at Urahara, who shrugged and followed after her. Ichigo brought up the rear and headed into the shop. He saw Noba, Ririn and Kurōdo sitting together on the counter where the register was and saw Ishida and Sado deep in conversation. Ichigo raised his eyebrow at the way the two of them were interacting, almost as if they were...involved.

"Hey guys," Ichigo said casually. He watched the two of them turn and look at him.

"Ichigo!" Ririn jumped off the counter and ran over to him, hugging his leg. "We missed you!"

Bending down, Ichigo picked up the tiny bluebird. "I wasn't gone that long." He looked at Ririn and grinned. He kept her in his hand and looked over at the two humans. "Alright there, Ishida? Chad?"

Sado grunted his response and Ishida pushed his glasses up back on his nose. "Of course we're alright, Kurosaki-san. What gave you the idea we wouldn't be?"

"The fact that Kon got lost seems to be the first thought on my mind." Ichigo grinned as he walked over to the counter and set Ririn back down with the other mod souls. "Care to explain what happened? And never mind the fact of the stuff I'm going to have to go through because of it."

"We're sorry, Ichigo. We did the best we could without having to call the others. We knew that you didn't want to be disturbed this weekend," Orihime spoke softly. "Please don't be upset with us."

Urahara looked at Orihime. "You did just fine, Orihime. No one is questioning what you guys took on. I'm thankful that no one was seriously hurt. My sincerest apologies for not informing you guys that we would be leaving."

"Mondai nai," Sado muttered. "It wasn't as if we couldn't tell that Kon was inside of Ichigo. We're not fools."

Ichigo blushed, sighing. "I'm sorry. I don't think that you guys are fools. It was just easier this way."

Pushing his glasses back up his nose, the Quincy looked at him. "Did you two have a nice time? There was nothing too serious going on in Soul Society, was there?"

Blushing a deeper red, Ichigo shook his head. "No, no. Nothing too serious going on." Ichigo wasn't sure how much information that Yoruichi had bestowed upon the three, so decided to just keep his answer nice and short. He leaned against the wall, doing his best to not look at Urahara. He knew if he looked at him, it would become rather obvious what the two of them were actually doing in Soul Society. He chose to look at the mod souls instead. "Anything else exciting happen?"

"Not really," Orihime said. "We've been doing our best to patrol together as a group. Don't worry, Rukia and Renji aren't aware of Kon or anything that took place. I think that Shinji has been keeping them occupied."

The shop door slid open and revealed a black cat making her way in. "They know, Inoue." Yoruichi glanced up at Urahara. "I trust everything went well?"

Now it was Urahara's turn to blush. "We'll speak later," he spoke in a soft voice. "We're still finding out about what went on this weekend."

The black cat looked up at Ichigo. "Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be trying to find your body?"

"Find it? We know where it is, thanks to you." Ichigo sighed, leaning his head against the wall. "What are you trying to imply, Yoruichi?"

Urahara sighed. "I think what's she's trying to say is that you shouldn't be here right now, Ichigo. However, you are free to do whatever you want, whenever you want. I am not forcing you, nor do I think your friends are forcing you, to leave." He looked down at Yoruichi. "Stop trying to meddle, Yoruichi-san."

The black cat sauntered over to Orihime and rubbed against her leg. "Fine, Kisuke. Forget I said anything..." Ichigo watched as Orihime began to pet the black cat.

"She's right," Ichigo said. "I should probably go." He looked at his friends. "Now that we're back, are you guys going to be here? Or are you going to go back home?"

Sado shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know."

"We normally hang out here on the weekends," Orihime said. "Why would that change?" She giggled to herself, clearly amused.

Nodding, Ichigo grinned. "It wouldn't, Inoue. Alright, then I guess I'll be back as soon as I can." He looked at Urahara and saw the shop keeper nod his head slightly. Ichigo made his way over to the sliding door and stepped outside, the sunlight brighter than it was in Soul Society. He stepped out onto the porch and patiently waited.

"You guys can help yourselves to whatever you want," Urahara said as he looked around the room. "If you'll excuse me for a second?" He pulled his hat down, not waiting for anyone's answer and slid the sliding door open. He saw Ichigo standing on the porch still. "So, I guess you're going?"

Ichigo grimaced. "As much as I don't want to, yes. It's probably better this happens during the daylight hours rather than this evening. Here's hoping he doesn't go ballistic on me."

"Remember what I said," Urahara looked out at the alley. "It's probably not going to be as bad as you think. I've known your father for a very long time. Just be honest with him."

Ichigo barked out a laugh. "Honest? You're joking. I know you are."

"Well, I mean..." Urahara blushed. "I meant for you to be honest about going to Soul Society. He knows you were there. You can't hide that fact."

Nodding, Ichigo stepped off the porch. "Whatever happens, happens. I'll try and make my way back here after I get my body. How's that sound?" He turned around and smiled at Urahara. "Don't miss me too much, yeah?" He quickly turned around and began to shunpo away.

"Please be level-headed," Urahara said under his breath, watching as Ichigo sprinted away.

Making good time, Ichigo arrived at his father's clinic in under ten minutes. He walked through the sliding glass doors as someone left the building. _Now, where would he put my body?_ He began to walk down the hall and did his best to walk quickly past his father's office.

"Ichigo."

_Shit._ He backtracked and approached his father's office. "Hi."

"Get in here. Now." Isshin said from his desk, not bothering to look up from his computer.

Sighing, Ichigo walked into the office. "Close the door," Isshin said. Nodding, Ichigo did as he was instructed and closed the door. He sat down on the chair, taking a deep breath. "Now, then. You and I need to have a talk."

"Understood." Ichigo said, looking down at the floor.

"First off, I'd like to say that I'm sorry."

Ichigo quickly raised his head. "What? Why? Why are you sorry?"

"I'm sorry because I didn't tell you what you were. Or rather, what you had the capability of becoming. I didn't expect you to become a shinigami. In fact, I was doing my best to keep you out of that world. But when Rukia came into your life, I knew that hope was gone."

Ichigo stared at his father. "You've known since then?" He could feel his anger begin to boil. He took a few deep breaths, trying to picture Urahara in his mind, telling him to relax. It slowly began to work.

"I didn't know you'd be so bold as to take her power away from her. Only you, Ichigo. My son, with a heart of gold, wanting to make everything better. I had tried so hard, but you just went 'No, I don't think so.' I should have told you myself. For that, I'm sorry.

"Now, in regards to your body. Mind telling me what happened there?"

Ichigo sighed. "I guess there was a Hollow that attacked and the mod soul that was in my body popped out. I had to go to Soul Society and felt it was better to leave the mod soul in my body, rather than just disappear completely."

"Your mod soul is quite perverted, Ichigo."

Blushing, Ichigo grimaced. "You're telling me. Thank Kis-, I mean, Urahara for that. Sorry if he said anything rude around Karin and Yuzu. I'll be sure to have a talk with him. So, you've known all this time?" He took a deep breath. "Why didn't you say anything to me?" He did his best to remain calm, trying not to let the tears that were beginning to form fall from his eyes. "Do you know how difficult everything has been?"

Isshin softened his expression. "I meant to tell you. I did. But as soon as I figured it out, you were already training with Urahara and then went off to Soul Society. What could I do?"

"You could have tried more," Ichigo bit out. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that."

"No, no. You're right. I should have tried more. But I knew you were in a capable hands." Isshin began to fiddle with a piece of paper on his desk. "If there was anyone I'd want you to train with in the ways of the shinigami, it would be Kisuke. No doubt about it. His intellect and quick thinking saved my hide a number of times. You're lucky that he's in your life, Ichigo."

Lowering his head before his blush gave him away, Ichigo just nodded his head. "Can I please have my body back?" He looked back up at his father.

"I suppose that's fine." Isshin stood up and walked to the closet. He opened the door and Ichigo's body fell out into his arms.

"Seriously, dad? The closet?" Ichigo grumbled, quickly heading over to his body and stepping back inside of it. He groaned as stretched out his body. He was completely stiff from being stuck in the closet all day. He looked at his father. "Are you going to give me any problems with my being a shinigami?"

Isshin sighed. "If you're asking if I'll get in the way, I'll do my best to not do that."

"One more thing, dad." Ichigo said as he stood in front of the door. "If you knew that I was a shinigami, and knew what I was capable of, why did you not tell me about yourself?"

"I-I, w-what do you mean, Ichigo?" Isshin asked, thrown off guard.

Ichigo turned around and looked at his father. "You've just told me you knew about my abilities. And how you did your best to keep me out of that world. When were you going to tell me you were once a shinigami yourself?" He spoke low and even, feeling his heart race. _Stay calm, stay calm. Don't let him see your eyes change..._

"I don't know." Isshin sighed, sitting back in his chair. "It was a long time ago, Ichigo. I haven't thought about those days in a long time. I wanted what was best for you. I chose a life with your mother. I didn't want to be under Yamamoto's rule any longer."

Placing his hand on the doorknob, Ichigo bit back a sob. "Well, I'm sorry you found out this way. And I'm sorry I found out this way. I would rather have liked to hear it from you first, but given what happened, I guess that's no longer possible. Sorry, dad." He walked out of the office, closing the door on Isshin's cries of telling him to wait. He didn't want to sit there and listen to his father any longer. He was tired, his body was tired, and he was emotionally spent.

He walked the short distance to his house, opening the door. "Ichi-nii!" He heard Yuzu cry out as he walked through the open door. She attacked him with a tight hug. "Are you finally feeling better? Dad said you were really sick so he forbid us from seeing you at the clinic."

"Yeah, I'm okay Yuzu. Don't worry. Everything okay here?" He ruffled his sister's hair, smiling as she continued to hug him. "Hey, I wasn't dead. You can let go now," he laughed as she pulled away from him.

She sniffled and smiled. "I know. It's just that I was worried! But you're all better now, so that's good!" She wandered back into the kitchen. "We're going to be having a late lunch. Did you want me to fix you something, Ichi-nii?"

Ichigo shook his head. "No, I'm going to go and lay down in my own bed. Those hospital beds are crappy." He started to walk up the stairs.

"Okay! Sweet dreams!" Yuzu called out from the kitchen. Ichigo chuckled quietly, happy that everything seemed to be fine here at home. He approached his bedroom door and saw that Karin's door was open. He walked over to it and poked his head inside. "Hey, Karin."

Karin looked up from her bed and gave Ichigo a small smile. "Feeling better, I see?"

"I am," Ichigo nodded and grinned. "You doin' okay?"

She nodded her head. "I am. Heading to bed, I take it?"

"Yeah. Yuzu said you guys would be having a late lunch. It smelled like it was almost ready."

Karin stood up from her bed. "Great. I'll do my best to make sure no one bothers you until you come downstairs, okay?"

"That would be wonderful," Ichigo said gratefully. "I'll be down soon." He pulled back and headed back towards his bedroom door. He opened the door and stepped through quickly, before anyone could yell out to him. He shut the door and leaned against it, breathing deeply.

"So, I take it it went okay?"

Ichigo's lids snapped back open as he stared at the sight before him.

"Are you really here?" Ichigo asked, walking over to his bed. He could see Urahara sitting there, smirking, but was afraid to actually believe it. "What are you doing here? What about the others?" He approached the bed and fell down on it, burying his face in Urahara's neck.

Urahara smiled and wrapped his arms around Ichigo. "I wanted to make sure you were okay." He took a deep breath. "You _are_ okay, right?"

The tears that had been threatening to fall finally did so. Ichigo kept his head buried against Urahara's neck, holding on to him.

"Shh...Ichigo," Urahara spoke into his ear. "It's okay. We can talk about it later, alright?" Urahara waited until he felt Ichigo nod his head. "It can't be that bad. You're in your body, so that's a plus."

Ichigo laughed, pulling back from Urahara and smiling. "I thought you said we could talk about it later."

"You're right," Urahara grinned at him. "My apologies, Ichigo. Carry on, if you'd like."

Ichigo sighed. "I'd rather not, if it's all the same to you." He flopped his head down on his bed and sighed. "Can I ask you something, Kisuke?"

Urahara looked down at his lover and nodded. "Of course, Ichigo. What is it?"

"Will this get easier?" Ichigo asked.

Not sure what to say, Urahara sighed. "We can only hope."

"Well, I'm going to hope that it does. I'm so tired. He kept my body in a closet. Not even in a bed." Ichigo said bitterly. "What is that all about?"

"Did you ask him?"

"Can we please leave it alone?" Ichigo grumbled.

"Hey, you're the one that just said something about your body. Not me." Urahara laughed, trying to lighten the mood. "Get some rest, Ichigo."

Ichigo nodded his head. "Yoruichi didn't follow you, did she?" He snuggled against his pillow, laying next to Urahara. He closed his eyes, letting his body get the rest it needed.

"If she did, I'll speak to her about it." Urahara looked down and saw that Ichigo had already passed out. "Don't worry, Ichigo. You'll get through this with your father. I'll do as much as I can to help you." Leaning down, Urahara placed a kiss on Ichigo's temple. "Sweet dreams, love."

…

* * *

**A/N: **And their weekend is finally over. Well, in Soul Society. ^_^ Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for reading!


	33. Chapter 33

As Urahara watched Ichigo sleep, he began to think about what he had said prior to passing out. _Did he really keep his body in the closet? What on earth is he thinking? _He quietly got up from his spot next to Ichigo on the bed and lifted himself out of the window. He dropped precariously to the ground, fixing his hat as he landed on terra firma and looked around. He saw no one around and quickly made sure that Benihime was still at his waist before moving down the path, heading out to the street

Urahara headed to his old friends' clinic, choosing not to go through the front automatic doors. Instead, he walked around to the side of the building and used the side entrance. He opened the door gently and met with no alarm sounding, causing him to question Isshin's choice in security. He made his way down the long hallway and paused in front of the door he knew to be Isshin's office. He saw that the door was slightly ajar and knocked on it delicately.

"What is it?" He heard Isshin ask from behind the door. He took a deep breath and pushed it up slightly.

"I wondered if we could have a word?" Urahara walked into the room, pulling his hat a bit lower over his eyes, doing his best to avoid eye contact with Isshin, for the moment.

Isshin looked up for his desk and nodded. "What is it, Kisuke? What brings you here?"

"I'd like to speak to you about your son."

Looking at him with a slight glare, Isshin nodded his head. "Fine, then. Remember, things are very sensitive between him and I right now."

"Why on earth did you stick him in the closet, Isshin? What possessed you to think that would be the right thing to do?" Having been friends with Kurosaki senior, Urahara felt he would just come out and say what was bothering him. He still couldn't believe his friend would be so negligent with such a serious matter. He looked at his friend and saw the man had his head in his hands.

"Did he tell you that?" Isshin asked quietly, staring down at the desk.

"Does it really matter?"

Isshin dropped his hand down hard on the desk. "Yes, it matters, Kisuke. Did he tell you that? Or were you spying?"

"I don't spy, Isshin."

"Bullshit."

"Don't turn this around on me," Urahara spoke in a threatening tone. He took a deep breath to calm himself down and continued. "Now, did you stick his body in the closet, or not?"

Isshin looked back down at the desk. "Yes."

"Why? Why would you do that? Why not just set him up in some area where he would be quarantined? Why the closet?" Urahara lifted his hat up a bit, letting Isshin see his eyes if he wanted to. However, the brown eyes of Isshin's would not meet his gaze. His gaze continued to stare down at the desk.

Isshin took a deep breath. "I didn't want to put his body in quarantine because then the girls would beg to see him."

"So? It's not like he was dead, Isshin. You were made aware of what had happened when Yoruichi saw you." Urahara said, feeling his anger boil to the surface. "He's still a human, Isshin. It's not like he's only a shinigami."

Isshin raised his head and glared at Urahara. "No thanks to you, I suppose."

"I did not make Rukia stick her sword into him, if that's what you're implying, Isshin."

"No, but you're the one that put that device inside of her Gigai."

Urahara slammed his hand down on the desk. "Damn it, Isshin! Stop it! Stop trying to make that this is my fault! It's not. You're the one that has screwed up this time. You can't blame me, you can't blame Ichigo. You've got no one else to blame. So stop bringing up old shit and just be honest with yourself."

"Get out of my office, Kisuke. Now."

Shaking his head, Urahara sat down on the chair once more. "No, Isshin. We will finish our dialogue. Stop trying to be the bully. You know that it won't work on me. Now, you say you didn't want to place him in quarantine because of your daughters. Then why not stick his body in cold storage?"

"Alright! You want to know why I stuck him in the closet in here?" Isshin shouted.

Urahara sighed. "Yes, that's what I've been trying to get out of you for the past ten minutes, Isshin."

Lowering his gaze back to the desk, Isshin sighed. "I stuck him in my closet because I didn't know where else to put him."

"You're joking."

Shaking his head, Isshin lowered his head to the desk. "I'm not, Kisuke. I'm a fool. I know. I just...I didn't know what to do. Being presented with his body in that manner? My first thought was that he was dead. But I knew he wasn't because of his nature. I don't know why I shoved him into the closet. I just..I didn't know what else to do."

"Are you afraid that he's going to want to be more than just a shinigami?" Urahara spoke in a soft voice. He did not want to upset his friend any further than he already was. He knew he was already treading on thin ice, he didn't want his friend to jump off the deep end by what he was thinking.

"I'm not sure, Kisuke," Isshin spoke in an equal volume. "I know how strong he has the capability of becoming. Is there part of me that's afraid he wants to go work for the Gotei Thirteen? Yes, of course there is." He looked at Urahara, the pain evident in his eyes. "I worked so hard to keep him away from that. Seeing that redhead around him, it makes me sad. I know that he works under Byakuya."

Urahara felt his stomach clench at the mention of that certain taichou. "Renji? He's harmless, Isshin. You're putting far too much thought into this."

"How am I supposed to know that, Kisuke? You're the one that keeps a tab on my son and his life."

Urahara glared at him. "Watch what you say about him, Isshin. There's a lot that you aren't aware of."

"Oh? So please, enlighten me then. I'd love to know why you think this redhead, Jengi, was it? Why you think he's not a threat to my son's life?"

"If there is one person you can trust, it's Renji. Your son showed him how to attain his Bankai." Urahara glared at him.

"Ichigo knows Bankai?" Isshin said softly. "When did that happen?"

Urahara shook his head. "It happened while he was in Soul Society trying to save Rukia. Yoruichi forced him to master it in three days, thanks to technology developed by me. So, like I was saying, you don't need to worry about Renji. Renji is actually keeping your son safe." _For the moment._ "You need to sit down with Ichigo. You two need to talk about this. I have a feeling that when he came to get his body, anything you might have said to him was thrown out the window as soon as he saw where you were keeping him."

"Did you know that he's gay?" Isshin spoke quietly. Urahara felt his stomach drop at the way the man had spoken. "Did you, Kisuke?"

_I should not be having this conversation._ "What does it matter if he's gay or straight, Isshin? He's your son. You should love him no matter what sex he prefers."

"Did you know?"

Urahara dropped his gaze. "Yes, I knew."

"Why did you not tell me about it?" Isshin asked him in a cautious voice.

"Because it isn't something for me to talk about." Urahara's tone indicated for the subjected to be dropped.

Isshin nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry, Kisuke. I shouldn't have asked you that. It is his business what he does and does not tell me."

"If memory serves me correctly, you dabbled a bit with the fellows before you met Masaki..."

Blushing, Isshin grumbled. "How is that relevant to this discussion?"

"I'm just saying to let your son be, Isshin. You love him and should support him with whatever, or whoever, he chooses." _Except, you know, me. Because I'm with your son. I love him more than any person that I ever have known. But, my friend, I will never tell you that. Not until Ichigo is older. And even then, it will be his story to tell. Not mine._ Urahara got up from his seat and looked at Isshin. "You two need to talk. Give him a few days. But you need to tell him that you meant nothing by keeping his body in the closet. I won't bother you anymore." He turned around and walked to the door.

"He's happy, right?" Isshin spoke quietly.

His back still turned, Urahara nodded his head. "Yes. Uncharacteristically so, Isshin. Be happy for him." He opened the door and left without another word. He strode down the hall, walking towards the door he had entered from and stepped outside. He took a deep breath.

"I take it that went well?"

Urahara groaned and looked down. "You are a troublesome kitty. What are you doing here?" He looked down at the black cat, watching her wrap herself around his legs. "No, Yoruichi. I need to go and see if Ichigo is awake. He doesn't know that I left."

"He's back at your shop, Kisuke." Yoruichi said. "That's why I came over here. He pulled me to the side and said the last place he had seen you was in his bedroom before he fell asleep. He was hoping to find you at the shop."

Urahara raised his hand to his head, annoyed. "Damn. I hadn't intended to be in there that long with him." He looked down at Yoruichi. "I suggest you return to your human form, Yoruichi-san. I'm not walking to my shop. I can't leave him like that." Not waiting for her answer, Urahara began to shunpo back to his shop.

He approached the sliding door and heard the distinct voices of the other shinigami. He sighed. _Could this afternoon get any worse? Why did we return from Soul Society again? Oh, right. Because it would be kidnapping otherwise. Kami, help me._ He opened the sliding door gently and saw the entire group standing around in the shop. "Ah, so many people!" Urahara pulled his hat down on his head, smiling. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" He could see Ichigo out of the corner of his eye staring at him. He felt his heart flutter. After their weekend, being around everyone again began to send his libido into overdrive. He needed to think about spiders if was going to try and hold an intelligent conversation with everyone here. _Giant, gross spiders_.

"We were just coming to check up on things," Shinji spoke before the petite shinigami tried to speak. "We hadn't seen anyone around and didn't know if something was up or something was going on." Shinji stared hard at Urahara and Urahara felt a blush rise to his cheeks. He saw Renji speaking with Sado and Ishida.

Taking control of the situation, he shook his head. "No, nothing is up. Not to my knowledge. I was just out running some errands. Why? Is there some crisis we should be made aware of?"

"Not really," Rukia spat out. "We couldn't seem to locate Ichigo, so of course we came here and voila. Here he was."

Ichigo glared at her, crossing his arms. "Rukia, we hang out here on the weekends. Why is this so much of a shock to you?"

"You weren't answering your cell, Ichigo. I'm sorry, what if there was an emergency?" Rukia spat back at him.

Shinji stepped between them. "Hey, Rukia. It's fine. He's not dead. You're not dead. Stop acting this way." He held on to Rukia's shoulders, staring down at her. "Being upset is not going to solve any problems."

Urahara took a deep breath, grateful that the Vizored was thinking with a level head. Ichigo spoke up. "I misplaced my phone, Rukia. Just relax. If something serious had come up, I'm sure you would have found me." Urahara looked up and met auburn eyes glancing at him quickly. He felt that strong desire return and groaned inwardly. _I must get everyone out of here. _

"Isn't it close to dinner time?" Urahara mentioned casually. He knew it was not, but figured it was the best way to get people out of his shop. "I must insist that you begin to make your way home. It is a school night, after all."

"Okay, Urahara-san!" Orihime said cheerfully. If there was one person amongst Ichigo's friends that he could depend on being in agreement with him, it was Orihime. "May we come back here during the week?"

Urahara nodded. "Of course, Orihime-chan. You are always welcome in my store. I just have things that I must attend to this evening. Otherwise, you all would be staying. Thank you for understanding." He smiled at her.

"We'll come by on Tuesday," Ishida said, nodding. "I'd like to practice with you, if that's possible?" Urahara watched Ishida look at Renji. "And you, Renji. If you wouldn't mind? You're not heading back to Seireitei just yet, right?"

The redhead shook his head. "No, I'm not going back yet. Byakuya, I mean, Kuchiki-san has told me to stay here for the time being."

Urahara raised his eyebrows. "Hopefully he isn't aware of something and not telling us...?"

"No, that's not it." Renji shrugged. "I think he just enjoys me out of his hair. He complains I lack focus." Renji looked at Rukia. "Come on. Let's go. All this talk about food has made me hungry."

Rukia grumbled. "Fine." Turning around, she looked at Ichigo. "Please make sure you have your cell phone on you."

Ichigo reached into his pocket and pulled out the electronic device. "Already have it covered. Stop freaking out."

The petite shinigami nodded. She looked at Shinji. "You coming?"

"I'll be right behind you," Shinji nodded his head. He took off his newsboy cap and twirled it around his index finger

"Alright. Catch up to us." Rukia walked over to Orihime, the two of them leaving the shop together. Sado nodded to Urahara, Ichigo and Shinji and stepped outside with Ishida and Renji. Soon, it was just the three men standing there.

Shinji looked back and forth between Ichigo and Urahara. "You two went somewhere, didn't you?"

Ichigo coughed into his hand. Urahara groaned and rolled his eyes. "What makes you say that, Hirako?"

"The sexual tension in this room is ridiculous." Shinji smirked, throwing his hat up in the air and catching it on his head. "Good for the two of you." Shinji looked at Ichigo, who was blushing as bright as a tomato. "We start training tomorrow?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah. I could use a good outlet for my _sexual tension_."

Shinji laughed gayily. "Sure you can." He walked over to the sliding door. "See you in class tomorrow."

As soon as Shinji closed the door, the silence became deafening. Urahara turned and saw Ichigo still standing against the wall.

"Where'd you go?" Ichigo asked quietly, looking down at the floor. "I thought you were going to be there when I..."

Urahara walked over to where Ichigo was standing and before he could finish his sentence, he pressed the orange-haired teen against the wall and kissed him, effectively cutting him off from speaking. He moaned into the kiss, letting his tongue brush against Ichigo's, hearing him moan at the contact. He pulled back and stared into his eyes.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, Ichigo." Urahara stayed close to him, feeling the teen wrap his arms around his back. "I meant to be there."

Ichigo sighed. "Where'd you go?"

"I was speaking with your father." Urahara knew that if he lied, it would only get him into more trouble. He saw a flash of black pass over Ichigo's eyes and sighed, not wishing to make his lover angry. "I should have asked for your permission to speak to him. I'm sorry."

Ichigo shook his head. "No, it's fine, Kisuke. What'd he say? How disappointed he is in me? How he thinks I should have told him about my shinigami ways?"

"No, not exactly." Urahara leaned against Ichigo, laying his head on Ichigo's shoulder. "I got angry with him."

"Good," Ichigo bit out, clearly upset. "How'd he take it?"

"He's your father, Ichigo. Try and show a teeny bit of respect." Urahara sighed, pulling back from him. He felt Ichigo's arms pull him back to his chest.

"I'm sorry, Kisuke. I didn't mean it like that. Please..."

Urahara nodded his head. "It's fine. I understand. I was pretty ticked off at him. I didn't like what you had told me about your talk with him, so I went and addressed a few things."

"You didn't...you didn't tell him about us, did you?" Ichigo asked quietly.

Shaking his head, Urahara continued. "No, I did not, Ichigo. If I had, I'm pretty certain neither one of us would be standing in this position. We'd more than likely be dead." He chuckled softly.

"You really think he'd do that?" Ichigo's eyes widened at the thought.

Urahara laughed out loud. "No, I don't think he'd actually do that, Ichigo. Relax."

"Oh, okay. Good." Ichigo blushed, leaning his head against the wall. He groaned softly.

"What is it, Ichigo?" Urahara pulled back, feeling Ichigo's arms drop from being around him.

"My body is so stiff," Ichigo groaned, rolling his head to get the kinks out of his neck. "I thought taking a nap would help, but apparently that's not the case"

Urahara smiled. "Come on. Let's go back to my room? I can work out those kinks out of your body, if you'd like?"

Ichigo moaned softly. "Oh, yes. That would be magnificent, Kisuke. You'd really do that?"

Urahara began to walk to his bedroom. "Of course, Ichigo." He stopped at his door, opening it slowly. "Ah, home sweet home." He stepped into the room and watched Ichigo enter, smiling. "It's not as nice as my place in Soul Society, but it's still home."

Walking over to the bed, Ichigo took off his shirt and pants and laid down on the bed, on his stomach. He kept his boxers on as a safeguard. Urahara chuckled at how much Ichigo had changed by their weekend away. "Comfy?"

Ichigo nodded. "Most definitely." Auburn eyes met grey ones. "So, how about that massage?"

Smirking, Urahara took off his hat and set it down on his dresser. He grabbed a bottle of lotion off the dresser and made his way to the bed. He set the lotion down next to Ichigo's body and took off his own clothes, remaining in his boxers as well.

"Time to relax, Ichigo." Urahara spoke quietly into his ear, putting some lotion onto his hands.

"Easy for you to say," Ichigo moaned underneath him.

Urahara chuckled. "Take a deep breath, Ichigo. I promise we'll have some fun putting those kinks back into your body."

"You had better."

Urahara placed his hands on Ichigo's shoulders and began to massage. "Oh, don't you worry, love. I have plans for tonight." _Some fun plans, indeed._

...

* * *

**A/N:** Oooh...back massage! Who's jealous? I know I am. ^_^ Something to look forward to, for sure. Thanks for reading! :)


	34. Chapter 34

Ichigo pressed his face into the mattress, sighing softly as he felt Urahara straddle his lower back. He did his best to relax his body, once he felt his lover place his hands on his shoulders. A part of him wanted to just quickly turn over so Urahara would be pressing against his groin, but then the thought of his lover actually helping him relax won out. He groaned in a faint voice as he felt a knot get worked out of his body.

"Are you okay, Ichigo?" Urahara asked, rubbing his shoulders gently.

Nodding, Ichigo groaned and turned his head to the side. "Yeah. It just hurts a bit, that's all."

"Want me to go slower?" Urahara began to move his hands at a slower pace. Ichigo shook his head.

"No, please don't move slower. I like what you're doing. I just didn't realize how bad my body was going to feel." He grunted as Urahara worked out another kink from his back. "Gah...that feels so wonderful," he mumbled into the mattress, turning his face so it was lying the same way the rest of his body was.

Urahara chuckled. "Ichigo, your body was kept standing up for a very long period of time. Of course it's going to be sore. But I'm trying to make it better. Just relax." Urahara rubbed into his shoulders a bit harder, causing Ichigo to moan. "You know...As much as I enjoy your spiritual form, it's rather nice having your body underneath me."

Laughing, Ichigo turned his head to the side again. "You sure know how to make a guy feel loved, Kisuke. Really? That's what you have to say while you're massaging my body?"

"Tsch, I could think of a lot of other things to say to you, love. I'm just thinking out loud, that's all." He began to knead the muscles around Ichigo's shoulder blades, causing Ichigo to force his head back into his original position. "Too much?"

Ichigo mumbled, "No." He did his best to not think about the pain, and instead began to focus on Urahara's body pressing against him. He zoned out on what Urahara had just said about being in his body, rather than his spiritual form. He began to think about what they had done over the weekend, imagining what it would be like to do some of those things in his actual body.

"What's on your mind, Ichigo?" Urahara asked, working his way down Ichigo's back. Groaning, Ichigo shook his head. "I can tell you've got something on your mind."

"I'm thinking about what you just said about my body," Ichigo spoke into the mattress. He exhaled hot air, cringing as Urahara began to work out a difficult knot. "It's the little things I don't think about that you do, Kisuke."

Urahara chuckled. "Does that bother you?"

"Not really. I actually find it really interesting. You make me look at things differently. Like with my dad. I know he means well, but it meant a lot to me that you went and talked to him." Ichigo spoke in a soft voice, exhaling aloud as Urahara began to work another knot out. "You know you didn't have to do that."

"What? Get that knot out?" Half sighing and half chuckling, Urahara nodded. "I know that, Ichigo. But he really acted out of line. I'm sorry if that bothers you that I did that. I was only looking out for your best interest." He began to move down lower on his back, starting to work on his lower back muscles.

"It doesn't bother me, Kisuke." Ichigo said. "I was just worried when you weren't there when I woke up, so I came here looking for you. I should have just waited in my room for you, but I was anxious. And then, of course, you saw what I had been dealing wi-AH!"

Ichigo cried out as Urahara began to knead his lower backside, hitting a pressure point. "My apologies, Ichigo. I should have warned you I was coming up to a pressure point," Urahara tried not to laugh. Ichigo's actions were causing him to strain against his boxers, but he was doing his best to keep things PG. He didn't foresee himself lasting much longer. He stood up and pressed his backside against Ichigo's back, placing his hands on the man's backside, hoping he would have less temptation this way.

"Oof. Kisuke," Ichigo groaned after Urahara had settled himself on his back. "How much do you weigh?"

Urahara kneaded Ichigo's pressure point a bit harder than normal, causing Ichigo to cry out in pain once more. "Baka, I'm not that heavy. Stop making me feel self conscious." He began to massage his backside and found that the thick cotton of Ichigo's boxers were in the way. "Ichigo?"

"Hmm?" Ichigo said, sad that Urahara's hands had stopped. "What is it?"

Clearing his throat, Urahara spoke with care. "Do you mind if I remove your boxers? Only because I want to be able to actually penetrate your muscle. I mean, touch your...I mean. You know what? Can you please just slip off your shorts?"

Ichigo laughed out loud at Urahara's choice of words. "I don't know, Kisuke. I was hoping for a back massage, not _penetration_." He smirked. He felt Urahara start to slide his shorts down and cried out. "Wait!" His arousal had been pressed against the waistband of his shorts and with Urahara trying to remove them, it was causing quite a painful experience. Urahara stopped and Ichigo quickly reached underneath him, adjusting himself so it would no longer be painful. He removed his hand and nodded. "Okay, Kisuke. Go ahead and slide them off."

Quickly removing Ichigo's underwear, he looked at the pale backside presented to him. _Kami, please let me finish his massage. Unless he starts begging. _He licked his lips nervously, feeling his heart begin the pound in his chest. Just looking at Ichigo's backside was doing a number on him. He cleared his throat once more. "Ichigo?"

"Yes, Kisuke?"

"Would you mind if I...if I removed my boxers?"

Ichigo blushed. "Do whatever you want, Kisuke. Whatever makes you feel more comfortable."

"Tell me, when was the last time you showered?" Urahara asked, standing up on the bed, raising one leg to pull his underwear down, then his other, flinging them across the room towards the pile of dirty clothes.

"Before I came over here. I smelled like the clinic. I didn't want to have that doctor smell on me anymore. Why?" Ichigo asked, feeling Urahara sit back down on his upper back. He sighed as he felt Urahara begin to knead his upper thighs, not realizing how tense he was down there.

Urahara bit back a moan, doing his best to control himself. "Just curious, that's all." He continued to work on Ichigo's right upper thigh, then moved to his other leg. "Is this helping you at all?"

_It's helping me want to seduce you, yes. Oh, wait. _"Yeah. It feels really nice, Kisuke. I didn't realize I was in such bad shape."

"You're not," Urahara laughed low. "It's just stiff from lack of use."

Ichigo laughed. "Kisuke, you sure do have the worst vocabulary on the planet."

Blushing, Urahara slapped Ichigo's thigh. "Baka, that isn't what I meant."

"Yeah, but you still hit the nail on the head, so to speak." Ichigo felt himself blushing at his admission of being aroused. He knew he wasn't supposed to be, but it was Urahara. He was always aroused when his lover was around.

Urahara was afraid to speak for fear of his voice being pitched too high in surprise. He shook his head and went back to massaging Ichigo's legs. "There's a time and a place for that, Ichigo. And that time really isn't right now," Urahara spoke softly.

"What if I want it to be?" Ichigo said into the mattress. He knew that Urahara wouldn't be able to understand what he was saying if he pressed his face completely against the mattress, which he did.

"What was that?" Urahara asked, stopping his massage. "I didn't quite understand what you were saying."

Blushing furiously, Ichigo turned his head. "I said, what if I want it to be?"

Placing his hands on Ichigo's backside, Urahara bit back a moan. "I thought you wanted me to give you a massage...?"

"And I thought you said you were going to put more kinks into my body..." Ichigo said in a dark voice, feeling himself growing harder as the thoughts of Urahara's hands on his body raced through his mind.

Taking a deep breath, Urahara gently spread Ichigo's cheeks and dipped his head down, letting his tongue lick his entrance slowly. Ichigo moaned loud, gripping the sheets on the bed. Urahara groaned softly and pulled back, licking his lips once more. "Is that what you meant, Ichigo...?"

"Yes..." Ichigo mewled, raising his hips up. "Please, Kisuke...Do that again..." If the weekend had taught him anything, Ichigo knew when to speak up for what he wanted. He felt Urahara spread his cheeks once more and shuddered as the man's tongue began to delve into his tight hole. He gasped as he felt the man's tongue begin to dart in and our of him, driving him insane. He took a deep breath. "Kisuke..." he growled out. "Let me turn over..."

Continuing to lick his entrance, Urahara paused. "If you turn over, I can't do this to you," he let the tip of his tongue work around the soft flesh, loving how velvety and smooth it felt against his tongue. He heard no protests from Ichigo, so he continued to let his tongue work its magic. He spread Ichigo's cheeks a bit more, letting a bit of his own saliva pool and then proceeded to lick it up, feeling himself grow more and more excited by the moans that Ichigo was releasing.

"Kisuke...please..." Ichigo begged. "Please, just let me turn over..."

Urahara pulled back from his backside and relented. "Alright, Ichigo..." He stayed where he was, lifting himself up gently and could hear Ichigo rustling underneath him. He gasped when he felt Ichigo's mouth on his sac, throwing his head back at the suddenness of the wet heat surrounding him. He leaned forward, gripping Ichigo's thighs. "I-Ichigo..." He moaned as he felt Ichigo begin to tongue his own entrance. "Oooh...yes..."

Smirking, Ichigo raised his arms, spreading Urahara's cheeks and licked at his entrance in earnest. The musky smell did not bother him, in fact, it turned him on even more. He licked a few more times, dipping his tongue inside of him and then pulled back. "Kisuke...Can we..."

The shop keeper nodded his head, knowing where his young lover was going with this. He slowly scooted back against his chest, raising his hips up a bit. Once he knew he was in a good position, he lowered his own head and found Ichigo's very erect arousal staring at him in the face. He saw a few drops of liquid hanging on the tip and he lowered his mouth, sucking on it softly, letting the drops roll back on his tongue.

Ichigo moaned and placed his own mouth on Urahara's arousal, sucking on him with the same intensity that Urahara was showing him. Trying to find the best angle, Ichigo scooted down a bit, finally finding where he wanted Urahara to be inside of his mouth and throat. Once he found that angle, he began to work his mouth vigorously, sucking on the tip and letting his tongue roll around the appendage. He groaned low as he felt Urahara begin to suck on him at the same speed. This position was interesting, and one he had heard about in the locker room. He was pretty sure it was different for a male and a female, but he would rather feel Urahara's hard arousal in his mouth and against the back of his throat instead of a vagina. He felt his own arousal begin to pulsate at that thought.

Sucking on him more, Urahara reached down and began to fondle Ichigo's sac. He had enjoyed feeling Ichigo's mouth on his own sac, so he was hoping by touching him down there, his lover would reciprocate. He moaned low as he felt Ichigo's hand start to do something similar to his own body. He had always liked this particular position, only because if one were to do something to the other, the other could follow almost exactly. For Ichigo never doing this before, he felt that he was doing an excellent job of keeping up with him. He could feel Ichigo begin to throb in his mouth. He groaned once more, sucking on him faster.

Feeling Urahara begin to match him in speed, the two began to buck their hips into the other's mouth, thrusting their hips in sync. Ichigo grabbed on to Urahara's backside, pushing him deeper inside of his throat. He squeezed his backside gently, trying to signal to his lover that he was close. He felt Urahara squeeze his thighs and sighed. The two continued to lick and suck, suck and lick, groaning together. With one final push, Ichigo pressed all the way down Urahara's throat and released his orgasm, moaning loud as he felt Urahara sucking on him. He felt Urahara moan around him and soon tasted his own orgasm, letting it slide down his throat, sucking on him hard.

The shop keeper lifted himself out of Ichigo's mouth, hearing his lover moan as he slipped out of his mouth and took his own mouth off of Ichigo. He panted slightly, looking up at lust-filled auburn eyes. "Ichigo..." Urahara croaked out. "I...I love you."

"I love you, Kisuke..." Ichigo sighed, stretching his body out. "Hope you didn't mind that too much."

Moving to be up next to Ichigo, Urahara placed his head on Ichigo's chest. "Why would you think I would mind something like that?"

"I don't know..." Ichigo said in a shy voice. "I've never done that before, so I wasn't quite sure I knew what I was doing..."

Urahara turned his head and looked up at him. "Ichigo. You are a natural when it comes to things in the bedroom. You are a natural at anything you do. Why would this be any different?"

"Did you like it?" Ichigo asked quietly, staring down into grey eyes.

"Of course, Ichigo." Urahara smiled at him. "Why would I not like it? Even if you were horrible, which you weren't, I would still enjoy it."

Ichigo looked at him. "Why?"

"Because it's you, Ichigo." He smiled as Ichigo raised his hand and pushed some of his blonde hair out of his face. "Thank you," he said softly.

Ichigo nodded. "No problem, Kisuke. I just wanted to see more of your face."

A noise sounded in the room. "What is that?" Urahara asked.

"That's my cell phone," Ichigo grumbled. "If it's Rukia, I'm going to punch her."

Urahara laughed. "Now, now, Ichigo. That's not very nice."

"You didn't hear her, Kisuke. Going on and on about my phone. Who the fuck cares if you can't get a hold of me? It's not like the world stopped turning because I wasn't answering." He got up off the bed, laying Urahara down on a pillow and walked over to his pants. He pulled out his phone and saw that it was indeed the petite shinigami sending him a text. He looked at the phone and his eyes widened.

"What is it, Ichigo?" Urahara asked.

"She says that there was a Hollow attack. It looks like Ishida got hurt. They took care of the Hollow, though. She says they're bringing him here so Inoue can heal him. Shit." Ichigo quickly grabbed his pants and looked around for his boxers. "Kisuke, where'd you put my boxers?"

"Ichigo, what's the rush?" Urahara said. He saw Ichigo looking at him and he pointed his hands to where his boxers were on the ground. "It's not like they'll be here soon."

Grabbing his boxers, Ichigo shook his head. "That's just it, Kisuke. The Hollow attack was a few blocks from here. They could be here at -" The both heard the bell sound, signaling someone had opened the shop door.

Both men stared at each other.

Standing with his boxers in his hand, Ichigo spoke. "They're here."

_Great._

…

* * *

**A/N:** Uh-oh. What's going to happen next? You'll find out soon...^_^ Thanks for reading!


	35. Chapter 35

Urahara's eyes widened. "They don't know where my room is back here."

"I know, but what about me?" Ichigo said in a rushed sentence, struggling to put his boxers on. As soon as he had heard the bell, he suddenly lost all hand coordination. He almost fell over trying to put one leg into his boxers. "What am I supposed to do, Kisuke?"

Quickly grabbing a pair of shorts and throwing them on, Urahara walked over to Ichigo. "Forgive me..." He pressed the tip of Benihime against Ichigo's chest, popping him out of his body. "Now, let's put your body in my bathroom."

Ichigo nodded and picked himself up, setting himself down in the bathtub. "This is so weird, Kisuke."

"We don't have time to dawdle. Now, can you climb out the window and jump onto the roof?" Urahara asked, grabbing his traditional green hakama, making sure it was clean pair. He walked over to his window and opened it as silently as he could, but it still made a soft creak.

Stepping over to the window, Ichigo quickly took a look around and saw no one in the immediate area. "I'll see you soon." Before Urahara could say anything, Ichigo hopped out of the window and landed silently on the roof. _Please let this work._

Opening his bedroom door, he was Jinta walking down the hall towards the shop. "Jinta? What are you doing up?" Urahara asked in a soft voice.

The petit redhead yawned loudly and stretched. "Someone came into the shop. I'm just checking to see who it is."

"No need to worry about it, Jinta. I can handle it. Why don't you go back to sleep?" Urahara passed him in the hallway, patting his shoulder gently.

Yawning once more, the redhead nodded. "Alright, old man. If you need help, just yell."

"I will, Jinta. Now, go back to bed." Urahara smirked at the young man and opened the door that led out towards his shop. When he entered the main room, he gasped. "What happened?"

Ishida was laying on the counter, completely devoid of any color. He saw Orihime perform Sōten Kisshun, watching her fairies create a golden shield over Ishida. "Orihime-chan? Do you want to take him to the side room?"

"If that's easier for you, Urahara-san." Orihime spoke with a broken voice. Urahara looked around and saw Sado standing off to the corner with a look of deep concern on his face. Urahara had never seen the stoic teen so tense. He looked to the other side and saw Renji, Rukia and Shinji speaking quietly. After a few moments, the shop door slid open once more, causing the bell to ring. He sighed as he watched Ichigo walk in.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called out. "Where have you been? Why didn't you come when I paged you about the Hollow?"

Ichigo stared at Orihime and Ishida and felt his stomach drop. "Inoue? Is he going to be okay?" He saw her healing him with her powers.

"I hope so, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime spoke in the same broken voice. Ichigo felt tears beginning to form in his eyes. _No, he can't go like this. Please, Inoue. You need to protect him_.

"Ichigo!" Rukia snapped.

The orange-haired teen turned and looked at her. "What? What is it?"

"I asked you a question. Why didn't you come when I paged you about the Hollow?"

"I never received a page, Rukia. The only text I got from you was telling me that Ishida was hurt and that you were taking him here. That's why I showed up here. I don't know what you're talking about in relation to another text." Ichigo was getting more and more frustrated. He turned and looked at Urahara. "Why is she healing him out here?"

"Calm down, Ichigo." Urahara spoke in an authoritative voice. "She just began to heal him right here. As you can see, he's hurt pretty badly. We haven't taken the time to move him yet."

Ichigo began to feel angry. "Well, what's keeping you? He needs to be laying down on a proper surface." He whipped his head around as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Shinji was looking at him with sad eyes.

"Relax, Ichigo." Shinji spoke in a soft voice. "She's doing the best she can. Just let her work for a bit before we try and move him."

Urahara walked over to Orihime and smiled at her. "Is there anything I can get you Orihime-chan? Would you like some water?"

"I'm fine," Orihime said. "I'd just like to be left alone for a bit?" She began to concentrate.

The other six made their way to the side room and sat around the round table. "Who would like some tea?" Urahara asked out loud, already knowing the answer.

"I would," came from the five that had sat down. Urahara chuckled and began to brew a full pot of tea. He sat down next to Shinji and Sado, not wanting to sit close to his lover. He looked over and saw violette eyes glaring at him. "What is it, Rukia-chan?"

"Do you know why Ichigo didn't answer my text about the Hollow? If he had just come to help us, Ishida might not be in this position right now."

"Damn it, Rukia!" Ichigo slammed his hand down on the round table. "What makes you think he's going to have any idea about that? For the last time, I did not get your page."

Urahara took a deep breath and looked back at the petite shinigami. "Rukia, I do not know why you're asking me if I knew why Ichigo didn't answer his phone. I'm not quite sure what you're implying. I've already told you, there's nothing going on between the two of us. It's strictly a teacher-student relationship." _Where I teach him everything I know about the male anatomy and sex. But you don't need to know that. _"Now, please. Stop insinuating that there is something going on."

Rukia fumed silently in her seat. "I'm not insinuating anything," she mumbled under her breath. But before Urahara could say anything further to her, the tea kettle began to whistle, signaling that it was ready for consumption. Urahara quickly unplugged it from the wall and poured it into the waiting teapot, letting it set to brew the tea.

"Now, then. Who would be so kind to tell me what exactly happened out there?" Urahara asked. He looked over at the door and saw the tiny Mod souls make their way into the room. He watched the tiny bluebird walk over to Ichigo, rubbing her eyes.

"Ichi-nii? What's going on?" Ririn asked in a sleepy voice. "Why is everyone here?"

Ichigo began to pat the tiny Mod soul's head. "Looks like they ran into a Hollow. Ishida is hurt." He looked over at Renji. "Renji, what happened?"

"The Quincy?" Kurōdo asked, going over to Rukia. The pink-earred purse seemed to gravitate to the petite shinigami more often than not. Noba was perched on Sado's shoulder.

Urahara cleared his throat. Everyone turned their attention back over to him. "May we let Renji speak?" Everyone became quiet after that.

"Well, like Rukia said, she had tried to page Ichigo. There were quite a few Hollows. Nothing that we really couldn't handle. But there was one in particular that was far stronger than the others. And he didn't look like a normal Hollow. He almost looked human." Renji said. Urahara and Shinji's eyes met quickly with that tidbit of information, then looked back at the redhead.

"So, the Hollow was stronger. That's very interesting." Urahara picked up the teapot and began to pour everyone a cup of tea. He handed one to everyone at the table and then got up. "Excuse me for a second. I want to go and give some to Orihime-chan." He took the last cup, pouring some hot liquid in it and then made his way back out to the shop.

He saw her working hard and healing the Quincy. The man looked a lot better than he had only a half hour before. He had a feeling that the humanistic Hollow was responsible for the damage done to his body. He sighed and set the cup down.

"What is is, Urahara-san?" Orihime asked in a tired voice. She smiled at him, silently thanking him for the hot beverage. "Is something the matter?"

The shop keeper shook his head. "No, Orihime-chan. Nothing is the matter. How's our patient?"

"Hmm." She nodded her head. "He's doing okay. I think it may take another couple of hours before he's fully healed. I...I'm sorry that I didn't think to move him to a better location," her voice quivered. Urahara walked over to her and patted her gently on the back.

"No one is questioning you, Orihime-chan. You're doing just fine. He's fine where he's at." He saw her grey eyes glistening. "There's no reason to be upset."

Orihime bit back a sob. "But...but Kurosaki-kun was upset. I didn't mean to make him upset."

"Let me worry about him, alright? You're fine. Let's just take care of Ishida." Urahara smiled at her, doing his best to comfort her. When he saw her relax a little, he took a step back. "Now, can you tell me about what happened out there? I'm sure when I go back to everyone else, they'll have already discussed this, and I rather hate trying to play catch up."

Giggling, Orihime nodded her head. "Yes, Urahara-san. I understand. Well, the Hollow that attacked Ishida, it was missing its mask. None of us had ever encountered someone that strong. I mean, we think it was a Hollow. The others that were with him were definitely Hollows."

"Did you kill this...creature?" Urahara asked, watching her heal the Quincy.

She nodded her head. "We did. But Renji had to use his Bankai, and Rukia had to use her special commands of her sword. And then Sado did his best to protect Ishida, as he could see the Quincy was right in the line of sight for the human Hollow but was unable to stop him in time. With their three immense powers, they took him down, but not without an awful fight."

"Was anyone else hurt?" Urahara asked quietly. "Why did Shinji not assist you?"

"That's just it, Urahara-san. He did. He was killing the other Hollows, trying to 'even the playing field'. That's what he said, at least. And no, no one was seriously injured. A few minor cuts and scrapes. Ishida got the worst of it." Orihime sighed softly. "I don't know if it would have made a major difference had Ichigo joined us."

Urahara let out a soft sigh. He knew that the strawberry blonde girl was aware of their relations. "He never received anything, Orihime-chan. If he did, we did not hear it."

"It's alright," Orihime said. "I know that he didn't neglect us on purpose, Urahara-san."

"Neglect," Urahara chuckled softly. "Nice choice of words, Orihime-chan."

Her eyes widened. "Oh! No! That's not what I meant, Urahara-san! I'm sorry!"

"No, no. It's okay. I'm sure that that is the word that they are throwing at him right now." He rubbed his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "I better go back there." He turned around. "Orihime-chan, if you need anything, please don't hesitate to holler."

She nodded her head and went back to concentrating on healing Ishida. Urahara began to walk back towards the room and was thankful that no one was screaming and yelling. He slid the door open and saw that everyone was listening to what Rukia was saying.

"And that's it," the petite shinigami sighed. "We don't know where they came from. I'm just glad that we were able to get rid of all of them."

Urahara watched as Ichigo nodded. "Please don't be upset with me, Rukia."

"I'm not," Rukia said quietly. "But we really could have used your help."

Ichigo took a deep breath, trying to control his anger as much as he could. "I know. I can't take that back, though. So, can we please move on? Did it seem like this human Hollow - did it seem like he had friends?"

Sado shook his head. "No. He was alone with the regular Hollows. No one else."

Urahara cleared his throat softly. The others looked up at him. "It's late, everyone. Do you all want to stay here tonight? Orihime-chan said that it would be a few more hours before the Quincy will be fully healed. You all are more than welcome to stay here."

Rukia and Renji stood up. "No, we should go and keep patrolling. Just in case."

"A wise idea," Urahara said in a quiet tone.

Ichigo stood up, causing Ririn to fall off of his lap. "I'm coming with you guys." The orange-haired teen cast a quick glance at Urahara. With a slight nod of his head, an understanding passed between the two lovers. Urahara knew that his place right now was with the shinigami. The boy would be back soon enough.

"Thank you, Ichigo." Rukia smiled up at him. She turned and looked at Shinji. "Will you help as well?"

"Actually, I need to speak with Hirako-san," Urahara piped up. The shop keeper looked at Sado. "Would you like for me to prepare a room for you?"

The silent giant shook his head and stood up. Noba jumped off of his shoulder onto the table. "No. I'm going to go watch over Inoue." And with that, Sado walked out of the room.

Rukia, Renji and Ichigo headed over to the door. "We'll be back before dawn," Rukia said. Urahara nodded and smiled at his lover.

"Be careful. I'm sure Shinji will come and find you," Urahara said. He looked at Ichigo, not caring if anyone saw the look that passed between the two of them. He chuckled as he watched the youth scratch the back of his neck, one of his nervous gestures.

"No problem, old man." Ichigo grinned and headed back into the shop with the other two. Once he heard the sound of the bell, signaling that the three of them had left, he turned and looked at Shinji. The blonde was still sitting down, drinking his tea.

Urahara sat back down and looked at the Visored. "So, is this what I think it is?"

"It's difficult to tell, Kisuke." Shinji spoke, taking a sip of his tea. He reached for the kettle and poured more hot liquid into his cup. "I'd like to say that it was an Arrancar, but I can't tell. Again, it was just one."

The shop keeper sighed. "It's too soon. There's still so much to do..."

"You're telling me, Kisuke." Shinji laughed. "We're still on for tomorrow, yes?"

Urahara nodded. "More than ever. However, I'm not going to be there. And I'm not going to be telling him where you all live."

"Good. He needs to learn how to sense spiritual pressure. If we're going to win this war, the more attuned he is to sensing spiritual pressure that is not one of his friends, the better off we'll all be."

Sipping his tea, Urahara shook his head. "I just want to know what he's playing at. Is he testing us? Why throw out an Arrancar at us now?"

"Who? Aizen?" Shinji asked. "When has that bastard played by any set of rules?" Shinji spat out bitterly.

Urahara chuckled. "Let's just hope it was just a fluke. I'd rather not think about him right now."

"How're things with you and Kurosaki?" Shinji quickly changed the subject.

"Which one?"

Shinji laughed. "Oh? Dare I ask what that means?"

"Isshin is behaving rather poorly right now. And Ichigo...well...we're good." Urahara felt a blush rise on his cheeks. "It's nice right now."

"Well, I plan on working him hard." Shinji said. "You're okay with that, yes?"

Urahara nodded. "Yes. I know what you need to do. That's fine. Take as much time as he needs. We'll just send Kon to school."

"Good plan," Shinji said. "Also, please keep Rukia happy. I hate having to hear her complain about you."

Laughing, Urahara shook his head. "No, I can't make that promise. She's too easy a target to not make her upset. Does she still think Ichigo and I are together?"

"Of course. You should have heard the mean things she was screaming about while we were fighting the Hollows earlier. You would think that that tiny woman was raised by beasts."

"She did start out in Rukongai, Hirako," Urahara wiped the tears away from his eyes from laughing so hard. "Fine. I'll do my best to keep her happy. But she's going to know its Kon inside of Ichigo. What on earth am I supposed to tell her?"

Shinji stood up and stretched. "You'll figure something out." He headed to the door. "Remember. He's with me. Don't come and find him. I promise I'll send him back to you in one piece."

Blushing, Urahara nodded. "You had better, Hirako. Otherwise, you will be in a world of pain."

"Right," Shinji laughed and stepped out of the room.

The pink-earred purse looked up at Urahara. "Will you be able to leave Ichigo alone for that long?"

"I'm not sure," the shop keeper shrugged. "But I guess I'll have to, if we're going to get his anger under control."

The bluebird jumped up on the table and looked at Urahara. "Don't worry. We'll keep you company."

"Just keep me in check when it comes to Rukia, please." He smiled at the tiny mod soul. Ririn nodded her head.

"Mondai nai," Noba said.

Urahara stood up and stretched. "Shall we go and see how Orihime-chan is doing with Ishida?"

Without waiting for their answer, Urahara walked out of the room and headed back into the shop. He took a deep breath and prayed that his lover would cooperate with Rukia. He had a feeling the next time he's going to see him, he was going to hear a lot of complaining.

...

* * *

**A/N: **Ah, a filler chapter. A necessary evil. I promise more smut is coming up! ^_^ Thanks for reading!


	36. Chapter 36

Ichigo sighed as he headed into the shop. Trying to get Rukia to let him go alone was like trying to take candy away from a toddler. She was not listening until he finally had to scream at her that he'd see her in school in a couple of hours. That shut up her right quick. She had walked back to Orihime's place with Renji. He wanted to get his body before he had to go to school, and was hoping to sit down and talk with Urahara before he went. _I hope he's awake_.

He opened the sliding door and saw the light on in the side room of the shop. He walked over to it and found Orihime healing Ishida still. He sighed and walked in. "How's he doing, Inoue?"

"Much better, Kurosaki-kun. I should be done in about twenty minutes or so. What time is it?"

Ichigo looked over to a clock that was in the shop. "Just a little past 6 in the morning."

Her eyes widened. "Really? That late? Or early?" She sighed. "So much for sleep for me."

"Don't go to school today, Orihime. I can explain to Miss Ochi that you're sick. I doubt Ishida is going to be able to go to school as well." Ichigo sighed.

"You two are more than welcome to stay here for the day." Ichigo turned around and felt himself blush as he saw Urahara standing in the doorway. "In fact, I insist upon it, Orihime-chan."

She nodded her head and sighed. "Thank you, Urahara-san. I will probably just go to the next room and lay down."

"Where's Sado?" Urahara remarked. Ichigo looked at him with a quizzical look, wondering why he was asking about the silent giant.

The pink purse spoke up. "Ah, he went to sleep where Orihime-chan is suggesting she'll go to sleep. He only went to bed an hour or so ago. Orihime had to threaten him to go to sleep."

"He's just worried," Urahara sighed. "We all were. But it seems that you've done a fine job of rejecting whatever had happened to him, Orihime-chan. Thank you." Grey eyes turned to look at Ichigo. Ichigo felt a blush rise on his cheeks once more. The way the man's gaze looked, it was hard not to become a bit...aroused. "Did you encounter any more Hollows?"

_Ah, all business. Take a deep breath._ Ichigo shook his head. "No, we didn't come across any more Hollows. We looked all over town, making sure to check the original area where they were attacked. Nothing."

"Alright. Well, just be mindful. I have a feeling that the activity may begin to increase. You should always keep Kon on you." Urahara said.

"Right. Then I should probably head home." Ichigo did his best to convey his meaning to Urahara by saying this. He saw the blonde nod his head slightly, making Ichigo's heart beat faster. He looked back over at Orihime and nodded. "I'll make sure Miss Ochi knows about the three of you. I doubt Chado is going to want to leave."

"Is there something going on between the two of them?" Orihime asked quietly. She looked up Ichigo and he shrugged.

"Not quite sure, Inoue. If there is, good for them. If there isn't, then that's fine as well. We all need each other right now. Especially if Urahara-san thinks things are going to start to become a bit more...active."

Orihime nodded. "I agree, Kurosaki-kun."

"See you later, Inoue." Ichigo walked out of the room and discreetly headed back to the part of the shop that lead to the house portion. He heard Urahara say a few more things to Orihime but didn't bother to understand what he was saying. He slipped into Urahara's bedroom and wandered into the bath. He saw his body laying in the tub. He let himself fall back into his body and groaned a bit.

"We probably should have just left you in the bed and covered you up." Ichigo turned and saw Urahara standing in the bathroom with him. Ichigo shook his head and stood up.

"No, I think it's okay. I don't know if my body is sore from the bath, the massage, or the antics of my brainless father." Ichigo sighed and stretched. "Listen, do you mind if I take a shower here?" Ichigo asked, feeling his heart rate pick up a bit. "I'm pressed for time. The only reason I'm going to go home is so I can grab Kon."

Urahara chuckled. "Well, then you don't have to go home. Remember? Kon's already here."

"Oh, crap. That's right. Where?" Ichigo asked.

Urahara walked over to his medicine cabinet and pulled out the tiny blue marble. "I made sure he was okay when you left earlier today. I didn't know where else to keep him, so I put him up in a safe place." He set him down on the ledge of the sink, making sure the drain was covered, just in case.

"Thanks, Kisuke." Ichigo smiled. "So, shower?"

Turning around, Urahara walked over to the shower and turned it on. "Be my guest, Ichigo." He turned to leave the bathroom.

"Wait," Ichigo said.

Urahara turned back around and looked at him. "Yes, Ichigo?"

"Did you want...did you want to join me?" Ichigo asked nervously. He still wasn't sure how he was supposed to approach these things. He knew he had no reason to be nervous around the man. Not after everything that has happened. But he still couldn't stop himself.

The shop keeper smiled. "Sure. Just let me take care of one thing and I'll be in a second." He walked back out of the bathroom and closed the door. Ichigo nodded and took off his clothes, dropping them in a pile. He wished that he had clean clothes with him. _Maybe I should start keeping a few things here? Would he mind? _He sighed and stepped into the shower.

As he let the liquid heat race down his back, he began to think about what was in store for him today. He knew that Shinji wanted him to start his Vizored training after school. He had no idea where that was going to be taking place. Hopefully the man would give him some sort of idea today in school. He picked up a bottle of shampoo and was about to pour some of the green liquid into his hand when he felt someone step behind him.

"Here, let me," Ichigo felt his body shudder in response to Urahara's closeness. He nodded his head and gave his lover the bottle, smiling. He heard Urahara pour some into his hand and moaned softly as he felt the man begin to massage his scalp. "How'd it go out there with Renji and Rukia?"

Ichigo leaned back into his touch. "It was fine. Bloody Rukia would not stop giving me shit for what happened. Renji finally had to tell her to shut up. And never mind the fact that I knew my body was still here. She kept trying to get me to walk to my house with her."

"Why did she want to go to your house?" Urahara asked, gently pushing Ichigo under the shower head so he could rinse his hair out.

Moving forward under the spray, Ichigo waited until all the soap was out of his hair and face to speak again. "I don't know. I don't really care right now. I'm just glad to be back in my body. And you're here with me." Ichigo smiled, turning around to face Urahara. "I'm sorry our fun was cut short by the Hollow attack."

"These things happen," Urahara shrugged and smiled. "I'm just grateful that Orihime was able to take care of Ishida." The blonde grabbed a clean cloth from outside the shower and began to moisten it with water. He grabbed his soap and began to soap up the cloth.

Ichigo turned his back, allowing Urahara to begin to wash his body. "I know. You'll look after them today, won't you?" He smiled, enjoying the gentle touches of his lover.

"Of course," Urahara leaned down. "Did you want me to wash all of your body, Ichigo?"

Feeling himself become aroused by a single question, Ichigo moaned softly. "Depends on what you mean, _taichou_." He felt the older man lower the cloth to his backside and began to touch him with a sensual touch. He pushed back against his hand and groaned softly as he felt the cloth move along his hip. Ichigo cried out and placed his hands against the wall of the shower as he felt Urahara begin to wash his very erect arousal. "K-kisuke..." He moaned low.

Turning around quickly. Ichigo reversed their positions in the shower, pushing Urahara against the wall. He found his mouth and began to kiss him roughly. He felt Urahara's grip tighter on his arousal, and heard the cloth drop to the floor. He groaned into the kiss, thrusting into the shop keeper's hand, his tongue pressing against Urahara's urgently. He heard Urahara's soft moan as their tongues dueled in each other's mouths. He felt Urahara pull away, so he lowered his head to the shop keeper's neck and nipped at it.

"Ichigo," Urahara spoke in a lustful tone. Ichigo nodded and reached down, brushing against Urahara's taunt sac and moaned around the skin between his lips. He gently pushed a finger inside of Urahara, hearing the man moan in response to his actions. He put his foot against Urahara's, forcing the older man to spread his legs a bit more. He could feel the man move as his finger was inside of his warmth. He pushed another finger in and began to move his two fingers in and out of him slowly. "Guh...more..." Urahara gaspsed out, causing Ichigo to move a bit slower. "You...tease..." Urahara groaned, leaning his head back against the tile.

The substitute shinigami chuckled low. "You love it," he pushed his fingers inside of the shop keeper, and slowly began to hook the tips. He felt Urahara clench around him and smiled, brushing the blone's prostate with the pad of his fingertips. He loved the noises that he would make Urahara make when he touched him in this manner. "Do you want me, Kisuke?"

"Oh...Kami...yes..." Urahara moaned louder, pushing against Ichigo's fingers. Ichigo pushed his fingers further up inside of him, barely pushing against his sweet spot, causing Urahara to begin to beg. "Ichigo...please..."

Ichigo felt Urahara's grip lessen on his arousal. He bent his knees slightly and let his fingers slip out of Urahara. He heard the man moan in protest. "Shh..." Ichigo spoke into his ear. "You won't be empty for long..."

He placed himself at Urahara's entrance and pushed the tip of his arousal into him gradually, loving the groans that were being extracted from Urahara's throat. He felt himself push past the tight ring of muscle, biting his lip as he pushed himself further into him. This is what he had been hoping for before the two of them had been rudely interrupted. He felt himself fully sheathed inside of Urahara and began to move his hips in an unhurried fashion.

Urahara placed his hands on Ichigo's shoulders, trying to force the youth to move faster. "I...I can't take this..." Urahara cried out. Ichigo smiled, pressing his lips against the older man's throat, kissing his skin. He began to move his hips a bit faster, letting himself pull almost all the way out of Urahara before quickly slamming all the way inside of him. He heard his lover cry out at that action, smiling against Urahara's neck. He groaned as he felt Urahara push himself up on the wall, quickly wrapping his legs around Ichigo's waist. Ichigo began to holler with how deep he was inside of Urahara, but was quickly silenced by Urahara's mouth over his own. He began to push deeper inside, feeling the tightness increase the further he went it. He moaned into Urahara's mouth, gripping on to the man's hips as he pushed him harder against the wall. He broke off the kiss and leaned his forehead against the tile, resting just above Urahara's left shoulder. "Ichigo..." Urahara moaned wrapping his legs tighter around him.

Reaching down, Ichigo began to stroke Urahara in time with his hard thrusts, pushing himself further inside the man. He could feel the familiar coil in his lower stomach, so he began to move his hand faster. He could feel Urahara throbbing beneath his palm and groaned, pushing into him. "That's it, Kisuke..." Ichigo moaned into his ear, stroking him faster. He felt Urahara release his orgasm, feeling the warm liquid begin to spurt out of the tip of his arousal against their skin He groaned as his lover's body tighten around his own arousal, causing him to follow him over the edge. He rode out his orgasm with Urahara, still pumping his hand, making sure not to release his hand until he felt the man still behind him.

Both men stayed where they were, panting. Ichigo bent his knees a bit more and felt Urahara's legs drop from around him. The two of them groaned, one from lack of support and the other from slipping out of the warmth. Ichigo began to laugh quietly, shaking his head.

"What?" Urahara asked, grinning. "What is it, Ichigo?"

Laughing louder, Ichigo smiled. "Never pictured that you'd be able to stay up like that. Or that I could support your weight." He grinned and stood under the shower, quickly rinsing himself off. He pulled Kisuke under the water with him, helping the man rinse off as well.

"Don't remind me. I'm still not quite sure what possessed me to do that." Urahara smirked, rinsing off his backside. "The water has started to cool down. It's probably a good idea if we were get out of here soon."

Nodding his head, Ichigo quickly ran the water over his hair one last time and stepped out of the shower. He grabbed a towel from the clean stack above the toilet and quickly dried his hair, then wrapped the towel around his waist. He heard the water shut off and grabbed another towel for Urahara, handing it to him as he stepped out.

"Thank you, Ichigo." Urahara spoke quietly. "Please don't forget to take Kon with you."

"Of course. Kisuke? Can I ask you something?" Ichigo dried off his body some more and then picked up his pants and slipped them back on his body. He did not put his dirty underwear back on, instead choosing to go 'commando'.

Urahara took a couple of cotton swabs out of his medicine cabinet and stuck one in his ear. "Sure, Ichigo. What is it?"

Clearing his throat, Ichigo slipped his shirt back on over his head. "Would it...would it be okay if I brought a few shirts and pants over here? I mean, just so I don't have to go home to change, if we have another late night like last night." Ichigo felt his blush returning to his face. He really wished he felt less embarrassed about the silly things.

"Of course," Urahara nodded, smiling at him. "I think that's a very wise idea."

"Really?" Ichigo's voice raised in pitch. "Do you mean it?" He reached over and placed the mod soul into his pants pocket, making sure he was secure.

Urahara nodded. "Yes, Ichigo. Now, it's getting late. You should hurry home to change."

"When will I see you?" Ichigo asked, wrapping his arms around his lover, not caring if the water that was still on his chest got onto his shirt.

"Well, you're beginning your training today with Shinji, yes?" Ichigo nodded his head in confirmation. "Then I suppose I'll see you after you're finished."

"Wait, what?" Ichigo asked. "You're not going to be there? I don't want to do anything without you." Ichigo could hear himself whining and did not care. He really did not want to be left alone with Shinji. "Please don't make me do this alone."

The shop keeper shook his head. "No, Ichigo. You have to do this by yourself. Don't worry, I know that you can. It will be alright." Urahara hugged him tightly. "I love you. There's nothing to be worried about."

"Fine," Ichigo sighed, resting his head on Urahara's shoulder. He leaned up and placed a kiss on Urahara's cheek. "I guess I'll see you whenever he's finished with me. If he molests me, I'm going to take it out on you."

Urahara laughed. "Ichigo, nothing like that is going to happen. Have a little faith. He's going to show you how to control your Hollow. Not rape you."

Ichigo pulled away and shook his head. "That isn't what I meant. Anyway, fine. I guess I'll see you soon. Kon will be in my body. Please, if Rukia asks, just tell her to leave me be. Tell her the truth, Kisuke. She can't get upset with me for trying to control my emotions. I feel him wanting to come out every single time I'm around her. I'm tired of the inner struggle I'm having."

"Of course," Urahara said. "Now, get out of here before I tell you to just not go to school as well."

"You'd do that?" Ichigo smirked, pressing himself against Urahara.

"Go!" Urahara pushed him away, laughing. "And yes, of course I would. But not today. You need to go."

Smiling, Ichigo walked out of the bedroom and quickly peeked into the room where Orihime was finishing up healing Ishida. He saw that Sado was now awake and watching Ishida. "I'll let Miss Orchi know you guys won't be in class."

"Thanks, Ichigo." Sado said quietly. Ichigo watched as the man walked over to Ishida and took his hand and placed it between his two hands. Looking at Orihime, Ichigo smiled.

"Go get some sleep, Inoue."

"Hai," Orihime said weakly. She stood up and lost her balance. Ichigo quickly raced over to her and caught her. "S-sorry, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo blushed and shook his head. "No need to apologize, Inoue." He gently lifted her up, carrying her bridal style to the side room. He laid her down on the mat, smiling at her. "You did a great job healing Ishida. Get some rest. I don't know when I'll see you again."

Yawning, Orihime blinked. "You're going somewhere?"

"I am. But don't worry, Kon will be around to keep you guys company."

Orihime nodded. "Okay. Just be careful, alright?"

"Always." Ichigo stood up and walked out of the room. He looked back down the hallway, hoping Urahara would pop his head out of his room and tell him to stay. But, that did not happen. So, he continued through the shop and headed back outside.

_Time to get some clean clothes. _Ichigo sighed, starting the long walk home.

…

* * *

A/N: Well, yay for Ishida finally being healed. And yay for shower! Up next, Visoreds. ^_^ Thanks for reading!


	37. Chapter 37

When Ichigo arrived at school, he saw Keigo and Tatsuki talking together.

"I-chi-go!" Keigo hollered at him. The youth raced over to him, and Ichigo held his arm out, causing the teen to fall backwards on the floor. Not even caring, Ichigo made his way into the classroom.

"Ichigo," Tatsuki came over to his desk. "Where's Orihime?"

He shook his head. "She's not feeling well. She won't be in today."

"Where's everyone else?" She persisted.

Ichigo pulled out his notebook and set it on the desk. "How should I know?"

Keigo came back into the classroom, holding his nose. "Ichigo, why'd you do that?" He whined, sounding nasally.

"Leave him alone, Asano-san," Mizuiro spoke, heading into the classroom.

"What? What? Why Asano-san, Mizuiro! Why must you say my name like that?" Keigo whined more. Ichigo shook his head and tried to concentrate, finding it rather difficult with all the noise the teen was making.

Tatsuki sat down in front of Ichigo's desk. He could feel her staring at him but refused to look up. He knew what she was going to ask and he did not feel like telling her anything.

"Ichigo," she said. "Where is she?"

Giving up, Ichigo sighed. "She's staying out today. Stuff happened last night. She's fine. Don't worry. She's just tired. She needs her rest. Can you please leave me alone now?" He glared at her and looked back down at his notebook.

"If I find out that something's happened to her..." Tatsuki threatened.

"Nothing happened. She'll be back tomorrow." Ichigo said.

Before Tatsuki was able to say anything more, Miss Ochi stepped into the classroom. "Ohayou, everyone! Please take your seats."

She ran through the roll sheet. When she came up to Orihime's name, Ichigo said that she, Ishida and Chado would be out for the day. "What about Hirako?"

Ichigo looked around and saw none of the other shinigami were in the class. "I guess he's out as well. As are Renji and Rukia." He sighed. _Why do I have to be stuck here today while everyone gets to take the day off? I'm just as tired. _

The day dragged on. Ichigo could not concentrate for the life of him. Every time he looked up at the clock, he felt his eyelids becoming heavier and heavier. He had no idea how he was supposed to find Shinji, since he wasn't at school. He had just assumed that the two of them would make their way together to wherever it was that he lived. He groaned, realizing that this was all part of the plan. _Why can't anyone clue me in? "Where's the fun in that, eh, Ichigo?" Go away! Please, not now. I'm in class. "No time like the present." _

To anyone else, it looked like Ichigo had a major headache. His hand was pressed against his eyes, squishing his eyes shut. He was biting his lip, trying to not allow the Hollow to speak for him. _Why are you doing this now? I'm not upset! "Ah, but 'cha are, Ichigo. You're upset cuz everyone got to stay at home today while baby Ichigo had to go to school." Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about._

"Kurosaki-san?" Miss Ochi spoke to him. Ichigo did his best to not grimace and keep a straight face as he lowered his hand to his desk, doing his best to not make it seem like he was having an argument in his head. Which, in actuality, he was. "Is everything alright?"

Before he could even answer, the bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. He let out a long breath. His Hollow was quiet, for the moment. He sighed, gathering up his school books.

"Ichigo! You wanna go with us down to the soccer field?" Keigo bounced up and down next to his desk. "Please? It will be a lot of fun. You'll see!"

"What did I say Asano-san?" Mizuiro spoke gently. "Leave Kurosaki-san alone."

"MIZURIO! STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

He stood up, placed his book bag on his shoulder and began to walk out of the classroom, not even bothering to listen to Keigo and Mizurio discuss him. He went into the bathroom, knowing that Keigo would probably follow him soon. He stepped into a stall and reached into his pocket. He held the tiny blue marble in between his index and forefinger of his right hand. He quickly popped the ball into his mouth, swallowing it down. He exited his body and sighed.

"Ichigo?" Kon asked him, in his body. He watched the mod soul scratch the back of his neck like he did. "Everything okay?"

Nodding, Ichigo spoke. "Listen, Kon. I need you to be me for a bit. I'm going to go and find Hirako and try and get some help with my Hollow."

"Okay," Kon nodded his head fast. "Will you be home tonight?" The mod soul opened the window of the bathroom, knowing it would be a good escape route for the substitute shinigami. Ichigo jumped up and balanced on the window sill.

"I'm not certain. Whatever the case is, just be careful. Oh, and go and hang out with Keigo and Mizuiro. Keigo keeps whining. I'm sure it will make him happy if you appear to him and say you wouldn't mind hanging out." Without bothering to wait for his reply, Ichigo jumped from the window sill and landed on the ground like a cat, graceful and refined. He began to shunpo away from the school, away from prying eyes. He rounded a corner and continued on.

Having no idea where Shinji stayed, Ichigo paused for a moment. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to remember the time when Ishida was able to track a soul by how it appeared. He knew that he wouldn't be able to do something like that because he was horrible at trying to gauge reiatsu. He tried to remember what Shinji's reiatsu was like and began to follow what he thought was the Visored's reiatsu. He soon found himself in the warehouse district, miles away from his home, on the outskirts of Karakura town. He saw one particular warehouse that was further back from the rest and was wide open. Taking a chance, he approached this warehouse, holding Zangetsu in his hands.

"Yo!" Ichigo heard a familiar voice speak when he entered into the facility. He looked up and saw the man he was looking for, standing above him on what appeared to be the second or third floor of the warehouse. "Took you long enough to find us."

"Us?" Ichigo asked. "It wasn't that difficult to find you."

Shinji chuckled, stepping out of the shadows. His newsboy cap was anchored on his head, wearing a bright burnt orange shirt with a skinny patterned tie. "Please. You're terrible at trying to find a person by their reiatsu. I just increased the strength of mine so you would find us quicker."

"Why do you keep saying us?" Ichigo asked. "Do you not live alone?"

Slowly, more people appeared from the shadows, on all levels of the warehouse. Ichigo saw a girl next to Shinji whose blonde hair was in two high pigtails, and wore a red track suit. There was an elegant looking man with long blonde hair, a very rotund man who had pink hair and a pink mustache. On another level was a girl dressed in white jumpsuit with goggles on top of her vivid green hair, and another girl who wore a short skirt and a sailor's top with spectacles on her face. There were two more men, a man with very short, stark white hair who was very muscular, and then there was a gentleman who wore sunglasses inside, with his hair in pointy tufts. Ichigo eyed each of them with a weary glance.

"No, Ichigo. I do not live alone. These people are like you and me."

"Tsch. Like you? I'm nothing like you."

"Are you not?' Shinji asked. "Isn't that why you came here today? Don't you want to learn how to control your Hollow?" Shinji jumped down to Ichigo's level, holding his zanpakutō. "Well?"

Holding Zangetsu in his hand, Ichigo growled at him. "You know why I'm here. You told me to come. What more do you want from me?"

"You need to acknowledge that the Hollow is a part of you. Not someone trying to take you over." Shinji said, unsheathing his sword. "Now, are you going to cooperate with us, or no?"

Ichigo glared at him. "Why would you think I would actually think that my Hollow is a part of me. He's not! He's a demon! I'M NOT A DEMON!" Ichigo charged at him with Zangetsu, beginning to trade blows with him.

The rest of the Visoreds watched with feigned interest. "This is the one we're supposed to train? Is Urahara mad?" The elegant dressed blonde said.

"Rose, if the man believes in him, then we have to trust that." The man with the sunglasses said.

"Whatever, Love." The tiniest of the group said, squatting on her perch, watching Shinji and Ichigo continue to fight. "That old man has no idea what has been going on with us. Why does he suddenly care about us now?"

"Oh, come on, Hiyori." The girl with the glasses spoke. "Quit blaming Urahara."

The tiny blonde, Hiyori, raised her hand, still watching Shinji and Ichigo. "I'm not, Lisa." She stood up and stretched. "Hachigen?"

The man with the pink hair and pink mustache moved from the shadows? "Hai, Hiyori?"

"Set up more barriers. I'm tired of watching these two idiots fight."

"Hai, Hiyori." Hachigen then clapped his hands together, and began an incantation.

Ichigo was too busy fighting Shinji to see what was happening above him. He knew he wasn't fighting at full strength. He knew he could easily take out his friend. Friend? Don't friends tell each other when there are others? _Who are these people who are in this warehouse? Do they all live here? Did he really mean that they're like me? Are they all Hollows?'_

"Stop fighting like a girl," Shinji taunted him. Ichigo growled and forced Zangetsu against his zanpakutō. As he continued to trade blows with Shinji, he was forced to stop as he watched Shinji fly past him. He stopped what he was doing and just stared. Where Shinji had just been standing, was that tiny girl he had seen earlier. She had come out of nowhere and had kicked Shinji in the face, forcing him out of the way. He heard Shinji holler when he finally fell.

Hiyori turned and looked over at Hachigen. "I thought I said to put up more barriers?"

"Hai. My apologies, Hiyori. I didn't get them up fast enough." Hachigen spoke in a quiet tone, doing his best to concentrate.

Ichigo continued to just stare at this tiny person in front of him. He thought that Rukia was short, but clearly, there were tinier in this world. _And she has a Hollow? _He shook his head.

"What?" Hiyori asked. "Surprised to see someone like me? Please."

"Who are you people?"

"Why are you so afraid, Ichigo?" Hiyori evaded his question.

"Afraid?" Ichigo stood still, looking at her. "What makes you say that?"

"You're not fighting at full strength. What are so afraid of?"

Ichigo shook his head. "I don't want to let him out. He's been taunting me all day. I can't handle it. If I fight at full strength he'll come out."

"Well, isn't that the point?" Hiyori asked, her small fang tooth hanging over her lip. "Isn't that why you're here? To learn how to control that?" She sighed. "Urahara is an old fool if he thinks that you can learn how to control anything that powerful."

"You shut up!" Ichigo became angry. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh?" Hiyori said. She raised her hand above her head and drew her Hollow mask onto her face. Ichigo stared as he watched her white mask cover her face. Unlike his own, hers had a horn in the middle of her forehead. He watched as her eyes changed black and yellow. "I know that crazy shop keeper much better than you think, boy." He heard her voice change, just like his did whenever his Hollow was released. "Now, stop fighting scared." She drew her own zanpakutō and charged Ichigo.

Ichigo threw up Zangetsu and blocked her attack. "No! I refuse!" He did not attack her. Looking into her yellow and black eyes, he couldn't do anything. _How is it she can still talk to me and maintain her focus? What is she doing? Can I watch her and figure out how to do that myself? _He continued to block her attacks, refusing to let his Hollow go.

"_Hey! Ichigo! Quit being a pussy!" Shut up! Go away! "No!"_

The others watched as Ichigo and Hiyori continued to fight. Well, Hiyori fought viciously, throwing jabs and taunts at him. "BALDY! QUIT BEING SCARED AND JUST CHANGE!" She screamed at him.

"I sure hope she knows what she's doing," Rose said.

"She does," the white haired man said, watching the two fight.

"Kensei, what if she doesn't?" The green haired girl whined.

"Mashiro," Kensei said. "Just watch."

The Visoreds went back to watched their tiny friend continue to wail on Ichigo.

"_You're not gonna last..." Shut up!_ The more Ichigo tried to block her attacks, the more his Hollow was harassing him. He kept trying to figure out how this tiny shinigami was able to keep herself in control. _What if I do something like this? "Not going to work, loser." _ The more he fought, the more the Hollow began to win. He lowered his sword and felt himself finally losing the battle. He felt his reiatsu spike and knew that it was all over. _"My turn now."_

Ichigo threw his head back, howling with rage as he felt his Hollow take over his body. He felt his broken mask appear on his face, watching from inside, unable to stop it from happening. _Shit!_ His Hollow went on full attack, waving his zanpakutō at the Visored. He struck out at her, pinning her to wall.

The moment that happened, the rest of the Visoreds were on the floor next to her, pointing their own zanpakutō at Ichigo. Shinji stood over Ichigo and pressed his zanpakutō against Ichigo's mask, ripping it off his face. "I think that's about enough for now, Ichigo."

Hiyori leaned against the wall panting, eyes scared. It had been too close. Ichigo blinked a few times, feeling his Hollow retreat, causing the black and yellow to disappear from his own eyes. He shook his head and saw the tiny blonde staring at him with scared eyes. "I...I'm so sorry," he said quietly. "I didn't want to let him out. I warned you."

"No matter," Shinji said. He pulled Ichigo up off the ground. "We're going to show you how to control him. It may take a bit. I'm glad you came in your shinigami state."

Ichigo nodded, looking down. "Kisuke hinted that I should keep Kon on me, just in case. I have no idea how long it's going to take, so might as well make everyone worry less."

"Smart," Shinji remarked. "We really can't have you killing any of us. As much as I hate Hiyori."

"Shut up, Shinji!" Hiyori glared at him, still against the wall.

The short haired Visored stuck his tongue out at Hiyori. "You shut it. You almost got yourself in real trouble there. Good work."

"Baka," she muttered under breath.

Ichigo looked around at the other Visoreds. "I supposed you'd like introductions, yes?" Shinji asked, watching Ichigo's face. The substitute shinigami nodded. "Alright."

Shinji began to introduce everyone to Ichigo. "So, the one you almost tried to kill is Hiyori. Be careful around her."

"Why?"

As if on cue, Hiyori jumped up and took off her sandal, slapping it across Shinji's face. "Baka! You suck at introductions!"

"Hiiyoooori!" Shinji whined, holding his nose.

"Whatever." She looked at Ichigo. "Okay, Baldy. You know me. Fine. Over there," she pointed to the two girls, "are Lisa and Machiru. Don't bug them." Ichigo shook his head. "The rest you'll get to know as you train with us."

"Oh come on!" Ichigo shouted. "That's not fair. I should at least learn everyone's names!"

"BAKA!" Hiyori raised her hand to hit Ichigo and he side-stepped her quickly. Everyone gasped at how quick his reflexes were. She went sailing past him and skidded to a stop. Grumbling, she turned around. "Nice move, baldy."

Ichigo shook his head. He looked at the muscular white-haired man. "Who are you?"

"Kensai." He pointed to Rose and Love. "That's Rose," the elegant blonde waved his hand at Ichigo, "and that's Love." Lowering his sunglasses quickly, Love nodded. "The man over there is Hachigen," he pointed at the pink haired fellow. Ichigo nodded, seeing that Hachigen was busy concentrating. "There. Now you know us. You've got quite a lot of spirit in you, kid."

"Don't call me kid," Ichigo grumbled.

"To us, you're a kid," Shinji spoke. "This may take a few days, Ichigo. But don't worry. We'll get it so you can control that raw power inside of you. That's what you want, yes?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yes. I don't want to be on edge all the time because of him. I want..." He blushed at what he was about to say. _I want to make sure I can control myself around Kisuke._ "I just want to make sure I don't hurt anyone."

"Right." Shinji grinned at him, knowing exactly what Ichigo was about to say. Shinji knocked him hard on the head, causing Ichigo to collapse on the ground. "Then, let's do this."

"You sure about this, Hirako?" Rose said, watching Shinji with Ichigo.

"Not really, but what better way to get him to control his Hollow than force him into his own world? Come on," he picked up Ichigo's body and slung it over his shoulder. "Let's move this down to our new training facility, thanks to the old man." He flipped a switch on the wall, causing a staircase to appear in the floor. "You can do this, Ichigo," Shinji spoke softly as he carried him down the stairs. "We all know you can, whether you think so or not."

However, Ichigo could not hear anything that was being said to him. As Shinji had said, he was now in his own world, facing his Hollow.

…

* * *

**A/N: **So, somewhat cannon, somewhat not. I hope you guys enjoyed meeting the Visoreds. There is a lot more to come. ^_^ Thanks for reading!


	38. Chapter 38

As Shinji carried Ichigo's body down the stairs, Ichigo was in his own inner world. Shinji felt the substitute shinigami breathe deeply against his shoulder. "You can do this, Ichigo. Don't let him get the best of you."

At the bottom of the stairs, Shinji laid Ichigo down on the ground. "Alright. We need to take the necessary precautions. I know this kid will be able to do this, but I'd like to make sure that we're all safe."

"Hai, Hirako-san." Hachigen said, holding Zangetsu in his hands. "What would you like for me to do?"

Shinji looked around. "Please create a barrier down here as well."

"Eeeh?" Hachigen sounded thoroughly confused.

"Baka, don't act like you don't know what I'm asking," Shinji grumbled, setting Ichigo down on the floor. "And please bind Ichigo's legs and arms. I have a feeling we're going to see his full Hollow transformation soon, whether or not he'd like it to happen."

Hachigen began the necessary Kidō spells. Shinji stepped back and watched as the four binders were placed on both of Ichigo's legs and on his arms. He looked at all the Visoreds. "Be careful. We need to keep him alive or Urahara will kill us."

"What does it matter?" Hiyori watched Ichigo begin to struggle underneath the binding. "The only reason he wants him to be trained is so he doesn't hurt him during -"

Shinji walked over to Hiyori and clapped a hand over her mouth. "That's enough. Don't say something you'll be sorry for later." He dropped his hand after Hiyori attempted to bite his fingers. He looked around. ""Who wants to go first?"

"I will," Lisa - the girl in the sailor blouse - said. "Hachi? Let me in."

Hachigen nodded and made a space in the barrier to allow her to enter.

"Now," Shinji said under his breath. "Don't lose this fight Ichigo."

Even though Ichigo's body began to transform into a full Hollow, Ichigo was not aware of what was going on. He was too busy fighting for his sanity inside of his mind.

_Looking around, Ichigo saw that he was once again in his own inner world. He looked around at the tall skyscrapers, all blue in hue, and found himself standing sideways on one of the buildings. He saw the white version of himself, the Hollow - Shiro, staring at him. _

"_Come on!" Shiro taunted him. "What are you waiting for?" _

_Ichigo drew Zagetsu. "What do you mean, what am I waiting for you?" _

_With horror, Ichigo watched as Shiro pulled out his own version of his sword, only instead of Zangetsu having a black backing as his did, Shiro's front part of the blade was black. "How do you have that?" _

"_What? You think Zangetsu only responds to you? I don't think so, Ichigo. I am Zangetsu!" Shiro cried out, laughing maniacally._

_Ichigo stared at him. "That's not possible." _

"_Oh? So why aren't you fighting back then? Eh?" Shiro taunted him once more. _

_Taking a deep breath, Ichigo raised his zanpakutō with his right hand, holding it straight in front of him. He raised his other hand and placed it on his wrist. He began to let his spiritual pressure build. As he was doing so, he stared in horror as he watched Shiro do the same. "What? What are you doing?" _

"_Same thing as you!" Shiro taunted, mimicking Ichigo. "Did you really think you were the only one to learn Bankai?" _

_Drawing his reiatsu in, Ichigo shouted, "BANKAI!" trying his best to drown out hearing Shiro say the same. As soon as he went into his Bankai state, he stared at Shiro, seeing him in the same exact clothing as himself, only completely in white, including the long kimono. _

"_You can't always be king around here," Shiro taunted him, holding out an all white Zangetsu. "I will make you fall, Ichigo." _

_Ichigo shook his head. "I won't let you." _

"_What are you fighting for? Why are you here?" Shiro mocked him, coming at him with Zangetsu drawn. "You're pathetic! You're too weak! You think that you can actually control me? You know that your boyfriend loves violence, right? Do you know how much he enjoyed it when I took over your body? I mean, who could not enjoy that?" _

_Ichigo screamed in rage. "Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about! You can't possibly know that!" _

"_What, Ichigo?" Shiro chuckled darkly. "Why are you so upset? Is it because you know that I'm right?" Black and yellow eyes stared at him. "You do, don't know?" _

_Taking a deep breath, Ichigo shook his head. "No, that isn't true. Yes, he enjoys pain, but I know that he'd rather be with me. There's no way he prefers you over me!" _

"_Who said that?" Shiro cackled. "Oh, Ichigo. What other lies fill your head? Did I ever say that he preferred me? No. I said that he enjoyed when I took over. Keep that in mind. You're the one that came to that conclusion yourself." _

_Feeling like he was on the brink of despair, Ichigo closed his eyes and did his best to concentrate. He hated to hear the truth come out of this abomination's mouth. He hadn't said anything about Urahara preferring him. Why would he jump to that conclusion? _

"_Perhaps it's because you're so insecure, Ichigo." _

"_Get out of my head!" Ichigo yelled. _

"_Can't. We're in there together." Shiro laughed, clashing his zanpakutō against Ichigo's. "When are you going to understand that I am you? That you can't get rid of me?" _

_Doing his best to keep his cool, Ichigo began to fight back. "I can't get rid of you, but I can control you."_

"_What? You think so?" Shiro provoked him some more. "I can take over whenever I'd like, Ichigo. You'll never be able to control me." _

_The orange-haired youth shook his head. "No. I will control you. I have to. Kisuke wants that. I want him to love me for me. If I can't give to him what you did, what good am I?" _

"_And there's the all important question. What good are you?" Shiro jeered at him. "You're not worth any of this. Being you is the pits. Hearing Urahara moan because of what I did to him? Now _that_ was fun." _

_Striking with full force, Ichigo pushed Shiro back, causing him to skid across the sky, no longer standing on the glass buildings. "Stop it!" Ichigo screamed. "Stop spouting out lies!" _

"_Why are you so aggressive, Ichigo?" Shiro taunted him more. "It's because you know that you can't win, isn't it? The more strength you try and throw at me, the more you become delusional and think that you may actually win. Well, I've got news for you, Ichigo." Ichigo gasped as he looked down and saw Shiro had pierced him with the all white Zangetsu. "You can't control me any longer! Hearing Urahara with me is going to be so much fun!" Shiro cackled. Ichigo groaned as the Hollow pulled the zanpakutō out of his body and kicked him down. "Don't be too sad that the stronger man won, Ichigo. Love live the new king!" _

_Closing his eyes, Ichigo did his best to control the pain. He couldn't believe that his Hollow had gotten the best of him. There was no way that that had been possible. He could feel himself slipping out of consciousness. _If that happens, what happens to my body? _He wanted to hold on. He wanted to see Urahara again. He wanted to feel his arms around him. Why he even agreed to learn how to control his Hollow was beyond him. He wasn't ready. He would never be ready to ever fight back. _Kisuke, I'm sorry.

"_For what?" Ichigo looked and saw Urahara was standing in front of him. _

"_Kisuke?" Groaning, Ichigo shook his head. "No, you're not here. It's because I'm dying, isn't it? You're just a hallucination, what I most want to see before the Hollow takes over." _

_Urahara approached him and hit him on the head with Benihime. "Ouch!" Ichigo cried out. "What was that for?" _

"_Baka, I'm right here. Now, please tell me what's wrong with your torso?" Urahara pointed at the blood soaked bandages wrapped around Ichigo's waist. "You didn't let him win, did you?" _

"_Let him?" Ichigo felt his anger start to rise. "Why would I _let_ someone beat me?" _

"_I don't know. But if you're giving up, then I guess I was wrong about you." The shop keeper adjusted his stripped hat and pulled it down further over his eyes. _

_Ichigo shook his head. "No, please don't. Kisuke...I don't know what I'm supposed to do!" _

"_You're supposed to fight back!" Urahara challenged Ichigo. "I didn't send you to the Visoreds to fail, Ichigo." _

_Shaking his head, Ichigo sighed. "Then I guess I'm not as strong as you think I am." His head reeled backwards as he felt the man slap his face. He stared at him with wide eyes. _

"_I'm sorry, Ichigo, but that's a load of shit." Urahara shook his head. "Now, fight back. You can do it. You can beat him. We need you to learn how to control him." _

"_Did you...did you prefer it when he was in control, Kisuke?" Ichigo asked quietly, feeling hope fade fast. _

_Urahara laughed. "Is that what he told you? Ichigo, please, love. Have a bit more faith in me, alright? He's goading you. He's lying to you. Don't listen to anything he says. Now - go back and show him who is in control in here!" Urahara hollered and with that, he disappeared._

_Ichigo shook his head and saw that he was still falling through the air and quickly bounced back up. He stood straight and stared at Shiro, who looked puzzled. He felt his reiatsu return and began to draw it in from all corners of his inner world. _

"_What?" Shiro stood there. "No, you can't be doing this. I won." _

_Feeling his reiatsu charged up, Ichigo glided quickly to stand in front of Shiro and stabbed him quickly with Zangetsu. "I don't think so." Ichigo growled out. "You will never be king. I will control you. You will never be able to take control again." He kept his zanpakutō inside of Shiro, and watched as the Hollow began to fade. _

"_Just you watch," Shiro said. "One day, you''ll slip up. And I'll be right there, waiting to take the throne away from you." He continued to fade. _

_Withdrawing his zanpakutō, Ichigo shook his head. "That will never happen." He watched the last part of Shiro disappear into nothingness. He sighed and closed his eyes, exhausted. _

He had been in his inner world for over an hour. Kensai was standing to the side, holding a timer in his hands, watching as the seconds ticked by. The clock was fast approaching the 70 minute mark.

"How's he doing?" Shinji asked, looking at Kensei.

"He's past what it took Hiyori," Kensei said. They all know that Hiyori had taken the longest to fight off her Hollow.

Shinji shook his head, staring at the fully formed Hollow fighting against Love. They had all taken turns in the hour that he had been under. "Come on Ichigo..." They all stared as the fully formed Hollow began to produce a bright red light with its fingertips.

"It's Cero, Love!" Lisa screamed in shock.

Suddenly, everything stopped in the barrier. "Hachi! Let Love out of the barrier!" Hiyori screamed at Hachigen. The pink mustached man nodded, letting Love quickly removed himself from inside, thanks to the opening that Hachigen had created. Not a moment later, there was a burst of reiatsu, causing Shinji to wonder if the upstairs was still protected. Shinji took a deep breath and walked over to where the fully formed Hollow was. He watched as it began to crack and fall apart, and watched as Ichigo was left with a fully formed mask.

"Hachi?" Shinji said, staring at the masked Ichigo.

"Hai," Hachigen snapped his fingers, causing the barrier to extinguish. Ichigo collapsed on the ground causing the mask to fall off of his face.

Walking over to him, Shinji grinned. "How do you feel?"

Ichigo groaned and looked up at the Visored above him. He smiled. "Not bad."

"Glad to see you," Shinji extended his hand. Ichigo gladly took it and stood up, dusting himself off. "We were worried about you."

Ichigo grinned. "Ah, well, I'm okay."

"Yes, you are." Shinji nodded. "So, you ready to actually learn how to control your Hollow? Make your mask appear?"

"Yeah." Ichigo nodded. "I am."

Hiyori stood in front of Ichigo and glared at him. "You had to go and take longer than me, huh? What are you trying to prove?"

"I'm sorry?" Ichigo shook his head, having no idea what she was talking about.

Shinji laughed. "Don't let her bug you. She's upset because out of all of us, she was the only that went a little over 69 minutes to defeat her Hollow."

"How long did I take?" Ichigo asked, looking over at Kensai, who was still holding the stopwatch.

"Over seventy minutes." Kensai said, pocketing the stopwatch. "Nice work."

Ichigo stretched and groaned. "Can we take a break?"

"No." Shinji said firmly. "Come on. You need to keep going. Don't worry, we'll get you back to him soon, I promise."

Blushing, Ichigo shook his head. "Whatever."

"BALDY!" Hiyori shouted, coming at Ichigo with her Hollow mask raised above her head. "Let's go!" She charged at him with her sword and Ichigo sighed. He prepared for the blow and found himself beginning to fall backwards.

"How's he doing?" Shinji looked behind him and saw the person he was least expecting. Staring into amber eyes, he shrugged.

"What brings you here, Yoruichi-san?" Shinji watched as Ichigo began to fight back against Hiyori. "And how did you even get past the barrier?"

"Barrier? What barrier?" Yoruichi asked. Shinji sighed. _Just as I figured._ "I'm sure you can guess." She watched Ichigo as well. "Nice to see that you didn't kill him."

"Tell Urahara thank you for not coming. He doesn't have to worry. Ichigo is strong and seems to have everything under control. I don't plan on letting Hiyori kill him. Once she's done with him, I'll let him leave." Shinji nodded.

"You don't think it will take any longer than that?" Yoruichi asked. She turned to look at Shinji. "Don't cut things short because you think that Kisuke can't handle it."

Shinji laughed. "Onna, I would do no such thing. I've got it handled, alright? Tell him he's fine. Now, if you don't mind, I don't want him seeing you."

"Baka," Yoruichi said under her breath. "Fine. I'll leave you to it." She looked at Ichigo one last time. "You sure he's doing okay?" She watched the youth crash into some rocks. "Don't hurt him too much."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Shinji smirked.

Yoruichi disappeared as quickly as she had arrived. Shinji sighed and watched Ichigo's pathetic attempt to call his mask. _Looks like this may take a bit longer than we had thought. I hope that Urahara remains patient. _

It was going to take some time.

...

* * *

**A/N:** Half canon, half not. I liked sticking Urahara in instead of Kenpachi. It made more sense in this story to do it that way. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Up next, Urahara. Sorry for the delay in posting, the holiday kinda snuck up on me. Hope everyone had a nice Easter, or as I like to call it 'Zombie Jesus Day' (please take no offense!). ^_^Thanks for reading!


	39. Chapter 39

Urahara did his best to keep himself busy. It had been a very long week, having to keep himself away from the Visored training. He had done his best to exhaust himself by the days' end, making sure that once he hit his bed, he was out for the night. His insomnia kept him awake the first two nights, forcing him to work diligently in his lab. He kept entertaining Ichigo's friends in the hours after school let out. They knew that Ichigo was away, Kon being a poor replacement for the actual Ichigo, but no one questioned him. For that, he was grateful.

As annoying as the petite shinigami had been, she was really helping keep the town safe from any Hollow attacks. Both her and Renji made a good team, knowing each others moves. Urahara had gone out with the two of them in the middle of the week, just to make sure the area was secure. He knew that the Visoreds were keeping Ichigo busy and knew that the extra manpower would be welcome. When he returned back to his shop in the early hours of dawn, he saw someone on his porch that he was not expecting to see.

"I see you're in your shinigami form..." Urahara said as he stepped up on his porch. Standing there was Isshin. "May I ask what you're doing here at this late, or early, hour?" He opened his shop door, knowing that the man would follow him. He did not feel like carrying on a conversation on the porch where the morning dew was starting to collect in the air.

Heading into the side room off the shop, Urahara poured some water into the electric tea kettle and sat down. He saw Isshin sit down across from him. "Do you know where he is?"

"Of course," Urahara spoke in a soft voice, not wanting to disturb his tenants. He looked around and saw the mod souls were all asleep, save for Ririn. It seemed the tiny bluebird had awoken and was watching them. Urahara shook his head a tiny bit to let her know to not disturb them. He saw her tiny beak nod and she turned her back to them. "Why are you in your shinigami form?"

Isshin rubbed the scruff on his chin. "Felt like it. Knowing that he's not around...I wanted to see if I could."

"An excellent gesture, my friend." Urahara heard the whistle of the tea kettle and quickly lifted it off its base, adding it to the pot which had tea leaves in it, waiting for hot water to soak them back into existence. Letting the tea brew for a bit, he looked at Isshin. "If you're going to ask me where he is, I have to insist on not telling you. Just know that he's safe."

"I figured as much," Isshin replied after a few moments of silence. Taking his silence for one of reflection, Urahara poured them both some tea. They raised their cups in comfortable silence, each taking a sip. "Part of me wishes this was sake," Isshin said.

Chuckling, Urahara lowered his cup. "Well, we could always switch it out if you'd like."

"No, no," Isshin said. "It's fine." Sipping his tea, Isshin looked at Urahara. "He's with them, isn't he?"

Coughing slightly, Urahara shrugged. "If I tell you yes or no, are you going to go and try and find him? Trust me, Isshin. He needs to learn how to control his Hollow. It's better that he's doing this willingly, rather than being forced into it like they were."

"Kisuke, can I ask you something?" Isshin swallowed the last of his tea and reached for the teapot. Urahara nodded and lowered his cup so that Isshin could refill both his own and Urahara's cup. He prayed silently that Isshin would not bring up Ichigo's preference in sexuality, for fear of slipping up on their relationship. "Do you think they will actually help him?"

Exhaling slowly, Urahara nodded. "I do. He's been gone since Monday. I don't expect him back any time soon. The more training he gets, the less likely his Hollow is to take him over and create havoc for us."

"I trust you," Isshin said. _You really shouldn't though. If you only knew._ "I'm going to assume that when he's finished, he'll come to you first."

Almost choking on the tea he was sipping, Urahara felt a blush cross his face. _Thank Kami that it's dark in here._ "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that my boy seems to look to you for guidance. Better you than me right now, I suppose." Isshin sighed, finishing his tea. He set the ceramic cup down and stood up. "When he does come to you, don't tell him about this morning, would you?"

"If that's what you wish, then I will not say anything to him," Urahara finished his tea.

"Thank you. I guess I'll see you sometime," Isshin left the room and headed out of the shop, the bell signaling quietly that he had left the shop.

The tiny mod soul turned back around and looked at Urahara. "Is Ichi-nii really okay?"

"Yes, Ririn. Don't worry. Go back to sleep." Urahara stood up and stretched. He left the tiny mod soul and made his way back to his bedroom, hoping that sleep would claim him quickly. He was in no mood to even think about Isshin being able to be back in his shinigami form. The man hadn't been in those clothes for over twenty years. He collapsed on his bed and allowed his brain to shut off.

Two days later, he shooed everyone out of his shop well past midnight. They had all been in a fighting mood, given it was the beginning of a long weekend (for whatever reason, the school was closed on Monday), so he allowed Ichigo's friends to train downstairs. He knew that Ishida was still trying to regain some of the strength he had lost the week before from the Hollow attack. It was nice to see everyone helping each other. But he was exhausted, after not having much sleep over the past week.

He hated to admit to himself that he was lonely without the substitute shinigami around. He had become so used to his presence over the past few months, to not have him around made him realize how much he actually cared for him. Twice this week he had awoken thinking he had seen his orange-haired lover, only to realize that it was his imagination playing a trick on him. That was why, when he woke up from a noise he had heard, he thought it was his foolish imagination once again. He stared at the door and could swear that the form that he saw there was Ichigo.

"Is someone there?" Urahara asked, sitting up in his bed, staring at the blobbed shadow standing in his bedroom doorway. He felt silly speaking out loud when he knew that it was just a trick of the light, once again causing his chest to pain slightly at the apparition.

The blob disappeared from the door. "Do you want someone to be there?"

Urahara felt his heart beat quicken. "Are you really here?" He asked in a low voice. He felt his bed shift when a body sat down on the bed. Urahara was doing his best to keep the edge out of his voice. A hand cupped his face, causing him to exhale a breath he had not realized he had been holding. He knew that familiar touch. _Finally_. He turned his head and kissed the palm that was on his face, his hair falling into his eyes and against the hand. He heard his lover chuckle softly.

"Do you just kiss any person's hand?" The substitute shinigami teased.

Reaching over, Urahara turned on the light. He looked at Ichigo, feeling a smile come to his face. "So, I take it that's it?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah...That's it. For better or for worse, that's it." Ichigo sat closer to Urahara on the bed. "Did you miss me?"

Urahara looked into Ichigo's eyes. "More than you can imagine." He leaned forward and kissed his lover softly, thankful to finally have him back. He pulled away gently. "Do you honestly think that I wouldn't miss you?"

"I don't know..." Ichigo blushed under Urahara's gaze. "I had hoped you would...Kisuke, I've missed you so much." He wrapped his arms around Urahara and gave him a long hug. Urahara sighed softly, wrapping his arms around him and just held him close. He felt more at peace with his lover in his arms than he had all week. Just feeling him against him was making him feel more at ease.

"It's been a very long week, hasn't it?" Urahara spoke in a hushed tone. He sighed as he felt his lover's lips against his neck, moaning softly as he felt Ichigo lower him down on the bed. His orange-haired lover reached underneath his undershirt and began to touch his chest gently. He groaned as he felt Ichigo twist his nipples gently. "Kami," he breathed out. "I've missed you so much..."

Ichigo lifted Urahara's shirt higher and placed himself underneath it, licking his chest slowly. "Yeah?" Ichigo pressed Urahara's shoulders down, holding him there, while he continued his torture under his shirt. He felt Urahara raise his hips upwards, trying to make Ichigo move. Ichigo chuckled softly and let his tongue lap against one of Urahara's taunt nipples. "You don't know how much I've dreamed about this..."

"Now, I'm sure...that's not true..." Urahara gasped softly. He reached down to pull his shirt off, only to have Ichigo release his hold on his shoulders. "Ichigo..."

Slipping from underneath his shirt, Ichigo smiled at him playfully. "Yes, Kisuke? Did you need something?"

"Tsch," Urahara shook his head. "No, I think I'm quite alright...ooh..." He forgot what he was saying as he watched Ichigo take off his shirt and saw him toss it to the side of the bed, landing on the floor near his dresser. He raised his hand and gently brushed it against his chest. He smiled as he heard Ichigo moan softly. "Did I mention it's been a very long week?" Urahara spoke in a low voice, full of need and desire for his lover.

Ichigo leaned down, pressing his body against Urahara's, and began to kiss his neck gently. "Has it...?" He quickly took off Urahara's shirt, tossing it to where his own laid, and pressed once more against him. Urahara did his best to not buck his hips against Ichigo, the moment he felt his very hard arousal press against his own. He wanted to allow his absent lover the chance to take his body for what he wanted "Hours seem so long to me when you're not around," Ichigo spoke low into his ear, causing his body to shudder. "It's been a week...I feel like I'm about to explode, Kisuke..." Ichigo reached down and quickly rid Urahara of his pants and underwear. He pulled back to look at him, causing Urahara to blush faintly. "I'm not going to be gentle," Ichigo said.

Nodding, Urahara felt his body respond to that admission. He watched Ichigo stand and rid himself of his own pants and underwear, showcasing his body to Urahara. Ichigo placed himself between Urahara's legs, grinning. "Better keep up with me," Ichigo said as he reached for the lubricant that Urahara had begun to leave by the bedside. He smiled as Ichigo began to lather himself up. _I should have offered to do that for him...oh well. Next round._

"Don't wor-aaah!" Urahara could not finish his thought due to Ichigo pushing into him. _He said he wasn't going to be gentle_...He cried out, having missed this feeling so much. He watched as Ichigo began to move slowly in and out of him. "I thought...you said...not...gentle..." Urahara's hair fell into his face as he arched his back, doing his best to push Ichigo in further. He heard the substitute shinigami chuckle and finally began to move as he had intended. Throwing his head back, Urahara let a soft moan escape and began to raise his legs to wrap around his lover.

Ichigo reached down and stilled Urahara's legs. Continuing to thrust in and out of him, Ichigo raised Urahara's left leg, holding on to it with his left arm, finally finding the angle he had wanted. "Kisuke..." Ichigo growled low, pushing in deep. He watched as Urahara's face turned from one of concentration to one of pure bliss, knowing he had hit the man in the right spot. He smiled as he continued to watch his lover wear of a look that he knew he was giving to him. Not anyone else. Not his Hollow, not another lover, but him. Moving faster, Ichigo groaned.

Recognizing that groan, Urahara did his best to adjust his body so he could find his own release. He began to touch himself, locking with auburn eyes as they both began to chase their impending orgasm. Staring into his lovers' eyes, Urahara felt a jolt of electricity pass between the two of them, a silent understanding. He moved his hand faster, feeling his breath begin to come in bursts. "Ichi...go..." He moaned as he began to release his orgasm, feeling it coat his hand. He heard Ichigo moan low as he thrust deep inside of him, quickly following him over the edge. He felt Ichigo drop his leg and then watched as his lover lowered himself down onto his chest.

Both breathing rapidly, Ichigo was the first to raise his head and break the silence. "Did I mention it was a long week?"

Urahara laughed breathlessly and wrapped his arms around Ichigo. "Yes, yes you did. A few times, in fact." He felt Ichigo relax in his arms. "But you're here now." He sighed softly as he felt Ichigo slip out of him. He moved over on the bed, allowing Ichigo to lay next to him. He kept his arms around him, holding him close.

"I missed you so much," Ichigo spoke softly. "It was a bit odd training without you around."

"I bet," Urahara felt his heart swell. "But you seemed to have managed alright."

"The only reason was because of you." Ichigo looked up at him. "I...I almost let the Hollow take over, Kisuke."

His eyes widening, Urahara stared at him. "What happened?"

"I...The bastard took me by surprise. I should have expected it, but I was foolish. So, it was my own damn fault." Ichigo's eyes flashed.

Doing his best to calm him down, Urahara began to rub Ichigo's back gently. "So, how did I help...?"

"You told me to fight back."

"Wait. I did? Were you dreaming?"

Ichigo shrugged, leaning against Urahara's chest as the shop keeper continued to rub his back gently. "You were there with me, in my inner world. I don't know why, but you were." Urahara stopped rubbing Ichigo's back. "Kisuke?" Ichigo looked up at him. "What is it?"

"I...nothing," Urahara took a deep breath. _You've made me so happy, Ichigo..._He began to move his hand against his back once more. "Well, I'm glad I kicked you back into shape. It would have made me very sad to no longer enjoy you like this. I mean, I'm all for shinigami/Hollow relations, but.."

Laughing, Ichigo slapped Urahara's chest playfully. "Baka, there is no way you would have done that." Doubting himself, he looked up at Urahara. "Would you? Kisuke? Would you really try and be with my Hollow?"

"No, Ichigo." Urahara shook his head, chuckling. "I would not. And besides, it doesn't matter. You beat him. You won. So, we really don't need to worry about it."

Ichigo nodded and closed his eyes. "What's been going on while I've been gone?"

Rubbing his back idly, Urahara yawned softly. "Not a whole lot. Thankfully, your friends said nothing about your absence to me. They knew you weren't around, because, no offense - Kon is a terrible substitute for you."

"You're the one who gave him to me," Ichigo laughed. "The only person you can blame is yourself."

Urahara reached up and pulled on Ichigo's ear. "Now you listen to me," he said in a teasing tone. "Just because you got him by accident does not make that my fault." Both of them shared a quiet laugh. After they calmed down, Urahara continued. "Other than that, not a whole lot. Renji and Rukia were good about patrolling." _Oh, and your father stopped by for a chat. He wants to make sure you're alright. But I really don't feel like bringing him up right now. Call me selfish. I want to enjoy my time with you. _He sighed, moving his hand back to Ichigo's back.

"How's Ishida?" Ichigo asked, snuggling closer to his chest.

"Much better. They've all been training here after school. Ishida is almost back up to full strength." Urahara closed his eyes, resting against the bed. "Should we expect to see Shinji and Hiyori here tomorrow?"

Ichigo looked up at him. "Why didn't you tell me there were others?"

"It wasn't my place to tell you." Urahara spoke softly.

"How long have you known about them?" Ichigo asked, turning back around.

"More than I care to admit right now," Urahara smirked. "Let's get some rest. We can talk about everything in detail tomorrow."

Nodding his head, Ichigo smiled. "I think I can agree to that. Because there's so much I still need to tell you about." He yawned and stretched his body, adjusting himself to fit against Urahara better.

"Get some sleep love." Urahara kissed the top of his head. "I'm so glad that you're back..."

Ichigo began to nod off. "Me too, Kisuke...It's nice to be home."

Blushing, Urahara pulled his sleeping lover closer to him. "Glad you think of this place as home." He closed his eyes and finally felt at peace, knowing his lover was back in his arms.

...

* * *

**A/N: **D'aww...happy reunion. ^_^ Up next, more details on what Ichigo went through during the week and the introduction of Hiyori to the rest of the group. Thanks for reading!


	40. Chapter 40

Ichigo felt exhausted. He had woken up surrounded by Urahara's body, pleasantly surprised. He had passed out after their reunion and he still felt like death. _Perhaps I should have waited to get my body until today...Oh well. Too late._ He stifled a tiny yawn, trying not to move too much.

"You know," Urahara said in a sleepy voice, "when you're trying not to move too much, you end up moving a lot more than you think."

Blushing, Ichigo sighed. "Did I wake you up, Kisuke?"

"No, not really." Urahara let go of Ichigo to stretch. Ichigo was tempted to tickle him, but decided it would probably be a bad idea to do that. "Why are you awake this early?" Ichigo looked back at the clock and saw that was close to six in the morning. "You do remember it's Saturday, yes?"

Ichigo nodded. "I couldn't sleep anymore."

"Why do I not believe you?" Grey eyes pierced his own.

"I'm fine, Kisuke. My mind is awake, but my body is extremely tired. So, yes. I'm still sleepy, but I don't think I can sleep any more." He stretched and smiled at him. "What are the plans for today?"

Urahara shrugged. "I don't know. The others mentioned coming over here for the day. I don't know what time they will be here." Ichigo smiled as Urahara wrapped his arms around him once more, pulling him closer to him. "Did you want me to make you some breakfast?"

Shaking his head, Ichigo spoke. "No. I...I think I need to go home."

"A wise decision," Urahara said softly. "Your father came by here the other night, wondering where you were."

Ichigo looked up at him. "Did you tell him?"

Urahara shrugged. "I may or may not have..."

"Kisuke, what did you say?" Ichigo began to feel his temper flare. "Why would he come to you?"

Urahara chuckled softly. "Ichigo, calm down. He came here because he knew that you'd come to me first."

"What?" Ichigo felt his anger disappear, only to be replaced by a feeling of dread. "Why would he think that? Why didn't you tell me sooner, Kisuke?"

Ichigo felt himself being pulled closer to Urahara. He began to struggle against him. "No, Kisuke. That won't work right now," Ichigo said. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I'm sorry," Urahara said. "I didn't know you wanted me to mention your father while we were...you know.." Urahara stopped hugging Ichigo and sat up on the bed. "My mistake. Next time, I'll be sure to tell you first."

Ichigo groaned. Sitting up, he looked at his lover. "No, Kisuke. That isn't what I meant. Please don't be upset."

"Likewise, Ichigo." Urahara looked at Ichigo.

"Point taken," Ichigo said. "I'm sorry. It's early and I'm tired. I'm not thinking straight."

"If you were thinking straight, then perhaps you shouldn't be in my bed." Urahara cracked a smile. Ichigo laughed and felt the tension leave his body.

Punching him slightly, Ichigo looked at Urahara and grinned. "You sure do know how to make my mood change quickly, don't you?"

Leaning forward, Urahara kissed Ichigo lightly on the lips. "It's because I love you, Ichigo. I don't like thinking you're upset at me. I'm sorry I didn't say anything about your father."

Shaking his head, Ichigo let a small smile appear on his face. "No, it's okay. I understand. I'm sorry I overreacted." He took a deep breath. "Why did he think I would come here first? Does he know about us?"

"No." Urahara said without hesitation. "Nor will he hear about that from me. It is not my decision to tell him about our relationship." Auburn locked with grey in a silent battle of wills. "He knows that you come here often to train and seek guidance from me. He sees me as your...sensei, if you will."

Ichigo rested his head against Urahara's shoulder. "Well...he's right." He raised his hand to Urahara's chest, touching it lightly. "You have taught me quite a number of things..."

"Mmm..." Urahara grabbed Ichigo's hand and pulled it away from his chest gently. "You know what I mean." Urahara waited until Ichigo nodded his head in agreement before continuing. "He was in his shinigami form when he was here."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Really? What for?"

"He wanted to make sure everyone was safe. He knew you weren't around."

"You said you didn't tell him where I was, right?"

"Well..." Urahara drew out the word, making Ichigo realize that he had said something.

"What does he know?" Ichigo asked quietly, not really in the mood to fight with his lover again. "Does he know that I have a Hollow inside of me?"

"Yes."

_Straight and to the point. Thanks, Kisuke_. "Is he...is he upset?"

"No. But you need to go and talk to him." Urahara sighed. "It would just be better if you told him the truth. He knows about the Visoreds."

"How?" Ichigo said.

"Again, that's for him to tell you, not me."

"How do you know them?" Ichigo asked.

"Later, Ichigo." Urahara kissed him softly.

Grumbling, Ichigo stood up and stretched once more. "Fine. Later." He grabbed his pants and put them on. He grabbed his shirt and threw it on over his head. "I'll come back in a few, okay?"

Urahara nodded. "Yes, Ichigo. That's fine." Ichigo could feel him watching. He turned and smiled at him. "Please don't be upset when you talk to him."

"I won't," Ichigo said. He slipped his shoes on. "I'll be back in a bit, okay?" He leaned down and kissed Urahara, quickly pulling away before he allowed himself to be led back to bed. He waved and walked out of the bedroom, heading down the hallway and out the front door of the shop.

"Ichigo." He groaned, turning around at the sound of a deep, gravely voice. He looked down and saw someone he was hoping not to see this early.

"Yoruichi - it's early. I'm heading home. What is it?" He decided to skip pleasantries. After all, it was just becoming light outside. He watched the black cat walk over to him. He bent down to look at her. "I didn't do anything to him."

"I know. How'd your training go?" Yoruichi asked. Sighing, Ichigo sat down on the porch and allowed her to jump up on his lap. He began to idly pet her, not really concentrating on much.

"My training? My training went fine. It was a lengthy process. But I seem to be able to call him out when necessary, instead of having him take over." Ichigo nodded, thinking back on his long week with the Visoreds.

The obsidian cat purred, turning her golden eyes up to Ichigo's face. "How do you feel?"

"Tired. And I need to go and see my father."

"Leave him alone, Yoruichi-san," Ichigo turned and looked up at his blonde lover, smiling. "I heard the two of you, so I figured I would come a rescue you."

"Much appreciated, Kisuke," Ichigo grinned. Yoruichi took the hint and jumped off of his lap, sauntering over to where the shop keeper was standing in the doorway. Standing up, he brushed off his backside. He took a look around, saw no one and quickly leaned in for another soft kiss. "I'll see you soon, okay?" Without another word, he walked off the porch and left his lover in the clutches of the cat.

Watching the sun rise as he walked home, Ichigo ran through his mind what he wanted to say to his father. Too many things were racing through his mind. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be completely honest with him or not. Urahara telling him he was in his shinigami form threw him for a curve. Part of him was hoping his father wouldn't be around. He approached his house, and opened the front door. He didn't turn on any lights and proceeded to walk towards the stairs.

"Glad to see you in one piece." Ichigo sighed as he heard the familiar timbre of his father. He turned and saw him sitting on their couch. Instead of waiting for him to ask him, he went over and sat across from him.

He looked at his father. "Why would I not be in one piece?" _Why should we play this game?_

"I don't know." Isshin sighed. "Look, Ichigo - I don't want to fight."

"Why not? It seems that's the only way you and I speak to each other." Ichigo felt his temper begin to flare.

Isshin slammed his hand down on the couch. "Damn it, Ichigo. I'm doing my best right now." He spoke in a low voice, not wanting to wake the others in the house, but spoke with a quiet vehemence.

"Your best what? Your best way to piss me off?" Ichigo growled out. He could hear Shiro laughing and took a deep breath. _Must remain calm._ "Okay, let's try this again."

Nodding, Isshin spoke. "I'm not trying to piss you off, Ichigo."

"I know, but you are. Okay. So, what is it? What do you want to know? Where I've been? I already know you spoke to Kisuke."

"Kisuke?" Isshin spoke softly.

_Shit_. "Urahara-san. I know you've spoken to him."

"No, Ichigo. Why'd you call him that?" Ichigo looked at his father and could visibly see a light bulb appear over his head. _Oh no._ "He's the one I heard in your room, isn't he?"

_Play dumb_. "I don't know what you're -"

"Stop!" Isshin did raise his voice this time. "Just answer the question. Was he the person I heard in your room a few weeks ago?"

"You mean, when you questioned whether or not I liked guys?" Ichigo asked, speaking in a low voice. After hearing his father yell, he wanted to make sure he kept his cool. "Is that what you're asking about?" No words. Just a slight nod of his head was all Ichigo had to go off of that his father had heard him. He took a deep breath. "Yes."

Isshin sighed softly. He looked down at the floor. Ichigo thought that was better than him staring at him. He turned and looked away, not wanting to meet his gaze, if he did raise his head. "How long?"

"Not very," Ichigo answered truthfully. "It isn't like this has been going on for months."

The silence that followed caused Ichigo to feel ill. He hadn't expected his father to figure it out. _But that was silly to think that. You're the one that screwed up, Ichigo_. He wanted to run from the living room, hide in his room. No, grab Kon and force him into his body so he could retreat in his shinigami form, flying far away from here. He wasn't sure what to say or do.

Clearing his throat, Isshin looked at him. "I know I asked you this before, when you first told me about your...preference. Forgive me for asking again. I just want to make sure. Does he make you happy?"

Taking a second before answering, Ichigo nodded his head. "Yeah, he does."

"Are you two safe?"

_And...I'm going to just stick with the lie at this point_. "Yes. Of course we are."

"Why him?" Isshin asked. "Out of all the people you know, why did it have to be him?"

"Why'd you marry mom?"

"How is that relevant?" Isshin asked, looking over to Masaki's shrine. "Do you hear him, Masaki? Questioning why I married you?"

"I'm not questioning why you married her. I'm questioning you why you felt it was necessary to marry her. I mean, why not some other girl? What made her so special?" Ichigo asked.

Isshin stared at Masaki's picture. Ichigo watched his father's face change from one of confusion and anger to one of utter reverence. "I loved her. She made me laugh, she made me sick to my stomach, she made me appreciate life."

"So, why are you questioning why I'm with Kisuke?" Ichigo asked quietly. "I mean, he makes me feel the same way, Dad."

Isshin sighed. "You have no idea what he's like, Ichigo."

"So? I think I've spent enough time with him to know that what I feel for him is enough. You can't hold my hand forever, you know. Or punch me. Or whatever you feel like." Ichigo felt his anger begin to flare once more. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I still haven't forgiven you for sticking me in the closet. Was it some sort of sick joke, Dad?"

"What? No. Is that what you think? Why would you think that?" Isshin asked, sitting up on the couch. "Ichigo, I wasn't thinking. I'm being honest. I didn't want your sisters to try and see you."

Ichigo sighed. "It just seems too convenient." He scratched the back of his neck, shaking his head. "Does the term 'coming out of the closet' mean anything to you?"

Isshin's eyes widened. "No! That isn't what I meant by it, Ichigo!"

"Fine," Ichigo nodded, lowering his hand back to his lap. "I'll trust you. But really," he took another deep breath, "are you going to give me any grief for being with Kisuke? Now that you know the truth?"

Lowering his head, Isshin shook his head. "No. I can't do that to you, Ichigo. I told you I support you. And that means no matter what. Even if I do think that you could find someone else...say, someone closer to your age? But who am I to say anything?"

"Dad - no one else gets me the way he does," Ichigo said. "He keeps me level-headed. He keeps me happy. Just accept that."

Isshin looked over at Masaki's picture. "I know she would have accepted him in your life, so I guess I should follow that line of thinking. You won't hear any complaints from me, Ichigo. Just...please don't drop out of school or anything, okay?"

Ichigo laughed. "Don't worry. That thought never crossed my mind." He stood up. "Are we done here?"

Isshin stood up and went over to Ichigo. Ichigo gasped as his father pulled him into a tight hug. "Dad?" He felt his father hug him tighter. He knew the man would not relent until he hugged him back. Sighing, he gave his father a hug. As soon as he did, Isshin quickly slapped his hand on his back, patting him over and over. Ichigo shook his head as Isshin pulled away from him.

"I'm glad that those guys helped you out," Isshin said. "They're welcome here anytime. As is Kisuke. But I'm warning you...if he hurts you, I'm going to kick his ass. I've done it before."

Ichigo nodded. "Fair enough. We can hurt him together if he does. But I doubt that will happen, dad." Grinning, Ichigo walked towards the stairs. "I'm going to be going back over there. I just need to get Kon."

"Next time, just tell me you're going to be disappearing. I hate Kon." Isshin said.

Laughing, Ichigo nodded. "That's what I hear a lot." Without another word, he walked up to his bedroom and opened the door.

"Well, that went surprising well." Ichigo shook his head and smiled at the blonde shop keeper that was sitting in his bed.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked. "I told you I was coming back, didn't I?"

Urahara shrugged. "You did. But, I had a feeling that something was going to happen between the two of you, so I decided to make my way over here." Ichigo walked over to his bed and sat down next to Urahara. "What happened?"

"He figured it out." Ichigo said.

"May I ask how?" Urahara said. "I thought we were keeping things pretty well hidden...?"

Ichigo looked at him. "The way I said your name."

"I'm sorry?"

"I called you Kisuke."

Urahara's eyes widened slightly. "Oh...I see."

"He's fine with it." Ichigo said. "Look, I'd rather we go back to your shop. Do you mind?" He opened the closet door and watched as Kon fell flat on his face. "Eavesdropping again, were we?"

Kon glared up at him. "You weren't speaking quietly, you know."

Picking up the lion off the ground, Ichigo pushed his stomach in and popped out the blue marble. "Ah, well. Forgive me, but I need you. Next time, don't eavesdrop." He placed the marble in his pocket and looked at Urahara. "So."

The shop keeper stood up from the bed and opened the window. "I'm fine with going back. Besides, I still owe you some breakfast." He watched as Urahara dropped silently to the ground below, watching as he pulled his hat down lower on his head.

Dropping down beside him, Ichigo smiled. "I think I like the sound of that just fine, Kisuke."

The two of them headed back towards Urahara's shop, both traveling a little lighter now that Isshin knew exactly what was going on between the two of them.

…

* * *

**A/N:** And there wraps up Isshin's part...We're fast approaching the end of this story. How many more chapters? Not quite sure yet, but the end is in sight. ^_^ Thanks for reading!


	41. Chapter 41

Walking back to the shop, Urahara watched Ichigo. It seemed that his lover was walking with an easier stride, one that had no cares in the world. About a block and a half from the shop, Urahara decided to talk about what had been on his mind. "Tell me," he spoke quietly, "are you happy with the outcome of that conversation?"

Ichigo stopped walking. "Why would I not be happy with it?" He stood there and raised his hand to the back of his head, scratching his neck. "Are you not happy with it?"

"Did I say that?" Urahara retorted with. "I'm actually quite pleased with it. This means you may actually be able to stay with me on the weekends." He saw a blush cross Ichigo's face. "That is, if you want?"

Pulling him behind a building, Ichigo pressed Urahara against the wall. He felt his heart beat quicken, as it often did when Ichigo was this close to him. Even still after all this time, he always felt a tiny thrill that the substitute shinigami continued to be the aggressor in their relationship. He rather enjoyed it this way. He groaned softly as he felt Ichigo press his body against his.

"Are you asking me to spend the night with you," Ichigo asked, beginning to kiss his neck. Urahara tilted his head, giving Ichigo more space and moaned a response. Ichigo licked his neck slowly, beginning from the hollow of his clavicle up to his ear, causing Urahara to tremble with desire. "I didn't quite catch what you just said..."

Urahara felt Ichigo pull off his bucket hat, causing his hair to fall in his face. "I-Ichi-go..." He said in a soft whisper. "We should get back to the shop..." He gasped as he felt the orange-haired teen reach down and palm his groin. "W-What are you doing?" He felt his hips buck involuntarily towards Ichigo's hand.

"Do you want me to stop?" Ichigo asked, speaking directly into his ear, having abandoned his assault on Urahara's neck. "You're telling me that this right now," Ichigo raised his head and looked back and forth down the narrow alleyway between the two buildings, "isn't turning you on?" He lowered his head back to Urahara's neck, grazing his teeth against it with the barest hint of a touch.

Thrusting his hips forward, Urahara gave up fighting. "Ichigo...you're going to be the death of me..." He groaned as he felt Ichigo slide his hand down his loose green hakama and felt his face flush as the teen wrapped his hand around his very erect arousal. Feeling his cool hand against his hot skin, he leaned his head back against the building, no longer caring. _Ichigo is right. Public sex is definitely worth the risk. Now how far is he going to take it...? _Another mewl escaped from his lips as he watched Ichigo lower himself down on his knees. _Sweet Kami...how'd I ever get this lucky...?_

Ichigo stuck Urahara's hat on top of his head, not wanting to set it down on the ground. Looking down at his own hat, Urahara chuckled softly. "Seeing you wear that hat is a bit...odd. Especially given the position you're in."

Wrapping his lips around Urahara's arousal, Ichigo looked up at him and smirked. He let his mouth do the talking, gazing up into grey eyes. His tongue wrapped around Urahara's arousal, causing the shop keeper to close his mouth tightly, effectively stopping him from speaking anymore. Ichigo slid his mouth off of him, still smirking. "You talk too much, Kisuke." Urahara raised his head, breaking eye contact. "Do you want more?"

"Kami, yes..." Urahara did his best to not push himself back into the warm, wet heat of Ichigo's mouth. He looked back and forth and saw no one coming or going. Not wanting to draw any attention to the two of them, Urahara did his best to keep his noises to be almost non-existent. He bit his lip when he felt Ichigo's mouth descend once more onto his arousal. feeling his lips slide down. He could feel the substitute shinigami's nose pressed against his pelvic bone. _Must keep trim..._ He felt a smile appear on his face. Looking back down at Ichigo, he was surprised to see auburn eyes shining up at him, his eyes somewhat shadowed by the brim of his own bucket hat. He reached down and touched his face, biting his lip. He watched Ichigo pull back and wipe at his mouth. Urahara groaned low. "You...teasing me, now?"

Shaking his head, Ichigo began to lick at his tip. "Nope," Ichigo took him back in his mouth, swallowing him down his throat. Urahara bucked his hips once more, whimpering softly when he felt Ichigo's hands still his hips, pressing him back against the wall. He leaned his head back, looking up at the sky. For a second, he thought he had seen someone jump overhead. He hoped it wasn't an shinigami. Whoever, or whatever, it had been, they hadn't bothered to look down. Wanting to be reckless for a bit, he closed his eyes and just allowed himself to be pleasured by his lover. He could feel Ichigo's throat relax around him, causing a shiver to run up his spine at the feeling. Ichigo's mouth was performing wonders on him, making him appreciate his younger lover all the more. He yearned for more of his touch, but knew that beggars could not be choosers in this situation. He kept his eyes closed, just feeling Ichigo's skilled tongue dance along the head of his arousal, causing that familiar coil to appear in his lower stomach. He reached down, grasping Ichigo's shoulders, not wanting to alarm him. He squeezed his shoulders and felt Ichigo begin to bob his head faster, feeling his mouth sucking the life out of him. He bit back a loud moan as he felt himself release deep inside of Ichigo's throat, feeling Ichigo grip his hips tighter as he swallowed his release down. He stopped biting his lip and did his best to control his fast-beating heart. He felt Ichigo lick him slowly, making sure that he took care of any left over residual. He kept his back pressed against the wall, breathing hard, as Ichigo let him slip out of his mouth and stood back up.

"How was that, Kisuke?" Ichigo asked, nuzzling his neck.

Not being able to contain the laughter that bubbled up inside of his chest, Urahara let it spill out of his mouth. He wrapped his arms around Ichigo as he felt the substitute shinigami gently put him back in his pants and retied his hakama. "Absolutely wonderful, Ichigo." He watched as Ichigo pulled away from him. "Now, I think we should hurry back to my place so I can take care of you." He watched as the teen blushed. "Or not?"

Ichigo grabbed his hand and practically ran at full speed the last block and half back to the shop. When he opened the door, Urahara behind him, holding on to his hat that he had taken back from Ichigo, Urahara almost smacked into his back. "Ichigo?"

In the shop was everyone, waiting patiently for them. _Figures._ He saw both Shinji and Hiyori there, as well as Sado, Ishida and Orihime. "Where's Abarai and Rukia?" Urahara asked, stepping into the shop. "Good morning, by the way."

Ishida looked over at him and pushed his glasses back up on his nose. "They are waiting for the arrival of Byakuya."

Doing his best to not show his fear, Urahara closed the shop door to distract himself. "Oh? Did they say why he was coming here?"

"Something about the Arrancar attack from the other night." Orihime spoke up. "She had sent a message to him after it happened. A hell butterfly appeared this morning informing her of his arrival sometime today."

Not being able to put it off any longer, Urahara glanced at Ichigo. He could see the panic in his lovers' eyes and he shook his head a tiny bit, trying to tell him to not worry. Even though his heart was still racing a mile a minute, fear continued to sweep through his body. It was all too convenient. They had just had the blessing of Isshin. Do they dare just come out and tell Byakuya about them? Prevent that tiny menace from saying anything?

"Oy! Baldy! Who're your friends?" Hiyori nodded towards the three. "Aren't you gonna introduce us?" The tiny blonde glared up at Ichigo. If they hadn't just received the news of Byakuya's imminent arrival, it would have been quite comical the way she was addressing him. However, all Urahara could think about was the taichou heading to the shop.

Ichigo glared at Hiyori. "You mean you haven't already said something to them? You've all just been standing around, staring at candy?"

"Ichigo." Urahara cleared his throat, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"What?" Ichigo looked back at him, softening his gaze. "I mean, seriously? Byakuya? What the fuck gives, Kisuke?"

Sado cleared his throat. "We'll be down in the training area." Urahara nodded his head and watched as the silent giant walked out of the room with both Ishida and Orihime, heading to the training ground underneath the shop.

"You should be grateful it's happening now," Shinji spoke up.

Urahara looked at him. "And why would you think something like that, Hirako?"

"Because if he had shown up any earlier in the week, he would have seen that Ichigo was gone." Urahara turned and saw Yoruichi standing at the sliding door, leaning against the door jam in her human form. "So, he's right. You should be grateful."

"Onna..." Urahara did his best to keep the anger out of his voice.

"Don't you call me that." She walked over to him and jabbed her index finger on his chest. "If Isshin doesn't have a problem with you, why do you think Byakuya is going to be any different?"

"How in the fuck do you know about that?" Ichigo asked, standing there in shock. Urahara took a breath. "No, you know, it's fine. I figured you would know something was happening. I know that I was gone too long." Urahara placed his hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "No, Kisuke. Don't. Not right now." Pulling back, Urahara nodded and stepped away from Ichigo.

The tiny blonde made her presence known. "Oy! Don't freak out, Ichigo."

"Hiyori, you have no idea what's going on." Ichigo said.

"You and the perverted man are screwing and you don't want Kuchiki finding out."

Shinji covered up a snort with a cough. Urahara sighed. "That's about it in a nutshell. But please. Perverted man? Must you?"

"Must you have fun in an alleyway?" Shinji smirked at him. Both Ichigo and Urahara blushed uncontrollably at that. _Figures it would have been him_. "Don't worry. Didn't see anything. Just knew you two were together due to your reiatsu when we were making our way over here."

Urahara felt his energy slowly draining from his body. "Fine, okay." He looked at Yoruichi. "Do you honestly think he isn't going to care? What makes you think that way? That man has had it in for me for the longest time. I really don't want the Gotei 13 getting involved in my personal life."

"That's all well and fine," Yoruichi said, "but you need to deal with this. We're all here for you."

"I don't think you should be here," Urahara looked at Shinji and Hiyori. "They're not aware that you guys are still alive. I would hate for something to happen to any of you. Not again."

Pulling his newsboy cap down, Shinji nodded. "Agreed, Kisuke. You know that if anything comes down, you can count on all of us." He took Hiyori by her jacket. "Come on, trouble maker. It's time we took our leave here."

"Baka!" Hiyori fought in his grip. Urahara watched her struggle in his grasp. "Put me down!"

"No." Shinji said. He turned to look at both Ichigo and Urahara. "If you need help, you know where to find us. Otherwise, we'll make ourselves scarce until he leaves." Taking Hiyori, the two of them left, leaving just Urahara, Ichigo and Yoruichi.

"Come on," Urahara said. He walked further into the shop. "I'd like to make some tea, if you two don't mind." He wandered into the side room and grabbed his electric tea kettle. He went to the sink and filled it with water then plugged it in. He turned and saw that the two of them had followed him. "What do yo suggest we do, Yoruichi-san?"

"Thank you for not calling me woman," Yoruichi's yellow eyes pierced his own. "Honestly, Kisuke, why you think your relationship with Ichigo is bad is beyond me."

"The boy is not a shinigami. He almost lost his life by trying to save that pesky petite shinigami before. He was allowed to stay as a substitute for how he fought back and succeeded. Do you really think that they will allow him to keep that status if they found out he is with me?" Urahara placed tea leaves in the tea pot, waiting patiently for the water to boil. "It isn't like I'm an ex-taichou or anything. Oh wait!" He felt his stomach drop. "I am."

Ichigo looked back and forth between the two of them. "Kisuke, I really don't see what the big deal is either. At this point, I don't care anymore. Screw Byakuya. Screw Rukia. If they can't leave me or my personal life alone, so what? Do I embarrass you that much?"

"Is that what you think?" A high pitched whistle filled the room. Urahara unplugged the tea kettle and poured some into the tea pot. "Ichigo, I'm not embarrassed by you at all. If anyone should be embarrassed, it should be you of me. You heard what Hiyori called me. An old pervert. Doesn't that make you feel gross?"

Auburn eyes looked at him. "Are you kidding? If I was bothered by that, do you think I would have done what I just did to you?" Urahara felt a blush cross his face. "That's what I thought. I don't care, Kisuke. I love you. I told you that. No one else matters."

Defeated, Urahara nodded. "Thank you, Ichigo. But just trust me on this one, alright? You do not want them on your bad side."

A tense silence filled the room. Each one was thinking to themselves the best way out of their current situation. Urahara wasn't quite sure what he wanted to do. A part of him wanted to just throw caution in the wind and pretend as if nothing was going on. But he knew he couldn't do that. Ichigo, being so much younger than him and never having been in a relationship - he would probably hate him if he acted that way. He owed it to his lover to just be honest with himself and everyone around them. Consequences be damned. If Ichigo could be honest about their relationship with his father, why couldn't he do the same to one of the taichou's of Gotei 13? It wasn't as if their reach extended to the human world. And if there were more Arrancar attacks, they would want Seireitei on their side. It wasn't as if they were snooping around his shop, demanding to know what he was doing. They left him alone.

"So, what's it going to be?" Yoruichi said, finishing off her tea. "What do you want to do?"

Urahara shrugged. "I suppose the only thing that I can do." As he was talking, the bell rang above the door. But no one had heard it due to the conversation that was taking place. "Honestly? I wish we could disappear and just be at peace."

"I have school, Kisuke. My father already gave me grief about dropping out." The substitute shinigami reminded him ever so pleasantly.

Urahara nodded. "Yes, I know that. Ideally, it would be nice. But we don't have that luxury, do we?" He finished his own tea. "Would anyone like some more tea?"

"I would."

The three of them turned and stared in shock at the door. There stood Byakuya Kuchiki, in his taichou uniform, scarf, and kenseikan in his hair, all prim and proper. Urahara nodded his head and gestured to the table. He saw the two other shinigami behind him, standing there.

"Please join us, Kuchiki-san. You are most welcome at this table."

Byakuya approached the table and sat next to Yoruichi. She nudged him in the stomach. "Little Byakuya. What brings you here?"

Handing him a cup of tea, Byakuya stared at Urahara. "I believe there is matter we must discuss."

Doing his best to not look at Ichigo, Urahara nodded. "As you wish."

…

* * *

**A/N:** Well, things are moving fast now, aren't they? ^_^ Thanks for reading!


	42. Chapter 42

Ichigo felt as if his hear were about to beat out of his chest. To have Byakuya this close was throwing him out of whack. He glanced behind them and saw Rukia and Renjia standing there. He saw Rukia glaring at him with an angry glance.

"Please," Urahara said after he had poured some tea for Byakuya, "won't you join us as well, Kuchiki-sam? Abarai?"

The redhead nodded and made his way into the room, sitting next to Ichigo. "Where's everyone else?" Renji asked, looking at Ichigo.

"Downstairs training," Ichigo replied with a mildly annoyed voice. "Did you expect them somewhere else?"

"Did I say that?" Renji asked, becoming equally annoyed.

Sighing, Ichigo shook his head. "No, sorry. Don't mind me."

"Enough," Byakuya said in a stern voice. Ichigo watched as Byakuya looked at Renji. "Do you not know your place as a fukutaicho?"

"Hai," Renji replied quietly. Ichigo saw his friend turn a slight red at being spoken to in that manner. He wanted to ask him what was wrong, but knew that it would not be appropriate right now. _Why is he reprimanding him for quarreling with me? _

The silence was broken by the sound of a fan being extended. Ichigo felt a smile appear on his face as he watched his lover fan himself. "My, my. Do I need to go and get something stronger than this tea?" Urahara grinned behind his fan.

"No." Byakuya stated in a quiet, albeit commanding, voice.

The shop keeper folded his fan and placed it on the table. "I didn't think so," Urahara nodded. "Now, Kuchiki-san, what can I do for you?"

"Why did you not inform Seireitei of the Arrancar attack?"

Urahara shrugged. "Well, I figured your adoptive sister would have told you. And it looks like I was correct." Ichigo shot a look over at Rukia, who was still standing by the door.

"Of course I will tell Nii-sama," Rukia said in a haughty tone. "I figured you would be too busy with your conquests." She shot a look at Ichigo.

"I'm sorry?" Ichigo said, clearing his throat. "What has any of this got to do with me?"

"Ichigo," Urahara said, looking at him with a stern gaze. "Don't."

Rukia laughed. "Oh, poor little Ichigo. Your secret is out."

"Secret?" Byakuya asked, clearly confused as to what was happening around him. He turned to look at the one person he did not care too much for. "What does she mean, secret?"

Letting out a sigh of relief, Ichigo's eyes met Urahara's and they both shared a s soft smile. "Ah," Yoruichi grinned. "Wouldn't you like to know, little Byakuya!"

"Yes. That is why I was asking." Byakuya stated, picking up his tea and sipping it. He grimaced at the cup. "What on earth am I drinking?"

"Mango infused green tea," Urahara nodded. "So, about the Arrancar. I don't expect any more to show up any time soon. To me, this one had to be a fluke."

"Did you see it?" Byakuya asked him. Ichigo's eyes widened in fear. _Oh no. What is he going to tell him?_

Urahara shook his head. "Sadly, I did not. I was not aware of it until I was told that the others would be regrouping here at my shop."

"But if it took place near here," Byakuya said, closing his eyes, "how would you not be able to know it was not around? Surely your shinigami powers are still as sharp as they were when you were a taichou. Are you telling me that is not the case? A taichou would be able to feel the reiatsu of an Arrancar sooner than anyone else."

The shop keeper pulled his hat down over his eyes. "What you are suggesting is highly unlike you, Kuchiki-san. Are you questioning my alliance to the Gotei 13?"

"You tell me," Byakuya said. "To have an Arrancar close by, so close that after a battle the wounded were taken here, how can I not question where your loyalty lies?"

Taking a deep breath, still feeling as if he were going to be sick, Ichigo looked at Urahara and gave a tiny nod. Ichigo did not want Seireitei thinking that Urahara was a traitor. He saw Urahara give a slight shake of his head and Ichigo nodded once more. Finally tipping his hat down, Ichigo felt a blush spread across his face.

"Byakuya, my loyalty lies with the Spirit King. Yamamoto knows this. Why should you question my loyalty?"

"An Arrancar can only mean one thing." Byakuya simply stated.

"If you're suggesting I'm in alliance with Aizen, then you are clearly mistaken." Urahara said, his eyes flashing with anger. Ichigo wasn't sure if he should jump in or not. He had to believe that Urahara would make the right decision. _Don't make them think something that isn't true, Kisuke._

"Are you?" Byakuya raised his head, looking at Urahara.

"He was with me." Ichigo couldn't stop himself. He knew he shouldn't have said anything, but the way that Byakuya and Urahara kept going at it, there would be no end to this without some sort of bloodshed. And he did not want anyone getting hurt.

Turning to look at him, Byakuya finally regarded Ichigo with a glare. "What did you just say?"

Doing his best to not look at Rukia, who he could see was grinning, Ichigo looked at Byakuya. "You heard me."

"Ichigo," Urahara said in a dark tone. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to have him go back to Seireitei and tell them you are a traitor, Kisuke. That's ridiculous. You're not. You've done nothing wrong. If anyone has done anything wrong, it's me."

"I knew it!" Rukia cried out gleefully. "See? See, Renji? I told you I was right. I knew that they were together."

"Shut up, Rukia," Renji said. "This is not the time."

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Byakuya spoke a bit louder this time. His voice made everyone stop talking. Ichigo looked at him. "What were you saying, Kurosaki?"

"He wasn't saying anything," Urahara said, doing his best to take control of the conversation.

"No." Yoruichi said. "You need to let him speak, Kisuke. Stop this nonsense once and for all." Yoruichi turned to Ichigo. "Go on, Ichigo. What were you going to say?"

Ichigo took a deep breath and looked down at the table where Byakuya's hands were placed. "I said that the reason Kisuke, I'm sorry - Urahara-san was not aware of the Arrancar attack was because he and I were together."

"Was there another fight going on?" Byakuya asked. "Is that why you two weren't with them?"

Blushing, Ichigo shook his head. "No, there was no other fight going on."

"So, where were you two?" Byakuya continued to press for more information.

"Here," Ichigo said quietly. "Urahara-san and I are in a relationship."

Byakuya's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, and then went back to their normal shape. "Is that so?" He looked at Urahara for confirmation. The shop keeper bowed his head and gave a nod. He looked at Rukia. "Is this why you've been bugging me to come here?"

Ichigo coughed into his hand, doing his best to cover up his surprise laugh. "Nii-sama," Rukia began, "I just wanted you to be aware of what was going on here. How Ichigo was neglecting his duties."

"Duties?" Ichigo scoffed at her. "I've done no such thing."

"You weren't around when that Arrancar attacked. And I'm pretty sure you weren't around when Orihime, Sado and Ishida fought a Hollow." Rukia glared at him. "I would say that that would be neglecting your duties as a substitute shinigami."

"Who are you to say what my duties are and aren't?" Ichigo raised his voice. "You're not even anything, Rukia! You lost your powers! You've barely begun to gain them back!"

"Oh! You have to bring that up, don't you?" Rukia glared at him. "That's when all of this started, right? Because I wasn't around."

"You're delusional," Ichigo glared at her. "What took place while you weren't around is none of your business. And it doesn't matter! You weren't around! So why make a huge deal about it!"

"Because!" She screamed at him. "I loved you Ichigo!"

Sighing, Ichigo shook his head. "Well, Rukia, I'm sorry, but I never felt that way about you. I care for you like you're my sister. But that's it. There are no romantic feelings there."

"But you don't know that!" Rukia said, fuming at him. "You can't know that. You've never been with a girl!"

Ichigo laughed. "Is that what you think? Rukia, of course I've been with a girl. Well, not like that, but still. I'm sorry but I love Kisuke. Yes, it began to happen when you were gone. But you know what? It probably would have happened regardless." Ichigo looked over at Urahara and saw his lover blushing. "He's taught me a lot. He teaches me more everyday."

Byakuya stood up. "Is that all?"

"Meaning?" Urahara asked him.

"I mean," Byakuya brushed his hair off of his shoulder, "is there anything more that needs to be discussed?"

"I...I don't think so, Kuchiki-san." Urahara said. He looked at him with slight trepidation. "Are you...are you going to tell anyone about Kurosaki-san and I?" Ichigo blushed at the formal use of his name. It had been a long time since Urahara had called him by his last name.

"Does the boys' father know?" Byakuya asked.

"Yes." Urahara said without hesitation.

"Then it really doesn't matter what I think. Just be careful. It's not unusual for this to happen," Byakuya shot a look at Renji, which no one was supposed to see. However, Ichigo took note and saw Renji blush a deep shade of red. _No way!_ "I'll give my report to the Gotei 13 that this looks to be an unusual case. But please," Byakuya looked at Urahara, "should another one appear - given what Aizen's plans are, it would be best if you notify us. Even if others have as well. Everyone still respects you, Urahara-san. No one wants to see that relationship become damaged." Byakuya walked towards the door. He looked at Rukia. "You are to come home tomorrow. No more dilly-dallying. Abarai - I'll expect you in my office tomorrow as well." Byakuya looked at both Ichigo and Urahara one last time. "My lips are sealed. Besides, it is no ones' business except your own what you do in your private life." He walked out of the room and stepped out of the shop.

A collective breath was released in the room. Urahara looked at Ichigo with a hard gaze. "I had that under control. Ichigo."

"Like hell you did," Yoruichi laughed. "If we had waited for you to say something, it would be tomorrow."

Ichigo smirked. "She's right, you know."

"Baka," Yoruichi grinned. "So, little Byakuya is gone. And he knows. You two were worried over nothing."

Ichigo glared at Rukia, who was still standing by the door, dumbfounded. "No thanks to her. Rukia, please - next time you feel like trying to ruin someone's life, stay out of it. It's not wanted. It's not needed." Ichigo sighed. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Ichigo." Rukia said in a quiet voice. "I'm sorry for the way I acted. You're right. It wasn't wanted." She looked at Renji. "Are you coming with me?"

Renji shook his head. "No. I'm going to go and train, work off some of this energy." He stood up. "Sorry, Rukia. I'll see you back home." Renji walked out of the room and headed down to the training area.

"I'll see you all soon, then." Rukia turned to leave. "Tell Inoue-san that I'll see her back at home." With that, she left the room and headed out of the shop.

Finally relaxing, Ichigo stood up. "I think I'm with Renji. I'm going to head downstairs and help them out." He walked over to Urahara and smiled. "Please don't be mad at me?"

"How could I be?" Urahara asked. "Go downstairs. We'll be down in in a bit." Ichigo nodded and walked out of the room, heading to the ladder to take him down to the training grounds.

When he made it to the bottom, he saw that everyone was standing around Renji. "Oy!" He called out, making his way over to them. "I thought you guys were sparring?"

"Sorry Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime cried out. "We heard yelling and screaming and were getting the story from Renji-san."

He approached the group and saw Sado looking at him. "What is it?"

"You happy?" The giant asked him in his soft voice.

"Yeah. I am." Ichigo nodded and smiled. "Are you?" He watched Sado's gaze drift over to Ishida's and saw him smile.

"Yes." Sado nodded and let a small grin appear on his face.

"Kurosaki-kun, did you really yell at Rukia-san?" Orihime asked him.

"Do you want to know the truth?"

"Yes!" Orihime squeaked. "Why would I not want the truth?"

Ichigo laughed. "Inoue, I told her that she wasn't behaving correctly. And turns out, Byakuya doesn't care about us. He was more concerned about where Kisuke's loyalties lie because of the Arrancar incident and how they were not notified by him that it took place."

"Yes, and then you had to go and tell them everything." Ichigo grinned as he felt his lover place his hand on his back. Urahara tapped his shoulder lightly with his fan. "You sure do know how to make a guy feel loved."

Ichigo shrugged. "You would have done it for me."

The others began to leave the training area, leaving the two of them alone, no goodbyes, no farewells. Just a simple understand that they no longer needed to be around, nor did any of them feel the need to practice any longer.

"I'm a selfish old man, Ichigo," Urahara said, stepping closer to him. "What makes you think that I would actually do the same for you?"

Placing his arms around him, Ichigo smiled. "Because you love me."

"Yes, Ichigo. I really do."

…

* * *

**A/N**: Oh wow. Well, that's done. Up next, the epilogue. And I promise, lots of lemon shall be involved as a final farewell to this story. ^_^ Thanks for reading!


	43. Epilogue

Looking around, Ichigo smirked. "Looks like everyone left us, Kisuke," he said softly. He watched his lover smirk along with him. "What? What is it?"

"After all of this hoopla, I guess they decided we deserved a little...alone time," Urahara chuckled. Ichigo smiled as he watched the shop keeper raise his hand and subconsciously leaned into the touch he knew was coming. As Urahara placed his hand on Ichigo's cheek, the substitute shinigami turned his head and kissed his palm. "Well?" Urahara uttered in a low voice. "Do you want to head upstairs?"

"Depends, _taichou._" Ichigo murmured, listening to the blonde moan at the honorific. "If we head upstairs, no good can come of it."

"Oh, I think a lot of good can _come_, Ichigo." Urahara moved a step closer to Ichigo, allowing their bodies to be just a few centimeters apart. Ichigo bit his lip. "So...would you like to..._come_ with me, Ichigo?"

Closing the remaining centimeters, Ichigo placed his lips over Urahara's, effectively stopping all talking from happening. He felt the shop keeper open his mouth, doing his best to speak into Ichigo's mouth. However, Ichigo was having none of it. He saw the opening as an opportunity and let his tongue slip into his lover's mouth, letting the tip of his tongue brush against Urahara's in a silent plea. He felt the man shudder and proceeded to let his tongue wander around inside of his mouth, enjoying the noises he was making his older lover sound. Air became an issue for the both of them, breaking off the kiss to regain control of both their fast beating hearts.

"Ichigo," Urahara's voice dripped with sexual tension. He pushed his body against Ichigo's, making the teen gasp and groan at the same time. "Upstairs. Now."

Nodding, Ichigo turned and began to ascend the ladder. He did not turn to look down, he could feel the shop keeper against his heels, making him move faster. He approached the top of the ladder and stepped off of it, standing off to the side to allow Urahara some space. He watched the shop keeper appear at the top of the ladder and extended his hand to him. Urahara took it, smiling, Ichigo smirking as he pulled roughly up. Becoming unbalanced, Urahara fell against Ichigo's chest. Laughing, Ichigo placed his arm around Urahara.

"You okay?" Ichigo asked, looking down at Urahara who had a faint blush on his cheeks. "I didn't mean to pull you so hard."

Urahara produced his fan from his pocket and slapped the substitute shinigami on the shoulder. "You are a terrible liar." Ichigo leaned down and brushed his lips against Urahara, making the blonde moan quietly. He quickly broke off the kiss. "No, bedroom." Urahara pulled away from Ichigo, keeping his hand on Ichigo's arm. Nodding, Ichigo allowed himself to be dragged by Urahara the few remaining feet to his lovers' bedroom.

Ichigo closed the bedroom door, locking it. "I don't care. I don't want anyone to bother us for a bit." The orange-haired teen scratched the back of his neck. "I hope you don't mind?" He sighed softly as Urahara slid his hands underneath his shirt. He leaned against the door and just enjoyed the feel of the man's hands on his body. He was fit to burst as soon as the man touched him - after their fun in the alley, he had yet to experience his own release. "Careful, Kisuke," he groaned low.

The blonde took off his bucket hat, tossing it onto his dresser. He leaned forward and bit Ichigo's neck softly. "Why, Ichigo...?"

Moaning louder, Ichigo threw his head back, hitting the door a bit harder than he intended. He groaned at the pain. "Baka," he hissed through his teeth, holding Urahara close to his body.

"I hope you're calling yourself that and not me," Urahara smirked, running his tongue along Ichigo's jugular vein, causing Ichigo's heart rate to speed up. "You are, yes...?"

Pushing away from the door, Ichigo kept Urahara pressed against his body, leading him towards the bed. "Of course, _taichou_. I would never call you a bad name." He pressed his palm against Urahara's chest, gently pushing him down on the bed. He reached forward and pushed Urahara's black kimono off of his body. "You wear too many clothes, Kisuke," Ichigo teased, removing the man's green shirt. He watched as his lover moaned softly, staring at his pale chest. He quickly removed his own shirt and straddled the man's thighs.

Urahara placed his hands on Ichigo's hips. "Now who's wearing too many clothes?" He tugged impatiently at Ichigo's pants, causing the teen to chuckle low. "Are you going to help me...?"

"You seem to be doing just fine," Ichigo smirked, watching as Urahara undid the button on his jeans. "I thought I was the one leading." He rubbed his groin against Urahara's, causing the man to still his hands and felt him push back against him. "Mmmm...that's it, Kisuke," Ichigo moaned. "I want more of that..."

Faster than he could blink, Ichigo found himself no longer wearing pants. He gasped as the cool air in the room caused his hairs to raise, making goosebumps appear. Urahara leaned forward and gently bit his neck, pulling him back down on his lap. Ichigo moaned as he felt Urahara's skin against his own, the shop keeper having removed his own pants as well. He stared into grey eyes, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks. The unhinged passion behind those eyes made him bite his lip. He lifted himself up and felt Urahara begin to press against his entrance.

"Ichigo...?" Urahara bit back a moan. "You..sure...?"

"Yes..." Ichigo nodded and let himself slip down on Urahara, groaning as he felt the man begin to stretch him. He gripped his lover's shoulders, allowing his body to adjust to Urahara filling him slowly. He continued to lower himself down, gasping as he finally made contact with Urahara's legs, knowing he was completely inside of him. He stilled his hips and closed his eyes, doing his best to maintain his calm. He could hear Urahara breathing raggedly against his ear. He eased his lover down on the bed and began to rock his hips slowly, enjoying how the man felt inside of him. He kept his hands on Urahara's shoulders, arching his back as he began to ride him. He knew that if Urahara touched him, he would finish fast. He began to thrust down hard on Urahara's arousal, groaning as he felt the man match him with his own thrusts. He cried out as Urahara pressed against his sweet spot, causing him to see spots behind his eyelids. "There!" He cried out as he continued to bounce on Urahara's lap, moaning as the man continued to hit his spot over and over. He knew he wouldn't last much longer. "Kisuke...please..." He moaned, crying out as the man continued to press against his sweet spot. As soon as he felt his lover's hands on his arousal, he snapped his eyes open as he felt the man press his thumb against his slit. "No...I want to..."

Groaning low, Urahara shook his head. "No...Not yet, Ichigo..." Urahara kept his thumb pressed against him. Urahara quickly rolled him over, pressing Ichigo against the bed. Throwing his head back, Ichigo moaned louder as Urahara began to pound into him. Ichigo wrapped his legs around Urahara's waist, pushing him deeper inside of him, making him press against his sweet spot once more. In pure bliss, Ichigo could no longer contain himself. Sensing this, Urahara leaned down and spoke into his ear. "Ready...?" Almost incoherent, Ichigo nodded his head, desperate to reach his release. He felt Urahara remove his thumb and bucked his hips hard as he released all over himself and Urahara's body, riding out his orgasm with a low moan. He felt Urahara follow him over the edge, groaning as his lover pushed deep inside of him, filling him with his release.

Resting his hands, not realizing he had been gripping on to the sheets, Ichigo did his best to regain his breath. He sighed as his lover lowered himself down on his chest. Looking at the top of the blonde's head, Ichigo let out a quiet laugh. He raised his right arm and draped it across Urahara's body. "Kisuke..."

Urahara raised himself up and laid down next to Ichigo, causing both of them to moan at the loss of contact. "I must say," Urahara took a deep breath. "You constantly surprise me, Ichigo."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo said, turning on his side to look at his lover. "What did I do to make you say that?"

"The fact that you stood up to Byakuya for me just shows me how much you really do love me." Ichigo watched as his older lover blushed slightly.

"Kisuke," Ichigo said. "I told you. I wasn't about to let anything bad happen to you on the account of me." He leaned over and placed his lips against the shop keeper's, kissing him softly. "Besides, it's not like you can control me or anything. "

Laughing, Urahara nodded. "Of course not, Ichigo."

"Feel like taking a quick shower?" Ichigo asked, sitting up. "That is, if you're feeling up to it, old man."

Urahara smirked. "Old man, huh?" The orange-haired teen watched as he stood up from the bed. "I'll have you know that I am not as old as you think I am."

"Oh?" Ichigo said, standing up and began to head to the bathroom. "You mean to tell me, _taichou_, that you're really only thirty?" He flipped on the light and walked over to the shower, turning it on. He groaned as he felt Urahara press against his back. "What'd I say?"

Urahara nuzzled his neck. "Thirty? Thank you, Ichigo." Ichigo shivered as he felt the slight stubble on Urahara's chin rub against his skin. He leaned back against Urahara's chest, smiling.

"No problem, old man." He laughed and jumped into the shower, pulling Urahara with him. He looked into grey eyes and saw a reflection of desire there. "Kisuke...?"

Urahara moved closer to him. "Ichigo..." He lowered his head and brushed his lips against Ichigo's neck, causing Ichigo to lose all coherent thought once more. "I thought you wanted to shower..."

Quickly taking control of the situation, Ichigo pushed Urahara against the shower wall, feeling himself grow excited. "Surely you knew what I wanted..." Ichigo moaned into Urahara's ear. "_Taichou._"

Standing under the spray, Ichigo felt the water begin to fall onto his face. He quickly reached up and angled the shower head so that it was no longer pointed directly on them, instead it was pointed towards the side. He pressed himself against Urahara, moaning as he felt the man's arousal against his own, making him all the more excited. "Can I..._taichou_?"

"Can you...what, Ichigo..?" Urahara leaned his head back against the shower wall, thrusting his hips forward, making both of them moan in tandem.

Reaching down, Ichigo lifted Urahara's leg and wrapped it against his waist. He placed himself at Urahara's entrance, knowing that the man wouldn't mind the...roughness of what he was about to do. Without responding, Ichigo pushed inside of him, moaning at the tightness that began to surround him. "Ooh.." He lowered his head against Urahara's shoulder, allowing for a few seconds to pass before he moved.

"Ichi...go..." Urahara groaned low, tightening his wrapped leg around Ichigo, pushing Ichigo further inside of him. "_Ugoke_!"

Nodding, Ichigo began to push further inside of Urahara, feeling himself fully surrounded in the hot heat. He pulled back and pushed back inside of him, both of them moaning together. Setting a fast pace, Ichigo began to move his hips, pounding into Urahara a bit roughly. However, if there were any complaints, Urahara certainly was not making Ichigo aware. In fact, it seemed as if his lover was enjoying how hard Ichigo was being. Smirking, feeling in completely control, Ichigo began to bite Urahara's neck hard, pressing deep inside of him. He heard the man holler, knowing that it was because of how he had pushed against his sweet spot. He hit it again, over and over, gripping the man's hip as Urahara began to moan uncontrollably. Reaching down between the two of them, Ichigo began to stroke Urahara's arousal in time with his thrusts, making sure that he continued to hit against his sweet spot, enjoying the noises his lover was making too much to do otherwise. He could feel his lower stomach begin to tighten once more. He moved his hand faster, and felt Urahara release onto him with another loud scream. As he felt the man clench around him, he allowed his own orgasm to take over his body, releasing inside of him as he slammed his hips hard against him, pushing in deep.

The two of them stood there for a few moments before Ichigo gently released his grip on Urahara's hip, allowing Urahara to drop his leg back down. As soon as that happened, Ichigo slipped out of him, accidentally, making the two of them groan at the loss of contact. Ichigo raised his head and looked at Urahara, blushing a bit. "Kisuke..." Leaning down, Urahara gently brushed his lips against Ichigo's, causing the substitute shinigami to moan softly. Urahara pulled away from him and smiled.

"Let's finish our shower, shall we?" Ichigo nodded his head and grabbed Urahara's washcloth and his own. He grabbed the soap and began to soap up his cloth, making it suddsy and began to wash his body. He leaned against the other side of the wall, doing his best to regain his breath. "You okay, Ichigo?"

"Yeah," Ichigo said, reaching up to adjust the shower head back into its original position. "I'm good. Are you good?" He washed the soap off of his body, watching his lover beging to wash his own body.

Urahara smiled. "Of course, Ichigo." Stepping to the side, Ichigo allowed Urahara to rinse off his own body. Once they were finished, Ichigo turned off the shower and stepped out into the bathroom. He reached for two towels, handing one to Urahara. "Thank you," the shop keeper said in a soft voice. Ichigo wrapped his towel around his body.

"Kisuke?" Ichigo asked, looking at him. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Would you mind if I brought a few things back over here?" Ichigo felt the butterflies begin to return to his stomach, afer being absent for so long. _Why am I so nervous to ask him that?_

"Ichigo? Didn't we already talk about this?" Urahara asked, running a comb through his hair, the two stubborn pieces falling against his nose. Ichigo blushed and nodded. "So, why are you asking me again?"

"I just want to make sure, that's all." Ichigo walked out of the bathroom and sat down on the bed.

Urahara set his comb down and followed him out. Ichigo looked up at him, smiling softly. "You don't have to ask me those sorts of questions, okay?" Urahara sat down next to him on the bed. "You can bring whatever you want here. I...I would love it if you would stay here on the weekends."

"You mean it?" Ichigo asked, feeling the butterflies slowly disappear. However, his heart did not stop racing. "I'm sorry, I...It's all just still so new. I don't mean to be so...spastic."

Laughing, Urahara shook his head. "Ichigo, it's okay. I'm not good at this stuff either. It's okay. It's a learning process, yes?" Ichigo felt Urahara begin to run a hand through his hair, effectively calming him down.

Ichiog nodded his head. "I guess you're right." He smiled and looked up at him. "Will it get any easier?"

"Probably not. But that's one of the fun things about a relationship." Urahara lowered his hand and looked into Ichigo's eyes. "You know, now we don't have to hide."

"I know," Ichigo smiled. "Are you okay with that?"

"More than okay," Urahara smiled.

"One day at a time, right?" Ichigo blushed, keeping his eyes on Urahara.

"One day at a time."

…

* * *

**A/N**: _And thus concludes 'Changes'. Will I write more Ichigo/Urahara? Well, the support for this story has been phenomenal, so I would be lying if I said "No." And as some of you picked up on, there are other couples that I've hinted throughout this story that I may tackle as well. I hope you guys will check out any new 'Bleach' material I write. From the bottom of my heart - arigato. It has been a fun five months taking you all on this journey. _


End file.
